Monster Girl Ranch
by Desperado-White
Summary: Patrick McFee is your average guy who once had a dream to be a farmer like his grandpa. One day he finds his grandpa's chest in his attic and gets sucked into the world of Monster Girls. Can he survive and fulfill that long forgotten dream, or is he screwed literally?
1. Patrick McFee

**Hey guys, I love the girls from monster girl Encyclopedia so I wanted to give it a try. Feel free to tell me what you think.**

 **I don't own anything from the Monster girl using it, just want to write stuff about it.**

* * *

Patrick McFee wanted to become somebody, but it was difficult when his parents had a hard time trying to keep their jobs in line. It was tough on him as he grew up but he managed in school and still made some friends. He wanted a girlfriend, but there wasn't anyone that fancy his interest. One day while cleaing the attics he chanced upon an old treasure chest that look like something straight from a pirate movie and hauled it out with so much dust flying everywhere and making him cough.

"Man, I wonder if there's anything I could use," he wondered to himself, brushing off the thick dust from the chest. It was big and he had no idea it was so heavy, neither did he know there was something like this. To his shock, he recognized a name cut into the metal, 'Abraham McFee'. He said, "Hey, isn't that gramps? what's this doing here?" Too curious for his own good, he gave it a tug open to see what was inside." HWhat the heck!" he shouted when he felt his body get absorbed inside the box!

"What is going on!" he called out, but no one heard him. The second he got pulled into the chest with a deep hole inside, the chest lid slapped shut and that was pretty much eat for him. It kind of gave a burp, but no one was there to say excuse him.

* * *

"My head hurts," was the first think Patrick said when he woke up on a patch of soft grass. He sat up to look around, nothing but forest and grass. He though he saw a castle and a town in the distant, so he thought someone knocked him out and towed him to a set in a Game of thrones show or even lord of the rings. But he didn't recall anyone filming in his home town, and why would they knock him out to bring them here. He could see what happens in the next game of thrones wedding and spoil it for everyone.

"Anyone there?" he tried again, but no one answer. But when he got up, he saw the bushes move, "Hey, who are you?" he called out. He picked up a stick next to him and wield it like a sword. He was seriously thinking of filing a complaint to the movie industry, when he saw this hot girl stumble out of the bush.

He never seen anything like her. First, she was naked and Patrick being a teenage virgin he kind of felt his heart skipped a beat. Sure, he went to highschool where everyone was doing it, but there wasn't a girl he felt comfortable in doing something so private. He's also very picky, wanting it to be something romantic, although a guy, but still he hoped to feel good with his girlfriend, not that he had one. Anyways, he focused his mind on the naked girl. She was covered in soft fur across her arms and legs, even her hand and feet being something like a cat paw.

She got these cute ears on her head and long curly hazel hair that reached her hips. Her bare breast were big, perfect size of Patrick's palm with some more meat if he dared to touch them. He had the inlkling, but he didn't wanted to be arrested for rape or crap like that.

"Hey, you okay?" he said to the girl who rolled on the floor. He gasped when he saw thick blood seeping from a cut on her abdomen, as if someone on the movie set was too into his role and slashed his prop sword into her belly, "hey, stay with me!". He tossed the stick and put pressure on her wound. His mom worked in the hospital, so he had to know something like CPr and stuff like that. His uncle a doctor, so he learned even more during checks up. But this was a big wound and bleeding fast, he could see the naked cat girl breathing heavily and starting to sweat.

"Someone, call an ambulance! Hey! Anyone there? he called out again, but he got no answer. Not waiting for help, he took of his jacket to tie up her wound and picked her up. He took the cat girl somewhere safe and it happened to be this empty barn. It looked like the last family didn't want to do anything with it and walked out, so it was in bad conditionh. The windows in the house were boarded up and the barn roof looked like it was going to cave in.

He didn't care, Patrick just wanted to save this girl so he went over to set her down in a pile of hay and kept trying to stop the bleeding. "WHat's your name?" he asked, trying to keep the girl awake, but she only moaned in pain. He tried to think of something, then recalled a first aid kit. "Every family should have one, I wonder if this place does!" he rushed to the house, but the doors were barred. He felt guilty but had to break the windows with a rocks and climbed in. Got cut up a bit, but it wasn't anything like what the cat girl was going through right now.

Patrick crawled into the house, and it almost vomitted from the smell. It felt like an animal died and was left there, and he saw corpses of small rodents and some bugs littered. This place was empty for sure, no one was living in a dump like this. He covered his nose with a hand and looked all ove.r After some attempts, he found something like a first aid kit, but themed to be more of a fantasy game.

Inside a potatoe sack were some bottles with red liquid. He felt silly to think this was like a potion from a fantasy game, but the way the bottle was made looked like it was strtaight from those RPG games he play when he was a kid. "No time, best give it a shot" so he did and ran back out to the bleeding cat girl. He uncorked the bottle, hope it hadn't expired, and let the cat girl drink it. It spilled a bit, but she woke up in time to drnk the rest. She coughed and hacked, but Patrick saw her wounds magically healing. It only left her dried blood over her healed skin. "Phew, close call"

The cat girl was unresponsive, she even fell asleep. Guess whatever happened was too much for her, so she was tired. Patrick understood as he felt exhausted himself. It was an hour before dinner before he found his grandpa's chest in the attic, and he got knocked out, so it's been a while since he last ate or slept. He wasn't sure if being sucked into the chest also sucked out his energy, as he slowly tilted his head back against the barn wall and fell asleep, the cat girl curled in his arms.

* * *

Patrick didn't know how long he was out. He had a few interesting dreams,seeing his grandpa all of a sudden while standing on a barn land. He even saw himself when he was five yeard old, these were his memories when he usually visited his grandpa in the summers.

"Hey Patty boy," he said with a toothy grin, "what do you want to do when you grow up?" "I'm gonna be a farmer like you grandpa," Patirkc would say with a missing teeth in his smile. Grandpa laughed and pated his grandson on the shoulder, "farmings hard work, Patty boy. You have to wake up early and go to sleep late and make sure dem cows and horses are in good shape." he said with a bit of a worried tone., "You still wanna farm, boy?" "Yeah, I wanna be a great farmer like you grandpa. I want to make your farm the greatest i nthe world!"

Grandpa patted Patrick on the shoulder and laughed. That was when the dream stopped and Patrick started to come to. he felt bad for making the promise but never followed through, since school and prepping to go to college kept getting in the way. He also plan on being a lawyer for a big legal firm, but he did had his moments of daydreaming and wanting to be a farmer and run his own land. He missed him.

"Hey, why does it feel so warm?" Patrick said as he came too, feeling his body heat up for some reason. He felt also very sweet and comfortable, as if floating in warm water, and something hot and soft kept licking at his candle for some reason. "Whoa, hey!" he woke up to see the cat girl fully awake and licking at his member! He didn't konw when, but she unzipped his fly and pulled out his little guy out, and started to lick and kiss it. "What are you doing!" he called out, catching the cat girl's attention.

She jumped when he shouted, even shaking from his reaction to her licking him. The cat girl shook, as if worried Patrick was going to attack her like she had not too long ago. Patrick just didn't know what was going on, but he tried to hide his vulnerable place back into his patn, but the girl won't let him, grabbing his wrist and trying to kiss him there again.

"What's with you, are you trying to repay me,? it's okay, I saved you because I want to," Patrick said in earnest, but he felt like he was struggling to get his message across. No matter how hard he pushed or pull, the cat girl kept trying to take his candle into her mouth, "Stop!" he finally had enough and held her by the shoulder, "We shouldn't be doing this!" Patrick wasn't ready for stuff like this, but he noticed how eager and red the cat girl was. She looked a bit drunk and suddenly dove in to kiss him. He felt overwhelmed by the sweet sensation, making him forgoet why he was fighting. Soon, his lust overcame him and he started to touch the cat girl' body.

Smooth and silky, he really liked this feeling on her body. The human skin was sleek and the fur on her arms and legs felt like rolling in a carpet. She felt her tongue moving in and out of his mouth and his body reacted on his own. He felt like he wanted this, regardless if he was an honest virgin. But, he nver expected to give up his first time like this.

"Do you, really want me?" he asked the cat girl. She gave a meow like sound, maybe she didn't speak his language, but nodded to his question. Steeling himself, he let the cat girl go to let her do whatever she wanted. She looked shy, maybe it was because they were strangers, but she was grateful for him rescuing her. Maybe it was because of that, she wanted to return the favor and make him feel good. She looked like she had no money, so that may be it. "Okay we'll go slow then."

The cat girl beamed at his prompt and kissed him, making him melt. He felt his lower half going hard, the blood rushing down to make his loaf rise up. The cat girl saw it and couldn't resist looking at it hungrily. She dipped her head, bracing her arms against his thighs, and slowly took him into her mouth.

"Oh my god!" shouted Patrich, almost releasing himself right then and there. The cat girl's mouth was so hot! so soft! It was wet but it only made him feel even better. He never done this before. Sure, he had touched himself every now and then, but he never had the courage to 'do it' with a girl. Now, he was having his first time with cat girl he saved. He wasn't sure if he should feel guilty or enjoy it.

"Meow," the girl purred and moved her tongue in her mouth. The rod though her lips slide up and down, almost like she was trying to drink him. She bobbed her head deeper and deeper, until she was soon taking him at the base. Patrick was squirming, the pleasure was too good. Every time she dove her head, lightning sparked in the back of his brain. Wasabi had nothing like this, he kept telling himself, and he felt his body tingling from the rsuhing of blood all over. "Can I hold your head?" he asked. The cat girl paused, to answer with a meow and nod. He combed his fingers into her soft hair, feeling her wamrth and smelling a lovely roasted acorn scent.

The cat girl enjoyed the touch, feeling his fingers massage her scalp and running through her hair. They looked at each other, longingly, willingly, and they shared a deep kiss. "I really like you," patrick blurtedo ut, turning red. The cat girl blushed too, hiding it by returning to swallow his candle back into her mouth, "Oh god, it's so good!"

The cat girl kept swaying her head, moving side to side. He was surprised she knew what she was doing, she heard from his friends who had done this before saying first-time girls weren't very good at this in the beginning. So this was a bit of shock. He wondered if she had done this often, but seeing how she was so hungry for it, guess it had been a long time since she had this craving.

"Oh! I'm going to melt, i'm going to melt inside of your mouth!" Patrick kept calling out, holding onto the cat girl's head and moving her up and down. She heard him and moved faster, rolling her tongue and massaging his sack. He felt his body shaking from the touch and the way she hums her lips onto his candle, it felt invorgorating. "I'm going to melt! I'm melting! Aaaaah!" Unable to resist himself any more, he accidentally grabbed the cat girl's head and shoved it all the way down. It filled her mouth and he released his virgin load into her throat.

The cat girl gave a muffled scream as he felt his liquid squirting into her oral cavity. She didn't pull out, much to his shock, rather kept pressing her face into his hip to take in more of his cream. He didn't know how long he had been melting, but it felt like hours before he stopped his member from pulsating. Slowly, he dragged his candle out and some cream exploded from the tip and onto the cat girl's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that but it felt so good," he said.

Great, now he was going to be charged with rape. First being kdinapped to a game of thrones set and now this, he didn't know if his chance to being a lawyer or farmer was going to be doable anymore. But he was shocked, the cat girl swallowed his cream!

"Whoa, that's hot," he blurted out, mesmerized how she was taking it all in as if drinking juice. She licked the rest from her hands and from her face, not leaving a single speck on her skin. When she had no more left to lick, she 'cleaned' Patrick with her tongue, "oooooh. Wait, it's too sensitive." he hummed, but it was no use from stopping her.

"Hey," Patrick said, still feeling guilty but can't control his emotions, "could we do it again?" He saw his candle still erect and at full attention. Normally touching himself would make it deflate like a balloon after one shot, but this time it was even harder than him watching racy material on his computer. "Is that what you want?"

The Cat girl heared him. She blushed, but nodded. She pulled back a bit, just so she could lie down on the soft hay inside of the barn and onto her back. Looking away, she quietly opened up her thighs. Patrick saw it, the treasure of all women, the canal where candles could enter and babies come out. Virgin or not, he felt his feral instincts act up. He wanted to do it.

"I'm putting it in then," Patrick said, already putting his hips next to the cat girl. She watched him the entire time, from prepping his member and aligning it into the natural love hole that belonged to the cat girl. He gave her a look, to ask if he could enter. She nodded, her cheeks red and her eyes never breaking from his, "I really like you" Patrick said out loud and slowly pushed in.

"Meow!" "Oooh!" the Cat girl moaned and Patrick gasped when he slowly entered his full candle into her tight canal. This was nothing like touching himself to let off some steam, this was the real deal! He felt his candle get enveloped into her canal, the folds inside all moist and burning hot. It was tight, pressing down, but he pushed his candle in deeper and deeper. They were both surprised that it just touched the next gate inside of the cat girl's body, "Are you okay?" he asked. He heard of girls having something of a hymen that hurts in the first time, but he felt no resistance. Maybe she had done this before, he thought, which he didn't mind as his generation aren't exactly innocent to begin with. He was always the odd one one, bu this time, he felt like he cuold be the same now.

"I'm going to move, are you fine with that?" he asked, getting a quivering nod from the cat girl. He pushed in a bit before drawing out, until the tip was about to pop out. He then pushed back inside the cat girl's body. This made him cry out loudly while the cat girl moaned in pleasure. They slowly moved their bodies into each other, their nerves acting on their own. Patrick didn't know he could do this, but his instinctis were taking over. He went from unsure, to soft, to slowly getting rough. His body was now running its own course down the winding river, his hips picking up speed as they went down stream, "Oh god, this is amazing! You're so tight and hot! This is my first time, but this is nothing than what others tell me!"

Patrick touched the cat girl's thighs, supporting them in his arms, his rips beginning to ram into her tail. She squeaked and moaned from the thrusting, enjoying every bit. Slowly her voice kept going up one decibel to another octave and she shook all over. Somewhere halfway, she violently screeched and shook when her legs trembled from the thrashing she got.

"Did you just melted to? It's okay, I'm glad I'm making you feel good," Patrick said. The spring water from her body nearly shoved his candle out from the thrusting, but he pushed into the rushing rivers to dliver more sensation to th cat girl. Everything was soaking, her hips, his candle, and his own waist, but he didn't care. He felt good, like it was the right thing in the world. He never expected to do it with a girl, let along with cat ears and tail in a strange place, but he really enjoyed this session.

The cat girl looked up at him, mouth gaping and panting. Patrick looked back and he realized something. She wanted him to kiss him, and he obliged. He gave her a deep deep kiss, moving their tongues around. There wasn't any tehcnique in it, he knew, as this was his first time, he was just winging it. But he felt good to share this feeling with this cute cat girl he was churning inside out.

"I like you. I don't know your name but I like you!" patrick cooed as he rammed his hips a little more harder than before. "Meow. Like. yu. Like. Like!" she called out, slowly learning what he was saying. She hugged him tightly, legs coiled around his waist, and let him have his way with her body. They kissed, rammed, rubbed, and sweat like crazy to the point where both of them were about to reach the piercing climax. "I'm going to melt again! It's coming out!" Patrick thogh about pulling out, but the cat girl's legs closed around his waist to keep him from doing so. "Wait, I can't melt inside of you. I'll get you pregnant!" he calledo ut, but kept hearing the girl crying out "Like! Like! Like! Like! Like!" all the time. She wasn't going to let him go. Unable to take it anymore, he said screw it and ran his hips into her body like he never did before. After 10, 20, maybe even 30 more beating of his hips, he grabbed her waist and shoved his candle deep inside of the cat girl.

"It's coming out!" he called out and his seeds burst inside of the cat girl's garden. She screamed, feeling the hot cream boil inside of her. It filled her, from a puddle , to a pond, and something feeling like a lake. She felt it slosh and froth like steamed milk up through her canals and into her maidenly gardens. It consumed her sensation, driving her to her own bit of heaven when she climaxed and melted her spring water.

The hardcore emotions continued until the candle could no longer shoot out any more seeds, which was a good three minutes. Patrick let out all of his virgin frustration into the cat girl's belly, feeling her walls clamping onto his member to squeeze out the cream. The two were panting like dogs in the summer heat and they slumped into the pile of hay they used as a bed. It wasn't how Patrick imagined it, but this was too good to care about the details. He lost his first time, to a cat girl. He didn't care if he was taken by force to a movie set, just being inside of this girl was enough for him.

"You feel so good," he breathed in between breathes. He lifted his head up, seeing the cat girl's face filled with tears of joy and shaking from their love session. He wiped them away, seeing how blue her eyes were like the sky, "Hey, I'll call you Kitty. Like the USS Kitty Hawk. Wheneve I look into your eyes, I keep thinking of how the Wright Brothers first took flight with their flying machine." Patrick was always akward at times liek this, maybe the hormones in his mind were messing up his thinking. Still, he ghentley combs away any loose strands from the girl's hair and touched her cheek. He kissed her one more time before he said, "Kitty Hawk... I'll call you Kitty Hawk."

The cat girl suddenly broek down into more tears. A name? For her? A name of her own. She suddenly began to weep with overflowing joy, finding someon who wouldn't hurt her. Patrick didn't understand as she couldn't speak, but he felt like he wanted to protect her make her happy. Even if he felt cheated in the future, he felt it was worth making the effort to get to know this girl.

"I'm Patrick," the boy introduced himself, kissing the crying cat girl on the forehead, "let's be together, Kitty." and he smiled when he heard the girl say "Like" as his answer.

* * *

 _ **There it is, the first chapter So exciting! Tell me what you think, should I add in, take out anything, cut down racy stuff. Let me know.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Kitty Hawk

_**Here's chapter two! Woot!**_

* * *

Patrick woke up because the sun through the holes in the barn cieling were hitting him in the eye, when really he wanted to sleep in a bit. he felt so comfortably, being cuddled with the bare naked cat girl he made love to the other day. She was so warm, so cute when she was asleep. He couldn't resist caressing her cheek and adoring her breasts that were rising and falling as she breathed. He then realized his member was still stuck inside of her love tunnel, having melted inside a girl for the first time he completely forgot to pull out before passing out. Still he felt good and didn't want to pull out, it felt sticky a bit but it was a good feeling.

"Man your so cute, I really want to make you my girlfriend," he whispered sheepishly. He didnt' know if that woke her up, but the cat girl stirred awake, "Hey, good morning. Sorry if I woke you," he said kissing her on the forehead. The cat girl he called Kitty Hawk stretched under his bare arms and rolled a bit under the jacket he used as their only blanket. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she clearly saw Patrick, stealing a kick kiss and a soft lift to his lips.

"Mmm. You're so sweet, even in the morning," the boy said, but he stopped when he felt his member move. As he was inside of her, his loaf was rising again, but he tried to keep it from full inflation. He didn't want to push this girl if she wasn't in the mood, or push his limits. He'll try waiting for a bit, he was still used to this love making thing. "How's your wounds, let me see?" The cat girl sat up to let him see her bare stomach. The cut was long gone, the blood wiped away guessing from the excessive sweating they had last night. He blushed when he glanced at the valley between her thighs and she blushed when she saw his member stand up to greet her. She couldn't hold back from touching it.

"Whoa, hey, we just did it last night. Are you raring to go again?" he wondered, but he knew the girl didn't understand him. She gave a meow with a confused look, but knew she wanted to taste him again. Without saying anything, she took him in her mouth again and started to massage his candle with her tongue and lips. Gawd it felt good, Patrick thought, he felt like he could do this all day with her. He had his hand running through her hair, this time letting her take the lead. Her head bobbed up and down, tasting every square inch of his member. He felt it grow another inch, and the sharp sensation that was running up and down his urethra. He kept thinking how her tongue alone was making him spasm under her touch. "Hey I'm going to melt again."

"Meow. numm." The cat girl said whild making sexy noises as she slurpeld and vacuumed the thick candle in her mouth. She curled a hair back behind her one cat ear, making Patrick skip a beat, and tighted her mouth's inside to squeeze onto Patrick. "Oh god, I'm going to melt! Take it!" He once again held onto the girl's head with one hand, as if afraid she'll pulled out at the last minute. He then twitched his hip and dumped his seeds right into her mouth!

"Mmmmm" the cat girl purred, feeling the hot fluids rolling down her throat. She drank it as if it were water from a bottle, hungrily consuming it as if bowl of pudding. Patrick was too excited from watching her, he felt his member twitch again with another burst and he released more of his essence into Kitty's mouth again.

"Oh, Kitty, you're so good. I love it!" Patrick moaned, curled up and letting Kitty take in all of his seeds deep into her mouth. She drank it all, even lapping it up like milk when she pulled out. Some drips got out, but she licked it up and cleaned him. Aftyer a breather, she looked up into his eyes and smiled. Red all over, patrick could see she really enjoyed it. "That was amazing, Kitty. I'm glad i met you." He gave the cat girl a hug, suprising her but she sank into his embrace as well, as if they were really inseperable.

* * *

The couple quickly got cleaned up from their love making last night and giving Kitty 'breakfast' this morning. They found a nearby pond that was relatively clean and dipped inside. Patrick was fortunate to run into a bnunch of leches, but after he ran out there seemed to be non left to attack Kitty. After they cleaned up, they walked back to the barn they mated in and the abandoned house. It looked terrible, a good reason to be forgotten. Despite that, he felt that maybe with some renovations he could make it a decent farm house.

His father worked in the construction business, and his uncle did renovating. During the long summers he would get a job working for them to save up money. His Grandpa also taught him some tricks in carpentry and furniture building, so he felt confident he could turn this place into a decent living space. "I don't have any money on me, and I don't think there's a tool shop around here." Patrick said, even thinking he didn't know where he was. He could be in the middle of Texas or even Arizona for all he knew. He saw survival shows on TV and he learned that once you make a shelter, you can then safely move onto looking for food and supplies. Might as well do something.

"Come on Kitty, let's see what we can do about this," Patrick say, gesturing Kitty to follow. She gave a 'Meow!" and nod, happily following in him while wearing his jacket. Patrick was obviously not walking around naked and was in his pants and shirt. As much as Kitty and him were a pair, he felt it would be best to give her something to wear. She protested a bit, trying to say it felt hot, but she eventually listened when he promised to give her lots of love tonight which she somehow understood with a glimmer in her eye. "The barn is okay, needs some patching" the boy said and turned to the house, "maybe let's start with that one. It's filled with dead stuff so it needs a good cleaning"

Patrick nodded, but got distracted when Kitty nodded and waved her arms, showing her naked body through the loose gaps. He felt himself getting riled up, but he thought about something else or they won't have a place to stay.

* * *

It had been hours since Patrick and Kitty began cleaning up the house next to the barn. They took off the wooden boards and used some long branches with leafes to sweep out the cobwebs and the dead rats. They both worked together to make the house tidy. it wasn't perfect Patrick thought, but it was enogh, and he could eventually get used to the stale smell once he buys some air fresheners in the near market. After scrubbing the guck from the walls and wooden floors with some holystone hiding in the cellar, the house looked decent enough to live in it.

There's no furniture, but he didnt have to worry. His grandpa taught him neat tricks to make quick furniture, which they usually did whenever they went out camping away from the farm. He felt grateful for his grandpa, and it stirred up his courage to start a famr of his own. Maybe this place could be a good start, Patrick wondered. Best of all, he had a girlfriend to help him out.

Kitty Hawk was awesome. She listened to him despite only saying Meow, and she worked really hard to mop the floors with holystone and wiping the walls down. She looked sooty from all the cleaning, bu nothing the bath pond we use couldn't fix. Also, it worked up Patrick's 'appetite' in seeing her stretched on her tip toes to wiep down shelves, and he could see her round soft butt and her thighs peeking under his jacket on her body. There were times where she intentionally lifted up corners of her jcaket with her tail.

* * *

"Hey what's this," Patrick wondered when he was cleaning through the house's attic. Right now he was alone, as he asked Kitty to clear up some things in the barn, so he was looking through some old crates that were placed u in the attic. He was clumsy and let one drop, breaking it open to spill out books. One of them he found to be very wierd. It read 'Monster Girl's Encyclopedia' on it and it looked like the date was off. "Year 935? What?" He stopped cleaning the attic to sit down on the floor and read through this book.

Fortunately, it was written in english but the writing was so ancient he barely could read the swirly fonts or how faded it was. It looked like a doctor's note and it was next to impossible to sipher. But he did find one general page that answered him "monster girls live off of energy from people, namely take in sweat, nutriets, human soul energy, and even semen." He blushed at the last part. He kept on reading about the different monster girls and he didn't get it, but he seemed to grasp the idea now. "Does this mean I'm in a whole new world?" he wondered out loud, the book having enough evidence to tell him he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"So does this mean Kitty is a monster girl like in the book?" when he asked that, he turned red. No wonder she was eager to make love with him, she survived on human semen. The explains why she was so aggressive when they first met and this morning. He felt his candle started to wake up, but he resisted the urge to touch himself while reading this. He felt like it was reading a bit of an erotica, but this dusty attic wasn't suitable to relax at a time like this. Last thing he wanted was a spider show up when he climaxed. "Well, I don't have to worry about rape anymore. These girls really want to do it." he said.

He then thought about his first night with Kitty. He wondered if she mated with him and took his virginity just ot have his semen, as if looking for food. She did look tired and exhausted when he found her with that nasty cut, so it made sense. "Maybe I won't bring this up to her," he decided. The book about monster book proved to be useful, and it was big enough to fit into his pant pockets. So he stashed it into his pocket, thinking it was a paper-back pokedex, and looked through the other books. Tehre were other volumes that go into depth about several more monster girls, a full book on them, but he didn't had time to read them. He did, however stack them in a corner and tried to remember he wanted these for the future over throwing them out. "I wonder if I'm going to make it alive in this wierd new world?" he wondered as he cntinued to clear out the attic.

* * *

It was already near night fall by the time he finished cleaning up the house and there was still more work to do. For not, it was in living condition. He tried to use some tricks his grandpa taught him and smoke out any infestation inside of the house, while adding some special leaves and moss to leave a refreshing smell while kicking out the pests. It might be over night so Kitty and him will have to sleep in the barn again.

"I wonder how Kitty is doing?" he wondered, and his mind wandered onto her hot naked body covered in only his big jacket. Thinking about sleeping in the barn again made him think of last night, andi t made him really hard. He had been trying to keep it out of his mind, but as a man who just lost his virginity it was difficult to repress his carnal urges. Then he thought abou the book he was reading and took it out to read it, flipping to the chapter about cat girls or somthing, "If im not mistaking, the book says Kitty might be a Were cat."

Patrick shifted through the book and read all he coud about these were cats. They usually lived in the forests sometimes around villages and pounce on people just to get energy from copulation. They could be violent sometimes, bu thats because they're in heat and when they have a strong attachment to someone they like. They could even be in heat very quickly like about every month. So it made Patrick wonder if Kitty was using him just so she cuold control her emotions. He felt sad if that was the case, he really liked Kitty and he did gave up his first time for her. He really wanted to give it up to his girlfriend, but he knew that woulnd't happen anytime soon as he thinks he's stuck in another world with all these creatures roaming around. "Well, maybe I should think like the guys in my school and just keep it as just sex." he said out loud, bu still fel sad.

* * *

"Hey Kitty, how are you doing in there?" Patrick called out when he entered the barn. "Meow!" he heard her call back and he was greated by Kitty Hawk running up to him with a big tight hug. She nuzzled her head into his chest and gave a lovely purring sound from her though. No mater what Patrick was thinking, he couldn't resist giving her a tight hug to embrace her wartmh. Sex or not, he really liked her.

He looked around the barn and his jaw dropped. Everything was in clean conditoin, with the hay pills all piled nicely for the horses (which there weren't any), and most of the wall cleaned out from any moss and cob webs. It looked brighter, maube the sun was peeking through the holes in the barn. Patrick had to do something before it rains, but he was tired and wanted to take a break.

"Hey Kitty, I know about you being a monster girl," he started, surprising Kitty but he touched her hands to calm her down, "no, I don't hate you. Don't worry. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to do it with me because you need energy from my fluids. Is that it?" He saw Kitty tilt her head, so meaning she didn't understand, so he dumbed down his explanation to get his message across, "Are you using me as food, I don't mind but I want to know."

"Meo!" squeaked Kitty and shook her head, "No food! Like! Like!" Patrick didn't understand, but the way she was about to cry while hugging his arms made him feel very bad, "Like! Like!" she kept saying over and over. Then Patrick realized, that the reason they had that night together was because she might had fell in love with him ever since he saved her from near death. This made him feel guilty as she cried and refused to let him go, "Oh god, Kitty I'm sorry. I'm such an ass." he hugged her to calm her down and she held him close.

"I'll make it up to you," patrick whispers caressing her hair, "We can do it whenever you want," he said. Kitty pulled away, a smile on her face, and she and Patrick wiped away her tears. She closed her eyes and held out her lips, Patrick automatically kissed her and gave her even his tongue.

They both were making out hard, holding each other close. Unlike the guys in Patrick's school who are all about style or tehnique, he iddn't care and just gave her all his love to Kitty. Patrick licked her cheeks, kissed her neck, and finally realized he never once touched her beautiful chest so he grabbed one globe to start massaging. He started to suckle on the other one at the tip, like a baby drinking the mother's milk, and just rubbed her chest together in hopes to make her feel good.

While Kitty moaned and cooed from the kissing on her tips, Patrick unzipped his jacket to open up more of her bare body. She was gorgeous he thought and couldn't resist getting super hard for her. He kept assaulting her chest with his lips and tongue, wanting to make thim wet. Unconsciously he slipped a hand down between Kitty's thighs and started to rub.

"Meow! Like! Like!" Kitty kept crying out as she hugged Patrick's head to her chest, not letting him go from this love assault. She twisted and turned her hips, her tail flicking around, feeling his rough hands rub into her woman's treasure. Soon she felt his fingers starting to enter and she let out small restraint cry. "Oh god you're so warm inside," Patrick said while he felt his finger heat up inside of her love canal. He remembed his candle burning inside of her when he put it in, but he never knew a woman's canal could be this warm. He drove his fingers in and aout, feeling the wetness cover his palms. It made a loud sloshing noise every time he put in his fingers and his hands cupping her lower mound. He didn't want to stop, so he kept going and moving his hand faster.

"No! No! No!" Kitty kept crying, but she didn't push Patrick away, feeling overwhelmed by this new sensation burning between her loins. Patrick kept kissing her chest and rubbing her lower valley, churning her inside out until he felt her shake violently and splash spring water all over his hand. "MEOOOOOOW!" Kitty climaxed, she was quivering all over and holding onto Patrick as if scared of falling over. Her legs shook hard and her lower region kept sprinkling spring water from her love region. It was so much it drenched the barn floor.

"Wow, you dripped a lot," Patrick smirked and nibbled on Kitty's neck, making her shake and spurt some more. "Want to taste my candle?" he asked. It snapped Kitty out of her haze and she rapidly nodded with a "Meow! Meow!" she immediately dropped to her knees and undid Patrick's buckle.

She pulled out Patrick's rock hard member and immediately took him in her mouth. Patrick almost melted right then and there and braced against the barn's wooden beams. She moved her head and rolled her tongue, the boy feeling her exploring every square inch of his private rod as she bobbed her head while on her knees. It was hot, he thought, like the stuff from his 'materials' back home. He kind of liked this position foreplay was too scared to try it on on a real girl. NOw he had Kitty, who really liked him, and she needed his seeds to survive, he didn't know if this was a bonus or a catastrophe.

But he said screw the math and went with it, he thought in his mind. "Yeah, Kitty, just like that. I love your mouth and your tongue. Go ahead, you can roll my sacks around," Patrick said, watching as Kitty nodded and cupped her warm hand under his sack. He wasn't a big man, neither was he a stud from his highschool, so he was happy she didn't complain about his body. He felt her palm nuzzled and roll his love sacks around, almost like a balloon with water. She made extra sure not to squeeze or pull as she knew it would hurt him.

She paused her vacuuming on his rod to breath, and moved to lift up his member to allow her tongue to greet his love sacks, "Oh, so hot!" patrick screamed out, his fingers bracing against the beams. Her tongue was wetting his love sacks! They were kissing and took each internal seedlins into her mouth without yanking them out roughly. He felt like he was in a new place of pleasure as he resisted the urge to let go of his desires. he wanted more, he wanted to be greedy!

"Kitty, Kitty. You're so good, I'm abbout to melt!" he called out, making Kitty smile and took his rod back inside her hot mouth. This time, she put his hands on her head and went still, as if gesturing for Patrick to move his hips into her mouth, as if it were her lower lips, "Kitty, you're amazing!"

Patrick held her head tightly for support and slowly moved his hips in and out of her mouth. He let out animal like moans and grunts as he pulled and shoved his candle in and out of her mouth while she held onto his hips. It was such a hot scene, a girl on her knees and letting her man run his love spear into her mouth as if it were her lower love canal. Patrick couldn't stop the assault, neither could he control it so he kept moving faster and faster to increase his pleasure. Kitty was making moans too as she felt his long spear move inside of her senstiive mouth and hitting the back of her throat. She couldn't resist and moved on hand to touch herself below her waist and match his rhythm as if simulating a second candle of his running in and out of her love oriface.

"Kitty! Kitty! I'm going to melt! Take my seeds! I know you need them!" Patrick cried. After hold back for another 20 thrusts, he felt the sharp urge to let go and he pushed his candle into Kitty's mouth all the way to the base. Kitty screamed, but her mouth was all muffled and opened even her throat ot take in everything. "AH!" Patrick hollered as his entire body convulsed to eject his seeds deep into her throat. Kitty drank it immediately, keeping up with his cream filling her mouth before it exploded out from her lips. She drank loudly, her throat bulging and shrinking, to take it all inside of her. It wasn't enough and she accidentally pulled out, letting the hardened candle spray more of white cream on her face and chest. She rubbed it into her chest tips, painting them, and cleaned the rest as if it was the last bit of juice in a box.

"Oh god, you're so good, Kitty. I love it so much," Patrick said, exhaustion kicking in. His member was hard, and he wanted another round. Kitty, being a monster girl who knew about sex and love making, seemed to catch that and knew what she wanted to do. She quickly finished up thrusting her fingers into between her legs, letting her climax and spray more spring watr, before she stood up to double over a horse fence.

She had her rump out, that beautiful double full moon that would jiggle whenever he touched them. Patrick didn't know if the moon was peeking through the cieling, but some light from outside came down and it made her wet forbidden entrance glistening like an oasis in a desert. Patrick swallowed his saliva, looking at Kitty who gave him a shy and coy look, "Not food," she said, "Like, much like." Patrick then knew that Kitty really liked him, and he felt guilty for asking otherwise. So he did her a favor and pointed his candle to her bent over body.

"Meaaaah!" Kitty felt something prod her lower lips as she doubled over the fence that kept horses inside their stables. She felt a warm hand touch her ass and squeezed the flesh in his palms. Soon, she felt something thick and hard slip into her love canal. Because of all the love juices she sprayed herself with, it slipped in so easily and touched her inner gater where babies are made, "Meooooooow!" she screamed and collapsed over the fence, hanging over it like a blanket.

Patrick wanted to ask if she was okay, but the quick look from her hungry eyes made him beleive this is what she wanted fromhim, "I'm going to make love to you Kitty, please feel my love!" he grabbed her hips and shoved in hard, making her scream and spring her body up! He started to ram into her from behind, making hot flesh beating flesh sounds in the barn. It was just only them, with all the empty horse stables, ye the empty space felt hot and made it exciting.

The boy kep running this candle in and out of Kitty's love spot, mkaing her shaking and wail in ecstacy. After one hard thrust in, the tip kissing her inner gate, she flooded and nearly passed out. She shook off her haze and rammed her hips back, to slam into Patrick's hips, "Like! Like! Like! Like yu!"

"I love you too, Kitty! Let's be together from now on!" Patrick called out as he continue to shove his rod and hips into her. They cried and moaned, letting their feelings fill the barn they were making love in. Spring water and some of Patrick's cream from before was dripping down between Kitty's thighs and legs, filling the floor with a pool of spring water. Kitty was doubled over the fence, rammed into it like a blanket hung out to have the dust beaten out of it, tip-toeing as if she was about to flip over that fenc. Patrick held her steady by the hips, making sure she wouldnt fall or try to escape (didn't know why that came up).

"I love you Kitty! I love you!" the boy kept hollering like an animal while Kitty moaned and said "Like Like like!" as well. Unable to hold back anymore, Patrick gave her one last thrust, driving his member deep into her forbidden territory, maybe even a bit past the inner gate, and he yelled out as his body released theseeds in his love sacks and into her love space. "MEOOOOOOOOW!" Kitty's body went fully erect as she felt boiling cream fill her insides, up even into the place where babies are made. She was frozen in time filled with ecstacy for a full two minutes before she slumped over the fenc, panting for life.

"Oh god, I'ts coming out, my cream is filling you so much," Patrick gasped. That was the hardest climax he had in his life, he didn't know if he could keep going. But seeing how the cream was dripping out from where Kitty's love canal was plugged, it only made him harder. Kitty felt it, making a yelp sound. "I want more Kitty, please have more of my love!"

Patrick began to thrust again, causing Kitty to shake and convulse, her tongue poking out as if his thrusting pushing up her internal organs. She clawed at the fence, her sharp nails making marks all over the wood. She felt her bouncing bottom keep getting slapped into as Patrick kept ramming his rod inside of her, churning her like butter. She was smiling, crying with pleasure as she matched his rhythm. She evne used her tail to caress his face, coiling it around his shuolder and neck like an arm.

Kitty was in a happy place as Patrick dumped his second load inside of her. She arched her back again and sweat flew from her forehead. But it wasn't enogh for Patrick, he was too into it and the love making felt too good. Not able to stop himself, he continued to force his candle into Kitty again! The cat girl was now going crazy, making noises taht made no sense (guessing she wants him to rough her up more). Patrick kept moving his candle, shoving it deeper and squeezing her bottom. He doubled over her body, gluring her back to his chest and hugged her stomach. The embrace forced her cream inside of her uterus to splurt out, so it looked like cream exploded out from her lower region despite Patrick plugging her.

"Meoooow!" Kitty's body was shaking so much her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the floor. Now she was on her knees while Patrick still hugged and ravaged her from behind, not at all letting her girl. Deep down she felt like she was the happiest monster girl in the world, having such a kind and considerate human maiming her with his love. She felt her insides burn up even hotter than an oven and she just let Patrick do whatever he wanted with her. He then gave her his third load, and quickly his fourth after a few minutes as they were pumped with so much hormone. At around the fifth climax, she passed out from how sweet the sensation was.

Patrick couldn't stop, this boy who used to be a virgin having no self-restraint when it came ot love making. He only saw Kitty arm's still up holding the top of the fenc she fell behind and made moaning sounds, he didn't know she passed out. Around the sixth ejection, he shoved everything inside of her love canal and it shocked her away with a gasp. "Kitty! I can't stop! You feel too good! I really love you!" "Moabbbaaa" Kitty made an incoherent sound as she felt more warmth fill her belly, all of the cream spilling out from her plugged canal. Soon, the two hit their limit and passed out, curlilng up with each other against the fence and still connected.


	3. Carolina

Patrick fell asleep after making love with Kitty Hawk. He didn't know how long he was out, but he sure didn't know how he woke up alone in the middle of a glowing forest. "Where am I?" he wondered. "Don't worry little boy, you're in no danger," cooed a deep and lovely voice in the air. He couldn't see who it was or where it was coming from, he just lied on the soft grass. he did feel warm all of a sudden, not his whole body but it felt like it came from his loins.

He looked down and see something shimmering in the air over his candle, and it was moving as if pushed around. Slowly, someone with an active camoflouge turned off their invisibility field to reveal herself as this beautiful cat woman, using her furry feet to give him a foot massage! "Who are you, what are you doing?" he demanded, and tried to move. Strangely, he can't even move anything but his fingers, "What is ahppening to me!" he cried out. The cat woman smiled and continued to roll her soft feet around his candle saying "Don't worry love, you just have sleep paralysis. This is because I brought you inside of your dreasm" she sang while moving her feet, "Its easier to talk to you"

"What reason" Patrick asked while struggling to get up. As much as he was getting used to doing naughty things with a girl now, he wasn't the man to be interested in foot massages on his candle. Oddly however, it felt good and the cat woman's fur was soft enough to make it feel like a girl's hair, "Hey wait, I think I know you. You're a Chest Eater Cat right?" Patrick said out loud, recalling the book about monster girl he read, but it made the woman laugh, "Cheshire dear, that's what I am. You seem to know your way around this place afterall" she sung again. She moved her long feet, stroking her furry sole over Patrick's emmebrs. He was pinned down by some invisisble force, so he can't fight back or even move. Despite the fact he wasn't much of a feet man, he felt good all over, "Stop it, I already have a girlfriend!"

"It's okay. You're not having an affair. We monster girls are more open than humans" she sang while licking her lips, watching Patrick's member grow even taller under her feet, "we thrive on your spirit energy and the most potent is semen or the spring water of a woman. We don't think about things like being devoted or having affairs," she said while laughing, "it's too much to think about". Patrick snarled, but moaned when the cat woman stroke her one foot over his member. She was now rubbing it back and forth like an iron over his nether flesh and it felt good. Her toes rolls his sacks around without even causing pain too.

"Whatever it is you're doing, stop it. I love Kitty, I can't betray her," patrick said, but let out another moan. "Don't be so feisty boy. I have been paying attention to you since you arrived, you should be glad I'm doing this," the cat woman said while trailing her finger into her mouth as if licking another man's member, "we Cheshire show ourselfs to only people we find intresting, the bst way to talk first is through dreams, we are sometimes known as living illusions." she sucked on her finger and moved her feet more, "Think of it as a wt dream only it feels real"

"But I, ah" Patrick wanted to retort, but thre treament he was having was too good to resist. He endedu p giving in to her spoiling and just let her play with his candle with her feet. They were soft, almost like pillows. With the fur, it felt like a girl's hair was wrapped around his candle and stroking it. It was hot, but he still didn't want to be a feet guy. "What are you going to do to me," he asked, feeling his candle about to burst, the cat woman smiled with a hungry look in her eyes, "I want to see you explode all your love cream!" and she rushed her feet to squeeze him tight to the base.

"Oh god, I'm melting!' he shouted and a spray of white cream burst from the tip of his candle. It rained everywhere on him and on the cat woman Chesire who leaned in ot leti t fall on her face, her chest, and legs. It was hot, Patrick thought and he was left exhausted. He never thought a feet massage like that was so good. Man, he wanted to go agina. "More, it's too good," he moaned, losing his focus.

"My, what a good boy you've become," the cat woman purred. She licked the cream from her hands and face, bfore crawling over patrick, She took his deflated member into her mouth to vacuum up the rest of the cream, which made his loaf rise again. It looked like he was ready to be massaged again, "Since you're been such a good boy, I'll give you a treat" she sang and suddenly wrapped her huge bosom around Patrick's member.

It was big, he thought, much bigger than Kitty's. He reallyed loved Kitty, but his side as a man in heat couldn't ignore how gorgeous and plump the cat woman's chest was. It clamped around his hardened member and rolled around, as if trying to sandwich them in her valley. He felt the hot skin and fur rubbing his member, exciting him even more. "Oh please, let me feel good" He moaned and tried to move, but his body was still paralyzed. The cat woman smiled and snapped her fingers, "I'll let you move your hips for now, go on, give it a try."

The Cat woman let out a meow like moan when Patrick's hip came back to his control and started thrusting up in between her chest. It felt gorgeous, like being wrapped in flesh pillow.s It was a totally different experience than shoving his candle into a girl's canal. All he had to do was buck his hips and he felt good every time he pumped. He was close to climaxing as he kept moving, harder and harder. The cat woman watched his rod peek in and outo f her chest like a gopher and even licked it, making him scream. Some sticky liquid leaked from the tip and she lapped it up. Before letting him shove it into her mouth, with her chest still wrapped around it.

"Go ahead and let out your seeds, I crave for men's semen." she smiled and licked the candle around, "it's been a while since I had a tasty meal, so do me a favor and make it my while" "Okay! I'll give you my cream! take it! Take it!" Patrick cried out in pain and in esctacy. He wanted to last a bit longer, but he also wanted to let it all out or he'll burst in a bad way. So with a cry, he slammed his hips up into the cat woman's chest, and exploded his cream deep into her mouth.

She purred as the hot liquid fill her mouth and ran down her throat, making gulping sounds that only made Patrick burst again. He really loved Kitty, bu the feeling of bursting his seeds into another woman's mouth really amde it feel good. Now he knew why people cheated so they could get high from this excitement, he thought.

"Ow! It's too good! My candle's ghurting but it wants more," he moaned and started to sag in the grass. The Cat woman finished up drinking the rest of his man milk and let his candle fall limp. She savored the bitter sweet flavor in her tonge before swallowing it all, her body glowing from the energy she absobed, "Normally I would call it a day for humans like you, you can only burst so much." She smiled, watching Patrick struggle under his invisisble binds, "but maybe if ou asked nicely, I could give you an energy boost."

"Please, let me fill you more! I want to give you my cream!" patrick cried out, the horomones in his body aching him all over. He didn't know why he was breaking down like this, maybe it was his growing addiction to love making he was developing. Even now, he could only think of how he mated with Kitty over and over and how he wanted to make her his love slave, bu that could be his muddled brain thinking about crap. "Let me do you, more!" patrick ended up pleading, which both surprised the cat woman and made her giggle, "SUch a good boy. Okay, I'll help you."

The monster girl rubbed her furry hand over his love sack and uttered a small chant. It somehow used a bit of her natural powers to give Patrick an energy boost. So now he had the stamina of ten men, fifteen if he knew what to do.

"You want more, yes?" she wondered, already moving her hips above his candle. She hovered over him, grasping his member and squeezing it up to make it hard. With the energy boost, his candle straighed out to be harder and longer than before, "Wow, so big. I don't know if you'll fit" she teased as she put the tip into her moist entrance. She was ready to go, but wanted to savor playing with Patrick a bit, "Want me to ride you?"

"Yes, please! Ride me!" Patrick hollered. He tried to move his hips, but the cat woman must have bind him again so he was stuck not moving. The cat woman did the moving for him as she slipped his candle into her hot canal, "Okay, I'll, ooooh, make you feel good."

She went straight to riding him like a cowgirl, wrapping her thights over his hips and bouncing her waist up and down. She let out deep moans and purrs as she felt his candle stretch her insides, even touching her inner gate. With the power boost, it made him ready to fill her up despite having climaxed not too long ago.

"Oh! I'm going to melt again! It's going to come out!" Patrick cried, so wanting to move his hips. The Cat woman seemd to read his mind and laughed while she bounced on his candle more, "You want to play with my body, like you do to your favorite kitten girl?" she teasted, trailing circlings on his chest with her claw like fingers, "Yes! I want to fill you up like I do to Kitty," he hollered, not caring what he was saying so long as he could enjoy this. "Okay, I'll let you have some fun," she smiled and snapped her fingers.

Patrick felt like an invisible weight stood up off him and he got conrol of his body. The first thing he did was grab onto the Cat woman's hips and slam his pelvis into her love region, hard and fast. It made her scream, forcing her to cover her mouth and she relishd in being pumped full of hard candle into her lower oriface. "Oh god, you feel so good! I'm burning up from your body!" Patrick hollered as he let his hips just swing to bury his candle deep into the cat woman's canal.

"Go ahead and enjoy, let it all out," she cooed, trailing her claws across his chest and stomach. She was enjoying herself as she was thrown up and down on Patrick's waist and she was about to melt her spring water herself. "Go ahead and bnag this lady, you deserve filling her up with love and cream for being such a good boy," she egged him on, spurring him to run into her harder. She felt her lower lips about to melt away into puddy, sore and red from all the pounding but the feeling was too good to stop. She felt his member pulsing, so she was prepared to receive his end of the deal for this. "Are you going to burst? Let it out, fill up my baby box as much as you want and turn me inside out!" she yipped as she felt Patrick's hip hitting her harder.

"Yes, I'm going to burst! Please take it, take my seeds!" he hollered and let out a loud animal like moan as he smashed his hips up into the Cat woman, forcing them to jump over their peaks. They let out a scream togther as the boy dumped his semen into the cat woman and she splattered him with her spring water. They kept flooding into each other and soaking their bodies until their essence were nothing more than watered down milk soup. "Wow, you filled me up all the way" the Cat woman panted with a smile, "it's overlowing me alread. Yuo really are a good boy".

The Cat woman looked at Patrick, who was ready to pass out from the serious love making. She thought she would call it a night and let him wake up back in reality, but she was suddenly grabbed and thrown across the grass, with Patrick flipping on top of her, "What? Patrick what are you doing?" she said, genuinely shocked, and watched her legs get lifted over her shoulders as Patrick aimed his candle into her entrance, "I can't help it, you feel so good. Let me fill you up more!" he cried and didn't ask for permission to shove his candle in. "Oaaaah! Wait! Wait! You should have used up your energy boost by now!" The Cat woman didn't know why Patrick was able to keep going, the energy she gave him was eough to make him wildly ravage her a few minutes ago. But he was not running his spear into her sheath again, this time pinning her down on her back and keeping her long legs over her head, drilling her.

"Patrick! Wait! Stop!" the cat woman cried, but her face betrayed her intention to stop. Slowly, her legs were flailing from how much force she received to her bottom and hips, the spear constantly digging into her. She screamed and felt her body shiver when Patrick hit a deep spot and she sprayed her spring water. "Oh my god, you're a human so why do you feel so good!" Before she thought Patrick could be a source of food, maybe even a plaything as he took care of a monster girl. But she never knew he could become a love fiend over night and was ruining the insides of a complete stranger like her, "So good! I want more! Give it ot me, patrick!" she cried, and felt Patrick shove his candle in deep, dumping more hot cream into her lady pot.

"Turn over, on your hands and knees, hurry!" Patrick uttered in between gasps, covered in sweat. He flipped the cat woman over, who obedientally rolled to her hands and knees, and automatically stuck out her rump. Her love entrance was red and puffy, glistening with spring water and trails of cream. Patrick couldn't hold back, and he dove his face there, to taste her entrance, "You're so sweet, mixed with both of our nectars!" he muffled in between his tongue lashing into the woman's love canal' "Aah! Patrick, what are you doing! I-it's too sensitive, don't like so deep, I'll pass out!" The cat woman was slowing breaking down, she could no longer remember where her pride went. She only knew how good this love session felt, she never had anything lik it. The cat woman was a Cheshire and she usually mount men, get their semen to sustain herself, and leave them alone, but Patrick was so different, he wanted to make her feel good too.

"Oh Patrick, yes! Right there, deeper! Use your tongue more!" the Cat woman moaned as she bucked her hips and shook her bottom to let her natural cushions to massage Patrick's face as he ate out her canal. He lapped up her juices and ignored the bitterness of the cream he released inside, making loud noises as he vacuumed her insides hard. "oooooh! yes! so gooooood!" she cried and nearly passed out when she sprung another leak.

"Do you have a name?" Patrick asked to give the cat woman a moment to recover from her recent violent climax, "If you want, I'll call you Carolina, like the USS Carolina." "Why are you so obsessed about naming monster girls, we just hunt humans for their semen and soul energy!" the cat woman uttered, barely able to breath as her body and fur was drenched with sweat. "I think it's good luck to name a beautiful ship, or in this case a beautiful girl like you and Kitty," Patrick said, which made the cat woman blush. Now called Carolina, she didn't say anything against it and just lift up her hips, swaying her cheshire tail around to invite him. "Go ahead and do me more, I want it."

"Yes, Carolina," Patrick smiled, and he took her right then and there while she was on her hands and knees, "Oh yeeees! I love this, it's so deep and it's hitting me inside my inner gate. Go ahead and move, Patrick!" Carolina screamed, already feeling Patrick starting to run his motor to move his piston in and out of her soft sheath. Patrick suddenly fell in love with this position, it felt like he was dominating Carolina, or even Kitty, and it felt hot. Seeing how her bottom flesh jiggle like jello every time he slapped his waist into her was so enticing that he wanted to keep going until he blacked out. It wasn't healthy, he knew, but after graduating from being a virgin and being thrown into a world where monster girls crave for stuff like this, it was hard to not do what the romans do.

"Oh you're so tight, and clenching my rod so hard, do you like it when I do this?" Patrick said and slapped her bottom, making her yelp. She couldn't answer as she sprung another spring leak and was shaking all over, Patrick did it again and she climaxed even harder. He felt her insides clenching up and relaxing, then he saw the tail waving around him in excitement.

He remember about something in the monster girl encyclopedia that some monsters get really riled up when someone grabs their tail, a weakness and also an erogenous zone like a girl's chest or her jelly bean. He wondered what happens if he squeezed it, so he reached out and grab Carolina's tail. "OH PATRICK!" she screamed and collapsed head first into the grass to suppress her loud scream. She was shaking and bucking her hips from pain and pleasure, her canal being drilled nad her tail being squeezed. "OH! NOT SO HARD! IT'S TOO MUCH! OOH! PATRICK! PLEASE MAKE ME MELT! MAKE ME MELT! AAH!" Carolina was screaming her head off, gasping deeply whenever she couldn't scream any more. More sweat drenched her, matting her hair to her face and her body was shaking violently. Patrick turned her tail around, giving a few squeezes, and it made her climax several times. He then tried to lick it and it made the cat woman scream even louder, nibbling on the tail tip just made her climax by the bucket and pass out.

"I'm going to give you my cream, Carolina!" Patrick shouted, rubbing her tail and chewing on her tail tip, driving the Chesire over the wall, "YES! PLEASE BANG ME! HARD AND FAST! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! SQUEEZE MY TAIL HARDER AND FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT CREAM! PLEAAAASE!" It was now to the point where the cat woman forgot her pride and was turned into puddy to Patrick's partner in crime, breaking down her internal walls one after another.

"Okay, I'm going to melt inside of you and fill you up from the bottom to the top! Take it Carolina! All of it!" Patrick cried out and he gave one super rough slam into her love canal, shoving his now whole 11 inch candle into her, and the tip pierced through the inner gate of her uterus. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Carolina rippedu p the earth with her hands and nearly made the sky break from her screaming. Her body shook violently one more tmie, climaxing her spring water over and over as she felt thick and hot cream fill up her tummy. It sloshed inside her utrerus and much more leaked out from the inner invasion, evne out of her plugged love canal. Patrick didn't want to pull out, not until he dumped every last drop inside of Carolina and doubled over to hug her sweaty body with his own, "I love you so much Caroline, I hope you felt good from my love," "Aah. It's so good, I've never felt this happy in my life before." Carolina gaspedi n between heaves, "this is the first time a human ever drove me crazy like this, I love it so much. Please, call me whenever you want to have a secret affair." she tried to get up, but her arms gave out and she collapsed, only her rump was in the air and still connected to Patrick, "Oh, it's boiling inside of my body, it's leaking out of my canal. You gave me so much, and ti's not something my energy boost magic could do. You're just so good, Patrick!"

Patrick wanted to say something, even kiss the girl, but his brain was starting to shut down as he was no longer under any magical influence and he was way over his own stamina. He swore he needs to train himself to last longer than this, because it felt too good to stop even if he ruined Kitty or Carolina's inside. Guess this is what happens when a virgin gets his first taste of intesne love making like this, "Oh Carolina, you're so beautiful, please stay with me." he said and dozed off in his own dream. Carolina smile,d her hand weakly reaching up to combn the boy's hair, "I don't trust humans, but you're an exception. I want to watch you grow up and get more practice before we play again. Sweet dreams, cutie," said Carolina and kissed the boy on the lips.

* * *

Patrick woke up and felt like he had this awesome dream of making love to another monster girl. When he recalled where he was and seeing a sleeping Kitty in his naked arms, he felt guilty. To make up for that guilty, eh combed the sleeping Kitty's hair and kissed her forehead. He didn't know what the dream was about, but he really enjoyed it. Some part of him wants to do it again.

"Oh shit my candle's this hard?" Patrick said when he noticed his candle standing full attention. It wasn't the morning wood thing, it looked like he just had a long night of love pounding (like in his dreams) and somehow he had a bit of a wet dream and exploded trails of fresh white cream all over Kitty's bare thighs. "Better clean this up before she wakes up. Monster girl or not, it's not nice to wake up like this" he quickly wiped off the evidence of his wet dream and started to clean himself up. He really wanted to do it again with Kitty, but he remembered he had lots of things he needs to do to run the new farm. Otherwise, how is he going to survive in this world.

"Hey Kitty, wake up. It's morning. We got work to do, sleepy head," patrick said, waking up the cat girl from her sleep. She woke up and sat up, letting the jacket they use as blanket fall off her body, revealing her perky chest that already captivated Patrick's eyes. Lust was filling his loins, but he held back as he needed to get things doen. He promised himself to have anther love session tonight or when half of the chores are done, "Come on, Kitty, let's go take a bath to clean up and see if we can find you some clothes in town." Kitty woke up with a "Meow' rubbing her eyes again, and she turned to Patrick with a smile brither than the sun.

She leaned over to give him a kiss, pressing her chest into his skin, and she dipped down to kiss his candle as a greeting to. Unable to hold back, Patrick broke his promise to himself and went, "Okay, just a little one, then back to work" and grabbed Kitty's head to push her mouth onto his eager candle and let her drink his early morning semen for breakfast.


	4. Arizona

**_Hey thanks Nightwing for bringing up a good point. I'm going to switch things up now. Hope you guys like this new girl (XP)._**

* * *

Patrick ended up giving a few more of his cream into Kitty Hawk's mouth before he decided to stop himself. The last one he let her stroke his candle and splash his white seeds over her hot fact. She licked it up like a cat to milk and enjoyed it as she purred. "Wow, you're amazing, Kitty. But I think we need to stop before we won't get work done" Patrick said as he wobbled to his feet. He was getting used to this sensation, before he could climax and woldn't want to get up. He told himself that he hadn't eaten recently, they had been too occupied with making love to realize that. So he thought about getting firewood and maybe some food along the way.

"Hey Kitty, I'm going out to get some food, so could you wait here?" Patrick said, which made Kitty tense up. She grabed his arms and shook her head, pleading him don't leave. The boy then thought she might have been abandonned like this so he said, "Oh, don't worry, I'll come back. I'm going to chop up some firewood and find some food. Even if you can survive on semen, I need something to eat." He assured her with a kiss to her lips and combed her hair with a hand, "Why don't you clean up the barn some more and I'll come back, okay?"

Kitty hesitated but she slowly nodded, which Patrick rewarded her with a hug. He then quiclky got both of them cleaned in their bath pond and dressed up. He left his jacket he brought from the other world for Kitty to wear so she wouldn't get cold. "I'll nbe back okay? he said and picked up the old axe from the house's tool shed and walks off, bidding Kitty a sad farewell.

* * *

(new monster girl coming up)

Patrick trekked through the forest for hours. He chanced upon an opening in the forest and had a chance to see outside. "Wow, it's like I'm in a real fantasy world," he gasped when he saw the rolling hills and some floating islands in the sky. There was a kingdom off in the distance but he wouldn't make it there by night fall and some pockets of ivllages close by. Not sure if he should go near them yet, he decided to fix his house first, find some food, and then make his next plan to interact with others to find out how to get back to his world.

Yeah he hated homework and projects and his teacher was an ass, but he still had his parents and a little sister to worry about. Also, he thinks that bringing Kitty back with him to his world would be better than here as he read in a page in the monster girl encyclopedia that people hated them and saw them as monsters. Just when he turned away, he saw a rustling in the bushes and armed his ax, "Whose there, show yourself!"

"Please don't hurt me, I'm lost!" called out a girl's voice and something big walked out. "Holy cow!" Patrick said with a dropped jaw, seeing this cow-like woman suddenly from the pushes. She was big and tall, full of muscle and a huge rack! She had the legs and horn of a cow, even a little cowbell on her neck. She walked out of the bush, her horns getting stuck and she squeale,d "eep! Help me, my horns are stuck!"

Patrick felt abd for her, so he dropped his axe and walked over to break the branches that caught her horns. She was a bit defensive when he got close, but let him help her. When he freed her, she looked like she was ready to pass out, "I need to find a doctor, I've been poisoned." she cried out, already crying. Patrick didn't get it, but saw this dart stuck in her back and she can't pull it out. "Here, let me." he offered and pulledo ut the dart. She said it was poisoned, so he made extra sure to not touch the pointy end. He tossed it aside, far away from being stepped on and checked on the cow girl.

She didn't look good, she had a fever and fell over already, "I don't think I can make it. Please tell my parents I love them," the cow girl said with a weak voice. Patrick's heart broke and he cursed at whoever though shooting her was fun. He set her down and checked her pulse, using what his mother taught him in her work at the hospital. "No good, pulse too weak, and she's starting have cramps from the poison, we need an antidote!" Patrick remembed her just got to this world, he didn't have things like an antidote or knew a doctor in this part. He recalled some of the potion he gave to Kitty, but there wasn't any time for him to drag the cow girl back to the house, she could pass out and that would be the end of her halfway.

"Wait, the booK!" patrick cried out and pulled out the encyclopedia! He shuffled through the pages until he found the page that showed an image of a cwo girl like the one he was helping called a Holtaurus. They were beast men folk, very docile and friendly to humans compared to most. He skipped the rest to see something about her breast milk being healthy and nutriotious and he though why not try that to clear our the poison. He didn't know if it will work, but it was better than nothing.

Patrick said excuse him to the cwo girl who was shaking from the toxic in her system, and he pulled down her top. Wow, her globes were almost as big as his head and they were so smooth. He could see the tips dripping with some liquid and he believed that to be the udders of her body. "Here goes nothing." he said and started to suck on the tips. He put his mouth around the nipple and began to vacuum up the liquid, filling his mouth. He didn't drink it, but he used his mouth to transport the milk from her chest to her mouth and ended up kissing her to make her drink it. He used his tongue to push aside her tongue to make sure the fluids don't get clogged up in her throat. He kept doing this, drawing up more fresh milk from her chest and giving them into her mouth for the next minute.

A miracle! Her body stopped shaking and her pulse was starting to steady. After a few more times, she woke up to cough up black blood from her mouth, ejecting the poison! "Am I dead?" she wondered, not sure if she was dreaming of being alive or was hallucinating right now. "No, you're alive, it's alright" Patrick said and rubbed her back. He forgot to cover her chest up when she sat up to look around, only to stop and blush when she saw them hanging out, "You saved me?" she asked, confused, "but you're a human, aren't you hunting after me?" Patrick shook his head, "No, I would never do that. I was looking for firewood when I saw you." he said and helped her up, "don't worry, I won't hurt you. I have a monster girl girlfriend back at where I live, up yonder. I wanted to help you."

The Holtaurus broke down in tears from Patrick's kindness and hugged him, burrying his face deep into her bare valleys, "Oh my god, you're so nice! I'm so glad to meet such a sweet and kind human like you!" she cried and hugged Patrick tight. He couldn't breath, bu he didn't want to complain. The pillows on her chest were too good and he felt some of her milk drip on his face. She let him go and kissed his cheek, now making him blush, and she went, "How can I repay you, Mr. Hero! I want to return my gratitude."

"It's nothing, I just" said Patrick, but halfway in speaking his stomach made a loud rumbling noise. He hadn't eaten anything in the last few days and had lots of love making with Kitty and that other Cheshire girl Carolina. He wasn't sure if he would survive today if he didn't find any food.

"You must be hungry," said the Holtarus with a smile. She pulled off the rest of her tube top to let her breasts hand free and pressed them together so some trails of milk spilt out from her tip, "Please drink me, I can fill you up reall good," she smiled and gestured her bare chest at Patrick. The boy didn't know what to say, he never had this before. Even his mother fed him formula milk so he didn't know what to do. Seeing hwo she was eager for him to take her offer, he nodded a thanks and put his lips onto her nipple. This time he wasn't in a rush to save her life, he could enjoy himself. He sucked on her tips and it drew fresh milk, making the Holtaurus moan and breath hard. He felt warm milk running down his throat and his weary body was starting to recharge as if he ate a hearty meal.

The book wasn't idding about the fact holtaurus milk had lots of nutritions. It even said many knights and adventurers use it to boost their strength in combat. He wondered how much he needed to drink before he stopped. The HOltaurus never complained, rather she let out soft moans and bit her finger as Patrick drank her milk from her breasts. She was happy to be saved and useful, to have this boy who rescued her drink her hearty milk. She got a little frisky at the same tme and couldn't resist massaging her large globes with her hands, pushing them into Patricks' face, "You can drink more from this one," she offered her other free globe. Patrick switched over and sucked harder, making her yelp as he squeezed at the other chest. Milk sprayed between his fingers as he clenched and squeeze, the warm fluid running down his hand and arms. Drinking the milk from a woman's chest was beautiful, he thought, he could do this all day.

"Oooh. You're so good, do you really like my milk?" the Holtaurus asked, and Patrick answered, "Yes, it's delicious. I can drink it all day" which made her cry with joy. She rubbed her thighs and started to rub the lower valley between them, only for Patrick to notice and reach down, to share the valley with her hand, "Let me make you feel good," he pressed into her crotch and it made her jump, "Ah! Wait, if touch me there I'll go crazy!" she panted and moaned, only to give up and let Patrick take over rubbing her between her thighs, over the hot pants she wore. She hugged his head to push him deeper into her chest, enveloping him. He switched between tips to drink the milk and massage, making the sore muscles on her shoulder feel relaxed as he rubbed between her legs. He could feel how damp her pants were getting, she must be really raring to go.

"How's this," he smiled and dove his hand into her pants, feeling her moist lower lips and already putting two of his fingers inside, "Oh yes! Right there, deeper, please makem e feel good, it's been too long!" the Holtaurus screeched and bucked her hips. She moved her waist around to match with Patrick's finger digging, and she let out moans so loud the branches shook from her cooing. The boy dug in deeper and moved them faster, forcing the Holtaurus to go over the edge. "I'm melting! I'm melting!"

She sprayed her spring water through her pants, soaking the groin area. She gave this lovely moan as her hips shivered violently from her climax and she sagged her top body into Patrick, hugging him between her valleys. "Oh, yes, it's so sweet. Please let me make you feel good too!" The cow girl pulled away from patrick drinking her chest, and she went onto her knees. She pulled ope his pants to find his candle that was now hard as a flag pole and put it into her mouth. She slathered her saliva all over to lube it up, nibbling on the tip, and rubbing him off while she pressed the tip against her open tongue. Once she felt like he was ready, she put his member between her huge globes!

"Oh, right between them!" Patrick hollered as his hips shook upon entrying he tight crevasse between her chest. He felt the flesh pressing around him, massaging him, and the recent slathering of the cow girl's saliva made his candle wet enough to seamlessly slide in and out. She add more lube from her sweet tongue by letting it drip onto his candle, and the boy began to push in and out without even asking. She didn't mind and instead she was so happy he was into it. "Your candle is so big and hard. I feel like it's going to break my breasts if you keep pushing in like that" she cooed, and let Patrick shove his candle in and out of her tight valley as if it were her mouth or lower lips, "go ahead, be rough with me, my breasts can take it."

The Holtaurus pressed her chest together even tighter, giving more pleasure for Patrick. "Oh my god, this is so good! It's different than a mouth or your love canal. I've never done this before," he cried out, making the cow girl feel proud of herself and push her chest into him more. She let him grab her by the shoulders so he could pump in and out faster and harder. Once in a while, she would lower her head to let him enter her yearning mouth up between her chest, and double his assault even greater, "I'm going to melt, I'm going to melt!" "It's okay," the cow girl giggle,d still letting him shove his tip into her mouth, "Let it out, I want to drink **_your_** milk too!"

"Please drink it! Please drink all of it!" Patrick let out a loud groan and he thrust his hips one more time. He reached his peak and let out a cry as his cream burst from his hard candle, right into the Holtaurus's open mouth! She let the cream fill her mouth, it exploded from her lips and paint her face all over. She came back to take him into her mouth to pick up the rest, making Patrick jump and burst again. When he was finished spraying his white seeds, she lapped up the crewm on her neck and chest with her fingers, "You're so delicious, I've never tasted anything like you before," she giggled and kissed Patrick's candle.

"You feel so good," the boy breathed, he can't stop smiling as he felt like he truly graduated from virgin schol, "what's your name? I'm Patrick McFee" "I don't have a name, I just wander around looking for someone who won't hurt me," the cow girl mention, on the verge of tears. "Let me take care of you," Patrick said and combed her hair, "I'll love you, like how I love Kitty. We can live together in our farm!"

"Really? You'll marry me?" the cwo girl said with wide eyes "You'll really marry me?" "Yeah, if marriage means being together with you, then yes. I want to marry you!" patrick said, then he recalled the detail about the book how holtaurus are always looking for a good husband and how she would devote herself as his wife and mother to his childre. The cow girl in front of him on her knees broke down crying, with thick tears of joy, "I'm so happy. Thank Patrick. I'm not alone any more."

"Yeah, we can be together!" Patrick said and dropped to his knees, as if proposing and held her hand, 'sorry I don't have a ring ready, and I also love Kitty as my girlfriend. Are you okay with that?" she nodded to answer and didn't mind him having one more lovers, so long as she can be with him, "I'll call you Arizona, it's my favorite model ship from the war and that's where I grew up." Patrick said and hugged the newly dubbed Arizona. "I love you." "I love you too," Arizona cried.

* * *

"I want o make it official," Arizona said and she stood up, unzipping her pants and kicking them off. Patrick was stunned to see her beautiful lower hips of a cow, with a lovely bare canal between her legs of that of a human. It was wet and sparkling from her love juices and she was dripping, raring to go. "I want to make love to you Patrick, can we?" he nodded and gesture her over as he sat down. He rubbed his candle up, using her body as his material. Thanks to the holtaurus milk, he felt full of energy was able to do this 10 times if he wanted, but he'll promise to keep up to Arizona's pace.

The Cow girl had a hungry look in her eyes and she crawled over. She stepped over his hips, lowing them onto his lap while she faced him, chest to chest, and aimed his candle into her entrance. She felt it throbbing from her touch and she was excited, "please let me put it in, Patrick, I love you!" "I love you too Arizona, go ahead" the boy said and he felt his member entering a tight warm hole that was now meant for him to use for the rest of his life, 'Oh, you're so hard and long, Patrick! I love it!" Arizona shook as she slipped in his candle and lowered her entire body. Once she found a comfortable position wihle sitting on his lpas, she straddled his waist and hugged his shoulder. "Go ahead and drink my milk, I love it when you do that," she smiled and watched as the boy hungrily nibbled on her.

"That tickles!" she laughed, but soo let out a coo when she felt her body moving up and down to fill her canal with Patrick's loving candle. It was long and deep, the energy boost making it about 11 inches ,maybe 12. It kept hitting the back of her canal, at the second gate, so it easily made her climax after 10 thrusts into their love making, "Oh, so good! Don't stop, don't stop!" she called out and started to ride her new lover.

Patrick never felt anything like this. It was like the first time he made love to Kitty and this was just as good. He didn't bother comparing, having two girls adore him and using their bodies to please him, what guy wouldn't want that. But he promised not ot take advantage of their feeling,s he was going to love them equally and help them whenever he can. So he made Arizona feel good by running up his hips as she bounced on him, "Oh Patrick, your candle is running deep insie of me! Keep goin, drink more of my milk!"

They kept bouncing into each other, moving harder and faster. Soon, they were making naughty faces and noises as their body and fur began to sweat like crazy. The earth under them was softening from their constant humping and the rhythm they had felt so sweet and innocent. Patrick really loved it, to run his candle deep into the cow girl's canal, and she loved how rough he was with her chest. They were almost meant to be with each other.

"Patirkc, I'm going to melt. Let's melt together. I want you to fill me with your hot milk!" Arizona squeaked as she bounced harder, slamming her canal right down to the base. Patrick almost let loose too early but steeled himself. He gripped onto her chest to distract himself and continued to let her hop on his lap and candle. Soon, he felt it coming, "My milk is coming out Arizona, have as much as you want! Aaah!" With a buck of his hips and head, he exploded his seeds into the Holtaurus, making her scream loud enough to scare the fishes in the nearby river. She heaved her body back and let her entire weight sit on his candle to make it touch deeper places. She felt hot boiling liquid filling up her uterus, the place where she would make his future children as his new wife, and she was crying with joy as to how good it felt, "please fill me up, all of your cream, Patrick! All of it, every drop!"

Even though Patrick exploded, his wild manly urges took over him and he started to continue. Arizona was a heavy girl as she was a beast folk, but he had enough strength to hoist up her hips so he has room to grabher and slam his candle in and out of her love oriface. She screamed and melted her spring water and Patrick's seeds multple times, even her tongue popping out. She felt her body being violated inside out from Patricks love piston and she hugged him tight, 'yes, please use my body to feel good! I'm your wife, I belong to you! So please use my love canal as much as you want!" she cried in between thrustings, going crazy, "Oh Arizona, your so sweet. I'll make your dream come true!" Patrick squeezed her rump even harder and rammed his man piece into her lady's hole. it made loud slapping sounds and her entrance kept tightening with every thrust. After another 20 jabbings, he lost control and dumped his hot seeds into her again. "Ooooooh, Patriiiiiiiiiiick!"

Arizona felt her body fall over from the impact and she relished in the feeling. Patrick pulled out, letting out his cream spill across his lap and the ground, before saying "Quick, go on your hands and feet and stick out your tail!" "Yes," Arizona obliged and went onto her hands and knees, knowing where it was going. She intentionally stuck out her bare rump to let her lower lips expand, leaking out cream from it. Patrick instantly plugged her up before anymore white fluids slipped out, "Oh yes! PAtrick, fill me up more. I don't want any other man's seed than yours! Make me bear your children!"

"Please be the mother of my children!" Patrick cried, yelling out his reason to be a man. He ran his spear of love into her love canal, and slammed into her bottom. Arizona was screaming in ecstacy and can hardly breath from how good she felt right now. She only focused on moving her hpis and nothing else, she wanted to carry his children the man who saved her from near death and married her to get rid of her loneliness, "Darling, please rough me more! I love you so much!"

"I love you, Arizona! I'll rough you up as much as you want!" Patrick hollered and climaxed right away. As he was dumping cups of semen into her belly, his hips didn't stop ramming her. She was bucking violently from experiencing her own series of peaks and climaxes and coul barely keep awake from how good it all felt. They newly weds just kept humping one another like animals, until their body was covered in layers of sweat, cream, and their love essence. "Arizona!" "Patrick!"

They cried out each other's name, to spur them to mess each other up more, and then Patrick shoved his candle again to dump his next load into her. "Oh Patrick!" The Holtaurus reached her limit and fell over ont her back. Thick pile of cream splattered out from between her legs, shocked to know she was filled with that much. Patrick was about to throw in the towel, but he wanted to do something special for her, "You like it when I do this, right Arizona, I'll finish it on your face!" he said and clamped his rod in between her globes, making her moan like a happy girl.

He thrust in and out of his hips, burning with how sore it was and red from over using his muscles. The milk he drank from her was about to burn out. He moved his hips so he could squeeze his candle in between Arizona's chest, making her smile with overflowing joy and ecstacy. She opened her mouth to let the tip rip over her tongue to increase her husband's pleasure. Soon, he reached his limit and he exploded the last of his seeds for the day, throwing it all over her chest and face!

"Arizona, you're so good, please catch me!" he said before passing out onto the cow girl. She caught him before he hit the floor and craddled him in her arms, crying with warm and happy tears, "You're so good to me husband," she sang and held the sleeping naked Patrick like a baby.

* * *

 ** _Wow that was hot, and now he has a second wife/girlfriend. Hope you like it guys._**


	5. Dark Mage

**_Hey guys, I'm going to switch up the perspective a bit for Kitty so hope you like it._**

* * *

Kitty Hawk was back at the barn while Patrick was having fun with the Holtaurus. She missed him and felt it being lonely without him. At first she couldn't trust any humans as they were the ones who hurt her, but Patrick was different, a good human. She was wounded by a Dark Mage Monster girl who wanted to force her to being her slave for magic. She didn't want to be a slave, so she ran away but was hit by a spell.

She was lucky she ran into Patrick, and he saved her from near death, even taking care of her. She didn't know how he learned about her, but he knew monster girl like her relied on spirit energy from men, semen being the most potent. She had taken it inside of her before, but she usually knock out a man to vacuum up his cream with her mouth. She hadn't let anyone touch her other places before, that and if they tried to she would easily run away.

Monster girl or not, she didn't like having stranger use her body, not like the succubus or some kitsune she knew. They were meant to be symbols of sex and used their allure to draw in humans, hiding as prostitutes or even lonely woman in houses. Kitty wasn't like that, so she only resorted to drink men's spirit energy through her mouth. Recently, there have been an increase of people who hunt monster girls even defending against them, also the roads were started to close up due to the increased attacks.

Kitty hadn't had anything to fill her energy for half a month and she was going crazy. She was only able to survive thanks to sharing some love with her fellow monster girls, or using their own bodies to warm up their waning hearts. Still, the spirit energy from men were stronger, so one ejection from them was enough to last them for a few weeks. Now she had Patrick, who knew her situation and was willing to help her.

Just thinking about it while sweeping the barn made her cry with a smile. She wiped them off, and thought back to how gentle Patrick was. The way he moved his hips to satisfiy her urges, how he warms up her face and chest with his touch. Just thinking about it was starting to make her lower lips drool. She coldn't stop thinking about how Patrick enjoyed being rough to her and filling her with his man cream, making her loins burn and drip even harder. It was to the point where she can't concentrate other than their love making last night.

She then stopped sweeping to look around, seeing no one was there. She ended up going over to a box in the barn, sit on top of it, and open her bare legs. She wore Patrick's jacket, and nothing else so she was covered across the top but not her bottom. She spread open her legs to reveal her moist entrance to a forbidden place and started to touch herself with thin hands.

She kept doing this while meowing and purring, thinking about Patrick. How he would take her from behind, how he would use her mouth to please himself. She took a finger into her own mouth and licked it, while her other fingers invaded her lower half. She did this, curling in and out over and over and moaned. Her thighs burned and shivered from the sweet feeling of Patrick, and she could smell his scent on his jacket. So much love and vigor, she loved it. She loved him, so she kept prying her love regions to make herself feel like Patrick was here to violate her some more. But someone called out and say "I found you not, little cat. you're mine now!"

Right before Kitty could climax, she woke up to see a Dark Mage Monster girl entering the barn. Kitty tried to run, but the Witch waved her broom and an invisible force took her out by surprise. Kitty fell off the box and rolled across the floor. She tried to run again, but something grabbed her throat and held her up. It was the witch's magic that grabbed her throat and held her up so the Dark Mage could laugh at her, "You're really good at running, but the game is over." she boasted haughtily.

The Dark Mage walked up to the hanging cat girl and looked at her, "I'm surprise that you were able to heal yourself form your wounds so quickly. I wonder if you coaxed a wizard man to help you and let you sleep with him in return to saving your life?" she wondered, but heard Kitty give a "Meow! No!" and shake her head. The Dark Mage laughed and spun her staff around, making Kitty float up right next to the Dark Mage, "I'm going to make you my familiar, little kitten. Then, I will use you to collect the semen from men for my magical experiments" she licked her lips and stroke a finger under Kitty's chin, "With your body, I think you can collect 20 men's samples without a problem."

Kitty furiously shook her head, making the Dark Mage slap her, "You're mine now. So hold still while I make the contract to seal you. Once it's done, you won't run away again!" "Meo! no! No like yuu. Like Patrick!" Kitty cried out, but the Dark Mage slapped her face again.

"Don't make me call out my hellhounds to rape you, they haven't had any spirit energy for days and are feral." the Dark Mage said while toying with Kitty, "they're so ready to mate they won't care if it's a girl, boy, or even you."

The Dark Mage started to draw a magic circle around the floor with all the stars and lines and inner squares. It looked like a series of sun and moon markings with magic text carved into the barn floor, "into the cirlce." she said and made the floating magic drag Kitty to lie down into the circle. It strapped her down like iron to her hands and ankles, so she can't move or get up. She tried using her tail, but the Dark Mage grabbed and squeeze it to make Kitty submit in pain, "No! No like you. Patrick! Like! Save me! Save me!" she calledo ut but was ignored. The Dark Mage stabbed her staff into the ground and flipped back the front of her skirt to reveal her bare lower hips. She was a breed of Monster girl that looked more human than most and had a witch hat, as she had magic she easily chanted to herself and she suddenly grew a 10 inch long candle from her love canal!

"I'm going to make you mine with this contract, like it or not!" the Dark Mage said and immediately knelt over the cat girls chest to aim her candle at her mouth. She was shocked to find the Kitty girl clenching her teeth and moving her head away no matter how hard the tip pressed into her face. "Bitch," the Dark Mage pinched Kitty by the nose, forcing her not to breath and made her gasp. Once her mouth was open, the Dark Mage shoved her candle into her gaping mouth and threatened her to not bite or she'll destroy her with a fireball spell.

Kitty broke down in tears, being forced to have the Dark Mage monster girl stick her false candle into her mouth. She felt it throb and churn inside, and it didn't feel good. Patrick taste and felt better than her, she kept telling herself. The Dark Mage forced her candle in deeper, to hit the throat, and swayed her hips to make her candle prepare to shoot its seeds into her mouth.

"You're just a slut, face it. We monster girls were born to rape and do men, we need their semen to survive!" the dark Mage mumbled as she thrust her hips harder, "I hate men, and I don't want to stoop low in offering up my body, so I need a familiar to drain them so I could get their spirit energy without them shoving their stinking rods inside my clean body. They don't even shower!"

The Dark Mage girl ran her hips harder, rougher. It made Kitty feel sick, bu she had no choice but to accept it. She didn't want to die, not when she found Patrick who loved her and accepted her. She didn't want to be the dark mage slave either, or else she would never see Patrick again. So she just cried and was helpless as the Dark Mage finally drove in deep to let go of her seeds into her mouth.

"You have no skill, you don't feel as good as my previous familiars," the Dark Mage mumbled and pulled out, now making her way towards the love canal between Kitty's legs, "Meow! Meow! No! No touch!" the dark mage slapped Kitty again, making her choke on her cream, and she opened up her legs, "My other familiars all ended up withering away, that's only because they're weak. You are different, you are young and helathy!" the Dark Mage said while she prodded her candle into the canal. Kitty tried to roll away, but her magical binds were too tough. At this rate, she'll become the Dark Mage's slave if she released her seeds again inside! What should she do.

"Just accept your fate and be my slave!" the Dark Mage laugh and shoved her candle deep into Kitty's canal, making her scream in pain. She cried harder as she felt another woman's rod being stuck inside her body. It wasn't Patrick so she hated it, she didn't feel good. She wanted Patrick! She wanted Patrick!

"I won't waste my time, I'll just fill you up and seal the contract," the Dark Mage muttered and raised up Kitty's legs and hips pounding into her hard and fast. "PATRICK! PATRICK! HELP! MEOW! PATRICK!" she cried out, shedding more tears as she felt the Dark Mage's candle pulsing, "Hahaha. no one will save you my pretty!"

* * *

Patrick had recovered from his love session with Arizona. When he woke up he found himself lying across Arizona's nude body. He felt comfortable, almost not wanting to get up, but he remembered Kitty being alone and he thought he should go check on her, "That was a great Arizona, you felt so good. Let's go see if Kitty is okay, I'm worried about her." "Yes, husband, I'll follow you. I want to meet Kitty too and see how happy she is in being your lover!" the Holtarus chirped, making Patrick blushed.

He dressed up and helped the Holtaurus to do the same. The entire time, she never once let go of holding his hands as he guided her back to the barn. Almost there, he started to here noises, "Hey that sounds like Kitty!" worry took over him and he ran, Arizona following closely. He soon made it back to the run down home he was rebuilding and saw this strange woman pounding into Kitty's body!

"GET OFF HER!" Patrick roared and he charged, wielding his ax. He didn't care if this woman was a human or monster girl, he saw nothing but red right now as Kitty was cryng. "Get lost, human!" the dark mage mumbled and used her magic. A fist of wind slammed into him and it made him flip away, causing both the cat gil and holtaurus scream. "Meow, Patrick!" "Husband!" The Cow girl watched in horror as her husband tumbled and hit a tree, dazed and confused. The cow girl now saw nothing but red and she went into full rage, picking up a giant boulder to scream "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING MY HUSBAND!" and tossed the rock at the Dark Mage.

"Yuo're all just child's play!" the Dark Mage monster girl smirked and waved her wand. Logs flew up and they knocked the boulder out of the way like two bullets hitting each other. Patrick soon woke up, in time to see that and he had an idea, "Arizona, throw a bigger rock!" he calledo ut as he got up. Arizona ended up picking up a large crate and used her beast strength to throw it again. The Dark Mage scoffed, and she used the same magic to stop it.

But Patrick was smarter, he ran under the flying crate which the Dark Mage had her eyes on and appeared in front of her, shocking her. She coulnd't focus on more than two things, so she couldn't defend herself from patrick. He picked up a stick and slapped it into her stomach, knocking the wind our of her. She gagged and flew away, pulling out her candle in time for it to spray into the air and not inside of Kitty.

The magic circle broke as the contract wasn't finished and the Dark Mage tumbled onto the ground, paralyzed from pain. She lost her powers for a moment and her fake candle disappeared so she was back to being a woman. Patrick first pulled up Kitty into his arms and the two embraced

"Kitty, are you hurt! I'm sorry I left you alone" Patrick said, breaking down into tears. "Meow, Patrick! Like! Patrick!" Kitty kept saying and kissed him deeply, so glad he made it in time to save her. The two wrapped their arms around each other, running it all over their bodies. They ended up getting swept into their emotions and they lied down onto the barn floor, kissing deeply and rubbing their hands through their hair. "Meow, please. Patrick. Hurt. Love. Need love."

Kitty kept breathing in between kissess, her hands pointed and toucing the area between her legs. Before the Dark Mage appeared she was tryin to please herself but didn't finish off. Then the Dark Mage stuck her false candle inside and made her loins rile up in pain. She wanted release, to be fulfilled with love and not pain. She pleaded to Patrick with her teary eyes to make love to her now.

"I love you Kitty, i'll help you." Patrick said and undid her jacket zipper to reveal her beautiful mounds. They weren't big or filled as Arizona, but he didn't care. They belonged to Kitty and that's all he wanted to think when he suckled on them like a baby. Kitty screamed, her body already sensitive to the slightest touch. She wanted him, all of him, his love and his cream inside of her body. It's the only way to erase the fear and pain inside of her body.

"Patrick, Patrick!" she moaned and hugged her lover close to her chest, 'I love ou Kitty, I'll make you feel good." Patrick opened up her jacket and took in her other mound, lapping up her tips. With a lick to her neck, a tongue in her mouth, he crawled down to see her bruised loins. They were red from the forceful invasion of the Dark Mage, and there wasn't much spring water dripping out. He felt terrible for her she had to go this, and swore he wouldn't leave her alone again!

"Open your legs, Kitty, I'll ease your pain," he said and watched as Kitty nodded and spread her thighs more. He dove in, right for her love canal with his tongue and started to eat her out. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Kitty let out a screech that drove her insane and her entire body shook. She felt a hot and heavy tongue stir up her insides, even diving into her sensitive regions that could stir up her spring water inside. She bucked and cried out without control as she grabbed onto Patrick's head as he ate her inside out. He clenched her thighs and her bottom, massaging the bouncy flesh in his callouse hands, roughing them up.

Kitty cant even think anymore, she was grabbing her face and hair in total pleasure that she screamed for Patrick to do her with his candle. If not, she'll break and lose her mind. "I'm coming into you, Kitty! Feel me entering you!" Patrick climbed over the cat girl and thrust in her with his hard candle, all 11 inches and growing.

The cat girl was making a noise that only dog could hear and her tongue popped out from the amount of pleasure that was stretching her body. Patrick immediately slapped his hips into her, knowing she needed a total release of the hormones built up in her body. She was in so much pain to melt her spring water, to feel the hot cream fill her. She wanted to forget the fears she had tonigh and just want hot and passionate love from Patrick. She wanted him so much. "PATRICK! PATRICK! LIKE! LIKE! LIKE!"

"I love you to, Kitty! I'm going to melt, so let's do it together!" Patrick screamed and rammed his hips into her even harder. He was glad he drank some extra mlk from Arizona before coming back so he could have energy to walk, or else there was no way he could pound into Kitty and drive her crazy like this. He then recalled something when he saw her tail flicking around wildly.

That Chesire also went crazy when he grabbed her tail. He wanted to try something, "Please feel good with my love, Kitty!" and he grabbed her tail, making her scream to the point where any glass in the heavens would shattered. Her body stretched out as far as they could, her body violently quaking, and all that increased 10 times when she finally felt Patrick pump his seeds into her and she released her gallon worth of Spring water held up in her body. She sprayed everywhere, into Patric's body, face, and into the ground. it kept pourng out as if someone dumbed a cooler full of melted ice, and it made Kitty cry out so hard and insane.

After 5 minutes of continuinsly streaming, the leak finally died down like a faucet being shut down and Kitty fell limp with her eyes glazed and her tongue hanging. She couldn't even more, only breath, and Patrick felt too good to pull out. When he did, he climaxed several times when he pulled himself out.

Cream fellt out from her hips, and it made her burst more spring water. He was worried if he over did it, but seeing how happy she looked in a dream world made him feel at ease. Now that he saved Kitty from her pain, there was something else he had to do. Particularly that dark mage.

* * *

"Aah, my head," the Dark Mage woke up, feeling the pain in her stomach. She tried to get up, but the Holtaurus Arizona kicked her in the side to make her stay down, "OW!" "You hurt my husband and his lover. I won't forgive you at all!" Arizone yelled and used her fist to hit the dark mage. As she didn't have her broom and lost control of her magic, the dark mage was helpless from the beating. after a few minutes of being hit, Patrick came over and she saw him.

"What do you want, human," she spat, blood running from her mouth. Some dark mages used to be humans, like this one who attacked Kitty, and became a monster girl because of the spiritual radiation monster girls give off that converted her DNA into a full blown monster girl with magic. The selfish Dark Mage tried to get up to her feet, but Patrick pushed her back down. She realized he was still naked and soaked from Kitty's spring water, which made her disgusts and worried. "What are you going to do to me?"

"What you did to Kitty," Patrick scowled and started to tear off her skirt, "Stop it, I don't want this! Wait!" The Dark Mage cried, and tried to fight back. Arizona came over and pinned her down, forcing her to open up her body more, "don't worry husband, monster girls like her who do something bad must be punished! don't show any mercy!" "I'll do that, Arizona!" nodded Patrick and he ripped open the Dark Mage's upper clothing. She tried to pull away but the Holtaurus was too strong! And she felt the boy crawling up to her to have his candle held above her scared face, "Get your stinking meat away from me, you bastard!" Patrick ignored her and grabbed her face, using her shouting to shove his candle deep into her mouth.

She gaggedi mmeidately, smelling the sweat, spring water, and the cream he just gave to Kitty. Her human side was screaming, but somehoe her monster side was slowly wanting this. Even though she was once a human, she now had monster girl DNA, meaning she too neede to survive on spritiual energy from men and ingest semen on a regular basis. The reason why she didn't like to do it personally was how she hated how men stink or ever had a shower, so she always had familiars to collect them for her so sh could avoid stinking her own body. However, her familiars found a way to sleep with wizards and clerics who know how to break contracts and thus freeing them on the condition they become their love slaves. Being a love slave to humans who used you for pleasure was better than a slave to do someone's work and being hit all the time.

"Hmm. Stop, this isn't what I want!" the Dark Mage cried in between Patrick's candle shoving, but she started to stop wriggling. Her mouth even relaxed despite how she wanted to leave, her mind was in a haze now. Slowly, she felt her own tongue moving but caught herself from doing so. "Let me go!"

"Not until you apologize to Kitty for what you did!" Patrick barked and shoved his candle in more. She gagged and choke, but refused to cry. She couldn't bite as his candle's girth was too big for her jaws to move and her tongue felt stick from his shoving, "I only wanted her as my familiar, what did I do wrong?" "You forced her against her will nad hurt her, how can I not be mad!" Patrick snapped back and grabbed the Dark Mage girl's head, moving her mouth instead to let it consume his candle.

He forced her to take it all in, to the point where it clogged her throat. She couldn't breath for 10 seconds, until he pulled back to let her gag and cough for air. "Say you're sorry!" Patrick demanded, but the Dark Mage spat at him. He ended up shoving himself back in, this time he climaxed and drowned her in his cream. "Hmmmmm!" she gurgled, feeling the hot cream run down her throat. Her monster girl side was lapping it up, and her human side passed out. She was slowly breaking down from this punishment. "Say you're sorry" Patrick said again, but the Dark Mage had some bite in her left.

"Arizona, sit on her face," Patrick ordered to the Holtaurus and pulled out his candle. Cream fell out of the Dark Mage's mouth, making her cough for air, but her mouth was covered with Arizona's lower lips and her face was buried under her bottom. The Holtaurus took this moent to move her hips, to rub her love spot all over the Dark Mage's girl face and using it to please herself. "Arizona, I'm going to punish her until she apologizes." "It's okay husband, do whatever you want!" Arizona replied and kissed him.

Not bothering to warm up the Dark Mage woman who did a bad thing, he shoved his now 12 inch candle into her canal, making her scream. She bucked wildly but couldn't break free as the Holtaurus molested her face with her hips. She was stuck above and below, and she started to lose control of her human pride.

"Do you admit you're wrong?" Patrick asked, yet the Dark Mage shook her head under Arizona's face with full rebellioin. Patrick scowled, too angry to say anything else but "Then I'll keep ruining you until you apologize to kitty!" and slammed his hips deep into the Dark Mage. Her scream was muffled and her eyes widened. Even as a Mosnter girl she never gave up her body like this before, she used her familiars to feed her semen and spiritual energy they collected. Now she lost her first time altogether. Since she turned into a Monster girl she no longer had a hymen, so no blood came out, but her body never had this experience before so she was shaking as if she was a real virgin.

"I'll fill you up with so much cream, you'll forget why you are even here!" PAtrick said, unable to control his anger. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he was so mad to see this Dark Mage girl hurting Kitty like that. He saw the hand marks on the cat girl's face, how she cried and spat out the dark mage's cream from her mouth, and held back her urge to climax while being pummeled by the Dark Mage. He was going ot punish this monster girl, for Kitty.

Patrick began to ravage the Dark Mage, clutching onto her open thighs and slamming his hips into her. He ignored her screamings of pain and pleasure while Arizona rubbed her hips into her face. The cow girl reached down to grope the Dark Mage's chest, while Patrick reached out to hold onto Arizona. It made her squeak and the two lovers kissed while they molested the bad Dark Mage girl they were pumping into.

"Here is the first cream! ah!" Patrick calledo ut and he slammed his waist into the Dark Mage, releasing his seeds into the Dark Mage. The monster girl screamed and thrashed under their hold, unable to take on the overwhelming sensatino of being filled up for the first time. She didn't know why she felt so good, her legs were burning up and her insides were boiling. She felt like she wanted more, but her human mind was still in command, "I won't give up! I won't say sorry," she gasped, before her face was drowned in Arizona's spring water.

Patrick kept pumping into her, non stop. He kept thrusting his rock hard candle into her soft canal, ruining her over and over. He released his seeds for the second, third, fourth, and fither time and kept on going. Every now and then Arizona would let him drink from her chest to refill his stamina, as they continued their triangle of love. It was around the eighth or ninth time did the Dark mage started to break down into a slobbering mess. "blaaabbaa. Ssthooop. it-it's too good. I-i'm going crazyyyyy!" Patrick and Arizona ignored her, they kept kissing and tonguing each other as if they were the ones making love, not pinning the dark mage down. Patrick kept slamming his hips into the monster girl, her hips bouncing to the point of being puddy. Her canal was all sore and puffy, tons of white cream leaking out.

Somehow, this felt good for Patrick, Arizona, and the Dark Mage. They were roughing up each other hard and fast, no mercy. Around the 15th time (not possible without drinking Arizona's holtaurus milk), the Dark Mage had a face melting in pleasure and was pretty much as unresponsive doll. She lost all of her pride at around round 7.

"Mastheerr! Please punish me mooooore," she gurgled from all the spring water drenching her face. After Arizona gave her one last splast, she suddenly got up. Patrick even flipped the Dark Mage over until she was on her hands and knees, but she couldn't hold herself up so the boy grabbed her arms to hoist her head up. Arizona moved aside, and allowed the cat girl Kitty to come up and drink from her chest. Soon, the Holtaurus passed out as all of her milk and stamina was used up, and Kitty crawled over.

Patrick panted as he smiled at Kitty, "It's your turn now, do whatever you like, Kitty." "Meow, yes!" Kitty nodded and crawled up on her knees to meet with the Dark Mage. The woman who attacked the cat girl was a nothing but a broken shell of her former self, hair and face dripping with spring water, her tongue handing out from the candle forced into her red and puff love canal, and her robes all ripped up. She was making lewd noises, wanting to be punished more, completely losing all of her sese of pride and self.

Kitty didn't glare or yell at the one woh attacked her, but instead she tucked her tail in between her legs as if a candle and slowly put it into the Dark Mage's gaping mouht, "MEOOOOW!" Kitty sprung a leak when her sensitive tail entered the woman's mouth. She felt her excitement surging and the pleasure of having her tail end being shoved into a woman's mouth. She now knew how Patrick felt whenever he did this to Kittys mouth. The boy smiled and leaned over to kiss Kitty, who kissed back.

"Let's punish her together," he nodded, and kitty meowed back. Patrick grabbed the Dark Mage's arms while Kitty held her head like the boy would to the cat girl, and they both shoved in and out simultaneously. They both made loud moaning and panting noises, the two of them spitroasting the dark mage. The broken monster girl couldn't think about anything than how wild and food it felt, her mind even saying how she loved being double ended like this. She let them do whatever they want to her body, her canal constantly splashing spring water and her mouth filled with Kitty's tail.

The two lovers continued to violate this Monster girl deeper and harder. Even if they kept climaxing, they kept doing it. It was because it felt good, it felt like it was the right thing to do. The Dark mage's inner thoughts somehow agreed. So they pummeled each other's brains out until it was night fall and even near morning. "OH KITTY! OH KITTYYYYYY!" "PATRICK! PATRIIICK!" "PUNSH ME! PUNISH MEEE!"

With one forceful slam, Kitty shoved 9 inches of her tail into the Dark Mages mouth and throat and splashed her spring water into the Dark Mage's mouth. Patrick drove his now 12.5 inch candle deep into her canal, right into her uterus, to blast the last of his cream. After heavy panting and spasms, they all collapsed to the ground without pulling out. So the Dark Mage had Kitty's tail stuck in her mouth and Patrick's candle stuck in her love canal. They were all connected together and couldn't move any more.

"Kitty, I love you," Patrick breathed before reaching out to touch the cat girl's face, and Kitty caressed his hand with a "Meow. Like, Patrick". And they all blacked out for the night.

* * *

 ** _Man I think that was the heaviest scene I've made so far. Tell me what you think guys and I'll keep on making more for your 'viewing pleasure', just joshing with you man._**


	6. Family & Heading off the Farm

**_Nice, getting so much view for this story. Thanks y'all, really appreciate it. Hope you keep reading as I want to add more hot monster girls in this._**

* * *

It has been a full week since Patrick and his girls had that extreme love session with the Dark Mage and all and they haven't been doing it much. It wasn't that he got tired of them, on the contrary, they went to hard at it on that night to the point where their loins hurt for a period of time. The Dark Mage was a broken girl, she was no longer as prideful as she used to be but still was resistive towards Patrick. He was fine, as long as she doesn't hurt Kitty or Arizona anymore, he didn't care whether or not she hated his guts.

He took this time to build some furniture from trees he had been longing down, making working up hard so he could build up his testosterone for their next love session (hehheh). Thanks to his grandpa teaching him the trade, he made decnt looking chairs and table to fill the house. Speaking of which the house they all live in looked much better than before and they finally could stay inside the rooms without smelling of dead rats or be scared of maggots and pests. It took longer than he hoped, but now they have their own rooms to sleep in. The barn was doing great, after a patch up or two it looked like it could hold animals and horses inside and the roof was filled so no more holes let in the rain.

Agai, it's been a week since they last ravaged each other and they were starting to recover their stamina and psyche. Still the Monster girls required semen to stay sane, according to the book Patrick had, so he thought it was time to give them their daily cream. He had to service three girls, but he wasn't going to complain, "Okay guys, time for some refilling," he laughed a bit.

Arizona came up first, too eager to taste his cream again and was quickly followed by Kitty who dragged the grumpy Dark Mage girl over. Patrick hadn't had a chance to think of a name, they started on bad terms so he hadn't been in the mood to give her a name. She complained she had one, but it was long and easy to forgot. Maybe while Arizona massaged her breast around his exposed candle, he could take the time to think about it. Maybe not, because the cow girl was being very greedy for his attention.

"Oh Patrick, I love you candle so much, it's so long and hard," she cooed and rubbed her chest around it. It seems using her breast to please him was her favorite, much like how Kitty enjoyed letting Patrick run his candle in her mouth like a second love canal. He sat on the chair he maid and let Arizona rubbed her globed over his length, licking her soft hot tongue around his tip. She pressed the masses together, making him twice, relaxing again to let him feel the blood rush back to his brain.

"Oh man, Arizona, you feel so good. Your breasts are so soft, I can squeeze them right?" the boy asked which made the cow girl giggle with a nod, He reachedo ut and greedily squeezed her chest, clenching and pulling. Stray milk splashed out and he licked it off his fingers. Her milk always tasted great, fresh and sweet like strawberries. It was thanks to her offering that everyone was able to survive the last few days without proper food. Patrick couldn't find anything edible, not even mushrooms (or he'll be high and rape the poor girls by accident). There wasn't much critters around so hunting won't work. They have all been suckling on Arizona's milk for the past few days "Arizona, I'm going to melt soon. You're breasts are just too good," he moaned.

"What about my mouth, husband?" Arizona asked and hung out her tongue to take in his long rod. He clenced his muscles hard, restraining from bursting when he felt himself entering her hot mouth. "Oh god, you, you're so hot! Let me go inside you more, Arizona!" "Okay darling, please enjoy me!" the cow girl said and opened her mouth wider. She rubbed her breast around Patrick's member, stroking them up and down and using her saliva to lubricate her flesh. She pleasured the tip with her tongue, rolling around the tip and down the pipe. She kept going on like this and moved her body faster, sliding her chest up and down. Patrick thought he really entered her lower lips as he was about to burst. "I'm melting! Arizona! I'm going to explode!"

"Let it out husband! All of it!" Arizona moaned and rubbed her chest up and down Patrick's shaft faster. He hit his breaking point and clutched the chair, pressin hips hips into the cow girl's chest and letting his seeds explode. The Holtaurus adored the sight beofre she sealed her mouth onto it, so some got on her face and hair. So much filled her mouth and throat and made her have a please mooing sound as she sucked up the juiced from his pipe fountain. After a few more launches, she lapped up the rest and let Patrick go with a loud pop, "Ooh, you taste so good husband. I really love your milk!"

"Thank you Arizona, and you felt great," Patrick smiled, giving the cow girl a kiss. He then turned to Kitty who was red all over from watching the Arizona bob her head up and down Patrick's candle. Upon seeing her take off his jacket, his member stood back up and was ready to go, "It's okay, Kitty, do whatever you want. I belong to you now."

"Meow! Like!" Kitty let out a happy purr before she started to wrap her tongue all over Patrick's shaft. She used her large surface to clean up the remaining cream, to clean it up as if brand new. She then slathered it by dripping saliva and rubbing them with her furry hands. Patrick felt his loins burning up as Kitty knew what she wanted to make him feel good while stroking his candle with her hands. He felt his love sacks roll in her hot palms and it nearly made him explode again, "I'm ready for you Kitty, take me in your mouth," he said and Kitty smiled, slipping his entire rod into his mouth. Patrick let out a suppressed moan and bucked his hips, because Kitty took all of him in one go! She plunged his rod deep into her mouth and even into her throat, pressing it into her uvulua. She flexed her throat, hummed, and moved her head, making Patrick twist and turn as if his joystick was played around with.

Arizona watched with shock as to how talented Kitty was in doing this and she felt jealous, but happy for Patrick and seeing how crazy he was going. "Oh my god, Kitty! Stop! If you keep doing this, I'll melt sooner than I can hold it! This is too much!" Patrick cried out as he twisted his hips, to feel more of Kitty's throat. She let him do whatever he wanted, clenching and unclenching her throat over his tip. She kept rolling his love sack in her palm, cherishing it as if a baby chick she wanted to protect and raise. She loved how deep his candle was in her and didn't care if she couldn't breath.

"Wait, Kitty!" Patrick didn't want to release just yet, and didn't want to choke the poor girl, so he had no choice but to pull her head back. She gasped for air, gagging on her built up saliva. Patrick's candle was throbbing, burning red hot, and was dripping with Kitty's spit. It was too hot for him, he almost exploded and he wanted more of her. "Sorry, I was going to burst and I want to feel you more." Kitty coughed, before she nodded, her eyes dazed. She understood, she wanted more of Patrick to. After a soft meow, she opened her mouth wide and closed her eyes. She trusted Patrick to do whatever he wanted with her body.

"Okay, I'm putting it in, slowly," Patrick breathed and adjusted his hpis to stand in front of Kitty. With hands on her head, just how she liked it, he slowly brought her mouth over and inserted his flag pole into the hole. He reare his head back from how good it felt and just thought about other things to keep himself from reaching his peak. He slowly shoved himself in and out of her mouth, using her as if a love canal. She made purring sounds and noises that made him even hotter, wanting to ruin her mouth more. Slowly, he sped up and was making flesh on flesh noises with his hips on Kitty's mouth. She was so hot, he thought, and she loved it when he used her like this.

He had never met a girl like Kitty Hawk before, someone so devoted and loving. She was a monster girl and not human, but Patrick didn't care. She accepted him and he accepted her, and he wanted to protect her even if it meant throwing his life into the wind. He didn't want to see her cry like he had saw seven nights ago when the Dark Mage forced her to become her familiar. She wanted him to be happy, and what better way than to give her all of his love!

"Kitty, I'm going to move, please hold on!" he called out and started to ram his hips hard into the cat girl's mouth. Arizona was watching and panting, she couldn't hold back and started to rub herself. She squeaked in pain as her loins were still burning from the hardcore three way they had several nights ago, but she really wanted to feel good while watching the boy humping the cat girl's face in. "Meow! Meow! Like! More! Cream!" she kept calling out as she felt her throat burning and bruising from the love impact of his spear.

"I'm going to melt inside of you, Kitty, taste all of it! YEEEES!" Patrick let out an inhuman roar and shoved Kitty's head deep to cover his entire 11 inch candle. He felt it go down into her throat and pulsed like crazy as he felt his peak reaching. Kitty hugged him tightly and buried his length more, and he finally burst all of his seeds again. "MEOOOOW!" she felt the hot fluids raging down her throat like a waterfall, it boiled her esophagus and made her stomach expand a bit from the first few loads. She keot softing tugging on his love sack, and that somehow added an extra batch of fresh cream down her throat. She let out a loving purring sound as she drank up everything that was Patrick. She felt his essence burning through her skin, steaming her face. She felt like passing out but she held onto her last bit of consciousness so she could savor Patrick's flavor. Sweet like cinammon and lemon. "Oh my god. Oh my god, Kitty, I can't stand anymore!" Patrick said, his knees buckling and he collapsed onto the chair. He panted heavily, his cnalde limping as Kitty pulled out. She kept cleaning him up, his length and love sack, and he groaned when he felt more blood rushed into his spent candle to rise up again.

"Okay, Nimitz's turn," Patrick said, gestruing at the dark Mage who had been rubbing on herself with her broom. She snapped awake, realizing she had been caught doing herself, and turned to see Patrick call out to her, and Arizona reaching her own peak from watching. She was confused as to who Nimitz was, bu Patrick waved his hand to get her to come over, "I have a name! It's" before she could say it, Patrick stumbled over to grab her by the shoulder and pulled her over to his chair. He sat down and put her on her knees, watching her hover in between his open legs, "No one is going to remember that long name, and you're a monster girl now not a human. So in a sense you've turned into another person" Patrick said, but that made the Dark Mage angry, "You took my first time, I won't forgive you! Even if I'm a monster girl!"

"Then I guess you don't want a man's semen to survive, right?" Patrick retorted with narrowed eyes. The girl now named Nimitz choked on her breath as she remember she now had Monster girl DNA and needed regular consumption of spiritual energy and semen (or sweat from girls). She was a human before turning and hated men, so she never done things like 'doing it' or 'sucking candles' before. So she hesitated when she saw Patrick's wet and thick rod waving in front of her face. She flicked it away, "OW! Hey, don't do that!" Patrick said with teeth clneched. He rubbed his candle to soften the pain, before he pulled in Nimitz, "You're still being punished for what you did to Kitty. You still haven't said sorry to her,"

Nimitz recoiled from his accusations and tried to pull free, but his hands of justice held her down. She tried to take Kitty by force to make her familiar so she could collect mens' semen for her, not Patrick was making her take responsibility. "If you want to get cream, you need to do it yourself and can't force others to help you. What happens if there's no one left to count on, are you going to make yourself go crazy?" Patrick glared, making Nimitz shrink. She used to be rough and prideful, but ever since he started the love punihsment and took her first with a heavy three way with Arizona and Kitty, her spirit was breaking. Deep down she was craving for a man's cream now.

"Okay, but don't laugh or do anything wierd!" she barked, before she grapped Patrick's candle, "Hey not so tight," he seethed, making her loosen up. The Dark Mage hesitated, but started to stroke his member softly. She was surprised to see how big it was and how it could still stand up after releasing several times. She knew men's gear didn't had this amunt of stamina, they'll go limp after one or two times. Her hands were covered in the saliva of Kitty and Arizona so she was put off a bit, but her monster girl DNA was practically licking up the essence of passionate love into her palms. She started to breath heavily and her head felt hazy, "What do you want me to do?"

"What else?" Patrick said with a knowing look. Nimitz hesitated again, before she reluctantly put the tip into her mouth, "That's a start. Now, after watching Arizona and Kitty, you know how to do it, right?" Nimitz scowled, "Of course, I'm a genius! I know what I'm doing!" Patrick highly doubted she was a genuis seeing how shy and clumsy sh was with his candle. There were times he was about to yell at her for scraping his foreskin with her teeth! "Opening your mouth more, but close your lips tighter. Try using your tongue," Patrick said. "Shut up, I don't need an amateur to tell me what to do!" Nimitz yelled and continued to perform poorly at using her mouth around the candle.

"My god, you're hopeless," Patrick said, with a sigh. He then looked at the Dark Mage as she licking his candle. He noticed how beautiful her body was, so plump and full. Arizona had a beautiful body that supported her lovely milk globes, and Kitty was frail and thin looking to make her look delicate. Nimitz was different, she looked like she could be in university and had a great body, but not at all over-excercising. She had moderate chests, maybe as big as Arizona, but it was her hair that attracted Patrick. It was dark purple and flowed around her body like a cape. He held it up in his hands and was surprised how soft it was, which made the Dark Mage grumble, "What are you doing to my hair?"

"I want you to rub me with your hair," Patrick said, shocking the Dark mage, "Why do you want my hair? she squeaked, before Patrick grabbed a thick lock of it to wrap around his candle. She made him hold it all around his member and used her hands to keep it together. He then told her to rub him with her hands and hair. She was reluctant, but he reminded her this was punishment, to which she forced herself to listen.

She moved her hands with her soft warm hair up and down, making Patrick gasp with pleasure. This was a different sensation he never believed he could experience. It was just as good as Arizona's breast massage and Kitty's mouth pounding. It seems Nimitz had her own special pleasure technique, "Oh, it feels good going. Use your fingers too."

"Thats not my," Nimitz tried to say don't call her that, but she gave up and ended up listening to his command. She watched the boy shiver and moan in his chair as she rubbed her fingers into his rod, her long hair coiled around his length. Do boys really enjoy this, she wondered to herself. She couldn't resist touching it more, her fingers rubbing over the tip. Something about having the spearhead rub over her fingers felt satisfying and hot. It made her lower lips start to droil and she could only fighet jer thighs around to quench the flames in her hips. "Is this making you feel good," she wondered, which Patrick could only nod. She stared at the tip between her fingers, and her DNA took over making her take the exposed length into her hot mouth. She felt her lower lips dripping more juices into the floor, her hips shaking. It made her more and more excited to feel something hard yet soft tool being inserted into herm outh. She didn't dare to put it deep into her throat like Kitty, bu she kept fighting that urge. So this is what tasting a man's candle was like, she thought, it was so hot and warm.

"Oh, Nimitz. I'm going to melt again. Please make me feel good," Patrick said, now moving his hips as he held onto the chair. Nimitz felt hims prod his spear into her mouth, in and out, and she was starting to feel dazed. But soon she snapped away and pulled her mouth out. She ended up covering the exposed tip with her palm to keep everything white from splashing into her face. "Hell no, I'm not going to let you burst inside my mouth!"

"Don't be so mean, Nimitz darling! You have to please husband all the way!" "Meow"! "What?" Nimitz didn't have time to react when she felt two of the other monster girl grab her head and force it to plunge Patrick's candle into her mouth. She couldn't breaht and thrashed her hands, but Arizona and Kitty held them down. The monster girls were in a haze themselves as they pushed and pulled Nimitz's head back and forth across Patrick's candle, her lips cushioned by her own hair around it. Patrick was going crazy from this sensation, watching his cow girl wife and cat girlfriend make the dark mage take him in his mouth. Nimitz coughed and gagged, trying to fight back. But bit by bit her senses broke down and she soon submit into the pleasure. She moved along with the monster girls holding her down, her hands squeeing their hands to endure the exctiment. "Nimit, I'm going to melt! Take it! Take all of my seeds!"

When Nimitz heard it, her human side snapped away and she gasped, "No! I'm sorry for hurting the cat! I didn't mean to! Don't let it out in" she couldn't say in her mouth when Arizona and Kitty smiled and pushed the Dark mage back to tasting Patrick's throbbing candle, making her eyes glaze over and willingly suck out the desire from the hardening rod.

"NIMITZ!" Patrick cried out her name, grabbing her head to bear down on his shaft, her lips and hair along with it. Feeling the tightness in his lonis, he let out his hot seeds into her mouth. The human and monster girl sides woke up, screaming and laughing with joy. Her emotions were so messed up, she ended up not caring and just gave into the never ending pleasure that filled her mouth. With a dazed face, she automatically drank Patrick's cream, making audible gulping sounds. Arizona and Kitty add something special and rubbed Nimitz's jelly bean and lower lips, making her go insane and scream. This made Patrick melt again and released even more cream down her burning throat.

"Mmmmm" Nimitz couldn't think anymore. She was in a mode where she wanting nothing but candles in her mouth and body. She forgot why she was fighting herself, or why she hated cream. She just kept thinking how good it felt to be taken by a man like Patrick.

* * *

"Wow, that was so good," Patrick panted. He had cleaned up after giving the monster girl their daily cream. He was wobbily on his feet, but noting a littl Arizona milk couldn't fix. After he helped to satisify the Monster girl's weekly urges, he wanted to take the time to think to himself. How was he going to make this farm better?

There weren't much rooms for fields as the trees had grown around what used to be a big farm land. He had to cut open a small path to find the nearest field and even then the soil were dry and used up. This meant he had to start from scratch, not to mention the equipment. He just came here to this new world for about a week, and he hand't had a chance to see what was outside of the barn. He knew this was a girl where things like Monster girls existed so he kept his book wih him at all times.

"Maybe I should head into the nearest city and find out what I could get to start up," he wondered to himself. As he was by himself in his new bedroom, he started to make a list with whatever parchment paper he found in the old storage and a quill. It was harder to use than a ball point pen, as the ink kept slipping and made blotched, but he liked how sharp and classic the writing was. As he was scribing into the paper, he heard a knock, "Come in."

"It's me, Arizona. Sorry to bother you husband" said the cow girl who entered. She carried a tray with a glass of milk and closed the door behind him. She saw some of the old maps he found in the attic sitting on the desk he made and asked, "Kitty and Nimitz are in bed. They got tuckered out from before and fell asleep. Oh, are you heading out, husband?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to explain it but I'm actually from another world," Patrick confessed, not sure how Arizona was going to take this news, "I found my grandpa's treasure chest and I was brought here. I don't know anything abut this world and just started to learn abut the monster girls like you." Patrick was worried she would find him wierd or not understand, but she seemed to have read his mind and shook her head, "I believe you darling, so please don't be scared. The moment I saw you, I felt like you were different from everyone. Especially how gentle your love was," said the cow girl with a blush, making Patrick do the same.

The world of monster girl was always about sex mostly to survive. These girls thrive on men's semen and spiritual energy and attack them, while men find them as enemies. It made sense that people had bad impressions of most monster girls. The book said Holtaurus were more friendly, willing to find a human for a husband and was obedient enough to follow them home. This explained why she was so ready to be in a relationshi with Patrick, bu she found it more special as it was Patrick who treated her differently.

"I love you Patrick, and I want you to be happy" she said, "I trust you, so you can tell me whatever secrets you want to share." "I love you too Arizona, and don't worry it's not really a secret. I was just worried you think I was crazy or something." Arizona shook her head and went over to kiss Patick on the forehead, "I know you're just crazy for love, darling."

Patrick blushed and took the milk to calm himself. Once again, it was Arizona's milk so he felt warm from the bottom of the heart. He then noticed something about the cow girl who stayed where she was, figdeting. "What's the matter, Arizona?" "Um. I'm sorry husband. Because I'm a beast breed, I need more semen to keep my mind sane. Since you'll be away, I'm worried I'll go crazy before you come back in time."

"It's alright, I understand. I'm glad to give my love to you whenever you want, Arizona" said Patrick with a warm smile. It made the cow girl cry and kiss him even deeper. The boy stood up and hugged the tall holtaurus in his arms, massaging her back. She took this chance to pry off his shirt, to rub her tongue across his chest and his own tips. He flinched but relaxed as he tasting his tips and explored every square inch of his skin with her tongue.

She then went down on her knees, her hooves cluttering, and pulled off Patrick's belt. She exposed his long member and rubbed it out to wake it up for some fun time. "Husband's candle is my favorite, may I taste it some more?" Patrick nodded, then gasped when he felt her hot tongue massage his length. She usually used her chest to please him, this time she must have been inspired by Kitty try out her mouth solo. She rolled it down the bottom, from the tip to base and back up. She even kissed his love sacks and warmed them with her hot breath. She soon took him into her mouth, consuming his flesh rod with a loving touch. "Oh Arizona! Yes! this is great!"

Patrick rubbed his hand through her hair, enjoying every corner of her hot mouth. She rolled his tongue around his tip and length and bobbed her head back and forth to please him. As he was sensitive from their previous love session, he felt like he was going to burst. "I'm melting already! I'm sorry, it's going to come out!" Patrick calledo ut, but Arizona didn't stop. She kept moving her head faster, tightneing the insides of her mouth. Counting on how many breaths Patrick was taking, she matched his rhythm to bury his full canle into her throat to let him release his seeds into her again. "OH! ARIZONA! YES!"

Patirck held onto Arizona's head, to let every bit of his juices drip into her mouth like white honey. When he could not longer spasm, she pulled away to lick up the rest. She soon stood up, letting Patrick take off her tube top, and unzip her pants. He couldnt' resist rubbing in between her thighs, inserting his fingers into her love entrance, "Oh, husband! Your fingers are eating me out!" "Just the way I want".

The two cooed and moan as Patrick nibbled on her neck and stuffed his fingers inside her body. She used her hands to stroke his member, to make it rise at full attention. After Patrick bit her globe tip, squirting out milk, and shoving his fingers up her hips, she screamed in pleasure and burst her spring water across the floor.

"Husband, please take me! I want you so much!" Arizona cried out before tossing herself onto the bed. She lied on her back and immediately spread open her legs, and to add sugar to the icing she used her own fingers to spread her womanly entrance that was dripping with spring water. "Let's love each other all night, Arizona!" Patrick called out and climbed onto the bed. After rubbing his candle into her entrance, he slipped it all in. He went in slow and steady, to fit himself like a sword into a sheath. It made Arizona scream, but she covered her mouth to keep herself from waking up the sleeping cat girl and dark mage who were right next door to Patrick.

"Arizona. Your insides feel so good. It's like I want to stay inside you all day and night," Patrick cooed, slowly shifting his shaft in and out of her oriface. "Oh husband, your candle is so big and hot. Please ruin me as much as you want! Make me go crazy!" Arizona muffled out, and Patrick obliged. He opened up her legs to wrap them around his waist, and doubled over her body to start thrusting his hips into her. He looke at their connection, how it was making louder and louder noises, and then back up to Arizona.

The cow girl was beautiful with sweat drenching her long pink hair, red on her face, and her milk globes bouncing up and down. He couldn't resist but suckle on her tips and drink his milk as he thrusted, harder and harder. This sweet senstatino of taking his lover in his own bed was so much, he almost blew his desire if he hadn't slowed down a bit. "Arizona, I love you. Please be with me." "Yes, Husband, I will always be with you! So fill me up with your baby juices! I want to bear your children!"

Patrick smiled, and kissed Arizona. He knew Holtaurus were known to make execellent wives to raise the family, bu he didn't take her in just because she was obedient. He loved her, he adored her, he admired her sweet ness and honesty. He felt like he wanted to mess her up to tell himself she really belonged to him. Even if it meant giving her his babies which would excite a young man like himself.

"Okay, I'm gong to give you my first baby batter. Are you ready Arizona?" Patrick laughed as he thrust in deeper. "Yes! Yes I'm ready husband! Make me your woman!" Arizona screeched under her hot breath and ended up kissing to keep herseomf from screaming. The boy and cowgirl rammed into each other, making love like no other human could. Loud wet noises filled their room and it smelled of a female beast in heat. They were already covered in sweat from their work out and their face were drenched from licking each others tongue. Soon, Patrick gave one big thrust hugging Arizona, and he burst his cream inside of her love canal, "Oh! I can feel it flowing into your love spaces! I want to fill up your womb with my seeds!"

"Patrick! Patrick! You're so hot! It's boiling inside of me! Please give me more of your cream!" Arizona yelled out into his kiss. The two were shaking as they gave each other's full love on the bed, filled with spring water and leaking cream. Once Patrick stopped twitching, he was already moving onto round two. He picked up her legs over his shoulder, to make it look like he was dominating her, and he slammed his hips into hers.

"Yes! Just like that! It's so deep inside of me, Patrick! youre growing longer with each stroke!" the cow girl cried out, unable to control herself. She felt like she was going insane as a hot rod kept drilling into her hips like it was a jackhammer. She could even see how Patrick gripped her waist to slam them into his hips, as if worried she'll fly away if he battered her too hard. Her face was flushed red and her tongue was flapping from the love she was getting. Her head was filled with so much hormones she suddenly bursted into tears, "Sorry husband. I lied, I didn't need extra semen to hold my sanity. I just, I just wanted to feel more of your love! Please don't hate me!"

"It's okay Arizona, I'm willing to give you as much love as you want," Patrick replied with a soothing smile. He kept her legs over his shoulder and bent down to kiss her, their tongues dueling. They broke apart ot breath as he said, "I love you. It's okay if you lie to me. I know you want me to love you, so please feel good from my candle!" Patrick continued to ravage her as Arizona now cried with tears of joy. Unable to hold back, she flipped her lover over and ended up mounting his waist with her body like a real cowgirl, "No, I should be the one making you feel good. So let me take of it!'

Arizona re-adjusted her hips, aligned Patrick's candle against her lips, and forced her waist down to the very bottom. "AAaah! It's digging into my baby place again!" she screamed and rode him hard like a bucking horse. Sweat and tears fell from her face, a smile glowing on her cheeks. She rode Patrick hard and fast, driving the boy crazy. He accidentally burst his seeds without warning, making Arizona savor this sweet feeling in her belly. She ddnt' stop, instead, she kept riding him by using her feet to support herself and swinging her hips down to hammer her love place onto Patrick's candle.

"Oh my god, Patrick. Do you feel good, am I making you happy?" she kept moaning as she hammered her own hips down on the boy's waist. "Yes! You feel amazing! Please don't stop, let me build up more love and let it explode inside you more! I want to fill you with everything, my love, my seed, my heart! So keep going, Arizona!" Patrick hollered as he let Arizona ram her bottom into him. She screamed and burst her spring water and even when she was spasming she kept going. Their love knew no bounds and they just kept going. She even fed him her milk to keep him awake from their intense love making.

With one last slam of her hips, she felt Patrick bursting inside her canal again. This time kt was harder, so the ropes of white liquid slammed into the back of her uterus. It felt like another set of candles penetrated her from insie, making her face twist in sheer pleasure. Somehow getting an idea, Patrick woke up from his climax to grab Arizona's hips and started to pile drive himself from under her. It made her scream, melt her spring water and collapse her top half across his body. She fell limp to his attack, letting him use her hips and her thighs like a toy.

"Oh husband! Yes! husband! Keep drilling me! Just like that! Take me as your woman! Ravage me inside and out!" Arizona kept screaming in between pants. Her limp body was used as nothing more than a pleasure toy and she loved it. She couldn't stop panting like a puppy in the heat and her eyes were losing focus with her tongue dangling. "ARIZONA!" Patrick cried out and ruptured his desie into her hips again. She let out a sound between a moan and scream, her entire body shaking violently. "Arizona, hurry, on your hands and knees. I want to finish you from behind!" "Yes husband, please violate me more!"

Arzona pulled herself off of Patrick and went onto her hands and knees across the bed. She felt his hands grab her bottom and slammed them down onto his candle, making her scream into the bed mattress and biting the covers. She was immediately ebing used hard like a pleasure toy, her lover slamming his soaked hips into her ruined end. She felt hims patt his hands across her rump, turning her skin red and it made her explode evn more juices. Clawing the bed sheets, tearing them up, she let her husband jackhammer his way into her tight red and puffy oriface that was spilling out all of his baby batter.

"Oh husband! Husband! Husband!" "I love you Arizona, please bear me my children!" The two lovers screamed at each other sweet nothings as they slammed their hips together like a song. The wet white liquid and spring water fall all over the bed soaked the mattress and spilled onto tthe floor like a puddle. hey didn't stop, they just kept going even if they were about to run dry. Patrick didn't care if he could burst any more or not, he wanted to keep pumping his body into Arizona like this until he can't move anymore.

"ARIZONA!" "PATRICK!" with a furious ramming, the two slammed deeply into each other and Patrick fired his seeds once more into Arizona's overflowing love cup. They screamed, not caring if they woke up the two girls next door, freezing in place to endure every last second of their shared climax. The boy slipped and his candle pulled out, splattering a hose worth of white cream from Arizona's love canal. The ejection itself made her shake in pleasure and she collapsed with her spurting rump up in the air. Patrick also collapsed next to her, their weary faces pantng into each other's eyes. They smiled, barely able to speak, and criss-crossed their fingers together before passing out for the night.

* * *

It was already morning. Patrick forced himself to wake up early so he could pack up his things and get ready to head out to the town. He didn't want to wake anyone up, bu they seem to have woke up even earlier than he did. They were not standing at the door way, watching him grab his bags and travelling gear. Kitty Hawk looked sad and hugged him, which Patrick told her he won't abandon her and he'll come back. This time, he entrusted Arizona to watch over the house for him and will make sure Kitty Hawk won't feel lonely.

As much as he didn't quite trust the Dark mage Nimitz, Arizona told him she will watch over her, saying she learned a trick or two from Patrick in how to manage her bad behaviour, which they winked at each other. "Okay, I'll head out to town to find out what we can use to make the farm work. You girls behave now," Patrick said, giving a small wink to Arizona who blushed. "Kitty be good okay and listen to Arizaon. Nimitz, you have to listen to what she says, you hear?"

"I'm not an idiot," Nimitz mumbled, while Kitty nodded sadly, "Meow. No long." Patrick pulled Kitty into a one handed hug and kiss, and gestured for Nimitz to do the same. Bad girl or not, she was now their family. So when she came over to reluctantly kiss his cheek, Patrick sneaked both hands in between Nimitz and Kitty's crotch and dipped his fingers into them. "Now without a good by preset." he smirked and pumped his hand up into their bodies. "Hey stop, it feels too goood!" Nimitz said with a melting voice while Kitty moaned a "Yes! Like! Like!" Patrick heard their hot breaths panting in his ears, knowing when they will reach their climax. With one last tug, he dorve them over the edge and they spilled their spring water across the floor. He broke away from them with kisses to the forehead, before licking the juices off his fingers, "Something to remember you girls by, haha."

"You're." Nimitz wanted to say he was sick, but having the boy taste her juices turned her on. Kitty too was in a bit of a daze, but smiled from being cheered up. "Okay, I'm going now. I'll be back in a few days to help you keep sane See ya."

Patrick waved a sad farewell to the three monster girl he fell in love with in this new world and walked down the path he had cut open to head out of the forest. It hasn't been 5 minutes and he missed them, so he kept thinking about his night with Arizona whil sucking on his fingers to taste Nimitz and Kitty's juices to comfort himself

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the long post, I got too into it I guess (heheh). Well Patrick is going to head out into the big world of monster girl and expand his 'knowledge'. I look forward to his next adventure in the city._**

 ** _If you guys want, you can post in the comments what monster girl you would like to see. I can look it up and give it a go if I can pull it off nicely. Whatever floats your boat (heheh. Stay frosty mates._**


	7. Karakasa

**_got this idea because it's raining over here where I live. Hope you guys like it._**

* * *

Patrick had already left behind the farm, unable to let go of Kitty, Arizona, and Nimitz. As much as he wanted to be by their side, there were still many things missing at the house and farm to keep in working condition. Also, he felt bad they were all relying on Arizona's milk to survive, he could tell it was straining her body and he always made it up to her by giving her double the usual cream she wanted from his manly essence.

To solve the issue of his place being run down, he thought he would go to the next town and stock up on food and supplies. As he is from another world, maybe some scouting to see what this new world of monster girls was like. No sooner did he reach a fork in the road and squinting to read the names, he felt the sky turn gloomy and dripped on his head, "Oh man, is it going to rain?" he wondered and cursed his mouth when it suddenly became a down pour. He ended up running down the left side of the fork, unable to know where he was going. All he needed was to find cover, but he was already soaking wet by now.

"I wonder where can I find some shed?" he asked over the loud rain, but he rain into someone along the way. "Oof. Hey, are you alright boy?" "Yeah I'm, whoa," Patrick apoligized only to stop ihmself when he saw this hot girl standing in the rain in front of him. She had this wide oriental umbreall on her head that was big as a table, it had an eye on it too, much to his shock! The girl look wet, but it might be some kind of protective slive that dripped from the inside of the umbrella and onto her body and she wore a very see-through robe. She smiled at Patrick, her grin widening when she noticed where his eyes were staring at her large breast, "You like what you see?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare," Patrick apologized again and hide the emberassed look on his face. Seeing a girl naked was one thing, but wearing something wet that stuck to her body was another thing and her robes were showing how large and round her globes were. She laughed, waving it off as a joke and she helped to wipe off some rain water from his face, "You seem to be in a rush, did I scare you?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I was too busy running to look for some shade that I didn't see you, sorry about that" Patrick bowed, hoping he didn't insult this beautiful girl. He then realized he was talking to a Monster girl when the eye on her umbrella was looking at him with a glare. He swallowed a bit, but the girl laughed it off, "Don't worry, she won't bite. Rather, she likes to lick at things that are tasty." she had a coy smile and Patrick seemed to know what she was suggesting, but didn't say anything. "If you want, you can share my umbrella until the rain stops." "Really? That would be great!" said Patrick with a beaming grin and he stood under the umbrella that was the monster girl's hat. They stood by a tree to wait for the rain to stop as the umbrella monster girl said it was only gong to be for a while.

"You know how to read the weather?" asked Patrick? "More or less. I'm a Karakasa Obake, an Umbrella spirit, so I'm used to being in the rain. I think I'm so used to it, I know when it will start and stop," she laughed. Patrick was amazed at her talent and voiced it out, making the girl blush a bit but she kept her coy smile. The two talked while standing in the rain under the Karakasa obake girl's umbrella. The sound of rain falling and their laughter seemed to make the gloominess go away from them. It felt nice, Patrick thought to talk to such a cute girl.

Being with Arizona, Kitty (Maybe Nimitz) really made him happy. It also made him feel at ease that he was getting used to strange girls like the Karakasaobake without running away in fear. He felt proud. "Hey, I'm Patrick McFee, what's your name?" "You can call me Kasa, if you want," she said, holding out her hand to shake his, "Great, I hope we could be great friends!"

The Umbrella Girl Kasa laughed and returned the gesture with a sharp grin, "We can be more than friends too if you want?" Before Patrick could understand what she meant, he gave out a sneeze and felt shivers run down his body. He felt her warm hand touch his cheek and she suddenly kissed him deeply with her tongue, "I can warm you up you know, since you're all soaking."

Before Patrick could say anything, he felt her other hand rub the small mound in his pants. He let out a moan when she felt her warm palm patting him down and making his loaf rise. It was not bulging in his pants. "Wait, I have a wife and girlfriend, I'm not sure if we should do this." Patrick said, completely forgetting Arizona and Kitty Hawk were monster girls. Kasa laughed and whispered into his ears, "They don't have to know."

The way she laughed made the boy shiver, his loaf stiffening to become harder than day old rye bread. He felt ready to do something with it, and he felt his hips moving to press into the girl's palms. "Oh, someone's excited to play" Kasa giggled and carefully unzipped Patrick's zipper. It flopped out his now 10 inch candle and rising member into the cold air, making the boy hiss, and he gasped harder when he felt her hot hands touch and stroke the length. "Hmm. I like young boys like you, you always make your little sausage nice and hard." she cooed and continued to rub. "Oh, wait, I-I'm going to let it all out if you keep doing that" patrick moaned as he grabbed the tree he was leaning onto, feeling the Karakasa rub some lotion from her slimed body onto his member.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you all up. Remember when I said my umbrella likes to lick things," the girl said while licking her own lips. The umbrella on her head unzipped a space across the shell and it unfurled a super long thick tongue. It was like a living foot-by-the-foot or red carpet moving like a snake and it instantly wrapped itself around Patrick, "OH GOD! IT'S BURNING ME!" he screamed, not in pain but in pleasure. The heat he felt was like slipping his spear into the sheath of a woman in heat. He felt the slime on the tongue drench his candle, seeping into his skin to make him more and more excited. It moved, in and out, up and down his length and it felt like he was being vacuumed by a girl's mouth and lower lips at the same time. He dug his fingers into the bark and shook, letting the tongue from the Kasa girl's umbrella taste his candle.

"If you think about it, this umbreall is part of me and it's also a second tongue. HOw do you like how I'm treating your little king in your pants?" she cooed, breathing warm air into his ears while licking his cheeks. "Oh it feels so good. It's like I'm entering a girl's womanhood!" "Really? Most men I harvest semen from say it felt like being dippedin hot coal. You're the first one who said something so nice."

If Patrick had the time to think about it, he would recall monster girls being seen as bad creatures that attack villages just for pleasure and human seeds. Some are in fact docile and only become rampant if they are deprived of spiritual energy, or some being in their nature to rough people up for pleasure. So he would understand why Kasa would say he was the first to say nice things to her, he fell in love and was caring for Kitty when she was injured and when Arizona was poisoned. "Oh, please don't stop. I want to feel your hot tongue more!" he moaned. He suddenly hugged Kasa, pressing his face into her chest protected by her robes.

"You want to play with them, right? Here," Kasa smiled and pinched her robes to let the cloth fall into her valley and expose her beautiful mountains. Patrick couldn't believe how beautiful they were as he felt the monster tongue massaging his candle, and he dove his head to drink from the tips. No milk came out, but he heard Kasa yelling and moaning in pleasure as he tickled her with his tongue, "Wait, I'm tickling there, please be gentle!"

The two held each other while standing under Kasa's head umbrella. The rain came down harder but the heat they were in was enough to keep them just warm. They were already half naked in the rain, and they kept pushing and rubbing each other. Patrick felt like he was going to peak and he started to move his hips in and out of the coiled tongue as if it were a woman's love canal. "Oh Kasa, this tongue feels so hot and warm. I don't want to pull out."

"Its okay, let out your seeds on my tongue. I'll collect it as energy in return for borrowing my umbrella" she laughed and moving hed coiled tongue harder. The two were running into each other like hip to hip, Kasa shook with joy as Patrick suckled on her globes like a small and hungry child, making her loins drip with spring water. After a few more push, Patrick gave a big loud, "AH! KASA! I'M SPRAYING!" and he blasted his seeds deep into her monster tongue. Kasa felt the hot semen drench her second taste organ, the sensation travling up the long monster tongue in her head umbrella and she let out a squeak and shiver, her spring water dripping lots between her legs. "Oh you taste so sweet. You're so different than the men I've harvested from."

Kasa shook and quivered from the sensation, letting Patrick push his candle into her tongue a few more times before she pulled it back inside her head umbrella like how a measuring tape does. She moved her own mouth on her face as if the cream entered there and she swallowed, "Oh, my. You gave me so much of your semen. Thank you for the treat."

"Wait, is that all?" Patrick asked, surprising the Umbrella girl, "What do you mean?" she asked back and suddenly had Patrick hold her by the shoulder, "Don't you normally want more than just a spray in the mouth?" Kasa blushed and she pushed Patrick away, but not hard enough to leave him half-naked in the rain. "I only need semen to keep my mind sane, I don't want to hurt anyone. The last time I ask for more, he betrayed my feelings and called the entire village to burn me." A said face fell on her face as she continued and she hugged her arms as if she was cold all of a sudden, "He's still looking for me to destroy me. I'm not comfortable in going any more than just getting what I need to survive."

"I'm very sorry," Patrick said, feeling guilty in bring up a bad memory from Kasa. He then relaxed and held her hand, surprising her again as he pulled her in close. "It's okay, I'm not like them. I'm willing to give you more if you want." The boy said with a gentle smile. Kasa didn't understand and aske,d "Why are you doing this for me? We just met, and we're not even the same beings."

"I have a Holtaurus Wife and a Cat girl Girlfriend from where I came from. I also have a Dark Mage friend with an awkward relationship, but I don't hurt her," Patrick confessed, "I came to understand how important it is to feel love and passion whenever you collect energy from people, as it feels more pure for monster girls. I can be your man until you feel you had enough." Kasa suddenly broke into tears and covered her mouth. She never had someone be this kind to her, all the men she would grab with her tongue she had to force their semen out before they cut her down. She barely survived from just crushing their candles in her hot tongue to stimulate their loins. There was one time she had been unlucky and the priest she attacked splashed holy water on her tongue so she hadn't had a decent fill in the past few days.

She was better now, but she felt her body craving for mor spirit energy before she lost her mind. Maybe, she thought, she could trust this boy on this rainy day. "Okay, I trust you Patrick." she nodded, wiping away her tears. The Umbrella girl leaned over to kiss Patrick, slipping her tongue into his mouth and he sunk in, returning the gesture. They touched and rubbed each other's body, including their private bits, and it started to rile up their body heat.

They broke away with a trail of saliva from their tongue, and Kasa soon turned to lean forward against the tree to stick her tail end out. She pulled back the backflap of her robes to reveal her glistening entrance moist and ready for love. "Fill me up Patrick. I really need love and your seeds," she pleaded, and Patrick nodded.

He wanted to take it slow, seeing how she was wary of him, so he softly touched her buttocks, rolling the skin around in his palms, "Wow, you're so full and bouncy." he teased and he couldn't resist but lick and nibble on Kasa's butt for a bit. he wasn't much of a butt guy, like he wasn't much of a foot guy when Cheshire played with him in his dreams, but the beauty that was Kasa's body was irresistable. He wondered if this was the allure of a monster girl he read about in the encyclopedia book.

"Wait, Patrick, don't tease me like that, hurry and put yourself inside of me!" Kasa pleaded, waving her bottom to have Patrick pay attention to her dripping love entrance. "Sorry, I got carried away. Okay, I'm going in now." Patrick apologized before he held on hand on her round bottom and one hand on his candle. He aligned himself against Kasa's entrance and slowly slipped into her soft orifiace. Heat filled his body from his candle the second he was full connected, and he felt Kasa's warmth overflowing into him, "Oh Patrick! I never knew a human could be this big!" she cried out, bracing against the thick bark.

"I'm going to move, hang on," said Patrick and carefully move his hips. She was tight! And so hot. It gave a different sensation when he was out in the open, in the middle of hte rain. Even with Kasa's head umbrella shedding them, it still felt strange as he started to pump his body into Kasa's body. The Karakasa obake girl was slowly rising up to new heights in pleasure and felt her body heave from having the hard long candle fill her love canal. It had been so long for her, she remembered the last time someone shoved one up inside of her was right after she became of age in monster girl term and attacked her first man. That was memorable as it was her first time riding a spear. Then, humans became wary of monster girls and she couldn't get much of a chance for a full session.

Now she had to survive on forcing men to climax with her monstr tongue and stave her spiritual hunger just like that. But this was different, she had a real man's rod slipping in and out of the place where babies come out when they are big enough. She felt her inner walls stretch and drool from the sensation that rubbed inside of her. It felt good, and it's been so long. She really wanted to enjoy this more.

"Patrick, please move in gently. I really want to enjoy this as long as I can before I peak." she gasped in between breaths. Patrick was too busy feeling good from Kasa's body, so he only nodded and softened up on his pumping speed to the tempo which made Kasa felt very good. The two slowly moved their hips, making soft and faint moaning sounds. Patrick supported himself against her doubled over body, grabbing her round hips and adoring her round bottom that he was pressing his hips into. He then slide one hand up below her body to cub her globes, making her gasp as he squeezed her flesh and pulled at the tip.

"Oh Patrick, you're so good. I haven't felt like this ever. Please, make me feel even better with your love!" she panted, moving her hips faster now. She felt the thick hard candle shoving itself deeper into her love canal. She could feel it greeting her internal walls and threatening to enter her uterus if this keeps up. She wasn't ready to go that far, but her monster girl hormones didn't care and was pushing her butt deeper onto Patrick's cande. "Wow, you're so hot inside. I don't feel cold even if we're making love in the rain!" Patrick called out, not moving his hips to match with Kasa. He suddenly couldn't resist and gripped her hips tightly, lighting her up off her feet while she held onto the tree. She yelped, but squeaked in ecstacy when he found a better vantage point to drive his candle in deeper.

"Oh yes! Just like that Patrick! Deeper, harder! Make me peak so much! Use my body! Please!" the Karakasa Obake cried out. She was a creature who would appear when it's raining and sometimes the rain itself was a bit like an aphrodisiac. Now, she was filled with so much hormone and pressure, she felt like steam will shoot out of her love canal if she doesn't reach the peak and slide down it! "Oh, Patrick! Patrick!"

"Kasa! I love you! I know I have a wife and girlfriend, bu I love you just as much as I love them! PLease feel good from my candle!" Patrick hollered and he suddenly pressed Kasa into the tree. She screamed and cupped her mouth to suppress the rest when she felt the candle's tip slip pased the inner entrance into her baby place. It kept slipping in and out of her, forcing her to stand on her tip toes.

Patrick had her nearly flattend into the treet they were using, so it looked like she was standing while Patrick ran his member up in between her round bottom. He would squeeze her bouncing flesh above and below and licked at her neck. Kasa felt like passing out, bu she wanted to feel him burst inside before that happens, "Patrick, hurry and let out your seeds! I-I'm going to crazy and I'm going to faint from this!"

"It's okay Kasa, I'll make you feel good to the very end, so hang on!" Patrick whispered into her ear before nibbling on it. Kasa nearly climaxed when the boy did that, and held back her urges to let go of her spring water when she felt him ramming his hips up her love canal. She was now hopping up and down her tip-toes "Patrick! Yes! Oh Patrick!" "I'm going to let it out! All of my seeds, please take it, Kasa!"

Patrick gave a loud grunt and shoved his entire 11 inch candle up into her entrance, lifting her off her feet! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kasa yelled out like a wild animal as she felt her spring water launch out like jets from a rocket, hard enough to send her up into the air if it weren't for gravity. She felt it splashing out and drenching her legs, more than the rain, and then felt a surge of hot cream entering her baby place. She bit her lips as it drizzled and stainned her insides, that were deprived of a healthy dose of men's seed for who knows how long. This nostalgic feeling of her first time in her coming of age flooded her senses and it made her burst again.

The boy panted as he felt his love sacks empty its load into the Karakasa obake girl. Slowly, he hoisted her back down to let her stand on her tip toes and then her feet. She felt her collapsed at the knees, so he helpd to set her down to kneel onto the patch og grass while she was catcing her breath.

The rain was falling harder and he felt safe under Kasa's umbrella. Since she was now kneeling on the grass, her umbrella was lowered and Patrick was sitting on the wet grass too. He was panting, sweatin from the love session, and his candle was still hard and standing, spurting out more cream. He wiped it off as he waited for Kasa to say something and let out a gasp, "Oh you felt so good, Kasa. Bursting inside of you is the best."

"I love it too," Kasa breathed, her forehead on the tree. Her body hadn't been used to this for a long time, so it will take time before she could recover, but she forced herself to turn around to sit on her bottom across the grass and against the tree. She spread her legs for her legs to be a lovely M shape and she looked at Patrick longingly, "Please do it again, this time I want to see the man who filled me with so much love."

Patirck smiled and nodded, "As you wish" before he crawled up between her parted legs. He watched as Kasa reached out her hands to stroke his candle to warm it up, to make it harder again. She licked the excess cream from her palm, making her lower lips drip hungrily as it leaked white fluids from the recent seeding, "Patrick, I want to feel good again. Let's do it together," "Yeah, let's do that," Patrick agreed and moved in closer.

He inserted his candle inside of her love canal once more, making her moan and buck from the action. He lifted up her legs to wrap around his waist, anchoring himself as he thrusted his hips. He started out slow to get Kasa warmed up, and slowly built up speeding. Kasa went from whimpering to loud moanings to 'oh my god, yes' screams all the while. She wrapped her arms around Patrick's sweat-glazed shoulders and tingerlocked her fingers to make sure they don't fall off his neck. She relaxed her body, braced against the tree to let Patrick violate her over and over, "Patrick, rougher! It's okay! Please push into me harder!" she would call out and Patrick would speed up and slam his hips into hers with a loud slapping sound, "OH YES! RIGHT THER! YES!" Kasa sprung her spring water from this and she shook, but Patrick never stopped invading her private place with his hard member.

He kept thrusting and pounding, maing her buttocks bounce and her body sway. With rough hands he gropes her breasts and squeezed them hard, suckling, biting, and nibling, before he violted her mouth wih his tongue. She loved it, this hot and ravenous passion that stirred up her body and soul. She wanted more! More! more!

"Oh Patrick! I love you! I love you!" "I love you too Kasa! I'm going to give you my cream! All of it!" Patrick hollered and quickened his pace. Their screams for love and heat was loud enough to make the rain start to slow down and weaken, and the sound of flesh on flesh could be heard echoing in the forest. Kasa peaked her pleasure point over and over, until she had to hold back her urge to release to match with Patrick. "I'm melting! Kasa, I'm gonna melt and release inside of you!" "Yes, Patrick! Give me all of your cream! Fill me up, please!" Kasa cried out and clenched her legs around Patrick harder like a snake's tail,

"AAAH! KASA!" Patrick cried out and he burst his white cream right into Kasa's baby place, overflowing her and making it leak out from their pugged entrance, "OH PATRICK! YOUR SEEDS ARE INSIDE OF ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt her body quake and she coudln't stop, she savored every bit of the feeling surging through her body. It was only after 10 minutes did they start to come back down from their intense love high. They could be seen entangled in each other's arms and legs, hips connected, and sweating like frogs.

"That was so good," Kasa breathed, her wet hair covering her face. Patrick recovered first and reached out to comb back her hair, kissing her with his tongue. They fought tonsil to tonsil for a bit, even pushing their hips into each other to stir up their juices, then they stop as they broke apart and stared at each other, panting like hot and heavy lovers, "You're so hot, Kasa. I hope i made you feel good," Patrick grinned and nuzzled his head into Kasa's neck. She loved this heat and affection, this was something she never had before and always longed for. She felt lucky she ran into this boy on a rainy day.

Soon, the rain weakened and eventually stopped. Rays of the sun broke through the clouds and shone down on them. They covered their eyes from the sudden brightness, their naked both bathed in a new wamrth and cream. "The sun's out," Patrick said, upset. Kasa too was not happy but she still decided to move on, "Yeah. I wish it would stay a little longer. Doing it in the rain always keeps me in the mood. Alas, I have to go."

The two understood they don't belong here and they had things to do. So they quickly cleaned themselves up with some rain water stuck on the branches and put their clothing back on. As Kasa fixed her robes to hide her private places, she turned to glance at Patrick just as he put his underwear on, "You've got a good candle. I'm sure other girls like me would love to try it out"

Patrick blushed heavily, making Kasa laugh as she was just joking. She then smiled to him and skipped over to give him a kiss on the lips, "Take care of yourself sweety." The boy returned the gesture and then asked "Will we see each other again?" Kasa's face fell but she didn't look gloomy too long. She smiled it off and walked away saying, "We'll see. Next time, let's have lots of fun, okay?"

The boy grinned and finished up buckling his pants, "Yeah, that's a promise." he said before he decided t move on down the trail. He felt said he had to leave Kasa behind, but he felt like they'll meet again some day.

* * *

 ** _some times a little love in rain can be great sometimes XD_**


	8. Bell

Patrick had finally reached the city before it was noon and he felt glad. He had been travelling on long roads and his feet for sore, kind of missing the taxis the cars and the busses he usually takes to school or when going shopping. After he took a minute to catch his breath, he quickly blended into the crowd at the city gate and squeezed in through them. He was worried if he had to pay a entrance fee, which he had no money from this world. He pretended to be lifting a sack of wheat with another traveller, out of sight so no one would suspect, and he easily got in with the group that were delivering food and provisions. He let out a sigh when he was far enough away and moved away from the group.

The city was nothing like his home town. There were dirt roads everywhere and brick houses made of wood and dried grass covering the roofs. There were lots of people there, families, children, and men in armor, not to mention the different kinds of adventurers Patrick normally would see walking in a Rennaissance fair. It felt like he really did travel back to the past, to the medieval times. "Excuse me, coming through" he said while avoiding the guard's eyes and not wanting to run into other people. The first thing he had to do was first find a way to get the coin people earn in this world, maybe get a job. He eyes some papers on a billboard that seemed to ask for requests and gives out special jobs for people who were doable. He asked a man who handed out something that loooked like newspaper how it works, but the man ignore him, much to his chagrin.

"I wonder where could I get information?" Patrick wondered and looked around. He then caught sight of something that looked like a cafe or restaurant, and his mind clicked into thinking this was a tavern of some kind, "Maybe I'll start there." The boy waded through the crowd and avoid the horses, that were getting in his way. People gave him some stares as he was wearing his favorite Iron Maiden's shirt and jeans. He did his best to clean them, but without a washing machine he was hopeless to get the smell out. He hoped he didn't get too much attention while he was hear.

* * *

Patrick was able to find a decent inn know as the Lazy Boar. It was a strange name but it made sense since he had been to his fair share of Rennaissance Faire. He had a chance to mingle with the local patrons, including the nice bar lady who ran the place. He got a crash course training in how to get a job and how to earn money, which they called Gold (duh).

The lady, named Matilda (with a nice Texan Accent), told Patrick that in order to get any job, you had to apply to being a member of the adventuring guild. There, he is licensed to take on any jobs as a classed adventurer or freelancer. He booked for a place to stay at the Lazy Boar, pulling out his dollar bills and some coins. Luckily, he had enough coins to 'trick' the nice bar lady into thinking it was gold only instead of nuggest and bars they were circular discs. the bills won't do, she thought it was toilet paper and he felt bad for his Forefathers.

After he ensure he had several days worth of stay, he head out to find this adventuring guild. Along the way, he stumbled onto a large gathering in a corner of the street. There were men and woman all bunched up into one group and curiosity got the better of him, so he tried to squeeze his way. He was smaller than the other people so he got through. He had to force himself not to gasp with what he saw.

It looked like an auction, he'd seen enough of it at his uncle's place in the country side to know this was really an auction to bid on wares. He ignored the long forgotten furniture and fancy weapons, and set his eyes on a poor girl who was forced onto the platform and into the spotlight. She was a strange mix between a sheep and a human girl, her body covered in fluffy wool in her hair, chest, arms, and legs. He didn't think of her as hairy, the fluff on her body looked very attractive and seemed to blend in with her tube tope and her hot pants. She was stuck on the stage, her neck tied to a thick chain by one of the backstage hands for the bid.

"Hey, what's going on," Patrick asked another person, "A slave auction?" The man next to him grinned, showing his missing teeth, "Nah man, this is just a regular bid wars. It's the girl being the buyer's servant girl that's the main prize." he laughed, taking this all in stride. Patrick felt angry, enraged even, to see this poor girl being played around like a toy. He read history books where women were once recognized as property by their husbands and dukes. Since the modern century, women were seen as equaled and had the same jobs, bu this world was going backwards again! He had to do something. He then started to hear them all giving out cat calls and whistles, one or two going "Hey shake that booty cutie pie" or "Strip and show us your pride, girl!" The boy barely could keep his act together as anger welled up inside of him, his fist clenched and teeth gritting. He can't do anything rash, he breathed to himself, as there were more people than him and he surely knew the guards were going to be in the bid master's pocket or something

Somehow, the sheep girl's eyes connected with his in the crowd. She wanted to speak, but the one controlling her chain yanked at it to choke her. She ended up looking at him with tears welling in her eyes. He nodded, saying he understand what she wanted and she had a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the bidding wars begin!" called the stage master and he immediatelly went into a flurry of words usually heard in a Texan bidding house. He went into a blur through all the meaningless item on the list until he got to the final items on the list which was a weapon and then the sheep girl.

The weapon in question, much to Patrick's surprise, resembled a modern day rifle, albeit with some mechanical parts that worked like a crossbow. It had a long body and stock than the ones usually portrayed in medieval TV, and it felt like it had more firing range and power. It might also come with a silence option as it had no moving parts or gunpowder. Patrick had an idea.

"Starting $500. 550. 600. 700 golp. Moving to 750. 800 gold," called out the bid master while seeing all the hands rise up and all the voices calling out different numbers. Patrick felt like he only had one chance to save the sheep girl, and he had to put his bet on this crossbow weapon. "1000 gold," Patrick hollered right out. When everyone was stuck on 800, they all stopped and plan to let it go, because 800 gold to them was like $10 000 to modern times. They all turned to this one boy who looked like a stranger in these part of the world and he boldly held his hand up after saying 1000 gold.

"Sold! To the gentlemen in the robe that reads Iron Maiden, please come up and take your prize," the big master called and patrick got up. He had a chance to walk by the Sheep girl, who looked at him confused. He gave her a wink while they passed by, making her gasp in secret. "Hey, I'm here for my gun," Patrick said, but he saw a wierd expression on the bid master's face, "I mean my crossbow. Yeah."

"Well, congratulations young man you've earned your self a fine piece of equipment," the big master shook off the awkward start with a broad smile, revealing all of his false gold teeth. He handed over the rifle like cross bow into Patrick's hands and he suddenly stared at it as if he never seen something like this before.

"So how will you be paying young man?" asked the Big Master a bit impatient. Patrick didn't have 1000 gp, but he had an idea and pulled something out from his wallet. It was a Canadian bill and he handed it over to the big master who stared at this, "What is this? Toilet paper?" Patrick shook his head, "No, sir, that's a treasure I found in a dungeon I was fighting in." Patrick downright lied, "I got it appraised by the local gemkeeper guy and he said this was worth a king's ransom!" "You're lying" the big master retorted but Patrick wasn't worried.

"Hold it up to the light, there are magic text written in the invisible part of this bill," Patrick said, gesturing the bid master to look the bill up at something bright. He did, and he gasped when he saw the hologram-like images of the bill and some words appear over the transparent part of the Canadian bills (I'm from the US, but love the Canadian bills, so cool). Patrick grinned to himself as he watched how stunned the naive bid master was to anti-counterfeit bill designs. "I bet this will make you popular with thel adies. It's worth 2000 gp, keep the change." "Thank you, kind sir!" the bid Master grinned ear to ear at this double pay of the day and stuffed it down his breast pocket.

Patrick eyed the Sheep girl in the back, who was chained and scared. She looked at him, wanting his help and he nodded to do something, "by the way, how much for the slave?" he said, feeling bad he had to call her a slave to keep up his rich man ruse. "Oh, her starting price is 4000 gp. Unless you're generous to share with me more of your treasures?" the bid master said, with an oily smile and rubbing his dirty hands together in a greedy way. Patrick ended up having to back out from that, the bill he handed over for the crossbow was the only Canadian bill left in his wallet. Even if he used it upfront, he knew he couldn't trick this man to think it was worth 4000 gold by itself.

So he had another idea with the crossbow and pretended as if he had no clue how to use it. "Hey, how do you use this?" he asked with an innocent voice. The big master rolled his eyes and went, "You just aim and pull the trigger, silly." "Oh, is that how it works?" Patrick nodded, "Okay, I'll test fire to check for damages, that's not a problem right?" "Ah, go ahead and shoot." Patrick nodded a thankyou to the bid master and he pretended her had never touched a gun before in his life, which was half-easy because the weapon itself wasn't exactly like a rifle. After some false fumbling around, turning it this way and that and even pointing it at the big master and the crowd, Patrick so the chance he needed and 'accidentally' fired a crossbow bolt up.

The bolt gave a bit of an arc, before it hit a lantern and skewered it apart. The flames were cut up and scattered all over the wooden stage, the flames melting poles and wires that force some pots of oil to tip over. It fell across everything and caught anything that was flammable, "Oh no!" cried Patrick as he started to hid the crossbow on his back. Luckily it came with a leather strap so he could sling it over his shoulders. The second the fire spread over the bidding stage, he took this chance to yell at the one holding the sheep girl saying, "Get out of here! The fire is going to burn us alive!" "But the prize will" the slaver said, but Patrick already pushed him off the stage, "Forget the prize, save yourself!"

Once the slaver fell off the stage and ran away, it left the sheep girl all alone. She was still tied to a hook on the floor, so she can't run. Luckily it was super rusty, so a swift slap of the butt of his crossbow was enough to shatter it. "Come with me, hurry!" he called out, "Yes!" the sheep girl screamed and hugged his arm close. The two used the fire and smoke as cover to run, making sure no one saw them running away with the main prize of the event. To make sure no one will follow them, Patrick had this idea of taking off his Iron Maiden shirt (which made the Sheep girl pant heavily) and he tossed it into the fire. "AAAAAAAH!" he gave out a death like cry and then dragged the sheep girl by the hand and away from this dreadful place turning to ashes.

* * *

Patrick and the sheep girl kept running they didn't know how long. But they were somewhere in the middle of the city by the time it was starting to get dark out. Everyone had went to bed early and only taverns stayed up late. They travelled through the shadows to avoid being chased or noticed until they came upon this large fish pond somewhere in what looked like a park section in the medieval town.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you get burned?" Patrick asked, panting. The Sheep girl was trying to catch her breath, before she nodded, "Who you?" she spoke in broken English. It seemed she just learned the language, maybe because she was forced to become someone's slave. "My name is Patrick. Do you have a name?" Patrick asked in return, getting a head shake, "Anywhere hurts?"

"No. Tired. Can't breath," the sheep girl spoke. Patrick nodded and gestured for her to sit down on the rock next to the pond. It looked like a crescent moon was peeking out from a cloud and the stars started to blink awake for the night. Patrick sat on the dirt to catch his own breath and he shivered as his top was naked after throwing away his shirt in the fire. He did that so if anyone were to try to connect him to the missing sheep girl, they'll think he got taken by the fire. He was the only one who had that shirt so it would be easy to realize he was gone. He'll have to steer clear for that district or pick up a disguise. Before he thought that far, he looked up to check on the sheep girl.

She was beautiful, he thought. He loved Arizona, who was like the morning after a dark rain. He loved Kitty Hawk who was the light in a dark forest wanting to warm you all night (especially his candle XD). This Sheep girl, she was exotic in a way she matched well under the moonlight. The light bounced off her white fur, making it glow as if she was some kind of angel. He smiled, which made the girl blushed.

"I'm glad you're alright, how long were you their prisoner?" he asked. "Don't know. Woke up, got hit on head, prisoner." The Sheep girl answered, gesturing at some of the irons clasped to her wrist. They look strong, but Patrick believed maybe hitting it with a rock would do the trick, "Come over here, let me get those off you."

Patrick spend a good hour trying to smash open the handcuffs on the Sheep girl. He put the irons tied to her wrist onto a rock and used another rock to hammer the iron. He made sure he wouldn't miss and hit the girl, instead he used his own hand as a shield so if he did miss it would only hit his own hand. He had a few cuts and bruises. This made the Sheep girl feel bad, and it was only until her irons were smashed open did she take her free hands to hold onto his, "You. Hurt!" she spoke up. Patrick tried to ignore the pain, saying it wasn't a problem

Then she started to lick at his wounds, with her warm tongue. He felt her saliva dab onto his cuts, acting as an antiseptic and soothing agent that made his wounds heal faster on its own. She also cleaned off the blood with her wet tongue, even sucking his fingers. "Patrick. Sweet. So kind. Heart is warm," she spoke, pressing his hand into her cheek.

Patrick could feel the fluff that was part of her hair, the softness of her sleek wool and then the ivory sensation of her sheep horn. She massaged his palm into her cheek, the warmth of her skin soothing any aches and pain. Slowly, Patrick felt light headed and a bit dizzy but still smiled as he said, "Hey, do you want me to keep you?" "Yes, I want Patrick keep me. No mean man. You very nice!" the sheep girl replied with a smile.

The boy didn't know why he said that. It felt like he was half in a dream and half out of it, so he was saying whatever he wanted right now. If he knew before hand and checked the encyclopedia, he would have realized the girl's fluff had a special sleep magic that make men light headed and sleepy, so the weresheep could easily do whatever they want to him. It gave them a dreamy pleasure, making them do the weresheep even in their own sleep! It was a strong magic, that also suppressed most of the Sheep girl's violent urges to mate with a man.

Even if Patrick knew, he didn't mind. He saved her for a reason and his intent wasn't to mate with her, but he was willing to do it even if she didn't use her magic. "Why do I feel so sleepy?" he asked, which the sheep girl smiled, "Patrick nice, deserve warm sleep. Sheep Sheep will please you."

The Sheep girl climbed up to Patrick and gave him a soft kiss. It made his inner urges rise up and make his candle stand under his tight jeans. His hand moved up to comb them through the sheep girl's hair, her fluff and warmth so inviting and soothing. The more his fingers brushed her wool, the more he wanted to touch and violate her. He tried to hold it all back, but his mind was too sleepy he couldn't think rationally at this point.

Patrick smiled and spoke slowly, "Hey, can I, call you Bell?" The Sheep girl nodded, a single tear falling from her eyes, "Yes. Bell, is sheep sheep. Sheep Sheep love it." She kissed him again, deeper with her tongue. Patrick gave into his sleepy desires and hugged her entire body, her thick warm wool sucking in his arms like marshmallows. It felt so soft, like he could sleep on her body all day. Slowly, he began to press his hips into the sheep girl's lap, even when he forgot to undo the buckle of his pants. Feeling his need, the Sheep girl broke their kiss and lowered herself onto her knees.

She knelt down between Patrick's legs and undid his buckle and zipper. She knew what she was doing and she carefully took down his pants to reveal his standing member. "Patrick candle, big. Want to taste." she said, which made half-asleep Patrick nod, "Okay, taste it."

The Sheep Girl named Bell slowly enveloped her hot mouth around his candle gland. He gave a big gasp as he felt overwhelming heat rising up in his loins and waist. He felt how warm and wet her mouth was even when his mind was a bit dizzy. It's like even being asleep it doubled his senses. "Oh Bell, you feel so good. You can take me in deeper." Patrick whispered. Bell nodded and moved her head even deeper. She heard the boy moan and gasp as she took his candle into her hot mouth. She swayed her entire body to rub her tongue and mouth across Patrick's member, to please him and make him hotter. She would massage his thighs and roll her tongue, making the boy twist in his seat across the rock. Even if he was half asleep, he could clearly see the sheep girl swallowing his private places to give him all the pleasure she could offer with her small mouth, "Oh god, Bell, I'm going to melt soon." "Please give sheep sheep cream. Lots!" she giggled and swayed her body even deeper.

Bell moved her head and body faster, burning up Patrick's candle as if ready to light him on fire. He grabbed the side of the rock to hold on as his own hips bucked to thrust deep into Bell's throat whenever she plunged. She gave purring noises and small baa sounds to show she was enjoyin this. Just then, Patrick cried out and he released his pent up white cream right into her mouth.

"Hmmm." she cooed as she felt hot liquid gliding down her mouth. It splashed into her throat and filled her stomach, she could feel the strong scent of a man soaking into her skin and wool. She also felt the energy of Patrick's spirit energy filling her up, it's been a while since she had semen to sustain herself. The fear of being a captured slave had blocked out her senses, much like blocking out hunger, so she never paid attention to her urges until now. So she wanted to get a good fill from Patrick as she kept swallowing his seeds into her body.

"Patrick so sweet. Sweet is kind. Patrick kind," the sheep girl said. The boy wanted to smile but felt so tired from both the girl's sleep magic and giving out a loud of his cream. He fell over, shocking the sheep girl and he rolled onto his back. He was still conscious, but it was going in and out. "Bell, I want you so bad. Let me make love to you," he would say in his half-dream mind. Bell turned red, but smiled happily, "As wish," she tried to say and crawled up over his fallen body.

She moved herself over Patrick who was lying on the soft grass for a bed. After taking off her hotpants, she straddled his waist and hovered her woman's entrance over his manhood. She gave the member a few soft strokes and the energy from her sleep magic's aphrodisiac woke up the little guy to stand up tall. The Sheep girl licked her lips, as softly lowered her hips down, guiding the tip of patrick's candle up into her love canal. "Aaaah. Patrick big! Sheep sheep feel good!"

They made the connecting, merging as one, and the Sheep girl nearly climaxed when she put the full length inside of her tight canal. It felt hot and warm, Patrick thought in his half-dream mind, his candle fully submerged into the Sheep girl's soaking walls. "Let Sheep Sheep make Patrick good," she cooed and started to bouncing her hips. She gave out moans and lulls as she rose her hips and back down to take Patrick's candle into her body. She moved and swayed her hips to make sure the half-sleeping Patrick felt good even in his dreams.

The two continued to make love, with the sheep girl on top. Patrick moved his hips to rise up and greet Bell whenever she hovered back down onto his waist. To plunge his hard candle into her wet hole was amazing, he thought, and he could barely keep track of controlling his melting point. He gave her a few thrusts, then swirled his candle around as if stirring a pot, and let the sheep girl pick up speed to bounce on his. She moved faster and faster, her hips now a blur (in his eyes) and she was turning red from the love she gave him. "Patrick. Melting. Sheep Sheep melting!" she purred. "Me too, let's do it together! Let's melt our cream together!" The Sheep girl nodded and she started to slam her hips down onto the boy, running his candle deep into her belly. She felt his rod pulsing and stiffening even now, ready to explode inside of her. Just what she wanted. "Patrick! Patrick!" With one last bounce, she shoved his entire candle inside of her body and felt the blast of white semen filling up her lover tank. It instantly overflowed and it all spilled out from their plugged connection. Patrick was shaking all over, his hips thrusting to dump more of his cream in, and squeezing his love sacks almost dry.

The two felt the euphoria fill their bodies and soul, their heads in a daze. It felt good, they both thought. And it felt so sweet. To like someone who was willing to like you back was a wonderful bonding experience. The woozy Patrick opened his eyes from the flash of blissful white in his vision, and saw something astounding. Because the moon was behind Bell, it shone down on her sleek body full of white wool. The moonlight radiated all over her, making her look like she was shining as if she was a goddess who came down the earth. It was such a beautiful sight, Patrick went hard and he lost all of his senses without warning. "Oh Bell, I want more of you!" "Ah! Wait, Patrick!"

The Sheep girl yelped when she was suddenly flipped over and shoved into the grass, and she bit her lip with a muffled scream when she felt Patrick's candle shove into her oriface again. They didn't go slow, Patrick immediately went full throttle to stuff his candle inside of her womanhood, wanting to feel every square inch. Bell went from shocked to filled with pleasure in seconds, as the man rod kept stirring up her insides and sloshing the hot milk stowed in her belly. She let out beautiful moans as the boy thrust deep into her hips, pummeling her with his candle. It looked like he was raping someone, but really the sheep girl loved how rough he was, "Patrick, good! Patrick hot!" was all she could gasp out as she held him close and let him roughly kiss her.

The boy kept pumping his hips into the sheep girl's body, making audible slapping sounds in the night forest. They were sweating even when it was a cold night and their body heat doubled from their love making. They moaned, cried, and scream without holding back and enjoy the pure bliss of their free love for each other. "Patrick, fill sheep sheep! Fill all cream!" "Bell, here's my cream. Take it, Take it!" The boy hollered and her hugged Bell tightly to shove his candle all the way into her body. It twitched and rattled before another load of white hot cream burst out from the tip and filled her baby place. She screamed in ecstacy as she was pushed over her own climax.

The boy and weresheep kept going at it in the same raping position for the last hour. They lost count how many time they had orgasms, but just doing it over and over again felt so sweet and comfortable. It's like they never want humping each other to ever stop. "Oaah, Bell, please turn over I want to see your beautiful butt!" Bell happily obliged and turned without pulling Patrick out of her body, the turning making her burst her spring water with a joyful smile. She then felt him ramming into her like a dog in heat, constantly beating his hips into her bottom as he pinned her arms under his hands and nibbled at her neck. "Patrick, master! Patrick good! Cream! Candle! Hot!" she sputtered in broken language as her mind was already fried from having the boy rape her insides over and over again.

After another few more battering rams, Patrick threw all reason out the window and forced every ounce of his seeds to pour into the weresheep. He was a human and he had his limits, but he couldn't control his body from not feeling like he was in a world of peace and relaxation. Dumping his load into the Sheep girl, he doubled over to fall on top of her and they both lied there on the grass, sweaty and exhausted, and still connected. "Bell, I love you, I love you so much," Patrick breathed. Bell couldn't speak as all the screaming hurt her voice, but she had enough energy to touch his face with a giggle before passing out with hearts in her eyes. The boy eventually gave in to his limit and he too curled up with the weresheep and fell fast asleep, relieved as to how warm her wool was.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, that's the eighth chapter! Thanks for reading and commenting, we've reached over 1000! Yeah! This story couldn't be possible without your guys' support. Big shout out to NightwingFP, redwolf23456, and mslmob12 for giving me feedback. Special thank you to mslmob12 for suggesting a weresheep as it's a great idea. Hope you guys like it, see you next chapter._**


	9. Thunderbird!

It was already the next morning and the rain had stopped by the time the sun peeked out. In the forest there was a young adventurer who had left town super early to take on a quest he received just last night. It came hot off the press in the guild he worked for and he snatched it before anyone else could take it.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for 9000 gold! I'm gonna be rich! And this mission is so easy!" he huffed as he cut down the shrubs with his sword. The man held onto a paper that read 'CATCH ALIVE: HARPY TERRORIZING THE SOUTH VILLAGE!' and it had a reward of about 9000 gold and some other benefits. Seeing this, the adventurer definitely snagged it before the other would be heroes tried to show off. Early bird gets the worm, so do the whores in the brothel, he smirked.

"I wonder what I'm going to get? A Wagon? A big house? Ha! I'll spend the first 1000 gold pieces to mate with whatever wench I want!" the adventurer screamed in joy as he raised up his sharpened sword and carried his bow on his back. He dove deeper into the forest, using every measurement he had at disposal to make sure he didn't get lost. He took out his dagger to make noticeable arrows and markings, so he could back track to the town if he needed to. He had the right number of arrows loaded with poison so this was going to be a piece of cake.

He heard the target was some strong type of Harpy. Since it was a monster girl, his first plan of action was to stun her with the poison and then rape her until she's fill with nothing but his seeds! Maybe she'll be his first servant in the mansion. "I'mma gonna get laid big time!" he guffawed.

Suddenly, the trees began to shuffle and make noises, and the adventurer jumped. he immediately armed his bow and poison-tip arrows, careful to not poke himself and get stunned himself. He turned around and looked up at the bushes above, and spotted a figure zipping over his head.

"There you are you flying whore! You're mine!" he shouted and shot the arrow. It hit something! But before he celebrated, a dying squirrel fell down and hit the ground in front of him, "God-dammit!" He knocked another arrow, chased the figure and fired again. This time he got a crane in the head, no need for the poison. "Stand still!"

Before he knew it, a mighty beast came down and rammed him into the dirt. He screamed as his sword was smashed apart and his bow snapped. His poison tipped arrows spilled all over the floor, still useless as he didn't have a second bow to shoot from. Just as he rolled onto his back, the beast landed on top of him with a prideful shriek.

It was a massive bird woman with beautiful emerald and citrine yellow feathered wings, a slim body, and obsidian black bird legs. She gave out a victorious shriek like an eagle catching her prey and she pinned the man down with her one bird leg, "Let me go you monster! If you don't let me go, I'll rape your brains out!"

The bird with large wings smirked. Humans were always like this, she thought, so prideful and arrogant. Rape me, she though, very well I'll indulge him. The bird cackled and tore off the man's clothing with one shred of her bird talons, tearing up his pants and half of his shirt. Before he could attack, she kicked him in the gut to incapacitate him and started to rub his man loaf with her bird feet. The large bird woman cackled some more with a wicked grin, spurring her legs faster. Her legs look like they are made out of black metal, but the sole and in between the bird toes were really soft. And every time she twitched her feet, it sent a small current of electricity to trigger the man's pleasure sensory.

If someone who know monster girls very well, they would have identified her as a Thunder bird. The Thunderbird continued to rub her feet into the man's crotch, immediately making him her puppet. "Oh yes! It's so good, step on me harder!" The Thunderbird smirked even wider and had an evil glint in her eyes, rubbing her feet roughly into his man load and sacks. "OH GOD, I"M GONNA EXPLODE!"

The Thunderbird stopped right before he jumped over the edge, making him scream in pain from the pressure building up. The girl waited a minute to let him revel in the agony, before she dropped down onto his waist and shoved his thick loaf into her 300 degree overn!

"AAAAAAH!" he screamed, the heat of her love canal and the pressure in his candle pushing his limits too far. The adventurer was screaming and squirming, trying to either pull out or eject his seeds to save himself. The Thunderbird licked her lips, before she started to bounce and on his hips and shove him deep into her furnace! "OH GOD! OH GOD! IT'S COMING OUT! EVERYTHING IS COMING OUT!" the adventurer screamed. He grabbed his skull as if it was going to blow up and he wanted to keep it together. He felt his pelvic bones about to shatter but he bite his tongue until it bled to hang on. Then the Thunderbird gave out a sexy cackle and twisted her body on his rod a full 90 degrees, as if turning a doorknob.

The man scream and fired tons of his man seeds inside of the thunderbird, filing her up. It wasn't enough to overflow, but she felt her womb get filled up just right. She purred and licked her lips, savoring this sensation as she looked down at the man who was starting to slip towards death's door. Just before he kicked the can, he suddenly woke up and moved his hips up into the girl! It was his last attack!

"I won't lose to a monster like you! I'll rape your brains and make you my rod-sucking whore!" the adventurer screamed. The thunderbird sighed, letting him do as he please with her body. While lying on his back, barely able to stand up, he kept rocking his waning hips up into the Thunderbird as if a jackhammer. He screamed and yelled, tears and snot coming out (sorry for the rough image). His hips kept making slapping noises into the Thunderbirds entrance, attempting to rape and ruin her inside out before he passed out.

To be honest, the one who was really doing the raping was the Thunderbird. She resisted the urge to yawn as the man desperately used the last of his energy to just hammer his rod inside of her canal like a mad dog. She recalled doing it with an ogre with a thick, thick rye loaf was pretty much making love compared to this marshmallow of a man.

Over time, his energy was being zapped up by the thunderbird, who pretended to enjoy this to save him some dignity. He screamed, bucked, and constantly ejected his seed into her. "You like that, huh? You stupid whore! You just like being stirred up by a man! I'll sure you what a real king's rod is, I'll fill you up with my hot seeds you'll never need another man again!"

The Thunderbird secretly rolled her eyes. That was what the last high level adventurer said, and there was more than one man sharing her. It wasn't a very good feast too, they drank and smoked pot too much, so thinking about it made her want to vomit. She got bored of this man and finally yawned, slapping down her hips to make an audible cracking sound as if walnuts were smashed open. The man froze up, experiencing both pain and pleasure like never before and he fell limp, his body jumping uncontrollably as his own rod kept spurting his last essence into the monster girl's origace.

"Huff," the Thunderbird spoke up with a spit to the ground. Another terrible humper, she though. She let the man's cold body finish releasing the last of his seeds into her, she never know when she'll get another meal, and stood up. She just walked away, too lazy to fly, and let the man's cream drip out between her thighs and legs. "Agh!" because she was lightheaded from being creamed by another adventurer who was high on drugs, she missed the arrows on the ground and her feet stepped on it. Her legs were metal looking, but the soles were soft, so the tip of the arrow broke her skin and she didn't know it was poison tipped.

Now she felt like vomitting even more, so she quickly tried to fly off somewhere else. Too late, the traces of drug, alcohol, pot, and whatever this last adventurer had made her stomach flip so much, she collapsed and vomitted on the ground. Poor thunderbird.


	10. Midsummer Dream and Aquila

"Oh Patrick, did you miss me?" called out a voice while Patrick was in a deep sleep. He opened his eyes and he found himself in the familiar dream world. He sat up, noticing his body completely naked and sitting on grass. Lying across his waist with her chin in her hands and her legs and tail flicking around was the Cheshire. "Oh hey, Carolina, long time no see." Carolina smirked and kissed his candle, making him twitch, "You were so meant to me last time we played. Today, I want to punish you." she quipped and tapped her cat finger across Patrick's candle.

He moaned a bit, but held it back so he didn't show himself as weak. "What do you mean, I though you felt good." "Yeah I did, but you grabbed my tail. That wasn't very nice." she muttered, and Patrick nodded. He still grabbed her tail. "AAAH! P-PATRICK!"

"I don't want to sound like a rapist, but I really want you Carolina!" Patrick smiled, stroking her tail. "Wait, this is not what I had in mind! Stop grabbing me whenever we meet! At least let's get warmed up with foreplay!" Patrick nodded, still smiling like a gentle man. "Okay, here, swallow my candle." The boy just up and pulled out his candle in front of Carolilna, tapping it into her face. "Ow, ow!"

"Ever since I first did it with you, I couldnt' stop thinking about you," Patrick said while cupping her cheek, "I know I have my wife Arizona, and my girlfriend Kitty Hawk, but I can't get enough of what we had last time in my dreams. You felt great."

The Cheshire blushed, but coughed it off to regain her compsure. It wasn't helpful when she had her tail in Patrick's hands. "Do you think you can still say that if you see them like this?" The Cheshire smiled and snapped her fingers. The grassworld instantly became the farm! Patrick gasped as he saw the familiar run down barn and the house. Everything transported right inside the house, where he saw the Holtaurus Arizona and the cat girl Kitty Hawk. He also saw Nimitz, who looked gloomy and keeping to herself reading books. He guessed it was something about voodoo and how to get back at the boy, so he didn't look on anymore.

He saw Arizona teaching Kitty how to bake bread, of course using her milk and butter she handmade herself. Althought Patrick could smell the scent of baking bread and dough, he can't hear what they were saying. They also look transparent, as if holograms. "What is this, Carolina?" "We're still in the dream world, but I've projected what is going on right now at your home to your mind. I wonder if you can still tease me if you had your lovers present. It's like touching yourself when a family member is in the same room, awkward no?"

Patrick nodded and let out a sigh, before he picked up Carolina and threw the chesire's body over the baking table, her top down and butt out, "P-Patrick?" Before the Cheshire could resist, she felt a big hot man rod shove itself inside of her love canal, making her tongue jump out with a cute howl, "Aaaah! Wait, this is."

She felt the boy lean over her body, his bare chest giving her wamrth and she heard his heatful whispers trickling down her ears, "I want to rape you. The moment I first saw you, you had something I want to break inside of you." "It's no fair, Patrick!" the Cheshire cried out, but her screams fell on deaf ears as they were in a dream world. The boy nuzzle his face into her neck, purring with her, "I'm not a pervert honestly, but being with you, I want to be as lewd to you as possible."

Not giving the cheshire a chance to talk back, Patrick began thrusting his hips into her. She screamed and bucked as he body doubled over 90 degrees across the baking table and her hips were slammed in constantly. She could feel the flesh on her buttocks rippling with every beat, and her love canal burning from the way he stabbed deep into her. He felt his feet tap her ankles to part them a bit, making her support her body on her tip toes.

Her tail was squeezed in his hands, shooting one violent shock of ecstacy after another. She hasn't been filled with his cream yet and she was already going crazy with her tongue hanging out. And somehow, being violated in front of the hologram of Arizona and Kitty who were baking on the same table turned her on. It's like doing it in public, but no one was watching.

"Do you like it, Carolina. I've done my best to train my own bread loaf to please you. I'm still lacking in skill, but I hope this makes you feel good," Patrick said, slamming into her to emphasize his words. "OH PATRICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN DRIVE ME CRAZY LIKE THIS!" the Cheshire screamed and muffled her cries into her wrist. She felt the big hot rod prod inside of her innards and up into her baby gate. Every time the tip kissed the second gate, it made her want to just climax and cream. As if feeling her resistance to his pleasure, Patrick kindly squeezed and roughed up her tail.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Carolina shrieked, the sensation of peaking rattling her entire body from the tip of her skull to the tip of her toes. Her tail was turned to wierd angles and she felt her inner folds clench and gush out her spring water. It came out as a stream, as if a steamer sprung a leak. "Oh, Patrick! Oh Patrick! My insides are being messed up!"

"Here comes my cream! Take it Carolina!" the boy hollered and gave a while roar as he shoved his now 12 inch candle inside of Caroline, breaking into her second defenses. And it was right in front of Arizona and Kitty Hawk who were happily making bread together! "Wait, what do you mean you haven't, AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Cheshire never knew he never climaxed until now. She felt his boiling seeds pour deep down her tube and into her baby gate. Since the candle breached the castle, all of his white soldiers invaded her inner sanctum and conquered her entirely, "So hot! It's burning inside of my stomach! I-I can't take it anymore, Patrick!"

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good as long as I can!" Patrick smiled and went back to thrusting into her rear end again. "No, that's not what I mean, gaah!" Carolina's mind was becoming more and more hazy. She felt her loins were on fire, her womb felt like all of his white seeds branding her with a hot poker. Just thinking about how much of his cream he had inside of her drove her over the edge, and the way it sloshed inside of her belly made her climax. "Patrick, not so rough! I'm going to break! Don't squeeze my tail!"

The Chesire planned on breaking Patrick from the beginning, but she never expected to be on the receiving end. She was so confused, so she let her body just indulged in this fantasy they brought themselves in. "Carolina, you feel so good, it's like I'm dipping my candle inside a volcano. Your volcano! It's driving me crazy!' said Patrick as he didn't stop pumping his next round of seeds into her canal. The Cheshire made cute noises as she felt more semen enter her, bursting out from her plug due to how much was already inside of her. "Oh god, it's pouring out of me! You're hot semen is drowning me in pleasure! Th-there's so much it's spilling out! Patrick! Patrick!"

The boy continued, this time he hoisted her one leg up and continued to pile driver into her oriface. She climaxed just by lifting up her leg like a dog wanting to pee, and this angle made her feel every square inch of his rock hard tool drilling into her hole. She was now dripping in sweat and cream, her tongue flopping out and her eyes glazed over from the pleasure she was swimming in. She could barely respond other than a whine when she felt Patrick blast another load inside of her. "N-no more, Patrick, I'm going to burst. My body can't take this anymore."

Patrick smiled and doubled over to kiss her, while running his candle back into her rear side again. His tool drilling into her love canal, slipping through the gates where the baby is made. With his meat plug, it kept back all the cream he stored inside of her love bank. The two crazy lovers then kissed over the baking table while making sweet love, in front of the boy's wife and girlfriend who were now trying to make croissants on the same table. "Let's move somewhere else, there is someone who is lonely" Patrick said, not waiting for a reply as Carolina was nothing but a hot and melting mess filled with his cream.

The boy carefully stuck his candle deep inside her, making her spring another stream of her hot fluids, before hoisting her up! he carried her, her legs a wide M shape and facing forward. She felt like a deer strapped on the hood of a car, and she relied on Patrick to keep her from dropping, "D-don't drop me, Patrick!" she cried, only to squeal when her weight on his candle made her shoot out more spring water.

She was then carried into the main living room, where Nimitz was studying with a gloomy face. Maybe it was because she was originally human that being violated by another man was a shock, even though she was now a monster girl. She didn't look happy, could be the fact she was forced to become Patrick's woman and she still hasn't accept it. Right now she was reading over some magic books, while Patrick held onto Carolina in their dream side of the world and kept pumping her with his candle.

"If only Nimitz could see us right now, Carolina. Connect, as one, doing naughty things. I think she'll change her mind about making love and find pleasure in it," Patrick cooed into Carolina's ears. The once proud and tricky Cheshire was not a living hot mess no different than a love doll her body flailing from being shoved up and down on a large bread loaf like Patrick's. Every time she fell down, his love spear would hit the back of her womb and the muscles stretched would make her shoot her spring water like a water gun. Every time he fired his hot white seeds inside, she would shoot a river out. When Patrick did that, Carolina squealed like an animal in heat and gushed an arc of spring water. It hit Nimitz's hologram, and it suddenly made her flinch as if she felt rain starting to appear inside of the house.

"Wait, can she see us?" Patrick asked the burning and sweating mess name Carolina. She was nothing but puddy now in Patrick's hold, her eyes looking off somewhere and her tongue out. She still shook her head. "Does this mean anything we do could interact with them, like some kind of poltergeist or something?" Being shoved onto his candle made her violently shake and whine with love, which he considered as a 'yes'.

"Okay, let's try this then," Patrick said with a lewd smile. He suddenly climbed up onto the desk that Nimitz the Dark Mage was using and knelt down so he and Carolina could match the height of her face. Since the table moved, Nimitz freaked out as to why it was moving on her phone. Before she knew it, Patrick shoved her holographic face right into Carolina's loins.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! PATRICK!" the Cheshire screamed as she felt another woman's face bury into her filled love entrance, she immediately splashed her love juices all over Nimitz and Patrick held her head there to drown her in them. As if interacting with the real world, Nimitz suddenly became drenched and her face lit up like a red light bulb. In reality, she would look like some invisible force thrust her into something and sweat dripped from her hair, face, and neck soaking her. She didn't know what was going on right now, neither could she see who was attacking her with invisibility. But being slathered in another woman's hot love juice turned her own and she gave up resisting to eat out the love canal that was being thrusted with a big hot candle. "PATRICK! NO! NO! IT'S TOO MUCH! MY BODY IS MELTING!"

Patrick nuzzled his head into Carolina's neck and moaned into her ears, "it's because I love you so much, I want to break you and make you mine. You drive me crazy, you know that. So I want to make you crazy too." "But not like this!" Carolina screamed, before she squealed once more as Nimitz found and bit onto her jelly bean.

It soon became a hot, hot mess between the three. Patrick moved Carolina onto the desk, sweeping all the books and papers off like how the guys in TV do before they make out with their hot secretaries in their office. She put Carolina lying down across the desk, holding her legs up in hostage, and kept pummeling into her red and puffy love canal. Meanwhile, Nimitz on the other side of the dream got the idea of sitting onto an 'invisisble' head and have Carolina eat her out. Nimitz was bite her lips together to keep her from screaming, attracting attention from Arizona and Kitty in the kitchen. To help the Dark Mage, Patrick leaned forward and sucked the voice out from her lips with a deep and wild kiss. The broken Dark Mage gave up her rationale and just hugged the invisible man, kissing him back and letting the invisible woman eat her out. She was already sprinkling her own hot spring water as she couldn't keep up with the tongue assault and let Patrick lick her mouth out.

"Carolina! Carolina!" "Patrick! Oh Patrick! Break me! Break me until I'm nothing but a puddle!" Carolina screamed as she gave up resisting and let Patrick mess her up! The boy spurred his hips, faster and harder, making violent slapping noises from their hot and heavy love making. With a monsterous groan, he buried his candle as deep as his body could go, stretching the cheshire's womb to the maximum, and he shot his hot load into her once more. Carolina was violently quivering all over from the amount of pleasure that pulsed in her body, and whatever cream she had plugged inside just exploded as too much came in.

Patrick didn't finish there. Still raring to let loose again, he pulled out, watched a thick white river gush out from Carolina's belly, and he stood up to shove his candle into Nimitz's mouth, "I know you hate me, Nimitz, but I want to show you the joy of being in love. So please take all of my seeds and become a new person!" he whispered, knowing she can't hear him. He then shoved himself deep into her throat, the holographic dark magic taking it and even squeezing onto his buttocks. Unlike before, she was really into it, maybe it was because Carolina fired up her loins and hormones so she can't think any more. it didn't matter, so long as they body felt good, he was glad.

"I'm going to melt, right inside your mouth. I want to make you my lover too," he smiled and ran his hand into Nimitz's hair, who held up her hand to touch his, "I'll take care of you like Arizona and Kitty, don't worry." Somehow hearing his desires, the once prideful Dark mage broke down and nodded, accepting Patrick's words. He then roughed up her mouth until she was making suppressed gagging noises in her other side, and he sprung his last load into her throat.

"NIMITZ!" he screamed, jabbing his candle into her hot mouth and filling her with every ounce of hot cream he could manage. Nimitz went limp, hanging from just the the boy's hands gripping her head. She submit and drank the hot cream that was now flowing down her throat from the dream world and into the real world. She dangled by the head, eyes filled with joyful tears and she swallowed all of Patrick inside of her belly. The boy pulled out, splashing the rest of his white colors all over Nimitz's face. He knelt down to kiss her forehead, who the girl was still in a hot daze.

"I love you too, Nimitz. So be a good girl and listen to Arizona. And don't hurt Kitty, understood?" Patrick said, again knowing she can't hear him. Once again, he was surprised to see her nod. The boy rested her, to ly across the desk and she passed out with a happy smile while her face covered in his semen.

Carolina was an even bigger mess, her legs dangling over the desk with thick white fluids flooding out from her small love canal. "Patrick... Patrick so good. Hot, love, you" and she passed out. The boy nodded, taking in his handiwork in breaking two girls in the same dream. Right before he felt like he was going to wake up from his dream, he rubbed his candle in front of Carolina's face and splashed a bit of his cream onto her. It made her have a foolish smile as her tongue wearily licked it off her lips. "You belong to me now. I look forward to being with you again." Patrick said and he curled up next to his girls and slept again.

* * *

Patrick really woke up this time and he found himself back in his room. That was weird, he thought. He remembered rescuing this enslaved Weresheep and having lots of romp in the sack in the park. How did he end up here. He tried to remember, but something kept bothering him that made his loins burn up. He looked down, seeing the blankets move!

"What? Hey!" he called out and flipped over the covers to see that familiar Weresheep Bell, suckling on his manhood. "Oh it's your. How did we get here?" She giggled as she vacuumed his length inside of her mouth as if drinking from a soda cup through a straw, "No remember," she laughed in broken English, "You woke up, rape me, and carried me here. Rape me more. Then snoozed. Love it!" She said with a grin and started to bury his rod into her mouth. Patrick convulsed violently, his candle still sensitive from giving Carolina a vicious loving in his dreams.

"Didn't you have enough from last night and this morning before I fell asleep again?" Patrick wondered with a half-grin. The Weresheep coyly shook her head and shoved his candle deep into his throat. "Then I guess I'll have to take good care of you then." Patrick held his urge to laugh as he grabbed Bell by the horns and forced her down to take in all of his candle and deeper into her throat. He blasted his cream inside of her, making her eyes roll in ecstacy. Now giving her a break, he pulled her out, threw her down on the bed, and mounted her with his candle and just pummeled the daylights out of her. "PATRICK! CRUSHING ME! LOVE IT!" "TAKE IT! BE A GOOD GIRL AND BE MY PLAYTHING!" The boy didn't know what he was saying as he was still woozy from his dream with Carolina, but luckily Bell loved it with her tongue handing out in joy. So they had lots of sex afterwards until their hips went numb.

* * *

Making up for lost time, Patrick had a chance to enter his name and registry with the Adventurer's guild hall in the town. He even made a class for himself, as Ranger as he felt better in shooting things. He grew up with his grandpa who used to fight in both world wars before retiring. He had plenty of chances to learn to shoot a rifle hunting for ducks for dinner so he knew how to hold a gun when needed. The crossbow he got at the auction seemed to fit him perfectly as it was shaped more like a military rifle with crossbow mechanisms. It will do for his adventure.

"Okay Bell, do you have your license with you?" Patrick ask, turning to the Weresheep who was wearing a full body cloak over her head and frame. At the same time Patrick was able to register Bell to act as a Mage. He felt like it would be best to have a partner and he can't keep her cooped up in the room. Neither did he want anyone who survived the auction fire to recognize her, so he thought giving her a mage like robe and carry a fake stick would do it. "Patrick, no know magic." She said, a little worried. "It's alright. I read up on your profile. You wool has a special powder that could make people sleepy, so we'll pretend you're really good at sleep magic, okay?"

Bell nodded and smiled, hugging him close. Just in case, Patrick was able to 'borrow' another shirt for himself, a long-sleeve tunic. As much as he loved to touch Bell's skin, he can't afford to get affected by her sleep magic and rape her again. He spent the last 5 hours in their room to tame the girl, and she was good to last for several days before she craved for love again. She hoped she wouldn't change her mind, however.

"Alright, so let's take care of this first quest, it should be simple since we're new," Patrick said. He held onto the piece of paper that was written with his mission. He was instructed to find a missing adventurer who left his morning but never came back. His last quest was to capture alive this harpy girl that was terrorizing the town. Patrick wasn't sure, but if he was able to capture this girl, he would earn 9000 gold pieces. "Wow, that's a lot of money. But does this mean that no one has captured it so they hiked up the prices?" Again, Bell shrugged as she didn't understand this type of thing and Patrick didn't blame her. With some fingerless gloves he got for free from the adventuring guild, he held her hand and journeyed into the forest.

* * *

The boy and weresheeped travelled for hours, following the trail they noticed that was upturned. Some branches and bushes looked shredded, as if cut up with a sword because it was in the way. They also followed the tracks of footsteps until they came across a clearing. "Bell, don't look!" Patrick called out as he saw a withered corpse on the road. He covered the weresheep's eyes who clung close to him in fear and he examined the husk. It looked like the adventurer the office was talking about as he had the same fingerless gloves too, Patrick noticed. His armor was in one piece, but his skin was all emaciated and dried up. Also, the hip area look shattered, he felt bad for this man. Maybe not, as he saw this happy look on his dried face.

"Wonder who did this to him? Could it be the Harpy?" He gulped a bit. In the encyclopedia, he read the part where not all mosnter girls are kind to human when raping them. They would suck up their energy and leave behind a withered husk, like this adventurer. Now that he brought it up, he saw something wilting in the open over the man's broken pelvis. He'll pretend he didn't know what it was.

"Aagh. Aaah." breathed a small sound and Patrick crouched into a battle stance, crossbow out. He gestured for Bell to get behind him as he tracked the voice. He slowly crept up to a bush, checked his weapon was fully armed, and he sprung through the bushes, "DON'T MOVE!" he called out, but so no enemies in sight. Instead, he saw a girl with green robes fallen across the ground, "Oh! Are you hurt, let me help you!" Patrick ran over to turn the girl around, "Don't worry, I know first aid!" When he did, he was shocked to see her not wearing a green feathered robe, but her arms were actual bird wings. It was a bird woman, he realized, and she was a thunderbid based on his book!

"Wait, are you the harpy that the guy was after? What happened?" he wondered. Whoever did in the adventurer he found must have been super strong to smash even his pelvis bone in, but this Thunderbird look like she was going to vomit. Actually, she did vomit, only everything that came out was pitch black like oil. "Oh shit are you poisoned?" He then recalled seeing arrows scattered on the ground, some poor raccoon lying dead next to it with its tongue touching the tip as if mistaking it for sugary syrup. "Bell, quick come over here!"

"Yes!" Bell cried out and stumbled out of the forest. She knelt down next to Patrick who began to forage within a nearby shrub, "Use your sleep wool to put her out. If she fall asleep her blood flow will slow down." Bell didn't understand what he said, but she trusted him and hugged the unconscious thunder bird with her arms. Her wool soon absorbed into the girl's skin and she was now in a daze as if under anaesthesia. Patrick was looking for some plants that could help to eject the poison, something his mother tought him during a camping trip. He remember his uncle getting bitten by a poisonous snake, but he was able to survive by extracing the venom with some concentrated toxin from plants like a magnet. Since this world was different, he can't find any that reversed it, but found something that could eject it from her system as if a withdrawal effect.

The problem was it had to be taken orally. "No time to worry about it" Patrick said and he stuffed in the poisonous plants into his mouth. It sounded stupid, yeah, but if he was quick and didn't swallow he could quickly mash up the plants into a wet paste. A mortar and pestal would be great but he didn't have that. Once he believed the paste to be fine enough, he came over to the thunderbird, wiped her mouth, and connected his lips to her. She woke up, still dazed from the wool anaesthesia, to see Patrick kissing her. She wanted to resist but her obsidian feet could barely twitch.

She felt him using his tongue to push the plant paste into her mouth. Now that he chewed it up and uses his own saliva to neutralize the basic toxins, it was safe to ingest for her. As a monster girl she had a stronger gut for natural toxins, but things like manmade poison was beyond her. She swallowed it, as if drinking something creamy, and slowly her pain started to relieve.

Before she knew it, it all came back up and she vomitted once more. Bell panicked and let her go, to let her roll over and throw up. Patrick rubbed her back, making sure she ejected every ounce of poison from her system. The plant helped to collected all the poison in her blood right into her stomach and since it was a foreign substance she would push it out of her gut. It was painful, but effective and by the time she stopped vomitting she didn't have any more cramps or chills like most people ingesting poison would feel.

"Bell, we'll set up camp here for the night. It's too late for us to bring her back with us. Also, getting her captured like this isn't a good idea. We'll think of something in the morning." Patrick said, with Bell nodding in agreement. The two worked together to make a small fire with some wood and flint, and it was soon dusk, and then night. The two took turns watching over the sleeping Thunderbird as she recuperated, to ensure she lived through her small fever. Patrick kept adding cold water from his canteen to a towel he placed on her head, to help break her fever. Every now and then, the thunderbird would wake up to see Patrick, watching him smile as he nursed her. She never fully awakened, and Bell got too tired from all the running around so she accidentally fell asleep. Patrick too was weary, as the plant he chewed had a side effect of making people drowsy. So he fell asleep too.

* * *

Patrick jumped awake when something fell on his lap. He thought Bell wanted to drink his semen again, but didn't saw a head on his waist, but a girl's fine body. He looked up, seeing the Thunderbird all healed. "Oh hey. You're feeling better. Does it hurt anywhere else?" Patrick asked.

"Huff," the Thunderbird responded and she glared at him. Patrick didn't dare move and kept his hands up so she could see them not reaching for his dagger or crossbow. She was sitting on his waist, and Bell was asleep, so he was completely defenseless, "Better?" he tried again, but she just said 'huff' again.

When Patrick was about to try something different, this girl stood back up. She flexed her large emerald wings, lined with citrine yellow and she stretched them wide. She stretched her body as well to loosen the soar muscles and shrugged off her sleep. The Thunderbird stared at him, not sure if she disliked him or liked him. All she did was reach out with her bird feet and step on Patrick's crotch. "Oh!"

It didn't hurt. On the contrary, he felt like a hand was massaging his member. He was surprised to see the Thunderbird using her feet to please him? "Are you sure about this?" he asked once more. "Huff" was all she said and pressed harder. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, and her feet were so soft that he almost exploded in his own pants. He gestured for her to hold back, that he was about to climax and she stopped. Standing in front of him before the flames, her beautiful silhouette framed her curves wonderfully like a work of art. Patrick waited for her next move, afraid she might smash in his pelvis like that poor adventurer.

Instead, she let out a sigh and dropped to her knees. She carefully turned around to show Patrick her small and perky buttock, completely doubled over to keep her head and shoulders across the dirt. With her wings, she held them back like hands to grab one of her cheeks, stretching a tight hole in her rear end.

Patrick gulped and he knew why. In the book, he skimmed the chapters on harpies and there was a excerpt about something called Thunderbirds. They were mighty winged maidens who ruled the skies with their thunder powers. They love to rape men until they were dry and were much like warrior birds. Somewhere in the text, they are mentioned to have a higher form of intelligence where they form an organized tribal community with their own traditions. Once recurring trait was that whenever they were defeated in combat, they would show their absolute submission to the victor, but letting them do them in the ass.

That is why Patrick gulped as he stared at her perky buttocks and the tight hole she was showing him. Did this mean he defeated her in a fair fight, but he never fought her before. "Poison... lost. Huff" the Thunderbird spoke in a soft voice. He then remembered she barely died from the poison and Patrick saved her with his own antidote. It seemed his knowledge defeated her and she acknowledge that. That's why she's gesturing for him to take his prize.

"Alright, I accept," Patrick said. He unzipped his pants and knelted right behind the Thunderbird. He put his hot hands on her cold rump, which made her gasp from his touch. He rolled his palms around her soft flesh, making them shake and squeezing them. The Thunderbird turned red all over, panting her breath into the dirt. She was scared, she heard that submitting her body to the winner hurt like heck. She was honest, though, and she respected her traditions.

She decided to become his woman since he defeated her with a power that could destroy poison itself. She was willing to do that to honor her traditions. The Thunderbird shook her little butt at Patrick, restless from just his touches. He gulped, never having put his candle in a girl's ass before. He wondered how it felt like. "Okay, I'm going in now, hang on."

He noticed that the Thunderbird's lower lips were dripping, so he touched his candle over her juices. She gasped and he did the same. It was so slippery! It was like he was lubricating his candle for something and her flowing love juices seemed to do that. Felt like sun lotion, slippery and stuff. He wondered if this will work, "Okay, in I go." he said. The second he touched his wet candle into her hole-Poof, it went in too easy.

"OOOOH!" he still felt her squeezing down on him, and the Thunderbird too was howling into the dirt, her screams muffled. It was so tight! Patrick never felt anything like this! being in a girl's mouth was great! Being in a love canal was hot and steamy! But the ass, tight as heck and strangling his candle. The Thunderbird was moaning into her wings, her legs fidgeting as she was getting used to being spread open. Even with the lubricant, she still felt his girth stretching her and it drove her crazy. "I-I'll make you feel good! Promise!" Patrick uttered and he moved.

He easily slipped in and out of her tight hole as if it were her moist womanhood. He still felt the tightness constrict his candle and it felt great! He pushed in then out, in then out, slowly and carefully. The Thunderbird went from 'oh my god there's a stick in my ass' to 'oh god, there's a hot candle burning up my ass'. Shivering to quivering, she felt happiness flow through every part of her body and wings. She never knew this submission after a defeat was this amazing. Maybe she should lose more often so this man could violate her rear entrance more. She could feel his rod pulsing with every slip inside other and she smiled. Seemed like this boy knew what he was doing.

The two exchanged glances, and Patrick smiled, "You're really cute" he said. 'Idiot, don't say that all of a sudden' the Thunderbird thought, before she bite her wing when Patrick thrust in super deep. He started to pump faster, swinging his hips harder. Soon, they were filled with sweat as they were about to climax from this strange love session. "I'm melting, I'm going to put my cream inside you ass!". Oh please fill me up from the bottom to the top, the Thunderbird screamed in her mind as the rock pulsed harder in her whole. Patrick grunted and he released his pent up seeds inside of her ass. She squealed like a bird in mating season and felt hot water trick down her innards, filling her up.

She bit her wing and her bird legs scratched the ground. Soon, she loved it so much her woman hood squirted her lover juice in a hot steaming arc. "You want more, don't you?" Patrick grinned. He suddenly picked her up, forcing her to stand up. He roughly held onto her wings and slammed his hips back up into her tail. "YIP!" she squeaked and felt him rape her ass even harder in this position. "Oh, it's so tight! I can keep feeling you all night if you want!"

The Thunderbird was happy, her teeth clenched with hearts in her eyes. Her body feathers ruffled with every slamming of Patrick's hips into her rear end, her buttocks pressed over and over. He soon plastered her with more of his colors, filling up her ass with hot milk and her tongue hung out with joy with glazed eyes. "How about this?"

Patrick noticed her body was super light, his guess her make up as a bird like creature. He suddenly hoisted her up off her feet, spreading her legs into a wide M, and he raped his candle right up her ass even more! Not caring if the sleeping Bell or any animal watching this in the night forest heard, the Thunderbird screamed a noise that was close to 'HECK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!'. She kept on squawking and moaning as Patrick kept dropping her body onto his candle in the air. She was so light, he thought, perfect for love carries like this. It also felt like he was using a tight toy to please himself so that was exciting. Without holding back, he kept filling her up with his cream, one rope after a time. No warning, no heads up, he just shot it inside of her whenever she can. She felt it filling up her wounding innards, heating her up from the inside out out. She felt heavy from all the love fluids filling her and the more the boy pumped his love, the more the thunderbird became a hot and happy mess. Almost like Carolina in his dreams he thought, he seemed to really like breaking his girls. He promised himsef to try and make Kitty or Arizona break when he gets back.

"My name is Patrick, and you belong to me now, my dear Aquila," Patrick smiled. He seemed to be used to having fun with his monster girls, as he was able to keep himself standing despite releasing so many times in one day (and dream). He wondered if it was Arizona's milk in him that kept him going, but he knew the girls and him all enjoy their love sessions. With one last thrust, he purged his seeds right up into the Thunderbird Aquila, thoroughly claiming her as his own. She let out a high pitched squeal with her eyes rolled, tongue out, and her womanhood burst a stream of her love juices and into the open fire. It looked like she was peeing, but made Patrick hard again. He gave mercy for Aquila and called it a night, putting her down onto the ground to curl up unconscious. Since she was cute, he ended up keeping his candle inside of her as he cuddled up and pulled some blankets over their body. He looked forward in introducing Bell and Aquilla to his wife and girlfriend back in the farm. Maybe Nimitz would be okay with him now.

* * *

 ** _Wow, two new monster girls and it's all thanks to mslmob12! The next chapter is going to take place back in the farm with a new surprise! Hope you guys can hold your breath long enough, see ya mates!_**


	11. Saratoga and the Hive

**_Hello internet, this is Desperado! This chapter is a special request from mslmob12. He or she is giving me lots of great ideas and I'm trying to play around with it to switch things up. Hope you guys like it!_**

* * *

Patrick got up early the next day, as he remembered he still had things to do. Now he had tamed the Thunderbird, he believed she would no longer be a threat to any adventurers or village so long as he gave her orders not to hurt anyone. As she submitted herself to be his love slave, she agreed to not bother anyone (save Patrick's member). But he then had to deal with the mission requirement of bring this girl back alive.

The boy knew bring her back will only cause more trouble, even giving up the Thunderbird's freedom which he didn't want to do. Knowing his knowledge about science research and top secret military project, the Thunderbird Aquila may never see the light of day again should she be taken by the people who put on this request. Still, he hoped to get some of the reward if not all. 9000 gold for her to be alive, there should be some payment if he made them think she was dead.

"Aquila, what do you have I can use to show them you could be dead. At least they'll think you're gone and won't chase after you?" Patrick asked. He got the Thunderbird staring at him, not understanding what he meant. He took a moment to think it over before saying again, "People are looking for you, to hunt you. We need to stop it. We need to make them believe you're gone for good."

Somehow Aquila nodded when he mentioned it that way. She had been on the run for the last few weeks by various adventurers and people from the king's army, she recalled, they all seemed to be setting their eyes on nabbing her. Since she didn't like being anyone's play thing, other than her new tamer Patrick, she thought it would be a good idea to play dead like a man in front of a grizzly girl (of course he'll just get raped in reality.)

"What do you have we can show you're no longer here?" the boy wondered. He rubbed his chin, and Aquila mimicked him, pressing her own wings to her chin to think like him. At this time, Bell woke up with a cute yawn and she saw them awake, "Patrick! Morning! Hungry!" She immediately pounced on him, brushing her face into his crotch. Even half-asleep in the morning, the Weresheep was in full spirits as she undid his buckle and pulled down his fly. "Wait, Bell, this isn't the time! Stop it!" Despite Patrick's rejections, she giggled and pulled out his member to start suckling on it like a lollipop. Patrick heaved when she took him inside her warm mouth, his fingers digging into the bark. He was completely at Bell's mercy as she licked and vacuumed his length without stop. She really wanted his cream. The Thunderbird watched this and smirked, she was hungry too! Dropping onto her bird knees, she leaned forward to press her face into the weresheep and pushed her aside, taking in Patrick's candle instead. "Oh god, not you too!"

The boy was reeling from the unimaginable pleasure he was feeling lighting up his loins like fireworks. Being serviced by two girls! Two girls licking his candle! It was every man's dream from where he came from and now he was living in it. He couldn't help but pinch himself, to see if he was in Carolina's sex dream, but he was in reality no doubt about it! He really was being tasted by Bell and Aquila, who both looked up at him with a sultry gaze while licking both sides of his candle. "Oh god, you two are amazing," Patrick purred. He gripped the bark harder and began to move his hips, rubbing his flesh rod across their wet mouths and tongue. He felt them both rolling their taste organs over his hot rod, slathering it in their love saliva. They took turns shoving him deep into their throats, and ended up bickering over who can take it deeper. They ended up having a small competition where they see who can last the longest by shoving his candle deep into their throats before they bust for air. "Girls, girls! I'm not a game! Oooh!"

Patrick could barely breath. The girls' two tongues were too amazing, not to mention being dipped into each of their mouths, "Ah, I'm going to melt!" He grabbed both their heads with each hand and pressed their lips together, making them kiss each other. He then shoved his candle in between their connected lips, squeezing his member in between them. They forgot why they were fighting and let Patrick used their lips to please him. He pumped his candle in and out, his length pulsing, and he then stuck his tip into Bell's mouth to splatter half of his thick load into her, and the other half right into Aquila's. It felt great, he thought, to dump his load into two girls who love him! He so wanted to try this on Arizona and Kitty when he gets back. As he relished in the bliss of ejecting his seeds into their mouth, letting them softly clean him, he suddenly came up with an idea. "I have a plan. Aquila, I need some of your feathers and Bell I need your wool!"

* * *

Our hero Patrick ended up being able to get about 4000 worth of gold for the reward money in dispatching the Thunderbird harpy when he turned in the mission. The way he proved it was by bring them an obsidian leg of the creature, saying he and his mage partner cornered it and accidentally hit her with too much attack spells. She got burnt up and all that were left was her leg and her feathers. The clients felt disgusted when they brought back the harpy's leg, saying they don't want it. Since Patrick still removed the threat of the thunderbird from the area, he got less than half of the prize money which he was fine about.

"Thanks for letting me use your shedded skin, Aquila," Patrick said when he came back to the outside of the city. To be honest, Aquila wasn't really dead neither was she burnt alive. She was breathing and in one piece, waiting in the outskirts of the city after her turned in the mission request to get the reward. Patrick had this strange idea of taking Aquila's molten skin off her leg, stuff it with Bell's wool, and sewing the loose end and scorching it with fire to make it look like a leg exploded from a fiery blast. This was a combination of Taxidermy and lighting edges of a parchment paper to give it an ancient look, two thinks he learned from his uncle and from school projects.

"They won't be coming after you now, Aquila," Patrick said. The Thunderbird gave a happy 'huff'. She hadn't met a human as kind and as smart as Patrick, even witty. To think he easily threw off the scent of all the men in the world chasing after her skin, she was impressed. She made the right choice to offer her ass to him. Bell was just as amazed, but a little shy as she felt a bit breezy across her thighs. "Patrick. Legs, cold."

"Sorry Bell. I had to shear some wool from your legs to stuff enough filling into the fake legs, I hope it grows back in time," Patrick said, petting her head to console her. The Weresheep smiled and nodded. Honestly, she didn't care about her wool being sheered off. If the boy had done the whole body, making her all clean and squeak- she would have raped him for 10 days straight because weresheeps magical wool suppresses their violent urges. Still, she couldn't wait for night fall and crawl into his bed to 'warm him up' with a woman's body again. "Well since we got some money, why don't we" Patrick said, but he couldn't finished the rest when something huge flew in and snatched him off the ground! Bell and Aquila yelped when they saw the boy screaming, being dragged into the air by some kind of giant bee. To their shock, it was a Honeybee.

She was this fair looking young girl with clothing and an extended add on of a bee you see in a forest. She had a fur neck-bracer to cover up her neck in the cold and had glossy wings that blurred quickly. She was grabbing onto Patrick by the nape of his coat with her hands, using her incredible insect strength to haul him more than 60 ft into the air and out of the monster girl's reach.

You can't out fly me bitch, scowled the Thunderbird and she jumped. She suddenly yelped in pain and fell back down. Her ass still hurts from the rough loving last night, she can't even walk straight let alone fly. Bell can't fly, or run that fast but she did it anyway and tried to run and jump after Patrick. "Patrick! Patrick! Come baaack!" Bell screamed, but she tripped and fell. Helpless, she cried as she watched Patrick get carried away by the honeybee and never to be seen again.

* * *

"Put me down, on the ground I mean!" Patrick hollered as he struggled to free himself. After he glanced at the ground where he was already over 80 ft high, he changed his mind and let the honeybee carry him. Once he finds low enough ground, he'll try and break free and jump. He can accept a few broken bones, right? That was when something got on his face, and it felt sticky. He touched it and smelled it. "Wait, isn't this honey?" he said after licking it. It really tasted like honey, only sweeter than the processed kind. It's as if tapped straight from a beehive in a beekeeper's house before it went through the procedure of adding perservatives and crap like that. He turned his head, to see a jar of collected honey inside a pot clipped to the belt of the honeybee. He knocked it over, letting the content scatter. he hoped this would leave a trail behind their flight for the other girls to follow, much like Hanzel and Gretel's bread crumbs or rocks.

The honeybee gasped and nearly dropped the boy as she dove down frantically to the ground. The two ended up crash landing as the honeybee was too much in a rush and she crawled across the ground and rocks to scoop up whatever she could save. Patrick was free, seeing his chance to run. Angry that all of her hard work in collecting nectar for her queen had gone to waste, the honeybee buzzed over to tackle him into the side of a mountain, "What are you doing?" he cried out as he felt her hands unzipping his fly (again?) and pull out his candle. She started to squeezed and stroke his length, making him, moan, and she held up her now empty jar in front of him. It's as if she was now going to replace that missing honey with his own milk.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Patrick muttered in between moans. The honeybee sighed and put his hand onnto her head for some reason. He paused as he saw her antannae moving, and then her wings started to beat at specific intervals and speed. _'Can you understand my language, human'_ the boy heard a voice in his ear. "Who's there! Show yourself!"

 _'Me, the honeybee.'_ he turned to look down at the girl who was pumping his candle to milk him into the jar. She wasn't happy as she squeezed harder. _'How dare you spill the queen's honey like that! Do you not know how long it takes to fill just half a jar in these parts of the world.'_ The honeybee scowled, her antannae twitching as she used sonic vibration from her wings to make a signal like speech for Patrick to hear. Those vibrations were bouncing in his skull and ear drums, so it was like she was talking to him vocally. 'My queen strictly wants honey and mens' semen, having less of any will punish us gathering bees!'

Patrick flinched and suddenly felt bad. He wanted to leave evidence of which direction he was taken to for Bell and Aquila. But to find out he just spilled all that hard earned honey as if he threw someone's year-end paycheque down the toilet felt terrible. So he felt obligated to let this bee girl to stroke his candle. She soon became frustrated as the more she stroke, nothing came out, _'your spout is broken, get it fixed!'_ she complained via sonic vibrations.

"I-it's not broken! You need to stimulate it more," Patrick yelled back. He then had an idea and felt like taking advantage of it, "Use your mouth. Didn't your queen teach you that to make a man cream, you need to use your mouth?" The honeybee genuinely flinched with confusion. It seemed she never had been close to men before. She confessed in her semi-telepathy that she had only been gathering honey and lived of the nectar shared by the queen to keep her energy sated and sane. But to act like the breeding bees back in the hive, she wasn't sure it was her place to begin with as a gatherer. "If you use your mouth, lots of cream will come out." The honeybee hesitated, before she gave up with a growl. 'Fine, but this better be worth it.' she muttered via sonic waves. Patrick wanted to say 'oh it will be' but kept quiet.

The girl put down the jar and sat on her knees. She just opened her mouth and put his entire length inside. Patrick gasped, feeling how hot and moist her mouth was and the honeybee coughed as to how hard it was in her mouth. She just suckled on it, as if trying to get the snail out of its shell to eat, but nothing else. Patrick realized she had no clue what she was doing. "Let's try this." he said and he suddenly pushed her down. The honeybee yelped, but the second her head lied across the dirt, Patrick's candle plugged her lips. Mounting her over her chest, he began to pump his long candle into her mouth as if it were a woman's lower lips. He kept swaying his hips, holding onto her shoulder as he dug his member deeper.

Doing this felt better, Patrick thought. It made him feel like he was dominating her and she didn't have to do anything but relax and enjoy. The honeybee tried to speak, but her wings were pinned and she couldn't use sonic vibrations anymore. She coughed and gagged as Patrick pushed in deeper. Slowly, her monster girl side overcame her drone-like gathering bee mindset, forcing her mind to think more independently than a hive mind. Eventually, she snapped her mind free from the queen's influence and suddenly relished in the pleasure she was getting in her mouth.

"Haamuu," the honeybee made a small sound as she started to move her own mouth, gripping onto Patrick's hips. "That's it, you're getting into it. Just like that." He reassured her. He moved faster now, wanting to explode inside her mouth. Having two girls service him made him too excited, he had a lot of excess cream built up. He gave into his urges to rape this girl's mouth and fill her with his manly seeds. "It's coming out, my milk! Drink it all! AH!"

"HMMM!" the honeybee gagged as she felt something hot pour down her tight throat. It was burning her inside up, heating up her chest, setting a fire in her stomach, and her whole body was glowing hotter. She drank all the milk that was dripping down her mouth and throat. The essence invorgorated her, making her truly awake with her own mind away from the hivemind.

When Patrick pulled out, she panted and coughed, making the boy worried. The girl looked up at him, gazing deep into his eyes. She then reached up her soft hands to hold his back, and using a bit of her wings to say 'More, I want more of your heat'. Patrick smiled and leaned down to deeply kiss her, holding her head gently and passionately. She lost control of herself and her lower lips were starting to drip heavily with her love juices. The boy realized she was ready, so he didn't dally any longer, "Please take me all the way!" he called out and slipped his hot candle inside of her. The honeybee arched her back as a hard rod dipped into her tight entrance. She had been a gathering bee and focused on getting nectar, she wasn't like the breeding bees who force captured men to impregnate them with semen so they could give birth to larvae girls to grow into more bees to expand the colony.

But somehow she felt this was right, that this wasn't just about following the rules of a factory line. She felt pleasure and love from this boy, and she finally realized this is what she really wanted. The honeybee moaned, scratching her fingers into Patrick's back, and curling her legs around his waist. She was rocked back and forth like a chair as she felt Patrick hump her love space over and over. She cuddled into his warm neck and let him nibble on her ear. More, more, she kept thinking to herself. Please make me a real human woman, she said to herself with happy tears.

"Oh, you're burning me up inside of your. You feel so tight and warm. I'm going to cream soon," Patrick whispered into her ear. She just nodded and moaned loaded, tightening her legs around him more to make sure he doesn't escape. The two kept rocking across the ground and they reach their limit, screaming so loud everything in the forest could hear their mating calls. "OH! IT'S SPLATTERING OUT INSIDE OF YOU! THAT'S HOW GOOD YOU FEEL!"

Hot cream shot inside of the honeybee, making her blank out from bliss. She never felt this good before, other than being pleasured by the queen as her toy or drinking nectar, nothing felt as beautiful as this. Her body quivered and she never dropped her legs from Patrick's body, she wanted him to release every drop of his love batter into her.

 _'TRAITOR!'_ called out a voice in the same sonic vibrations, causing a dazed Patrick and honeybee to gasp. Flying from the sky, was a horde of more honeybees. Unlike the gatherer girl, they were wearing armor and carried bee-sting like spears. They must be the guard bees, Patrick thought as they surrounded him. "Wh-what's going on!" They ignored the boy and aimed their spears at the honebeey who Patrick was mounting on the ground, none of them shy or happy. _'You have breached the law of the colony and abandonned the hive mind. You shall be brought back to the queen to be tried and punished! Guards, drag her and the human away!'_

 _'No, I'm sorry, please don't hurt the boy!'_ the honeybee tried to reason with the guard bees, but she got slapped around by their leader. "Hey!" Patrick sprung up, but his legs wobbled from releasing his cream not too long ago. He got caught off guard and the guard bees grabbed him in a lock. After kicking the poor honeybee girl around, they started to drag her by the hair and lift off together. _'No, please don't punish him too! I love him!'_

"Wait, let her go!" Patrick hollered and tried to reach out, to grab onto the honeybee's hand as if she was a lover in a fairy tale. He then got hit on the back of the head and everything turned pitched black.

* * *

Patrick woke up with a bad headache. It felt like someone was beating him like a Cherokee drum. When he woke up, he found himself what looked to be a giant version of a bee hive. All the hexagonal holes and pits could be seen as far as his eyes could see. Up, down, left, right, it was everywhere. The place was filled with all sorts of honeybees who were busy working and it smelled of honey. It also smelled of hot sex as he was close to an area where there were male prisoners being raped constantly by the breeding honeybees who took in their semen in their wombs to give birth to larvae girls. Many of the man either passed out from too much pleasure, or their spiritual energy got zapped right out of them from their rods. Either way, once they can't produce anymore they were all hucked out of an opening in the side of the hive, as if a giant window. He didn't dare to look as he heard one scream after another.

'Prisoner, face her majesty!' called a voice via sonic vibrations. As he was in a hive, the vibrations were stronger and they felt like they were voices of a real human being. So everything he heard felt like they were talking to him by their mouths, but the honeybees were beating their wings to speak to him. "Speak, who are you to corrupt her majesty's peon!" cried out one guard bee, her voice clear as if she was really speaking (but her mouth wasn't moving, just her antanne). "I don't know what you're talking about? What do you mean corrupt?" Patrick wondered, still dazed from his headache. The guard bee hit him in the stomach with the blunt end of the spear and turned to call out, "Bring in the traitor!"

Patrick recovered in time to see the honeybee he had just mated with. He could recognize her with her curly blond hair that was the color of golden honey, while the other girls were either amber or orange. She was bruised and battered! As if she had been beaten around! "What have you done to her!" he cried out, only to flinch when some guards came over to strike her spear across the side of the honeybee's head. "Silence, the majesty is speaking!"

The boy dare not speak, not wanting the poor girl to get hurt. As she crawled across the hive ground, she saw him and had a faint smile behind her bruises and black eye. She nodded to him, saying that she'll be fine, but Patrick couldn't believe it. Suddenly he heard a massive buzzing noise coming from above him and it was deafening like a helicopter! He looked up to see a massive object come down to everyone. It was a tall and mature looking woman in a regalia themed after a bee, and she carried the same bee hind from her tail bone like a cat tail and hovered down on large diamond colored wings. The large object looked like a turnip painted in bee strips and it sat down on a hollowed mound in the center of the hive. This woman sank into the center, as if a form of lounge, and she used it as her seat to show royalty. Wow, Patrick thought, it was even than the chair in Game of thrones!

"I am not happy with what you did to my servant," the woman spoke up with her beating wings, who he identified as the queen. She glanced at the curled up honeybee that Patrick mated and she scowled, "And you are far worse. How dare you cover this man for youself! I gave the decree that all men's semen and nectar of the outer planes belong to me! To think a bitch like you could stand above your place and make this man your play thing!" "He's not my plaything! I love him!" the honeybee screamed, earning a kick to her face by the guards. "STOP IT!" Patrick cried out and tried to charge them, but the spears crossed over his body and he can't get past them. The queen scowled even more and slammed a hand to her giant turnip bee throne, "SILENCE! I AM SPEAKING!" all the bees in the hive all stopped, immediately going down on one knee to bow. Even the breeding honeybees all stopped bouncing on the men they captured to bow their head in absolute respect. Yike, Patrick thought, so this was the absolute power of a bee queen!

"You defied my order," the queen snapped at the broken honeybee, seeing nothing but red and jealousy, "I sentence you to death!" The honeybee's eyes widened, her body frozen. Even when the guards kicked her over to lie on her back and step on her arms, she couldn't react. The Queen personally flew out of her throne, picking up a strange looking sceptre from one of her guards. She touched down next to the fallen honeybee, and suddenly shoved the end of the scepter into the girl's canal. "AAAAAAAH! MERCY!"

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Patrick hollered but everyone ignored him. The Queen twisted the scepter that was half-shoved inside of the honeybee's oriface, twisting it left and right as if trying to make her lower lips wider. It stirred up her insides painfully, almost bleeding, and the queen stopped. She snapped her fingers, and some worker honeybees carefully carried this large pot over.

Patrick gasped, there were so much steam coming out from the top, "What are you doing to her!" he demanded and the Queen laughed. "This colony has no place for a whore," she cackled, "So you like having your little hole being filled by a man's rod when you are not at all appointed as our holy breeders. Hah, then I hope you will love boiling honey filling you up instead!" The boy recoiled, realizing the pot was nothing more than hot oil! The scepter was a kind of funnel and they were going to pour it right into the honeybee's canal and into her womb. This is impossible, he thought, she'll burn harder than Targayen with gold dumped on his head!

"STOOOOOOOOP!" Patrick screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone ended up turning into them and they held off the gruesome execution. The boy panted to catch his breath and he dropped to his knees, "Please let her go! It's my fault! I corrupted her, she had nothing to do with this! Let me be punished instead!"

The honeybee who was sentenced to death cried while she was pinned on the floor. She didn't want this to happen, not when she found someone who was so kind and gentle to her compared to the queen. The said Queen had this shit-eating grin when she heard Patrick call out and she pointed at them. "Alright, then, you shall be put on the executioner's block! Bring me the oil!" The queen cackled and Patrick bowed his head in submission. He didn't want to hurt anyone, and he realized him coming to his world was both a mistaken and a burden. he had no regrets now, as he gave up his vriginity to a sweet girl he saved.

Kitty Hawk, he wondered how she was doing right now back at the farm. And Arizona, was she taking care of herself since everyone relied on her milk. There was Nimitz too, who he hoped to ammend with. Carolina, that sweet girl he loved to break in his dreams. Then Bell and Aquila. They had just met someone who saved them, now they'll be abandonned again. In the end, Patrick's real regret was leaving them behind. Worse, he was going to make this honeybee girl all alone.

"Do your worst, Queen," he mumbled at the last minute. This caused the Queen to wince and she held up her hand to keep her workers from tipping the oil pot. "Oh, such a defiant man you are. Humans like you all love to think with their lower halves, why do you think we have so many prisoners enjoying themselves in our colony!" she cackled, gesturing at the breeding grounds where men were being sapped of their cream and energy. The boy didn't bother looking, but he knew the men were moaning in bliss as the last of their spirits were sucked out, and their bodies thrown out the window.

"Don't look at me like that, child" the queen quipped while licking her lips, a true dominatrix! "I can be a merciful rule. Tell you want, I sentence you to rape my little servant, to death!" The worker bees in the background stirred, whispering to each other. Some of the guards look cocky about it, and saw Patrick as another meat rod to play with. The honeybee who was captured was crying. She knew humans can't climax forever without a break. If they push themselves and keep spurting their semen, they could eventually die from overexhaustion and malnutrition. To be exact, Patrick would be doing something similar to suicide.

The honeybee girl shook her head at Patrick, but he already got up and pulled down his pants and took off his tunic. The guard bees back away, adoring his nice body. He wasn't a stud in highschool nut he had some faint abs on his stomach from his work out (with mating lots of monster girls) and his candle was long. They all gulped, so did the queen. "D-don't laugh! Be grateful that in your final moments you can fill my servant with your rod until your last breath! Now, rape her as you please!"

The guard backed away off the honey bee, letting her crawl up to shake her head at Patrick. "Don't do it," she told him through her wings, "I'm a monster girl and I can continue longer than humans. You'll push yourseld over the limit and die! I can't let you do that for me!" The honeybee tried to push Patrick away, but he insisted and suddently kissed her deeply. It made the Queen cover her mouth with a gasp, the worker bees shuffling like shy girls. They were doing it right in front of them, and this wasn't even a breeding sesssion among the holy breeders!

"I don't care," Patrick whispered into the honeybee's ear, liking her neck and nibbling on her collar bone, "I got you into this mess. It's my fault. Let me take the sin." The boy moaned and breathed his way all over the honeybee's skin. She shivered and moaned under her own breath as she felt Patrick crawl his hot air all over her. She felt his large hands grab and squeeze her breast, flipping off her top to reveal them. He suckled on them, kissing and playing with her tips with his tongue. She felt so sweet, Patrick thought, and felt so bad her put her in so much pain.

"Please forgive me, Saratoga," Patrick whispered, giving the girl a beautiful name as he continued to kiss her stomach and lick her naval. The girl carried the name of Saratoga gasped and held onto Patrick's head, letting him taste her sweet skin of honey and flowers. He soon curled up and went down to her lower lips. With a hot breath, he dove down to eat her out. "OH! IT'S SO GOOD! YOUR TONGUE IS STICKING INSIDE OF MY HIVE!" the girl bucked, making a shrill noise.

The breeders suddenly stopped, turning to look as to what sounded so pleasant. Even if they were raping men with rods harder and longer than Patrick's they couldn't help but stop and watch him please the honeybee. They never had this before, they never made this type of sweet noise before. Some breeders tried to make their dying man eat them, but they were either too weak or exhausted to even breath. The felt disappointed and almost cried.

"Wh-what is this?" the Queen gasped while watching this boy sentenced to death, eat out her servant with love and care. Patrick kept digging his tongue deep in between her legs, driving her crazy. Her legs went from folded M, to quiviering double Vs, and she flexed them out to their full length up to the air like flagpoles. She grabbed the boy's head as he tasted her love juices and suckled on her jellybean, making her splashed her spring water. "I'm ready for you, Saratoga. Even if this is the last, at least let me make you feel good."

"Oh Darling! Please take me!" Saratoga called out and Patrick crawled up to instantly slip his candle into her love canal and kissed her while squeezing her breasts. The worker bees dropped their jars of honey, splashing it across the floor as they covered their mouths. The breeders watched with hungry eyes, forgetting their duties and wanting to watch from behind the hive fences. The guards around them all stared awkwardly at each other, never seen a breeding session like this. Patrick humped his hips into Saratoga, driving his member deep into her soaking and hot canals. He moaned and grunted as he gave her every ounce of his love, pounding into her to make her feel good. The honeybee moaned and purred, locking her legs to keep Patrick inside of her. She cried, more from the pain of forcing Patrick to make love to her as his death sentence. It hurt her feelings, feelings she never had until only moments ago, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Patrick licked her lips to silence her, forgiving her with his tongue. He grabbed her hips and slammed his pelvic thrust into her, spilling his hot cream. He kept on going, never once stopping even for a breath. He pumped himself into her wildly across the hive floor. He even scooped in some honey in his hands to drip it into Saratoga's mouth, "Open up, aahn." He said, breathing heavily and sweating violently. Sweet honey fell and rolled inside of Saratoga's mouth, and she drank it while licking his lips. It made her head feel woozy and dizzy, her sensitivity increasing so she was shivering from even Patrick's skin rubbing into hers.

"Let's do it like this, you'll feel good!" With a slam, he forced Saratoga to flip up in a 90 degree. She yelped as she found herself sitting on Patrick's lap, her tongue sticking out as she felt his member driving even deeper into her love canal and against the entrance of her womb. The boy didn't stop, he grabbed and squeezed her cute buttocks and rammed his rod up into her. The more he thrust, the more his candle peeked into her treasure box.

Their love making made loud wet slapping noises and heavy moaning. It excited everyone in the whole colony, in all the levels. There was one guard in the back who screamed, "I can't take any more, forgive me!' and used the end of her spear to drive it into her love canal to stimulate herself. Some tried to hold it in, but also gave up and started to pleasure themselves with their hands, or licking each other's love territory. The queen was flinching with every time Patrick made the honeybee bounce and squeal happily. "Please tell me your name, human!"the honeybee said through her loving tears, "I want to remember you forever!" The boy smiled, almost geting weary in the head, but kept thrusting anyways, "Patrick McFee. And you're so cute," he smiled while giving her a warm eskimo kiss. He pinched her buttocks and slapped his palms into her round flesh, making her squeak as he rammed into her. He kept pumping her full of his seed, one blast after another, and even when his body groaned and shook in pain and bliss, he didn't stop. He wanted to protect this girl to the very end!

"Oh Saratoga, your insides are so hot! Being able to cream inside of your to the last moment gives me comfort!" Patrick grunted as he heaved heavily, panting harder as his body ached from sore muscles. The honeybee Saratoga moaned even louder for the entire colony to hear and maybe some more monster girls right outside wanting to taste the hive's honey. She hugged the boy and felt his rock hard candle stabbing inside her love place. She could even feel him penetrating her inner cervix and poking right up into the womb and it drover her insane. "Patriiiickk! Patriiiick! I love you, please fill me with your hot seeeeeds!" she gasped.

The boy shot his hips up, hoisting Saratoga up into the air like those horses do in the merry go round. With all of her body weight pressing down on him, she could feel the tip of his candle nudging into the upper walls of her uterus and she gushed spring water with a shriek. Patrick also released another load of his hot seeds, however it was getting less in quantity as he was already reaching his limit. He pressed on though, wanting to make this girl so much pleasure even if it was the last thing he does!

He suddenly flipped her around to curl on on her hands and knees like a little ball and he stood up to shove his candle from behind her. Her tongue flailed out when his hot rod was stuffed inside of her and she was already yipping like a dog being mated by a wild animal. Patrick continued to rape her like this, almost like a lion to a curled up bunny, and pummeled his hips into her. His legs were shaking and his body was shivering from the lack of blood supporting his brain, he gave it up all for his candle to keep it hard and pumping this girl with loads of his semen. At least, he hoped to get her pregnant enough so that if he does leave this foreign world. "Saratoga, please bear my children. If I'm gone, I want you to raise them and teach them how to take care of the monster girls I have back at a farm near here. I don't want to leave them alone, but I'm willing to take this execution for you!" Patrick hollered, already crying. Saratoga too was crying and just let Patrick keep dumping his seeds into her womb. She wanted to be pregnant with his children too, to protect his family line. "Yes! I'll raise your children! They'll live on with me!" Patrick felt content, and just went wild. He didn't hold back anymore, already bruising his candle and the girl's love entrance, both red and swollen. He whispered something into her ear and she cried even harder, hiding her face in her arms as her body bounced from the love making.

"Th-this is impossible! N-no human could go this long!" the Queen gasped, watching as if this was a horror film. She kept covering her eyes and also peeked through her fingers. Her handmaids and servants all watched intently, unable to stop rubbing their sex. "Stop it! All of you, they're suppose to suffer from this, not enjoy it!" the Queen barked and started to hit the other honeybees with her hand.

"NOW, AQUILA! BELL!" Patrick hollered, barely catching his breath. Out of the blue, a flying bird and a raging sheep jumped through the window where all the dead bodies are thrown out and they charged. It was a Thunderbird and a Weresheep wearing a mage's robe! "HUFF! TAMER!" "Patrick! We here, save you!" the two cried out and they charged into the pile of guard bees. The Thunderbird released a blast of electricity into the air, shocking the girls all over to make them drop and wallow in ecstacy from the shock play that sparkled her sex nerves. Bell rammed into several more and smothered them with her sleep magic in her wool, making them pass out while rubbing their lower lips in a wet dream. The two monster girls were able to track down Patrick thanks to him spilling the jar of honey not to long ago. His idea had work to leave something behind for them to follow and they were able to locate the main hive colony where he had been taken into. While he was violating Saratoga, he caught sight of them peeking through the opening where all the mens' dried bodies were tossed out, so he made up this attack plan on the spot.

"Get the queen, pin her down!" Patrick cried, almost breaking his hips as he couldnt' stop violating Saratoga. Aquila and Bell nodded before they leapt straight for the queen who was completely open. The Queen threw her enchanted honey that could knock out a man as if a rock, but they easily dodged it. Now Aquila's asshole was better, she was able to fly no sweat. She kicked the woman down and pinned her one arm into the ground, while Bell used her weight to pin her other arm. "Saratoga, go for it!" the boy panted and he let the honeybee go. She sprang to her feet and she tackled into the queen, knocking the wind out. She flipped around so she could hold up the queen bee's legs, leaving her bare vagina open for everyone to see. "Patrick, hurry!" she called out. The boy hobbled over, his legs already numb, and knees shaking. Before he reached the queen, he fell to his knees but could still crawl over. Before the Queen could resist, he shoved his fingers into her canal and started prying it open as if trying to look for coins in a vending machine!

"OOOOOH! STOP! IT HUUUUUURTS!" the queen screamed as love juices immediately gushed out from between her legs like a violent river. "Hey Queen, don't tell me you're a virgin," the weary Patrick grinned as he looked at her. While Saratoga pinned her down, the Bee Queen could only thrash and moan, melting from his fingering. The boy kept going, digging and pulling fiercer. He even pinched her jellybean on her lower mound, dialing it as if a radio. It made her scream in pain in pleasure and everyone heard it.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SO GOOD!" 'I WANT A ROD INSIDE ME TOO!" "SOMEONE, PLEASE SCREW ME! PLEASE SCREW ME!" the honeybees in the colony all shouted. The entire colony went into total chaos as their minds connected to the queen via the hivemind felt the royalty's pleasure and pain from Patrick's sneak attack. They all dropped to their knees, either shoving in their own fingers, rubbing their lower lips with each other and scissoring themselves with pleasure, or the guard bees shoving over the breeders to steal a man to ride on. Some even used their spears, snapping it as a toy for two ends to be used by the guard and worker bees. They were in so much heat, the entire hive smelled of sweat, sex, and hormones.

"Huff! Ah! Taming, good!" Aquila moaned as some of the worker bees lost their minds to the love for sex, crawling all over her to taste her lower lips and suckle on her chest. "Wait, You no Patrick! Oh good!" Even Bell was starting to get covered in hot honey and a breeding bee forced her head into her lower lips to eat her out, while another gathering bee dove her tongue into Bell's space. They all did this while their queen was being screwed over.

"PLEASE LET ME GO! IT HURTS!" the queen who loved to hurt people for pleasure started to squeal like a little piggy. Patrick kept going and ruined her insides with his hands, harder and faster, until she was nothing but a shaking doll. He then had Saratoga to warm up his loins by kissing and swallowing his candle a bit, moistening it up, and he then shoved it inside of the queen, "I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR VIRGINITY, LADY BEE QUEEN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the queen squealed again when she received a hot rod inside of her body for the first time. She was royalty, of course she wouldn't stoop so low as commoners to hump a man, or let anyone touch her. That is why she had her gathering bees to collect honey and semen, so she could thrive without having to mate with a human. Today she got what she deserved and she didn't like how good it felt. "PLEASE UNHAND ME! I CAN'T BE RAPED LIKE THIS!"

Patrick ignored her, or he was too tired to respond. Using the last of his consciousness, he moved his hips and jabbed it into the queen's love entrance. She squealed, but Saratoga sat down on her royalty's face and made her eat her love canal out, dripping thick nectar like love juices to drown her into silence. It was a big and hot mess all over the colony, everyone screwing everyone. Aquila and Bell couldn't resist and started to scissor and mate with the other honeybee girls, even Bell was stuffed with pieces of spear rods along with other honeybee girls while she ate out other lower lips. Everyone was soaking wet in love juices and sweat.

"Pl-please shhtoooops, it huuuurtshhh," the queen gasped in between lickings and pumpings. Patrick gave her a good slam, ejecting his hot seeds into her belly. She shook all over, unable to scream, and soon went limp. The poor boy lost his voice from all the yelling, he waved his hands and fingers to tell Saratoga to flip the queen around. The honeybee nodded and forced the queen to go on her hands and knees, making Patrick grab her head and shove his cream-slathered length into her mouth. "Ghhghggg." was all she could make as a giant stick plugged her mouth.

Saratoga was panting to get breath, but her hand bumped into a familiar sceptre. It was the same one the queen used to stab her canal and was going to use it as a funnel to pour boiling. The honeybee, smirked. She picked up the scepter herself and shoved it into the queen's sex oriface. "HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!" She couldn't believe another rod was filling her, but her pleasure filled body just sank into it all. She couldn't care less if more than one man was raping her now, she just gave up her thinking to her monster girl DNA and enjoyed this. Saratoga clamped the scepter that was sticking out of the queen's love entrance her thighs, and pushed it in and out as if it were her own candle!

The messy love making and three way continued, with Patrick loosing control of his climaxing and always spraying his love seeds into the queen's mouth. It broke her one layer at a time, turning her from a sadist dominatrix to a masochistic hot mess raped like a dog. Surprisinly the queen fell in love with this play and she used her own tongue to taste Patrick's length and reacherd her bee tongue further down to lick his sacks. She felt Saratoga shoving the sceptre like a candle in the other end and her insides felt messed up.

All the honeybees were driven insane with love and sex. They all changed partners to make each other feel great, even letting go some of the men prisoners to start raping some guards and gathering bees with hot consent. Laughter, giggles, and cute moanings filled the hive that used to be a production factory for honey. Now it was a house of pleasure that no one could compare to.

"Queen, I'm, hitting, your, throat! So good AAH!" Patrick shoved his length deep into the Queen's throat, blasting his hot seeds. It wasn't much, but adding onto the gallons he injected into her, it really didn't make much of a difference. The woman suckling on his candle was slathered in steaming semen and love juicers, her hair all wet and matching her skin. Saratoga was dripping with spring water and sweat, her hips never stopping to ram the sceptre with her thighs into the queen. The boy had a sweet looking smile as he watched the sight, a sea of beautiful woman making out and violating each other with joy. Feeling content, he suddenly collapsed across the queen's body and fell over, accidentally shooting another load of his cream into the bee queen's mouth.

Saratoga, Aquila, and Bell all heard a painful thump in the ocean of moaning and screamings, and they all turned to see Patrick's fallen figure. The Thunderbird gasped and tried to fight off the bees molesting her, while the Weresheep tried to crawl away from the love zombies that piled onto her body and licked her legs. Saratoga felt the worst as her tears exploded and she covered her mouth. "PATRICK! NO!" "TAMER, WAKE UP!" "PATRICK! SHEEP SHEEP HERE, DON'T DIE!"

* * *

 ** _And that ended with a big hot bang! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry if you guys find it too long. I can cut it down if you want next time. Hope you guys look forward to Patrick's next adventure in the monster girl world!_**


	12. Kitty Vs Grizzly!

**_Farm time! Another special request from mslmob12!_**

* * *

Back at Patrick's farm, everything was doing alright. In the past few days since Patrick left, Arizona had been in charge of the house and all. Since the house was now in good living conditions, with hand made furniture and tables, the Holtaurus took it upon herself to be like a good housewife and keep the house tidy. She would work along side Kitty Hawk, cleaning the floors, wiping the tables, and even starting their own garden. Whenever it came to the point where they felt horny and in need of semen, they try to stave it off by mating with each other to erase their lonliness.

Nimitz had been obedient, surprisingly. At first she was always grumpy and moody, never once talking to Kitty or Arizona as she lived with them (under Patrick's order). But one day they found her all soaking wet and her sex all red and puffy, as if someone came in and raped her silly. They saw her staff and thought she really needed to please herself, so they never asked in detail. But when she did recover from that day, she seemed to be more open.

Now, she was with Arizona and Kitty Hawk, learning how to cook. "Why tofu?"she would ask, despising the bland cube of bean curd sitting on the cutting board. "I have a Centaur friend who runs a delivery service with her husband and they always have lots of extra veggies such as cabbage and tofu," said Arizona, who was cutting up some carrot she dug up from a nearby field (which was in the wild). "We don't have any money and these are the only vegetables they can share with us since they get a lot of it for their market," she added and started to put them into a boiling pot. The holtaurus added a cup of freshly squeezed milk from her breast and started to make a stew out of the wild potatoes, carrots, cabbage, and tofu. That was all they had, so she had to make due with what they got on hand. No salt, no pepper, no butter. She should make a shopping list so when Patrick returns, they could stock up on supplies.

"Where did you learn how to cook? Aren't you a monster girl," Nimitz questioned with folded arms and a waiting expression. "I used to watch housewives when I was young making dinner and I kind of memorized some recipes they would make. One old lady was kind and taught me some of her secret recipes," the Holtaurus said, thinking back to those sweet moments in her memory. "Oh, right. Kitty, have you finished cutting up the cucumbers?" Arizona called out, but no one answered. When the Holtaurus and Dark Mage turned, they found the spot where Kitty was chopping vegetables to be missing. "Where did she go."

Arizona put the stew on hold and followed out the kitchen with Nimitz. They looked around their rooms and the living room, but no sign. Where could she have gone to? While Nimitz was thinking about that, she heard a weird noise in oneof the closets. She opened it up, finding Kitty holding onto a jacket to her face and had her womanhood stuffed with a cucumber.

She was sniffing the jacket in her hands while her other run the hard and long object into her sex, stroking it in and out like a toy. She moaned and purred, tears falling from her eyes as she kept puimping the cucumber in and out of her canal. Arizona caught up and gasped, "Kitty, poor girl. Are you alright?" Kitty snapped awake, shrieking that they found her doing something really private. She froze over, the cucumber in her canal and hiding her red face with a familiar jacket.

"Isn't that husband's jacket?" Arizona realized and she leaned closer to check on Kitty. The girl was curled up in the closet, smelling Patrick's jacket which he gave her when they first met. There had never been a day where she did not wear it on her naked body. She would sleep in it, play in it, and help out with the Arizona's chores with it. But right now, she really missed the boy who gave her lots of loving. She had been with humans before, harvesting their semen, but Patrick was the one boy she fell in love with. She really missed him, her pain increasing her sexual urges for him to take her again like before. So she tried to please herself while taking in his scent.

"Poor girl, you really miss Patrick, don't you?" the Holtaurus smiled and hugged Kitty, who cried and uttered a "Meow" and a nod. Nimitz look at them, her face falling, and she turned away, "I miss him too." The Holtaurus was shocked to hear this, as Nimitz had already ranted about how she'll kill him the second he comes back. But ever since that day they found her dripping wet from spring water, she changed almost 180 degrees!

The Holtaurus sighed as she nodded too, "I miss Husband too, but he's out there doing his best to find a way to support us. We have to wait." Arizona said. Kitty nodded, but she couldn't stop pumping the cucumber into her love canal. Arizona grinned and picked up Kitty to move onto the couch, spreading open her legs, "Let me make you feel good, Kitty."

She stretched her lovely tongue and dipped it into Kitty's lower lips, making the cat girl gasp with pleasure. She was so sensitive from rubbing a false rod into her canal, that just the slightest movement of Arizona's tongue made her shake and shiver. She moaned and purred, hugging her jacket as she took in deep breaths of Patrick's scent.

Nimitz watched, her loins burning up. She stood to one side out of sigh, and parted her skirt to pull aside her panties and began to rub herself. She panted and thought about Patrick, how he raped her silly and how he made her his woman. She used to be a human, so her side of falling in love started to kick up a bit but she would never admit it, not even to Patrick. But she couldn't stop rubbing her lower lips. She soon started to put her fingers inside, feeling how hot and wet it all was. She went from standing, to falling to her knees, panting heavily, she tried to push her self to climax, but for some reason she can't seem to reach that level on her own, which made her frustrated.

"Meow. Help, Nimitz." Kitty called out, causing Nimitz to jump and accidentally hit a too deep a spot inside of her legs. She turned to see the cat girl, being licked and tasted by Arizona. The cat girl looked at Nimitz while hiding her face under the jacket, her eyes filled with need and desire. While the Holtaurus pleasured her, she gestured for Nimitz to come over with her tail. The Dark Mage swallowed hard, but her lust was burning up and she couldn't waste this opportunity.

Arizona smiled, seeing how Nimitz and Kitty were getting along. Nimitz join them on the couch and Kitty used her long tail to put it inside of Nimitz, making her moan loudly. The cat girl shivered as her tail was just as senstivite, slowly pumping it in and out of Nimitz's canal just like how the cat girl did with the cucumber. Kitty moaned and purred, being tasted by Arizona and filling Nimitz with her candle-like tail. "Meow, Meow!" "Oh, it, it feels so good and it's not even a man's rod!"

"You two look so cute," Arizona smiled and started to slurp harder on Kitty. It drove the cat girl over the edge and with a few more tongue digging and fingering, the cat girl burst her dam. It sprayed her spring water all over, sending shocked all over her body. At the same time, her tail became stiff and it pushed Nimitz to climax as well. They both splashed one another in their sweet spring water, soon panting from how good it felt. The Holtaurus lapped up the rest of Kitty's juices, before wiping the sweat and love water from her face, "That should help you both. Now, let's finish up the cooking."

Right before Arizona could get up, however, the two girls tackled her over and spread her legs. "Wait, what?" the Holtaurus cried out, her face reddening in how her own privates were being revealed to the monster girls. Nimitz smirked, taking the leader to lift up her hips up to the Dark Mage's chin. "There's no escaping this time, Holtaurus. You've been doing all the work and never let us play with you, what justice is that. It's time we punish you for holding out on us!" Nimitz gripped onto Arizona's thighs and she dug her tongue deep into her canal, licking and churning it around like a stick making butter. Arizona screamed, having been abstaining from any physical contact for the past few days making her super sensitive. "Wait, no! I'm saving up for husband when he comes home! I-I have to be ready for him when he comes back from his long and ehausting trip!"

"So that's your secret, huh?" Nimitz barked, making Arizona realize she spilled the beans and covered her mouth. The Dark Mage dove in deeper, making Arizona instantly go crazy and splash her spring water all of a sudden, "Noooo! I want Husband to make me crazy!" "Well that's not fair one bit, it's time we punish you for being a bad girl. You, cat, you know what to do!"

Arizona screamed as Nimitz ate her out. She felt her cow leg shaking in ecstacy, her cow fur drenched and mattered from the sudden sweat and spring water splashing all over her. Her insides were so ready to take in Patrick's candle, but it was being invaded by a warm Dark Mage's tongue. It made her pant and moan loudly, when all of a sudden her mouth was seeled by Kitty who kissed her. "Wait, Kitty, not you too, Mmm!"

"Meow." Kitty kissed Arizona, taking what she learned from her love with Patrick and using her tongue to explore Arizona's inside. They used to be all tight and narrow, but now her inner walls were expanding and loosening, as if readying her body for a candle of a thick girth. The Holtaurus struggled to pull loose, but the pleasure of having her mouth and lower lips violated felt too good. She said, I'm sorry Patrick, I tried to save up myself, in her head before she submit to the overwhelming pleasure and kissed back. She held onto Nimitz's head, deepening her tongue to eat her out, while she fought for surpemacy with Kitty's tongue. The three girls battled it out, upper and lower mouths, while they tried to please each other even more. Arizona's face melted from joy as she could think nothing but the times she and Patrick mated, hard. She really missed him and was ready to pounce on him the second he comes back.

"OH IT FEELS GOOD! M-MY LIPS ARE GOING TO EXPLOOODE!" Arizona cried, her hips flinching from reaching her peak. She climaxed and ruptured a large splash of her spring water into the air and into Nimitz's face. Kitty grabbed onto Arizona's breast and her milk came squirting out as hard as her climax. Her whole body shook, quivering all over violently, before it slumped into a drunkly comfortable stupor. Now all three girls were soaking from their own love juices, panting hard, all of them missing Patrick.

* * *

It was in the forest that some sound of heavy footsteps and bushes moving was made. Since the girls were too busy pleasuring themselves, they couldn't hear it even when their windows were open. Something stumbled out from the forest and it looked like it was covered in dense fur, and walking on four legs. It turned out to be a Grizzly Monster Girl, a werebear so to speak. If Patrick saw her, he would have identified her as a type of creature that was very dopey, and simple minded, always either thinking about sex or honey. Her fur was covered in some stains of sticky white, meaning she had just left behind some 'fortunate men' to harvest some semen to keep her mind sane, or at least not uber dopey.

But she was hungry and she was sniffing the air looking for food. She could eat salmon, today. No, she had it this morning. Maybe some berries, hmm, it's not good on her palate. Why not snails, yuck why did she think about that. The girl was thinking about all sorts of things, but her train of thought couldn't stay on track for more than 10 seconds before it got thrown off the rails, crashing and burning. She would go one direction for a moment, then suddenly forget why and turn the other way. So she was lost right now, and could barely leave five steps from her original point of location.

"Hungry, hungry, I want honey and milk." she muttered, not knowing what milk was. She heard it was like man's cream, thick and sticky. Yeah, that's what she meant by milk, "I want a princess." she started to say while walking in a random direction. That was when she caught a thick trail of a lovely scent belonging to food. If she knew, she would have recognized it as stew. "Oh good, there's honey nearby! Let's eat!"

The Grizzly stumbled her way through the forest, only following the trail of the scent and not really thinking where she was going. There were times where she didn't pay attention and hit a tree, "Ow! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" she would apologize as if a person and then keep going, hitting another tree, "Ow! Who put that Jabberwocky there! Cut it down!" When suddenly she would snarl at the same tree she hit before and give it a good kick, "Ow! Doctor! Feed me!"

She was dopey as heck by the time she reached a small house and barn in the forest. She thought it was a red dragon, sleeping, so she turned to run but the smell of food made her forget that danger and she followed it. Soon, she stumbled onto the kitchen of the house. Since the side door was open to let the cool air in, she easily wandered inside the kitchen and looked around. She saw chopped up veggies, pots and pans, and one bit pot on the stove over a low fire. The source of the smell came from there, "Oh! So much honey, all for me? Why Mr. Dragon shouldn't have done that!"

The Grizzly mistaken the scent of milk stew for honey, maybe because they were similarly sweet and savory. She tip toed to peer over the pot and saw a golden colored stew sitting inside. "Oh so much honey! I'm gonna eat!" She then dipped her paw inside the hot soup. "What's that smell? Smells like someone is cooking meat?" she muttered, not sure why her hand hurt. "Hey, why is my hand all tingly? Do I have to pee?" She looked around to find an answer, saw a fly, and blew it out the window with a breath. "Hey why does my hand feel all tingling, do I have to pee?"

She repeated that again, until she started to feel hot pain on her hand. Even so, she didn't think about pulling out her hand from the stew. "Wow, it's hot in here. Maybe I should take off my clothing." She suddenly stripped for no reason, putting the clothing she picked up from a Warlock girl she violated not too longer ago, thinking they would look good on her. Not only did she waste 1000 gold worth of fashion, she was naked in the kitchen with her hand in the boiling pot. "It's still so hot. But I don't want to shed my fur, I'll get cold!"

At the last minute, she finally realized putting her hand in hot water would hurt and she pulled out her paw finally. She tried to stuff it in her mouth, but it was like trying to put a baseball glove in your mouth so her cheeks were big and silly. She tried to cool her hand down, but gave the stew clinging on her fur a good lick, and she brightened up. "Oh! Porridge!" she yelped excitedly and grabbed a spoon to eat the stew, but kept flinching from how hot it was. "Ow! it's so good! Ow! I wish I can have this forever! Ow! Hey what's this white squeare in here, semen? Wow, it has honey and man's milk! Ow! So good!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Arizona called out when she recovered from her pleasure climax. She heard pots and pans tumbling in the kitchen and she got everyone's attention. They stiffened up, thinking it was an intruder or worse a thief! They turned to the Dark Mage for support, "Wh-why are you looking at me, I'm not a fighter! I can only shoot magic!" which is exactly the reason why the Holtaurus and Cat girl cowered behind the Dark Mage just as they were about to enter the kitchen. "If this goes sideways, I'm out of here," Nimitz muttered before leaping into the room with her staff drawn, "Put down your weapon and put your hands up!"

"I'm confused, which one you want me to do first? Put up my claws or put my paws down?" called a dopey voice. The three monster girls turned to see another monster girl, a Grizzly, standing in their own kitchen and was eating straight out of their pot of stew they had been making together. They saw it was half empty, most of it spilt to the ground as the Grizzly was trying to eat the contents straight from the pot as if a giant mug. "Wh-who are you! Get out!" Arizona squeaked, hiding behind the Dark Mage. Nimitz rolled her eyes and brought up her staff. She screamed a "Firebolt" and launched a ball of fire at the Grizzly.

"Oh, a shooting star! Make a wish!" the Grizzly sparkled before she cupped her paws and dropped to her knees in prayer. The firebolt missed wide and it hit the stew pot instead, making it explode all over the wall. Arizona shrieked, her cooking was destroyed. Some stew got on Kitty's face and she licked it, and beamed at how tasty it was. Nimitz just clenched her teeth, hating how she missed with such a simple spell. "GET HER!" she hollered.

The Holtaurus didn't know what to do, so she picked up a wooden stool to wield it like a baseball bat. Kitty was confused and didn't know what was going on, so she hide around a corner to see if she could jump and tackle the Grizzly girl at the right time. "Wait, where's the shooting star! I was still making my wish!" she hollered, before she saw the Dark Mage charging at her. "You're mine, you fluff ball?"

"Where?" the Grizzly said and turned around. Her claw snagged onto the table cloth made out of sewn leaves, which Nimitz was running across and it flipped the Dark Mage when the snagged claw ripped it off the surface. "EEK!" Nimitz cried out before hitting the floor, hard. "Oh, I'm sorry," squeaked the Grizzly, before she froze and started to sniff the air. Nimitz didn't know but her face had some of the milk stew on her cheek. By the time she sat up from the floor, the Grizzly pounced on her and pinned her down. "Oh! You smell so much like honey! Can I eat you!" "Get off me you stupid throw rug!"

Nimitz tried to struggle, but the Grizzly grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her down, before dropping her head to roughly lick her cheeks, "No! Stop it! It doesn't feel good!" the Dark Mage thrashed under the Grizzly bear, but she was much stronger. Enthralled by the scent of honey-like stew, and picking up the scent of love and sex from Nimitz' session with Arizona and Kitty, the Grizzly continued to lick off the juices and stew from her body, over her clothed mounds, and suddenly went straight to eating out Nimitz's love juices fresh from her womanly vat. "OOOH! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

The Dark Mage was screaming as she felt the Grizzly eat her out. She licked her tongue, gnawed on her jellybean, and even spread her lower lips as wide as she could as if eating the seeds. "Oh god, stop! Please stop! I-I'm going to wet myself!" Nimitz screamed, before she felt her urge to release her love juices and splashing it all over the grizzly. "Oh wow, it's raining!" the dopey creature cried out, drinking up the 'rain' water into her gullet and licking her lips, "Your honey is so sweet!"

"S-stay back! I-I'm warning you!" Arizona called out, keeping her distance and swinging her stool chair around. The Grizzly had no idea what the Holtaurus was doing, and why she looked like she was facing a rat girl and not a bear. But the Grizzly did notice the Holtaurus' breast dripping some warm milk from her tips. Since Arizona heard the noise, she didn't have time to dress herself. This made the Grizzly lick her lips and she leapt at the Holtaurus, making her scream. "NO! KEEP BACK! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Arizona swung the chair, and with her cow like strength she could knock out a highly trained adventurer with a single blow. But the Grizzly bear smashed it apart with its claws, waving it off like a bug was pestering her ear, and Arizona stared in horror at the two remaining leg pieces of the chair she was holding not to long ago. Soon, the Grizzly pushed her down and started to bite at her breasts. "OW! STOP! ANYTHING BUT THERE!" Arizona shrieked out, panting as she felt the Grizzly suckling on her tips. The monster girl drank up the Holtaurus milk, feeling more and more energized. Because of her ravenous hunger, she easily drank in more than a regular monster girl could consume, until Arizona shook from the pleasuring of almost being dried up of her milk sacks "THEY'RE BURNING! THEY'RE BURNING SO HARD! AAAH, PATRIIIIIICK!" She climaxed from being squeezed dried and fell limp, unable to move as she lay on the floor panting.

"Honey so good!" the Grizzly smiled and lapped up some drops of milk that dripped onto her fur. "MEOW!" Kitty saw her chance and she lunged, grabbing the Grizzly and pinning her down across her knees. She held her in reverse, so her rump was bumping into Kitty's waist. She tried to hold the monster girl down, but the latter was just too strong and could feel herself being lifted off. "Hey, you're not nice! Don't be such a bully!" called out the dopey Grizzley and hoisted the cat girl off her feet! Kitty Hawk was flipped around, before the Grizzly pinned her down with her knees and hands. The bear woman had a hungry look in her eyes as she smiled, "Bad girls should be punished, like this!"

She dug in her finger-like claws into Kitty's sex, already making her drip between her lower lips. The Cat girl gasped, already feeling pleasuring from being rubbed by another woman. The Grizzly bear was dopey, but she seem to know what she was doing to torture poor Kitty, digging in her second finger-like claw inside of Kitty. It didn't hurt her or cut her, rather she was able angle them in a way it would bring pleasure and not pain.

This wasn't good, Kitty thought, at this rate she'll be defeated by this intruder like Nimitz and Arizone. Neither of them could get up to save her, physically spent in being molested by his dopey bear. It was all on Kitty now and she fought back, by digging in her own fingers into the Grizzly's womanhood. "OOH! No fair! you're cheating!" she pouted and put in three fingers! Kitty gasped and shook, quickly attacking with four fingers stuffed into the Grizzly bear!

The Cat girl and Bear battled it out with each other, shoving their fingers and soon half their hands into each others canals. Their walls stretched as their fingers scraped each other out wildly. Spring water splashed between them as they climaxed constantly, almost trying to rip each other's sex apart just to be called the winner. Their face flulshed red as they dug in faster and deeper. The Grizzly bear went straight for stuffing her other claws down Kitty's throat, the cat girl grabbed the bear's furry breast. "Aaaah!" "Meow!"

The two were moaning in rhythm as they felt pleasure from their fighting. They panted and barely could keep up with their breathing whenever their violently shook from their climax. Soon, the one who took the lead was the Grizzly, vibrating her claws hard and fast into Kitty. She squirted more than three times and tried to stay conscious as her mouth was raped by the Grizzly's finger-claws. The Cat girl was about to lose, almost passing out... when she saw Patrick's smile floating in her eyes.

"MEOW! NO! BAD!" Kitty Hawk cried and shoved both of her hands into the Grizzly. "AAAAAH!" the girl went crazy and instantly lost, splashing spring water allover the floor by the bucket loads. She fell over, with Kitty climbing on top of her and kept ruining her canal with her fingers. She kept stuffing them inside the tight hole, as if more than one man's rod was being slipped inside and the Grizzly bear was screaming her head off.

"Ow! it hurts! AAAAAH!" the Grizzly violently shook all over as she felt her body climax and explode with spring water. Exhaustion flooded her and she lost her strength at the same time. Feeling like she met a worthy foe (so dopey) she planned to use her next attack! "RUN AWAY!"

Kitty Hawk gasped when she felt her body free from the Grizzly's attack, watching her suddenly hop to her feet and bolt out of the kitchen. Kitty gave chase, jumping over an unconscious Nimitz and after the bear! The Grizzly felt fear in her body as she found out that Kitty was no push over like the Holtaurus or Dark Mage and had to flee of this pleasure will hurt her body even more! "You're so mean, I don't want to play with you again! EEK!"

The Grizzly gave out a big scream when she stepped onto the ground but felt nothing for her foot to hold onto. She tipped over like a tea pot to fall into a super deep rabbit hole, tumbling long and hard. Somewhere in the bottom, they could hear the Grizzly and maybe a March hare go "OW! THAT HURTS!" By the time the Grizzly disappeared, Kitty came into view to hunt her down but could not find her. The bear girl was no where to be seen, having fled into the woods. Success, the cat girl had defeated the Grizzly!

"MEOW!" Kitty gave a big leap with joy, but quickly noticed the rabbit hole and took several steps back (because she wasn't as dopey). Knowing the coast was clear, she sighed and gave herself a big smile. She just beat a big bad boss! she thought, and made her cry! The Cat girl happily meowed as she skipped her way back home to check on Arizona and Nimitz. She felt proud of herself today, and she hoped to tell Patrick all about it when he gets back! With lots of loving!


	13. Four-Way Roadblock

Patrick had been trying to keep up with the events of the world, but so far he felt he had been learning at a slow pace. Maybe because he got side-tracked a lot, but he felt it was all worth being distracted. He now befriended a Weresheep, a Thunderbird harpy, and met a new girl that was a honeybee. They were all important to him and he was glad they didn't mind sharing him. Back in his own world, marrying more than two girls would have been illegal (except in some countries), and he had been worried ever since he fell in love with Kitty and Arizona. But fortunately the laws and culture of the monster girl were nice, so he felt lucky he didn't have to worry about being thrown into jail for polygamy.

"How are you girls feeling?" he asked the three, who all gave him their respectful response. "Patrick, ready! Play!" "Huff!" 'Milord, I am at your disposal as your servant." The boy smiled at Bell the weresheep, Aquila the Thunderbird, and even Saratoga the honey bee. After the messed up group session back at the hive, they were able to escape with their skins together. At the same time, Patrick and Saratoga decided to 'borrow' some honey and collected them into large vats so they could be brought back hoe.

Now that he thought about it, he could definitely sell some to earn some money for his new farm, but he put that business plan aside for now. He planned on wanting to get a few more supplies for his new home before he goes back. He really missed Kitty Hawk and Arizona, Nimitz too. He missed their warm and passionate nights together, having no worries in the world as they made sweet love. he hoped these three new girls would get along with everyone or else he worried for his house being smashed down just after fixing it.

"Come on, let's go buy some supplies, maybe some souvenirs while we're at it," Patrick smiled. He led the girls down the road, taking Bell and Saratoga by the hand. No one gave them any wierd stares despite the two girls being a weresheep and honeybee, because Patrick thought ahead and gave them disguises. So Bell looked like she was a mage from the adventuring guild he registered for, and the honeybee was dressed in a fancy noble woman's robes with those bell skirts that people wore to poof out their dress. It was perfect for Saratoga, since she had a bee's abdomen sticking out from her tail bone and hiding it under a cloak alone would be too awkward. Unfortunately for Aquila, she would stand out too much and her wings couldn't be hidden under any disguises. So she gave her the order to circle above them, high enough so people would think she is an eagle under the sun. She didn't like bein left out from the shopping, but he had no choice. He promised to give her extra loving when they had a chance, to which she eagerly squawked and flapped all the way up to the sky.

"Okay girls, we need some pepper, salt, some fabric, and" the boy listed out things they need he remembered using in his common house hold. The three worked together using the fund he acquired from fighting the Thunderbird quest as several other side jobs he had taken. He had enough to buy a good year's worth of house supply and used some extra to buy potential items he would use to raising his farm. The honey vats he had in his room gave him an idea of farming and trading, and even picked up some fertilizer and farming seeds to grow vegetables. Having their own garden sounded nice, Arizona would love it, he thought.

After some hours of shopping, he prepared the girls to leave. He brought them all back to their room, to start packing up, but the three monster girl all had a look in their eyes to say differently. "What, do I have something on my face?" he asked, before they all laughed and lunged at him to tackle him to the bed! "Wait, we need to head out or the sun will set!"

"Huff! No worry, I can fly. Super fast!" chirped the Thunderbird, already using her obsidian bird legs to pull down Patriclk's trousers. The second his member was exposed, the weresheep and honeybee three of their disguises to reveal their naked bodies and started to lick him from both sides. "Oh! Girls, hold it! Not so fast!" gasped Patrick. He flinched when he felt the thunderbird dropped down to suckle his candle straight into her mouth! He nearly climaxed from this and held on tightly to his urges so he could savor these three girls servicing him.

"Patrick, we make you feel good. Love you!" giggled the weresheep Bell as it was her turn to suckle his rod, slathering it with her saliva. The boy reeled, his eyes rolling in their sockets as to how hot this feeling was. He felt good and all the exhaustion from shopping melted away with this pleasure burning in his lap. "We love you so much Milord, let us please you until you're content" whispered the honeybee Saratoga with her wing vibrations. She opened her mouth to release her super long tongue, something Patrick never seen before. At first, it freaked him out but when she coiled her long nectar-sucking tongue around his candle and stroking it like a hand, he felt like he wanted to burst but held on by gripping the edge of the bed. "OH GOD! YOUR TONGUE IS SO HOT, SARATOGA! I LOVE YOUR MOUTH, BELL! AQUILA, LET ME EAT YOU OUT!"

The bird chirped happily and fluttered up to the bed, straddling her lover between her legs. Patrick clenched onto her small and soft body, injecting his hot tongue into her hole instantly. Aquila shrieked in pleasure, already spilling her juices with a hearty splash. OH GOD, THIS HUMAN FEELS SO GOOD! I-I HAVEN'T EXPLODED LIKE THIS FROM A TONGUE EVER, was what she was thinking as she started to turn into puddy from Patrick's tongue attack.

Saratoga and Bell were playing nice, stroking his candle with both hands along the length and tip while licking his sacks. They suckled on the seed-producting walnuts inside, careful to not hurt them as they rolled it in their mouths. They felt like his torch was burning hotter, ready to lit up like a candle. So they quickly took turns running their mouth on their lover's candle, making it harder and hard. First it went into Saratoga's mouth, then into Bells, and they exchanged over and over. Aquila didn't like to miss out on the fun, so she spun around with her hips still raped by Patrick's tongue and hands and bent over to stuff his thick rod into her small throat. She felt him moan loudly when he entered her and she was going crazy from filling her mouth with his rod and having her lower lips molested.

"I-I'm going to melt girls! AAAAAH!" Patrick held on as he felt all three girls taking turns to slather his candle in their warm mouths, each and every one of them a different sensation and heat that he couldn't describe without yelling in pleasure. Grabbing all of their heads to pinch his rock hard candle in between their faces, he exploded his cream into their cheeks and eyes. They reeled with joy from how hot his semen was plastered on their face, relishing in the man's essence and scents. When the candle twitched to a stop, they all licked each other to taste the boy's cream.

Patrick panted, savoring this feeling of being loved by three hot monster girls. Never in his former virgin life did he dream about doing it with three girls like this, let alone one. This felt too good to be true, and could barely believe it was happening for real. So he wanted to take full advantage, sitting up with a smirk. "Okay girls, since you made me feel super good, it's my turn to give back the favor." The monster girls covered in Patrick's colors brightened up and they exchanged excited giggles like girls in a sleep over.

* * *

The three girls and one boy had a lot of wild sex in thier tavern room. Since the owner knew this was going to happen for all her patrons, she already sound proofed the walls so the neighbours don't eavesdrop in each other's private time. If they were screaming any louder, their next door neighbors would start touching themselves.

"PATRICK! YES! TAKE SHEEP SHEEP LIKE A DOGGY! AAAH!" Bell screamed as she was braced against the wall, raped from behind by her lover. Patrick thrust his hips into her sex from behind, her buttocks a beautiful cushion for his pelvis to slap into. He kissed and nibbled on Bell's neck. He gripped her hips to slam them harder, making hot wet smacking sounds. The young man continued to hump her tail until he let loose his cream to breed her. "BELL! HERE'S MY CREAM!" "OH PATRICK, SO HOOOOOOOOOT!"

Next was Aquila the Thunderbird was was already sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her sex with the elbow of her wing. Letting an unconscious Bell slip across the fall and collapse on her knees, Patrick marched over and swooped Aquila right up into her arms. She gave a surprise squawk as she felt her body get tossed up, before the boy flipped her around to press her spine into his chest, fold her legs into a health M in his arms, and shoved his candle up her ass. "AAAGGGUUUU!" was what Aquila screeched when she felt the wet and burning rod splitting her second insides apart and expanding the narrow gap. The entry alone made her climax, spurting her love juices in a trail which Saratoga flew over to catch into her mouth as if spilling nectar. Patrick shoved his member deep into Aquila's ass, folding her in his hold as if she was some kind of compact pleasure sleeve. he kept thrusting into her hips, making her shudder with every hit, and she kept shoot her love juices into the floor. It was so much it would start to leak into the roof. Thank goodness the downstairs neighbor was into kinky sex and began to make love with her partner in bed upon having pleasure fluid land in her hair.

"OH GOD, AQUILA! YOU'RE ASS IS SO TIGHT! YOU'RE THE BEST WHEN IT COMES TO THIS KIND OF PLEASURE!" Patrick roared as he wildly raped the Thunderbird like a toy on his crotch. Aquila could barely make a sound as her tiny body was folded up like an accordian and her insides being dug out by a large flesh meet. By the time Patrick peaked, he splashed his candles all the way up her intestines and she could feel it scalding and bubbling her internal organs. It made her launch another river of love juices, splashing all over Saratoga.

"You're next, Saratoga, quick, curl up on the ground!" Patrick smiled, gently setting down a fainted Aquila across the bed. He moved up to the honeybee who sat on the ground. To make things excited, he pretend to be rough and yanked her legs apart, tugging her to his hips. He gave her several rough tongue lashing into herm mouth, biting her neck to mark her as his woman as he had to Kitty, and he suddenly flipped her again. This time, she had her head across the floor, her lower half upside down and braced against the side of the bed. Pulling her legs apart, Patrick guided his love missile to stab down into her lover entrance.

"AH! OH GOD, PATRICK! Y-YOU'RE SO HOT! YOUR THICK ROD IS SPLITTING ME APART! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" cried Saratoga, her wings trying to get the words out as her body was soaked and shaking. Patrick gave her a wink and just pumped his long candle into her love entrance. She screamed as this position made her feel like he was stabbing her with a stick, and it allowed Patrick to invade her deepest of places. He kept going, sweat and love juices dripping as he was in the full swing of servicing three hot girl. After a good 30 hard thrusts, number 31 smashed down past the wall of her womb, splashing her uterus in his thick hot colors. She tried to scream, but she was so happy not a single word or sound could get out. Patrick clenched all the muscles in his body, to expel his cream as equally to all his girls as possible. If he counted right (not really), he felt like each girl had the right amount of love.

"We're not done yet, it's time for the grande finale," he joked. He picked up each girl who was half passed out have there, lying them gently across the bed. He folded them to have their knees on the ground and their stomachs on the bed, lined up side by side, so he had a feast of a view to see their three cute assess being exposed in glimmering liquid and flowing white filling. "When you girls were bathing this morning, I couldn't help a small peek. When I saw how cute your butts were, I really wanted to do this and make you all feel good," the boy smiled.

"Y-yesh, Patrick, cream, good" moaned Bell who pulled at her cheek to let more of her cream flow out from her lower lips. "H-huuuuuff." called out Aquila, who spreaded her thighs to prepare her seeping entrance. "Please fill us with your love!" panted Saratoga through her shaking wings. Patrick nodded, and began to finale. "Then let's begin!"

Patrick immediately shoved his hot and throbbing candle into them, taking turns filling them with his hot rod. He grabbed their ass cheeks, groping them in his hands to feel their texture, and forced their thighs to clench up so he could feel even better! The girls were screaming as one had his candle and the two had his fingers ruining them. He made sure they had the right number of pumping before switching, driving them all over the edge. When his body had hit his last limit, he immediately called out, "Bell, Aquila, Saratoga! Hurry, on your knees! I want to douse your face in my colors!" With one slapping thrust, he pulled out to let the three monster girls gather around him on their knees. They held their faces together, tongues sticking out, making love sounds to spur the boy on as he stroked his candle in their faces. "You girls are so hot! Kitty and Arizona would just love you three! Here it comes, my colors, please let it paint your face all the way! AAAAH!"

Patrick convulsed when his climaxed peaked, and he blasted one wave after another of his cream all over the three cute girls. They let it fall and splatter on their faces, painting them thoroughly. They each took a turn drinking up the rest inside of his waning candle, all making sure not to hurt him or push him any further. With this alone, they felt their minds were sated for three weeks... but they're not going to tell Patrick about it.

* * *

After much love making, it was eventually time for Patrick and the girls to go home. After a quick wash (definitely not going to walk around with cream on their faces and bodies, or smelling like hot sex), they took off carrying the supplies they gathered in town. Aquila took the skies again and would meet up with them outside of the gate, while Bell dressed up in her Mage clothing and Saratoga in her noblewoman's gown.

They quickly set off before it got too dark and they didn't waste time before the gate closed. However, much to their shock the main city gates were closed off earlier than usual. There were people gathered around the closed front doors, many of them travellers and merchants who were kept from exiting. They all made unhappy murmuring sounds, complaining loudly to the guards that kept them out.

"I wonder what is going on?" Patrick wondered. He kept Bell and Saratoga close to him, making sure no one paid too close of attention towards them and he squeezed through the crowd to approach the main guard. "What seems to be the problem, officer?"

"Officer, what the heck you talking about lad?" said the knight holding back the angry mob of merchants. Patrick bit his tongue as he garnered confused stares from others and tried again, "I meant, what seems to be the matter. Why close the gate?" The Knight turned to gesture a thumb at the door as he said, "A monster has been spotted on the road, and it's attacking travellers. For your safety, best not to travel out there until the army fixes it." The guard said. But Patrick insisted to say, "But I have to get back home, my family is waiting for me!"

Patrick saved the 'wife and lover' part, knowing this will cause more confusion. The guard waved him off and ushered him back, "Nah mate. We've dispatched several adventurers to deal with it right now. Everything's under control." Just as the knight said that, there was a chorus of screaming right outside of the gates and lots of banging against the hardened wood surface. The men on the walls peered over, their face turning all white. They quickly called for the others to open the gate and soon a whole lot of adventurers poured through the crackes of the gate before it even properly opened.

The boy watched with a stark white complexion how many adventurers just tumbled in, all battered and crush. Some of them lost their pants, and they look like they were in critical condition, completely drained of life. The other men quickly gathered the ones who look like they were dying onto stretches and pulled them away through the mob.

"What happened man!" cried the leader of the guards, which one of the adventurers ran up with a face speaking of horrors. Patrick recognized him as one of the top tier fighters in his adventuring guild, when did he become so spook to lose all of his beard and moustache! "DEMONS, I TELL YE! YOU MADE US FACE DEMONS FROM THE UNHOLY DEPTHS! THEY TRIED TO KILL US IN THEIR CRUEL GAME! HELP ME! HELP MEEEE!" the once strongest fighter in Patrick's guild gripped at the knight before he collapsed to his knees and passed out, his shredded armored hands still gripping onto the knight's clothing.

"Someone get this man to the infirmary!" the knight cried out and the guards took the fighter away. Just as he was about to call the men to close the game, Patrick tapped him on the shoulder, accidentally spooking them, "THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!" "S-sorry, don't close the gate. Let me through!" the boy said. "It's impossible! The demons on the road have become stronger to dispatch our strongest selection of adventurers, what make your think you're immune to their madness?"

"I may be a rookie, but I'm an adventurer too!" Patrick called out. He then pulled up Bell and Saratoga to his side with an air of confidence, "This is my team, a Mage and a... Bard." Saratoga looked at Patrick, confused, and he secretly shrugged, "W-we can take them on together. We have the right magic and... stuff to make them go away. Yeah," Patrick said, not sounding too confident at the end. He hoped the man was scared enough to not noticed how much he was shaking. He just pulled up some words he usually hear in RPGs, things like Mage and Bards sounded strong but they were flimsy in hand-to-hand combat. So maybe that is why the knight looked at him skeptically, "And who are you?"

"Patrick McFee. A ranger. I can shoot from a distance while my Mage Partner launch spells like Fireball and Meteor to crush the demon horde, and this here Bard could put them to sleep if they become too much trouble." Bell and Saratoga wanted to speak, but he wrapped his arms around their shoulder with a tug. It made them shut up, just in time. The Knight seemed convinced, that or he didn't care who fixed the problem so long it wasn't him doing the honors. "F-fine, go and slay them! A-and don't expect us to send in reinforcement, we're short staffed to protect the keep!" he muttered, telling the men to keep the door open for the group, "You're on your own!"

"Duly noted, thanks," Patrick grumbled, but was shaking, and he made his way to the gate. Oh man, he couldn't stop sweating. Dealing with monster girls when he first landed here is one thing, but demons are a whole different experience he had to start from scratch. His best fight really was some dire wolves he took out in a quest to raise up money, but even then they were lower level than him. He wasn't sure if he was up to slay demons. While his body shook, he felt Bell and Saratoga squeeze his hand as he held onto theirs. The boy exchanged glances with the monster girls in disguise, and smiled. He gave them a quick peck on the cheek, before they ducked out of the city gates.

* * *

 ** _Yeah, a big battle coming up! Time to slay some monsters (not the girls XP)_**


	14. Tragic Twist

Somewhere deep in the forest where the one main road leads to the city, there was a road block of some kind that was put there unintentionally. Sitting in the middle of the road were two large creatures in the form of giant females, being bigger than a wagon full of mead. If they wanted to, they could pull that waging with just an index finger as easy as towing a poodle. They were monster girls, straight from the wild, and were enormous. If Patrick saw them right now, he would be thinking they're taller than the Holtaurus.

In fact, one of them resembled a holtaurus only more buffed, with hot chiseled abs scaling all over her slim abdomen. It was a Minotaur, a ferioucs beast breed who swung around a giant mace as its weapon and had bull horns and long golden rings in her ears. She was super strong as she picked up a boulder the size of a couch and easily tossed it into a nearby pond, making a big splash and crushing all the fish inside.

"See! I can toss farther and harder than you!" she barked with a laugh. Sitting across from her was a female of equal size and just as buff, albeit a little budgy across the arms and thighs if not her breast in a cute way. She had folded pig ears and was covered in leather, and had this upturned tooth protruding from the bottom of her lips like upside down fangs. She laughed as if a child made a terrible joke, "Ha! That ain't nothing. Watch this!" She picked up an even bigger boulder, also just as easy, and she tossed it with a single throw. It travelled several inches farther from the first rock, killing just a bit more fishes. She was an Orc and seemed to like how the Minotaur was fuming with envy and jealousy.

The Minotaur snorted, suddenly picking up a man from the side of her giant log she just smashed open with her mace not too long ago. The man she held was one of the knights and adventuring squads sent to dispatch the 'demons on the road'. He looked like he got a brutal beating, almost like a crushed pop can, and the minotaur yanked his lower armor off to expose his rod for everyone to see.

"Oh yeah, well I can get him harder and rock solid with my fingers, see!" The Minotaur, who towered this man twice his size, proceeded to grab his family jewels and roughly yanked on them. He felt more pain than pleasure as he felt his sensitive regions being tugs brutally, and somehow it stimulated him to become harder. The giant girl's fingers were also coarse, so it scraped his fragile skin to start bleeding a big. Soon, she had his rod standing up hard and ready to shoot, if not bleeding. "See, he's nice and ready!"

"Pfft, as if that little twig can get someone knocked up!" the Orc laughed, and the Minotaur scowled. She almost crushed the poor man in her vice as she rattled him around like a doll, "Oh yeah! I bet you five skulls that this stud can breed a girl in one shot! "You're on, cow bitch!" the Orc laughed. The pig-like giant scoured her surroundings, looking for something close to a female. She found a cleric who tricked to crawl away but was spotted and picked her up. The Cleric kicked and scream as the Orc ripped off her skirt and panties, to expose her lower half bare. "Oh come on, you need to be nice and wet to see if this guy and breed you or not! For science!" the Orc laughed. With her one hand, the Cleric could fit in her palms and she held the girl up while she kicked and scream. The pig woman reached down to pick up a wizard's staff from a dead man's hands, gave it a lick as if a thread and aimed it towards the Cleric's lower lips as if about to put a thread into the spool, "In ya go!"

And the thread passed the needle hoop. The Cleric screamed feeling a foreign object shoved into her love entrance and having her chaste hymen broken at the same time. She burst into tears, but suddenly let out loud painful moans at the Orc started to prod her canal with the wizard's staff. it was hard and course, so it cut up her insides to make her bleed more than her hymen. She cried and moaned, not sure what to do but let them do as they please. She didn't want to be raped, and being crushed to death wasn't the way she wanted to go.

"Okay, she's nice and wet!" the Orc cried out, stabbing the staff deep enough to make the Cleric burst her spring water. The knight who lost his pants and roughly molested couldn't helpt but get super hard, but he remembered he was held captive by the Minotaur and Orc's wicked game. "Okay, breeding time!"

The two monster girls slammed the Cleric and the Knight together with wicked smiles. They two hostages immediately screamed when their sex connected like a plug in a socket. The woman priest was shaking in ecstacy, while the man was reeled back from the pain in his pelvis and pleasure in his rod. Neither of them were married, neither of them had been lucky or choosing to lost their virginities. So they lost it right then.

"Ha, ha, I love how lewd humans can get when they finally stick their rods insides a nice lady cow!" the Orc cackled, pushing the doll like Cleric's bottom into the Knight's hip while the Minotaur manipulated him like a rag doll. The two humans adventurers were forced to screw each other to these two monster girl's pleasure. They watched as the man's eyes rolled back from the immense pain and pressure in his candle, while the girl's tongue hung open like a dog in heat. The two were instantly drained before they even climaxed, trapped in a cruel twilight of sex and torture all together.

"Oh, Mr. Tin Can's gonna explode!" the Minotaur cackled and flapped him harder into the Cleric rag doll's love canal. "Okay, we'll see if you're right. Will this human get impregnated in one shot, we'll see! The Skulls are still on the table!" growled the Orc at her opponent. The two monster girls as big as giant wagons continued to pump the knight into the Cleric woman, watching with smiles to see their playthings melting in pleasure. Unable to help themselves, watching them having forced sexes like rag dolls, they reached down to touch their lower lips, moaning to spur on the two forced lovers to copulate. "Oh hey, the knight guy is getting into it! He's grabbing her hips!" the Orc called out while the Minotaur smiled with, "And your cute doll is begging for more candle, she must be hungry after giving up her first time!"

Knowing the two humans were going to peak and explode, they crushed their bodies hard into each other. The Knight held onto the woman and the Cleric screamed like a girl in love, both of them bursting their fluids into each other. The Orc and Minotaur watched in fascination of the man's candle pumping semen into the once chaste Cleric woman's womb, filling her up with his baby batter against his will. The two passed out, handing in their large hands while the candle kept pumping more seeds. When they felt like it was enough, they yanked the two humans apart, making them shake violently with pleasure. The Minotaur held the dangling man over her mouth and let the rest of his cream drip into her wide tongue. Meanwhile the Orc shoved the Cleric's full belly into her ear and listened.

"... Hey, how can you tell if someone is pregnant?" she asked, and the Minotaur stuffed the knight's crotch into her mouth, licking and sucking the rest of his cream as if chip sauce on her fingers. "I don't know, I heard human babies grown up super slow" "Then why the heck did we have this bet! I don't want to wait for years before this thing pops out!" The Orc growled and tried to calm down by drinking all the cream stuck inside of the Cleric, making her cream as all those hot juiced got vacuumed out of her bell. The Orc wiped her mouth and tossed her limp body aside, letting it fall somewhere out of sight. The Minotaur smacked her lips, contemplating on the man's taste before she tossed him over her shoulder.

"Okay new bet! Whichever human's shoot their cream the farthest, wins the five skulls!" the Orc smiled. Even though she had a wide assortment of skulls hanging around her neck like a necklace, she was greedy and wanted more. Now with the new rule declared by the new Demon King Succubus, they are not allowed to kill them in cold blood, but are free to drain them of every ounce of their spiritual energy for the purposes of feeding. The Orc and Minotaur don't like obeying orders, but the Demon King gave them a good whipping and shoving hot pokers into their ancestor's canal, so they dare not cross the line.

But because they were so obsessed about wanting to see who was better in their petty competition, they completely forgot humans feel pain. So when they grabbed two adventurers, one ranger and one bard, they tore off their pants, adored how long their candles were, and raced to see who would shoot their cream the longest... or the fastest.

* * *

Patrick ventured deeper down the road with his monster girls, Saratoga and Bell. Since they were well away from the city walls, they met up with Aquila who waited for them in a tree with half of their belongings. "Aquila," called out Patrick, "the people in town said the road was blocked because of demons. Did you see anything in the air?" The Thunderbird tilted her head, to think back. Since she was a harpy, which were also bird brains, she too didn't have a strong long-term or even short-term memory. However, she did say, "Huff! Saw big! Up north! Huff! Blocking!" she squawked and pointed her one wing up the road.

The boy frowned. As much as this was his chance to just run back home to the farm, he felt guilty leaving the people back in town in fear about these demons. Also, he had no other choice but this road. He wasn't from this place and he was lucky to find this direct road to and from his farm. If he tried to find another road, he will be walking in circles for days as he can't read this world's map.

So he had to go down where trouble was closing the road. "Hold on Kitty, I'm almost home," the boy prayed and he armed the Crossbow he won from an auction. He and the other followed Aquila up the road, sticking to the shadow of the woods. Soon, they heard loud noises of cackling and two women arguing. By the time they crept up close enough, they all gasped to see a huge Orc and Minotaur sitting in the middle of the road, playing a brutal game. They said something how the Orc's man shot farther, but the Minotaur's man shot faster. They gave up their bet to try again, this time to see how much water could a ranger and sorceress girl take into their mouths.

Patrick watched in horror how the monster girls shoved large vodka bottle like alcohol down into their mouths, downing all their contents into their stomach. They coughed and gagged, wanting to throw it all up or cough, but the Orc and Minotaur threatened to break their legs if they didn't listen. Shoving the bottles into her mouths like men's candles, they made sure they drank all the liqour inside of them. It was so potent, they were instantly sloppy drunk and tried to touch each other in their stupor. The Orc and Minotaur shoved them together, the ranger and sorceress instantly making out and stripping each other close to have hot sex in front of them.

"The heck is their problem!" Patrick hissed under his breath. He wanted to do something, to at least save those adventurers who were raping each other. He tried to look away but his man side wasn't having it, but he wasn't a pervert to get hard from this sight. "Bell, try to get in close and see if you can douse them in sleep wool. Saratoga, take some honey and get it in the Minotaur's eyes. Aquila, on my signal, take those two girls and fly them out."

Patrick waited for a response, or even a node, but the three girls were too enthralled in seeing such hot and drunk girl-on-girl action to even hear him. They even drooled when he snapped at them "Guys! please!"

* * *

"Wow, they're really going at it like dogs!" laughed the Orc, downing ten bottles of alcohol in one swig. The rum and gin stuff were all like traveller size bottles so it wasn't hard to drink it all. Not at all drunk, she wiped her lips and watched as the ranger and sorceress licked each other's body and breast and started to eat each other's holes out. "I bet the girl with the bow will make the magic girl climax first!" The Minotaur turned to the Orc with an evil grin, "you're on, andI raise you to 10 skulls! Come on Magic girl, eat her out, make her scream and shoot her water!"

As the two monster girls egged them on, the two adventurers continued to roll and hug each other as if fighting for dominance. They were soon crossing their legs over each other and moaning like wild animals as they rubbed their hot sex together to please themselves. "yeah, yeah, yeah, OW! HEY!"

The Minotaur screamed when she felt something buzz past her head and splash honey onto her eyes. It was sticky, and some regular bees nearby smelled it from a mile away so they all attacked her eyes like crazy. "HELP! OW! STOP IT!" "What the?" The Orc snapped out of the girl on girl show she was watching, and suddenly a bundle of shaved wool slapped her in the face. "Hey the heck are you, zzzzzzzz." She suddenly tipped over like a tea pot and collapsed on the ground, snoring like a log.

"Aquila! Hurry!" Patrick cried out as he lunged forward, picking up some of the fallen men and women who could walk. The Thunderbird dove down, swooping the two girls making out and picking them up all of a sudden knocked them out immediately. She carried them off, while Saratoga flew down on her bee wings to wake up more men to get them running for their lives. Bell did the same, but she wasn't as lucky when a familiar hand suddenly grabbed her from behind. "AH! P-PATRICK!"

"BELL!" cried out the boy, and he charged, but a big mace got in his way. He looked up, seeing the Minotaur! She wasn't stung by the bees, maybe because of her peculiar scent or her hair being too thick for them to sting her eyes. While wielding her mace, her 10 packs visible on her curved stomach was rippling with power as she wiped the last of the honey from her gaze "Who the heck are you, tresspasser? You're ruining out fun!"

"Let Bell Go!" the boy cried, but was gasped when the Minotaur reached out to grab him. "PATRICK! NO!" Saratoga's voice echoed in his ear and he was pushed out of the way. The Minotaur missed Patrick but grabbed the Honeybee who pushed him away, lifting her up and clenching her into her grip. "Oh you mean this cutie?"

"SARATOGA!" Patrick hollered, watching his two cherished Monster girls held hostage by the Orc and Minotaur. Not caring for his life, he fired a bolt, which the Minotaur dodged and it scratched her horn. She wasn't happy about it, so she stomped right in front of the boy and the shockwave send him flying, hitting a tree and knocking them out.

"PATRICK!" "PATRICK! WAKE! WAKE!" Saratoga and Bell screamed, before they were pulled into the Orc and Minotaur's view. "Hey, Mino, what do you plan on doing with these party crashers?" the Orc said with a wicked smile. The Minotaur had just a wicked smile, "Punish them of course!"

The two held their respective captives in their hands, legs hanging down in an L shaped, and they shoved their pinky finger right into their love canal! "AAAAAH!" "GGGAAAAH!" The honeybee and weresheep creamed as something big and impossible was slipped into their tight canal. The girth was that of a street lamp, even if they weren't human this was too much for them. But the Orc and Minotaur moved their fingers, stroking it like rods to rape their insides. Their eyes went blank from pain and pleasure, soon hanging limp like rag dolls with sex parts. "Hey, wanna race to see who will leak the fastest?" the pig woman suggested, while the muscle bounded bull woman grinned, "Or see who screams the loudest!" "You're on!" the Orc nodded, and jabbed her pinky deep into Bell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she writhed and screamed loudly as her lower entrance was violated. The love canal meant to receive only men's candle was getting more than it could bargain for and her inner walls were stretched to over maximum.

Saratoga had it just as worse as she was sweating and drooling from the pain filled ecstacy. Her legs couldn't move, swinging back and form like a lame curtain, and thick juices sprung from her gaping love canal. The two monster girls couldn't resist this torture the second they started. "Hey, you two, are getting boring," muttered the Orc, "kiss each other like those humans!"

The two monster girls held captive didn't answer, so the Minotaur stapped her pinky all the way to touch the tip of Saratoga's cervix, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Or we'll crush that boy!" The bull woman smiled when she saw them react about Patrick. Unable to speak, they exchanged painful glances, before they stuck out their tongues to kiss each other. "That's it! Harder! Rape each other's mouths out! As if you're lovers!" The two monster girls sadly obeyed, not wanting their lover to get harmed.

"Uh, what?" Patrick woke up with a big headache. He could barely stand, but knowing Bell and Saratoga were in danger, he didn't want to stay down. When he got up, horror came over his face to see the Weresheep and Honeybee being violated by the two large monster girls. "Stop it. I SAID STOP IT! LET THEM GO! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH SOMEONE, DO IT WITH ME!"

"And who the heck are you, peewee?" the Orc snorted. The Minotaur gestured to the Orc to cut off her comment, nodding something to her opponent, "Wait, no. He looks young, maybe he can do it better than the other guy!" The Orc level of IQ wasn't that high, so she gave the Minotaur a weird look. When the bull woman kicked the pig woman's shin, then she got it. "Oh yeah! Our 15 skull bet is on!" "It's 10, but whatever."

Patrick was in tears as he watched the giants give up molesting Bell and Saratoga. He waited for them to settle down, letting them curl up like scared rabbits. Their were crying too, covered in thick tears of pain and pleasure, their tongues hanging as if it will help to make the pain go away. Their love canals were gaping wide, and it would take hours before they return back to normal. If they were normal humans, they would have died from being split apart. "Saratoga, Bell, I'm so sorry. This time, I'll protect you!"

The two girls shook their heads, unable to speak. They didn't want him to go into the danger. But he chose to, to save them. They have been nothing but kind and loving to him, a stranger in a new world. Kitty, Arizona, Nimitz, Carolina, Kasa, Bell, Aquila, Saratoga. He will protect them, even if it meant breaking his body. So he left them behind, urging them to run and he walked into the depths of hael to face these two 'demons'.

"Take off your pants, human! We got fun in store for you!" the Orc demanded. Patrick defiantly scoffed at them and started to take of his belt. The Minotaur got impatient, just from the sound of his buckle loosening and he ripped it all off! "Hold him down, Orcy, I've got a nice present for him to try out!"

Patrick felt his body thrown down hard, his arms pinched by just the Orc's index finger and thumb, just that one hand. He tried to move, but his legs were pinched down by the Minotaur the same way. The little surprise they had for him, was a druid girl that the Minotaur monster girl was hiding in her loincloth. She looked like she was dripping with a strange slime and the Minotaur laughed, "She's good as a toy, and she fits my lower mouth. Ain't she handy?" at this time, the druid coughed and gasped alive, having been shoved into the Minotaur's lower entrance for some time. She woke up, seeing another human, his bottom half naked. She didn't know what they were going to do.

"Play time," the Orc giggled and watched as the Minotaur shoved her druid doll onto Patrick's candle, "OOOOH!" The boy's candle was thrust into the druid girl's lower entrance in one go, their organs burning up hot and his candle lighting up harder than a rock. The druid and the boy screamed, together, shivering from how painful the initial entrance was. "Oooh, this flower girl isn't even a flower. Did you deflower yourself, bad girl!" the Minotaur laughed, but was disappointed in not seeing the twisting face of pain and pleasure of a virgin. The Druid girl wasn't innocent, she had been with other men for the sake of relationships, or for the sake of a purification ceremony, as she is a druid. Though not her first time, she didn't want this forced sex to be her last.

She screamed and cried as the Minotaur held her body in her vice, hammering her hips into Patrick's candle. The boy's eyes were reeling back from this. He had always done it with a monster girl, his first time with Kitty was overwhelmingly hot. But this was actually the first time he did it with another human girl. The experience was strangely different. Her moist insides were clenching, probably from the pain of having her entrance invaded forcefully and her hips banging his. Every square inch of his candle dove into her love spot, greeting her humanly oriface. It felt warm, and burning. Even though his body was enjoying this... all he could do was think about Kitty and Arizona. He felt very bad, for cheating on them like this. The monster girls all say it isn't cheating if he does it with them, as they all needed semen to survive.

But this was a human druid girl, not a monster girl. She was crying, screaming how she wasn't ready to get pregnant. "Shut up, you're just a whore since you lost your little flower, not be a good toy and let's see if this guy and knock you up in one shot!" The Minotaur pumped her hand wildly, weaving the Druid girl up and down. Patrick was crying out, uncontrollably, as he felt his candle burn up. Doing it with a human felt so different, mostly because he felt it was his first time with another human. His candle betrayed him, hardening even more solid than an iron pole. he felt terrible for poking into this poor girl's cervix, but the Minotaur was going too overboard. The way she slammed the Druid girl forced Patrick to rape her uterus altogether, making her pop her tongue out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh, I think he's gonna blow! Make it lots and lots of batter so she can get nice and pregnant!" the Orc cooed, watching the two humans being forced to rape each other. Patrick clenched, trying to hold it in, but his senses were betraying him. The Druid girl screamed, shaking her head, not ready to be a mother.

Helpless, Bell and Saratoga fell limp across the ground, unable to save or protect their lover from this nightmare. They could only watch as Patrick groaned in pain, being mounted by a woman he never knew. And it wasn't a monster girl, who could soak up the cream inside of their womb in time to avoid impregnation unless their choosing. This girl was 100% human, she didn't have that power.

"Fire in the hole!" the Minotaur cackled and jabbed the Druid girl done really hard. "KITTY! ARIZONA! AAAAAAH!" Patrick cried out two special names in his climax and he burst his dam, shooting all of the pent up semen from his sacs and right into the Druid Girl's uterus. She screamed, feeling the scaling scensation fill her womb. Before, she would either use special contraceptive, or devote the semen she collected to a ritual spell so she would not be pregnant. However, she prepared either of them so... she was fertilized. She cried, thick thick tears dropping as she felt the cream leak down her plugged canal. Guilt wrecked Patrick's heart and he cried too, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Druid girl moaned in pain, shaking her head. She knew this wasn't his fault, she knew this was never once anyone's fault. She shouldn't have been a show off and take on this quest.

"Hey stop the water works already," the Minotaur scowled. The Orc did the same thing as before and listened to the Druid's tummy... she beamed up, "Oh! She's got a live one!" The boy and girl cried harder and the Minotaur beamed too, "Holy crap, boy! You sure have some powerful sperm. Let's do it again!" Before the boy and Druid girl knew it, they were forced to rape each other again.

"ENOUGH!" the boy screamed, yelling out so loud it shocked the Minotaur and Orc. It startled them enough so he could break free of the Orc's grasp, to grab something and throw it up into the air. They both watched it rise, only to be snatched by a Thunderbird who swooped out of no where. Aquila gave a hawk-like shriek, before she dropped the bag directly at the two giant's faces.

Patrick didn't know what he tossed, but it looked like an expensive bag made out of blue velvet, something like a pouch. He saw it lying next to a dead mage, so he thought it had some charged spells like in the RPG. Despite being forced to impregnant the poor Druid Girl, he could see Aquila coming in from a mile away so he had this plan. It tumbled in the air and it started to scatter fine dust over the Orc and the Minotaru.

"Achoo! What the heck is that!" the Orc cried out, her voice getting higher pitched, "Hey what? We're shrinking!" "The heck is going on!" cried the Minotaur. Patrick, the Druid girl in his lap, Saratoga, Bell, and Aquila watched as these two giants who towered over them by two times started to shrink in size. They kept their frame and scale, but they were suddenly being at human height, maybe even shorter than average. They looked at their body, their voice higher pitch like a regular girl as they had a giant's booming voice before. They were confused and looked at each other.

"What happened to you?" asked the bull woman, touching the Orc's face, "That's what I want to know!" Patrick watched them, before he scowled. He apologize to the Druid Girl in his lap and disconnected her, making her moan from the withdraw. He felt guilt stab his heart to see her lower lips dripping in his cream. She showed not anger, or hatred, just pure emberassment and shame. He squeezed her hand in apology, before he rose us.

"Hey, you two," he called out. By the time the Orc and Minotaur turned to him, he grabbed the Orc by the head and shoved her mouth onto his candle. The Minotaur took a second to realize that before she choked on her own breath. Meanwhile the Orc woman was choking on his hardened candle she had been playing around, clogging her air way and making her claw his hips. Patrick didn't care, he held her down and ignored her resistance until her arms and body fell limp, her eyes rolling back. He let her go, making her reel from the lack of oxygen. Soon, he turned onto the Minotaur and grabed her horns, to shove her mouth onto his candle. He did the same thing, choking her until she coudln't breath. No matter how much she clawed at his hips or shirt, drawing blood, he made sure she nearly passed out before letting her go.

He repeated this treatment, shoving the Orc onto his candle and then the Minotaur. He kept doing this until they can't think straight. "Stick out your assess!" he barked, his aura of authority so high the dazed monster girls shrunk to human size obeyed and turned onto their hands and knees. They realized they've been dun goofedand tried to fight back. Aquilla came over, stepping her obisidian feet down onto their backs to pin them down.

"I'm going to rape you two," said Patrick, with a serious stare. The Minotaur and Orc tried to break free from the Thunderbird's talons, but they gasped and collapsed onto their faces when they felt the boy's fingers stab at their sex. He roughly screwed up their insides with his fingers, thrusting and hooking it to scrape their insides out. "Hey, does it feel good?" "Aaagggg!" "uuaggggg!" the orc and minotaur screamed as their felt their lower lips bruising from how rough he was to their bodies. Patrick kept digging into them, so hard he made the launch one stream of spring water after another. Soon, the whole cold air was filled with heat and smelled of love juices and sweat all over.

"S-shtoooop!" the Minotaur slurred, her enduration surprisingly short. The Orc held on a bit better, but was gasping for air, "Th-this doesn't feel good!" she oinked. "Then you know how all of us feel when you were playing around with us!" Patrick yelled, now leaning over their rumps to shove his fingers deep. He got so angry, he shoved his hole hands into their canals, making them scream and squirt insanely. "W-we were just playing a game!" the Orc squealed, "W-we wanted to see who was better!" the Minotaur moaned.

"That's just as worse!" Patrick screamed, his voice cracking at his own rage. After shoving his hands to his wrist and soon to his elbows, he got both former giant girls screaming for mercy as his fingers poked through their cervix. "Mercy! Mercy!" "Please let us go!" Patrick scowled, it only made him stab their deeper places even harder, "What did you do when the men and women told you to stop forcing them to rape each other! What did you do when they said you stuffing their fingers into their bodies hurt like heck! Nothing! You even forced a girl to bear my children when we haven't even met! I betrayed my wife and lover's feelings!" Patrick kept hollering and screaming at the two mean monster girls at his complete mercy. Aquila shook, seeing how angry the boy was. She had never seen him in a rage like this, heck Patrick himself never knew he could be this angry.

All the fury of seeing his dear monster girls being forced to play their stupid game, to see which stupid girl was stronger. They even made him rape that druid girl, now she's pregnant with his children! Coming to this world had bee nothing but a fortune to him, not he broke all of that because they were bored? He really hated those types of people.

"Aquilla!" the boy hollered, feeling bad in scaring the Thunderbird, "pin them down, don't make them move." The Thunderbird nodded, still stepping on their backs to keep them pinned. Patrick removed his whole dripping arms from their expanded canals, gaping as wide as they did to Bell and Saratoga. That was revenge one. Now, revenge two.

"I'm going to make you mine and smear you in my colors," Patrick said, not bothering to ask for consent. He waited for their canals to shrink small enough, and then he thrust his candle into the Orc's entrance. She gasped and squealed, but Aquila forced her down as Patrick slammed into her. She kept crying out, how good it felt to be dominated by a man like this. It was nothing she had before, but Patrick wasn't listening. The intent wasn't to make her feel good. "I will punish you for what you did to those poor people, this isn't making love at all! This is pure on judgement!"

Patrick clenched her ass cheeks together and forced himself into her canal. It kept ruining her bruised insides, making her scream and spill her spring water. The minotaur watched in horror as the strong orc woman she always betted against was melting into a real pig, a pig obsessed with cream and candle. Patrick then shoved his candle into her rear end, making her squeal even louder. After a few more twist and thrust, he dumped his hot cream into her rear end. The orc passed out, her face contorted with pleasure and happy tears. The minotaur was scared shitless.

Because Patrick shoved his candle into her rear end too. "AAAAAAAAH!" the Minotaur had no warm up, no foreplay, so her asshole was super tight. Feeling his thick rod going into a hole not meant for breeding, she coughed and cried in pain and pleasure. The boy ignored her, making sure they knew their lesson. He kept humping his hips wildly into the minotaur, stretching her rear end and prodding her insides. When she felt like she was going to climax, he pulled out to keep her from peaking, her body stinging all over, and he thrust into her canal, making her squeal just like a pig. "Ooooh! S-so haaaaard!" she cried out, half enjoying it half passing out from this.

Aquila watched, her mouth covered by her wings, seeing how Patrick was ferociously mating these two monsters so viciously. Like a wild animal claiming its mate before others did. She couldn't fathom how wrecked their insides were. Her submission play before hurt, but she felt pleasure soon after, but this... was torture and pleasure wrapped into one session.

"TAKE, MY, CREAM!" "GAAAAAAAAHH!" Patrick shoved his whole candle inside the Minotaur's canal, firing his semen inside of her. Her body clenched up, shaking violently, as she felt the scalding liquid fill her womab and spill out instantly. Her body stretched to their limits, on her tip toes and fingers... before she dropped, like a limb doll. "N...no more, pleasssshhhe." "I'm not done." Patrick said, and he continued to punish them without stop. The entire time, he couldn't stop crying.

* * *

No one knew how long had past, but it felt like it had been 6 hours since the battle started. Patrick had personally defiled and raped the two Orc and Minotaur like crazy. He took them in every position he could think of to drive more pain-filled pleasure into their aching bodies. He took them standing, pulling their arms like sled reigns to pound into their canal or ass. He carried them in his arms to hump them in the air. He even stacked them on top to take turns dipping into all four of their holes. Their body parts were not at all forgotten, he went for clamping their breasts together, their thights, hands, and made full use of their mouths to drink loads of his dominating essence.

Now, he had them splayed out, side by side, covered in his cream from face, breast, stomach / abs, to their hips and thighs. he didn't spare a single drop on them. "Does it feel good, huh? Hurting people like this! Answer me!" The Orc he was pile driving with her legs flapping limp squealed, drunk on love, "Yeeeesssshhs rrrrhhhaappphhhheee meeeee!". After bursting a big load into her canal, she shook up... and passed out permenantly. A happy look with tears and cream painting her face as she didn't want to do anything but lie on the dirt and revel in incredible high she was on. "Oh gawd, yes! Yes! Yes! harder! Fill me with your creaaaam!" The Minotaur was screaming as Patrick lanced his spear into her hole, wrecking her inside out. He squeezed her breasts and pressed onto her abs, feeling every muscle rippling to squeeze at his candle. With a merciless jab, he exploded another large batter of white cream into the minotaur, making her stare at nothing but the sky as if it were the most beautiful thing in the word.

Patrick released the last of his anger in his seeds, spraying it all over their faces as a sign of domination. The two beasts who bested 20 men and bickered like siblings were not lying in the dirt, legs spread, and thick cream sprayed on their face, chest, stomach, and flooding out from between their legs in thick puddles. No matter how hard anyone call out to them, they will only twitch with a shuddering moan in response.

The boy looked at his handiwork, not at all happy with himself. He felt terrible for doing this, but his anger got the best of him. He then waved for Aquila, who had been hiding in the bushes afraid of getting hit in the crossfire of cream and rage. When she came close, he pulled her into a tight hug, crying. Aquilla jumped at his embrace, and when she heard his tears she cried to and wrapped her wings around her. Saratoga and Bell came up, throwing dripping bodies into a tight hug.

"Don't worry Patrick, it's okay. It's okay," comforted Saratoga. Bell nodded and hugged tighter, "No cry! no cry!" Aquila gave a small chirp, wiping the tears from the boy's eyes. The four cried out their pain of what happened that night, hoping to forget it all within time. In the middle of crying, Patrick remembered something and he turned around. The Druid girl was still here. She too was silently crying of what happened. Feeling responsible, the boy parted with the monster girls to approach the Druid.

He crouched down, checking on her. She was naked and cold, her body shaking. He immediately took off his robe he got from the town and gave it to her, who pulled it around her body as if it was the only safe thing she could do. Patrick gulped and reached out to touch her hair, but she shrank away and it stopped him. He then looked down at her lap, slathered with his semen. He gritted his teeth so hard, even the girls a couple feet back could hear it. "I'm so sorry. This wasn't suppose to happen!" the boy cried, "It's my fault."

The Druid sniffed her tears, but they kept flowing out. She didn't answer, not because she hated him. She hated herself for being a showoff, to try and make a name for herself. She shouldn't have taken this quest. Patrick wanted to do something, but what was done was done. She will definitely get pregnant, she wasn't like Kitty Hawk and Arizona, monster girls who could control that breeding. She will have his children.

"I," before Patrick could say anything, or even hold her hand, the Druid girl burst into tears and ran away. She took his jacket as her only source of warmth and disappeared into the night. Seeing this, Saratoga, Bell, and Aquilla quicklyran over to Patrick before he screamed in pain.

* * *

The farm was at peace. Ever since that run in with the Grizzly, Arizona had been able to fix the house and the kitchen. Fortunately for her, her Centuar friend kept dropping off extra vegetables for them to get by in the day. Soon, the house will get tired of drinking her breast milk, even though its like cow's milk. While she was sitting in a corner reading how to bake pies, she found Kitty Hawk walking in, half asleep.

"oh poor, girl, you'll catch a cold if you keep rubbing yourself like that," Arizona called out. Kitty Hawk still wore Patrick's baseball jacket, all the while sleepily rubbing her lower lips with her one hand while rubbing her eyes with the other. Knowing her, she must have been touching herself while thinking of Patrick, climaxed several times and passed out, only to wake up again. She finally stopped rubbing between her legs to stretch.

Then suddenly her ears twitched and her nose perked up. "Oh? I'm making Cabbage Stew, but you know the smell. So why the look?" Arizona wondered. Suddenly the cat girl ran out the kitchen door, only to slam into the because she didn't open it, and finally figured out what the heck a doorknob was. "Wait, Kitty! Come back!"

"Will you guys shut up, I'm still studying magic!" cried Nimitz the Dark Witch. She huffed under her breath, clencing her staff with a red face. if anyone paid attention, they could see the end of her staff soaking wet and watery drips were left behind her trail.

Kitty ran out into the open of the house, in front of the barn. She looked around at the forest trees that surrounded them. She heard and felt something, so familiar. Then she heard footsteps! C-could it be?

Kitty Hawk turned... to the boy who gave her the name of a beautiful carrier ship. Patrick McFee, came home. Following closely behind him, were three lovely monster girls like Kitty! A Honeybee! A Weresheep! And a birdy Thunderbird! They were all so beautiful, she thought. She couldn't contain her excitement, and in her sports jacket she ran straight to her dear Patrick with open arms!

"Kitty," the boy said in a faltering tone, "I, I missed you so much!" Suddenly Kitty gasped when she saw Patrick just collapse out of the blue to his knees. She ran over to catch him, smothering each other in hugs. She didn't see his tears, but she started to well up to. She felt his sadness flowing into her heart and it hurt so badly. Was he in that much pain? Kitty couldn't speak, nor answer properly, but she gave a soft "Meow, Patrick. Like." before she cradled the weeping boy in her arms.

Arizona appeared to catch up, covering her gaping mouth upon seeing her husband back home! "HUSBAND! WELCOME HOME!" Nimitz flinched when she came up close behind, and thought about running back into the house... but when they both heard Patrick crying hysterically, they forgot everything and just ran over to hug him.

The boy broke down, like a broken man. They all could see how ruined he looked as he held them all close, even the other three monster girls who hugged him tightly while suppressing their own tears. Patrick looked up, seeing Kitty and Arizona face to face. He lunged to kiss them on the lips and cheeks, his too closest monster girls. In between their warm faces, he shed his tears, saying "Kitty, Arizona, I'm so sorry. I-I betrayed you!" They all didn't understand what happened, and if it weren't for the fact they were all choked with their own shared sorrow, they would have immediately told him they forgive him.

* * *

 ** _Patrick's come home with some heavy baggage. How will our hero cope with this new problem? What will happen to the Druid and their future children? Find out on the next chapter of Monster Girl Ranch!_**


	15. Candlelight Romance

Hey guys, sorry for the tardiness. Had to take care of midterm and stuff, such a pain. Now, let's continue the adventure! Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Ever since Patrick had came back to the farm, he hadn't spoken much let alone been very active in his emotions. Mind you, he was relieved to see Kitty Hawk, Arizona, and Nimitz, even glad they all had a chance to get acquainted with Bell, Aquila, and Saratoga. Still, Patrick felt very very bad in being forced to rape that human druid girl, even getting her pregnant. He wasn't sure how accurate the Oni or the Orc's method of telling whether or not an egg is fertilized, but the druid wasn't a monster girl, they're totally different.

So he hadn't said much after taking a bath and having dinner with everyone. He felt a bit uplifted when he had a chance to taste Arizona's cooking, the milk she uses from her own body always makes him feel good. Being able to sit next to Kitty, occassionally stroking her hair and playing with her tail also helped him from falling into depression. But he still felt guilty in betraying them, so after the dinner he retreated to this room. He thought he should sleep it off, forget what happen, or at least seclude himself in guilt to punish himself.

However, when it was very late at night, he heard a knocking at the door. "I wonder who is up at this hour? Everyone should be asleep by now," he wondered. He got up from his bed to open the door. To his surprise, Kitty Hawk was the first to burst in and throw a great big hug onto him. Just feeling her warm body with the fur on her arms and legs brushing him, made him shiver with relief. He held her close, kissing her neck as he felt her licking his cheek. She would whisper, "Patrick, miss, like you." over and over as she still hadn't mastered his language yet.

Right behind her at the door was a gentle Holtaurus and the Honeybee. They quietly closed the door behind them and looked at Patrick, "Are you feeling better?" Arizona asked, "I'm worried for you husband." Patrick's face fell and he drooped down onto the bed, head hanging, "I'm a terrible husband, Arizona. I had an affair."

"Don't say that," Arizona suddenly snapped, more anxious than angry, "You were forced to mate the poor druid girl againt your will! You are not in the wrong!" Saratoga came up, touching Patrick's hand, and holding it to her cheek, "I told them everything, all that I witnessed. Even now, I don't think you should be guilty," Saratoga said to him soothingly. Patrick wanted to accept her good gesture, but the pain in his heart was still aching.

He shook his head, "I can't. I really can't." Seeing how depressed Patrick was, even with Kitty Hawk kissing him all over his face and neck, Arizona and Saratoga had a worried expression. They exchanged a glance with each other, and then they nodded together.

"We've been talking," Arizona first said, getting Patrick's attention, "We want to bear your children." Seeing how Patrick jumped, the two tried to calm him down, and Saratoga said, "We love you Patrick, we really do. Please, let us be your wives. Let us give you children."

"But, I can't just do that," Patrick gulped thinking back about what happened with the Druid girl, "I," before he could say anymore, Kitty Hawk climbed up to kiss his lips, sealing them shut. Inserting her tongue was her way of not taking no for an answer. He felt her warmth spilling into his throat, and he felt her fingers interlocking with his. It looked like he was having second thoughts about his resistance.

"You guys, really want to have babies together?" Patrick wondered, hesitant. The three Monster girls all nodded perfectly, "Yes. We love you so much husband," Arizona said with tears in her eyes. She came down to hug him from the side, with Saratoga covering his other shoulder. He felt their love pouring in from their embrace and he too ended up crying. "We're, really going to have a family together?"

He felt their nods again, their arms and kisses squeezing him tighter. He wrapped them all in a big hug, telling them that he too felt the same love for them as well. "Alright, let's make a big happy family!"

* * *

Patrick was still unsure about this, he himself was only new to this whole sex thinks for the past month. He never thought of getting a girlfriend under these circumstance, now he had three beautiful women servicing his body in the nude, each taking turns to lick his man candle between his legs. He could hear them slurping and licking, laughing warmly amongst each other as they took turns tasting his manhood.

He felt happy to have met them. Even if they were a Cat girl, Holtaurus, and Honeybee, they were so kind and endearing to him. He wouldn't give them up for anything. "Oooh, you girls feel great. Your tongues are setting my insides on fire." Patrick cooed, caressing each girl over the head and face.

"Husband, we to have hot sex with you," Arizona giggled, "Make sure you spill all of your cream inside me. Then we know I'll get pregnant." "Like. Patrick. Baby, want!" Kitty said, hungrily lapping his love sacs in her mouth. Saratoga curled her hair behind her hair and dipped down to suckle on the tip, making Patrick jump as she vibrated her wings to speak, "I want to have your babies too. Please plant your seeds in me as well."

"Wait girls, not to rough, Oh!" Patrick reared when he felt all three of his new wives suddenly quicken their pace. They went from licking softly to consuming him in full lengths. Kitty must have been hungry for his manhood ever since he left, before the other girls decided who goes first, she already took his whole length into her lustful mouth. "AH! K-Kitty! Y-you're throat is clenching me!"

Loud sucking noises and gagging noises could be heard in Patrick's bed room and it turned him on. He loved how Kitty would take him deep into her mouth, into her throat, and ravage his man rod inside of her oral space. The wetness of her saliva, the thick and softness of her searing hot tongue, drove him over the edge. He could not stop himself from hugging her head to push down even deeper. Her lips was past the base and he wanted more!

"Oh god, Kitty! Right there! Right there! Deeper!" Patrick moaned, already thrusting his hips while he sat on the bed. He soon couldn't hold it in any more and he clenched up, shooting his hot seeds into Kitty's mouth. She moaned in surprise from the sudden firing, but she melted her body over his lap as she felt the hot and sweet love nectar fill her mouth. Arizona and Saratoga hungrily licked their lips when they watched Kitty's throat bulged and shrink from her drinking reflex.

"Oh! Kitty! Yes!" Patrick called out, hugging Kitty's head. He soon remembered she needed to breath and let her go. She pulled back with a deep gasp, coughing up some of his cream that clogged her airway. He was worried for her, but seeing her beam with a silly smile and happy tears calmed him down, "You really like it when I put my candle in your mouth, do you?"

Kitty nodded, happily giggling, "Like! Patrick! Like, like!" she squeaked. Patrick patted her head and kissed her forehead. He needed to teach her some English lessons after this, he said. Just when he thought he needed to catch his breath, he felt something soft and lofty envelope his manhood, "Oh! Arizona, wait! I-I'm too sensitive!"

"Don't worry, husband. My breasts will be gentle," giggled Arizona. She knelt over to take over for Kitty, already wrapped her lovely Holtaurus breast around Patrick's half-mast. She squeezed it in between her globes and massaged it. Patrick would tremble whenever she looks up at him and leaves her small mouth open, to drip her saliva on his manhood. The second the saliva touched his flesh, he went full mast. "Oh! Master is so happy to see me!" she laughed. "Do you like it, husband?"

"Arizona, I love it! Your breast feels so good and it's squeezing me off." Patrick shook as he embraced Arizona's loving massage. The Holtaurus would then angle her chest into different directions, bounce them both together or one by one up and down. The sliding of her hot flesh on his man candle was exhilirating, almost like two beautiful women licking him from each side. And the way she looks up while inching her mouth down to lick the tip turned him on so badly. Arizona smiled, moving her tongue over the glan, before saying "You should keep Kitty and Saratoga's breast company. They feel lonely."

Saratoga blushed, and Kitty was in a daze to pay attention. They soon felt Patrick's hands cup their hearts and gently held them in his palm. Wow, they were so soft and full. They each had different sizes, obviously Arizona servicing him taking the biggest slice of cake, and he loved the warmth they each had. He would roll them around as if a ball of jello, giving them a light squeeze. He smiled whenever he saw the two girls twist their face with a cute look as they were overwhelmed by his touch.

"Husband, do you want my mouth to please you too?" Arizona said with a sultry voice. She clamped and stroked the boy's rod, waving them around over his length. It made Patrick stop thinking, and he could only nod furiously. The Holtaurus giggled, before she took his tip into her mouth. "OH! GOD! YOUR BREAST AND MOUTH PUT TOGETHER IS TOO MUCH!"

Arizona wanted to cry in joy hearing how her husband loved her mouth-breast combo! Just hearing him cry out turned her own and dripping between the legs. She spurred herself fast, squeezing him off with her breasts and sucking him with her mouth. It was too much for Patrick, and he accidentally squeezed Saratoga and Kitty's breast a bit too hard. "AAAH! MY LORD!" "P-PATRICK! MEEOOW!"

"I-I can't hold back! I'm going to melt! I'm going to melt!" Patrick lost control and he shoved Arizona's hand away from holding her breast. He ended up grabbing them with his own hands and thrust his hips into her clamped breasts! God, the experience was so much different now, he thought! He felt like he was entering into a hot burning vagina! "H-hold it, husband! Th-this is too rough!" Arizona squeaked, not predicting her servicing will cause him to go insane. She tried to pull her mouth away, but Saratoga and Kitty made sure they shoved her head down all the way. It gagged the Holtaurus, to the point where the euphoria was too much and she gave up fighting, letting her own husband rape her breast and mouth at the same time.

"Arizona! I'm going to shoot it into your mouth! God, your breast are amaziiiiiiiing!" Patrick cried out and squeezed hard on his own candle into her breast. Arizona woke up form her daze to feel a burning sensation shoot into her mouth hard. She felt ropes of cream hit her throat and flood her mouth. She couldn't swallow it all like Kitty and it spilled out, splattering her breast that was being squeezed to push out Patrick's cream. "Arizona! Yeeees!"

Patrick gave her the remaining load before he let go. Arizona was so dizzy she couldn't stay on her knees and she collapsed onto the floor. Cream was leaking from her mouth and she was panting like a dog in heat. Her hands couldn't stop rubbing her sex as she was left on the floor in a love-drunk daze.

"Oh shit, Arizona, I'm sorry, are you," before Patrick could say anything, he violently shook when he felt a third hot mouth take his mast into her depths, "S-Saratoga! I-I can't move!" "Don't worry, my lord. let me take of it."

Saratoga was on her knees between Patrick's crotch, grabbing and stroking his long and twitching candle into her mouth. She would either suck him, bobbing her head up and down, stroke the length while pressing the gland onto her open tongue, or alternate back and forth. Patrick was shaking too much, so he fell back on the bed to just enjoy this, he couldn't even raise a hand yet to hold Saratoga's hair.

The Honeybee curled back loose strand of hair behind her ear, roughingly bobbing her head up and down and making hot and loud sucking noises. She would kiss the tip and rapidly pump her hands up and down the length as if trying to squeeze off the juices. With the saliva of the cat girl and holstaurus on the man rod, it was well lubricated so rubbing Patrick like this was not a problem. She would twist her head around with his length in her mouth, as if to make sure he explored every nook and crany of her mouth. She would even dip her head down all the way, to stuff his rod into her throat, hold it there with some gagging noises. and pull out before he exploded.

"S-Saratoga," panted Patrick, almost out of it, "I'm going to melt, melt. aaaah." Saratoga nodded, sucking him even harder. She would rub his length over her hot and wet tongue, making sure he felt great to the very last minute. "S-SARATOGA!" The honeybee pulled his rod out, pumping it as fast as she could while rubbing it over her open tongue. "SHOOT IT OUT! LORD PATRICK! PLEASE FILL MY MOUTH WITH YOUR SEEDS!"

Pushed to the brink, Patrick cried out as he fired his cream into Saratoga. She squealed when half the load shot into her mouth and the rest splashed into her face. "milord! You're stained me in so much of your colors!"

"Hurry, quick, put your faces together now!" Patrick hollered. With a bolt of energy he stood up and had all three monster girls crawl up to greet his shaking manhood with their faces. held their heads and faces together, and started to rub his wet rod over them. "Oh! Husband, your rod is burning my face!" "Patrick! Sticky! Good!" "Milord, your essence is staining over my face!"

Patrick moved his hips, using the three girl's faces as if a woman's love canal. He felt excited in smearing his spilt cream over their cute faces, while they moaned and stuck out their tongues to lick it. Having been serviced by three women's mouth, his climax came sooner than usual and he hit his peak, "I'M GONNA EXPLODE! AAAAAAH!"

A quick burst of white cream showered the three girls, painting their faces in his hot fluids. They squealed when they felt how burning it was on their skin, covering their cheeks, necks, breasts, even their bodies and floor. The boy and girls panted, relishing in this sensation, before Patrick smiled. "Hang in there girls, we've only just started."

* * *

"OH! PATRICK! YES! RAPE ME HARDER!" "ARIZONA! I LOVE YOU!" The holtaurus and Patrick were found on the bed, mating like crazy. After taking a short break and drinking Arizona's holtaurus milk to recharge, Patrick immediately swept the girl off her hooves and threw themselves onto the bed. They instantly started to breed like crazy, craving for each other's sex to invade each other.

"Oh, it's so deep, Patrick! It's going inside of my baby place!" Arizona yelped, while she bounced up and down on Patrick's waist. His man rod had grown in length and was burying itself deep in Arizona's wet canal. Other than the sound of flesh slapping flesh, the wet sucking and pistoning noises could also be heard and it turned them on. "Arizona, we're really doing this. Do you really want my baby?" "Yes, husband, I want to bear your children so don't stop pounding me!"

Patrick could feel the air turning different. Before he would feel this hidden pressure on his shoulder, which he deduced would be the Monster girl aura the girls give off. As mentioned in the encyclopedia, they all came from a Succubus lifeline so they have this aura that collected energy from sex. It also was used to collect semen whenever a man ejaculated into a monster girl and absorb it. It would mean the girls won't get pregnant as the energy eats up the fertilizing seeds.

But tonight, he felt Arizona having suppressed that aura. He didn't feel like she was a monster girl, but it felt like he was making love with a real woman. Seeing how he realized that, Arizona smiled and nodded, "I'm serious, Patrick. I will take good care of you, our kids, and our family. Please love me as much as you can!"

"I love you! With all my heart, Arizona! Please bear my children!" Patrick cried out. He shifted gears and flipped Arizona over to land onto his chest. He rose up his hips, making her squeal while they were connected, and seriously pounding into her canal like that. She screamed while she felt her husband ravaging her lower regions with a mighty piston set at full drive. Her juices drippled and squirted out as she climaxed several time from the pumping rod. "YES! HUSBAND! LIKE THAT, RAPE ME LIKE THAT! HARDER! MORE FIERCER! PLEASE VIOLATE MY INSIDES!"

"YES! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MY WOMAN!" Patrick hollered and pumped his hips harder. They drowned out their screaming by kissing each other deeply, hugging their wet and sweaty bodies all over. Soon, they were going to reach the melting point in their love, "ARIZONA! I'M GOING TO DO IT! I'LL MAKE YOU A MOTHER!"

"YES YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEES!" Arizona felt her hips being ruined by her husband's humping from below, to the point where she didn't realize he was filling her up with cream when he slapped his hips to a sudden stop. The sensation of being roughed up to being burnt alive by his cream was too much she screamed inside of Patrick's kiss with a violentl quake of her body.

Hot cream poured deep into her womanhood. It filled her up instantly and many more came out. She felt her womb expanding, taking in all the cream that will soon make her pregnant. Even in her messy state, she felt like she could feel the millions and millions of sperm invading her inner territories to rape an egg and have a baby. "Oh Patwiik shooow goooooduuu, Immaaaameeelllfiiiiiiiing." Arizona slowly broke down like a car as her mind went on overload. Having had full cream poured into her without her monster girl aura active drop her crazy to the point where she was burn out.

Patrick cradled her, embracing the sweetness of his length shooting inside of her slumbering body. When he felt like he dumped enough, he would roll her onto the edge of the bed and kiss her forehead, "It's okay, you need some rest."

He then turned his eyes onto the floor, where Kitty and Saratoga was. Unable to wait idly, the two were making out and eating each other out. During his love session with Arizona, Kitty would either lick Saratoga's sex, or pump her tail inside to warm up their loins. Now, the honeybee was returning a favor by licking Kitty's lower lips. "Meow! Good! Sweet!" she purred, enjoying Saratoga's hot tongue.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," Patrick said, walking over to them with a bit of a stagger. "Kitty is a sweet girl," Saratoga said, while licking the cat girl, "she deserves to feel good." Suddenly, she squeaked when she felt Patrick's hands on her rump, "M-milord?" "You've been a good girl too, Saratoga. Now, I'm going to give you a nice reward."

Patrick rubbed his candle to wake it up, hardening enough so he could penetrate without trouble. While Saratoga was standing on her legs and pent over to eat out Kitty, Patrick used this chance to spread her labia and prod his rod into the opening. Before she could say any thing, he shoved it in gently in one go, making her squeal inside of Kitty's vagina.

"I-it's inside of me! Milord's hard candle, is invading my private place! It's going to t-trample my inner gardens," Saratoga gasped. She felt his arms wrap around her stomach, his hips pumping slowly into her from behind. Patrick's warmth breath danced over her silky back, and he nibbled on the nape of her neck, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I won't tramp your flowers." "Oh milord!"

Patrick went slow, but he shot his hips in with short bursts of speed. Every time he dove in, a loud hip slapping rear sound could be heard. He would then slowly pull out, until the tip is about to pop out, and he would shoot back inside. It was rough, and wonderful, Saratoga thought. To be violated by the one she saved her from the hive mind, made her happy. "Please fill me, milord, please spray me in your colors!" Patrick nodded, and he slowly picked up the pace.

The boy would quickly thrust his hips in, and slowly pull out. He did this more and more frequent and more and more closer togeher. Every time he slapped into her, her body would pitch forward and her tongue inside of Kitty's vagina would be forced deeper, making her moan. Unable to hold back, Patrick started to thrust even faster with Saratoga, no longer slowly pulling out.

The honeybee was panting loudly, feeling the loving thrust into her sex getting harder and harder. She moaned and climaxed when her lover hit a deep place and he kept going, pleasing them both while she doubled over on her feet. She soon forgot to lick Kitty and ended having her face rubbed into Kitty's groin, making them both moan harder.

"Saratoga, I want you so badly," bellowed Patrick as he thrust harder. "Please take me, please take me!" The boy then moved the Honeybee over to the wall, pinning her down. He turned her on an angle, to lift up one leg as she stood on the other and he rammed into her opening just like that. "AAAAAH! MILORD! IT'S SO DEEP IN ME! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO RIP APART!" "OH GOD, YOU'RE SO HOT INSIDE, SARATOGA!"

The two were screaming their heads off right now, humping each other against the wall. They kissed and groped each other, making sure they embraced their hot bodies together. It was so wild to the point where Saratoga's wing's stopped flapping so she can't say anything to Patrick. But they don't need words to show how much they love each other. "SARATOGA! BE MY WOMAN!"

Patrick slammed his rod into her, and squeezed her whole body into an octopus like hug to hump his hips deep into Saratoga's groin. They both felt something hot and thick shoot out from the rod and fill up her womb. It leaked out even when he pumped more inside, and they never broke their kiss. The girl took the last of his load into her fertile womb, so happy to be impregnanted by her lover, and she passed out. Patrick kindly hoisted her onto the bed, making sure there were some room for someone else.

"Kitty," the boy turned to his third lover, also the first girl he met when he came here. She had been watching him rape Saratoga inside out and she had been rubbing herself for a while. Patrick came over to kiss her, embracing her sweet tongue like the first day they met. "I love you, Kitty," he whispered. The cat girl nodded, not understanding but knowing what he meant, "Cat-Cat, Like Patrick. Like! Meow."

The boy hugged her and carried her up, princess style. He brought her to the bed, in when he lied her in between the two wives he had just filled with his love. He set her down onto her back, and dove in to kiss her. His hand rubbed her warm skin, the heat of a lover, and he would caress her medium sized breasts and feel the curve of her stomach. They would kiss and trade tongue-lapping with each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

Patrick reached down to rub Kitty's sex, first the fingers over the lower lips, spreading them and stretching them, and then he would slowly insert his fingers. It felt warm, moist, and tight. He moved his fingers against her inner walls, to soften them up so he would not hurt the girl when he entered. He twitched his body when he felt a hot hand touch his sensitive candle that was hanging below him. It would stroke him and cradle the tip in her fingers.

"Kitty, I love you." "Patrick, like! Very like, meow!" The boy kissed her one more time, before he spread her legs. She watched as he aimed his long manhood into her opening, widening it out. It had been so long since he last put it in, she craved for his manhood so much. Seeing his look on his face, she gave a small and shy nod.

"Oh Kitty!" moaned Patrick when he inserted his rod into his lover's hole. It felt like the first time he put it inside of her when they first met. It was warm, moist, and so tight. Even moving made him scared that he would climax too early. So he decided to go slow. "Kitty, you're so warm and tight inside. I love it so much." he whispered to Kitty. The girl may not have spoken the same language, but she smiled and teared up with happiness. Knowing that her lover was enjoying her body brought joy to her heart as she felt Patrick go deeper and deeper. "Patrick, more. More like! More Like!" "I'll give you my love, Kitty!"

Not longer able to hold back, Patrick proceeded to ram into her hips. She squealed as she felt his rock hard length pumping into her and messing her insides up. She clenched at the bed sheets, biting her lips, enduring the strong sensation filling her up. She wanted more, she wanted more of Patrick! "Oh god, right there, Kitty! Yes! right there!" Patrick called out, going at her like an animal mating a good catch. They could hear their hips slapping loudly and made them move even faster. "Kitty! Kitty! I'm going to melt! It's going to come out inside of you! I want you to give birth to our child! Our love child!" "Patrick! Yes! Yes! Like! Yeeees, meeoooow!"

With a heavy thrusting, Patrick soon burst his love dams open. Hot white cream spilled out inside of Kitty, her uterus expanding to show a considerable bulge under her slim stomach. She ripped the bed sheets from climaxing and her back arched beautiful and purred so loud it woke up the two girls next to her.

"Milord!" "Husband!" the second Saratoga and Arizona woke up, they immediately started to hug and kiss Kitty who was still shivering from her climax. Patrick's gulped, seeing three girls covered in his juices suddenly kissing each other naked turned him on, his half-mast not to maximum mast and more. "I love you three!"

The rest turned into a wild wild night. They completely forgot when or how they started, but they couldn't stop raping each other. The boy would indulge in this night of passion, releasing his baby-making juices up inside of Saratoga while she rode on his lap. He would double over Arizona on the bed and mate her like hounds. And he would bounced Kitty up and down in the air on his waist while he carried her. They tried many position, drank so much holtaurus milk, to the point where he had the double over the side of the bed, drilling them one by one.

"I LOVE YOU! ALL OF YOU!" Patrick cried out, shoving his candle into Arizona while fingering Saratoga and Kitty across the ground. They were nothing but hot messes who loved to be screwed by their lover, covered in his cream, dripping with their own juices and sweat, and having love-drunk smiles on their faces. "FILL US! MAKE US FEEL GOOD HUSBAND!" "I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, MILORD!" "PATRICK! PATRICK! LIIIIIIIIKE!"

A wave of hot seeds covered them all, dropping like a spilled bucket. It filled them, stained them, and drenched them. Patrick pulled the rest out, to let it jump out and mark them as his women. When he could climax no more, he collapsed to his knees and buried himself in the human bed of the Honeybee, Holtaurus, and Cat girl. Just relishing in their warm was enough to put him into a deep, deep sleep. Even ins his dreams, he looked forward to see the many children they'll have running around their farm.


	16. Love, Trust, Kidnap?

It was already late in the morning when Patrick woke up. The only think he could think of, was how much his rod was stiff. he had morning wood before, but this was the 'tip of the iceberg'. He peeked under the blankets to find himself nude, his member standing tall. Strangely, he found Kitty Hawk fast asleep against his crotch.

He then remembered and saw Arizona and Saratoga all curled up next to his body, all of them naked. They had the wildest love making session, and not that they were all fertilized with his seeds, he's expecting they'll be doing it a lot more often now. He doesn't mind, making love to them was a wonderful thing.

He noticed the morning sun was about to dip into the noon, and seeing how beautiful the day was right out of the curtain-covered window, it's best not to waste it. Besides, he started to have plans for their farm now they got some resources to start turning the lands, planting seeds, and maybe start something. They can't all survive on Arizona's milk, she'll be drained and withered by noon if everyone drank from her regularly. Seeing the Holtaurus resting her head on his chest, smiling in whatever sweet dreams she must be having, he felt calm and relaxed. He ran a hand through Saratoga's hair, feeling how sweet and soft she was before taking a whiff of her scent.

Then she started to feel something move at his crotch, seeing Kitty Hawk stirring awake first. He looked down to see her lovely eyes flutter open and her cat ears wiggling. "Good morning, Kitty." he cooed. She heard his voice and look up, grinning ear to ear, "Meow! Like!" Patrick gave her a 'ssssh' sound and gestures to the holtaurus and honeybee fast asleep in his arms. "Not too loud, they're still asleep."

Kitty nodded, mimicking how he put a finger to his lips. She planned on crawling out, but she noticed how large his morning wood was, especially after last night. Her eyes were staring at it in a hungry manner, like a cat ready to leap and eat a mouse. Of course she would stretch out her tongue and lick the large rod all over. "Wait, Kitty, I-I'm not ready yet, hold on."

Patrick started to pant when Kitty began to service him so early in the morning. His rod was stiff, but still sensitive after ramming it through three vaginas. The second Kitty put her warm lips on his flesh, he resisted the urge to buck wildly from the sensation flowing through his loins. "Kitty, hold it. Oh god!"

Seeing how Patrick was enjoying it, the cat girl smiled. She kept licking his member up and down, cleaning all of the mixed love juices from all three wives on his rod. She made sure she got every drop of their cream and spring water, even the love sacks. This made Patrick bite his tonge from crying out. "Not there, Kitty or I'll scream!"

The boy could feel lightning of ecstacy shooting up his legs and his hips, he lost control of the shaking in hisbody. It was so good to have a girl service his morning wood this early in the day (or noon), and it's even better when this girl knows where to make you go crazy. Feeling her tongue lap up and down his length and base was driving him crazy. "Yes, just like that, more to the left. Lick the tip," said Patrick giving up his resistance and letting his lover do whatever she pleased.

She grinned, knowing he was enjoyign her service. The girl giggled when she twirled her hot and wet tongue over his glan, swirling it around as if licking a sweet lollipop. She also flicked her tongue right under the tip, as if lapping milk from a bowl. Every tap of her tongue bouncing off his member made Patrick feel like he was going to climax any second. "Oh Kitty, Kitty, I'm going to melt!"

Kitty reluctantly stop her teasing. She wanted his cream to explode over her face but she felt like letting it hold off. So she could insert his whole length into her hot and moist mouth. "OH K-" Patrick bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming, feeling amazingly hot folds consuming his full length rod. It was tight and swirling around his flesh mast. He felt his eyes rolling back from just being inside of Kitty's mouth.

She seemed to really enjoy oral, to have his thick rod inside of her mouth. He could see how much she was savoring his taste and his scent when she slowly licked with her tongue while keeping him in her mouth Her cheeks were expanded from how full he was, but she still had enough breathing room to suck on him and make him twitch. She inhaled his rod, making sucking noises that filled the room. It was loud enough to stir Arizona and Saratoga, but not enough to wake them. It did affect them by turning their pleasant dreams into lewd images with them sucking onto Patrick in their own minds. They ended up subsconsiously kissing and suckling on his nippled. "Oh girls, h-hold on! I can't take this" Patrick breathed, but having no success to stop any of them from pleasing his sensitive body.

Kitty continued to suck on him under the covers, the hem of the blankets pulled over her head like a shawl. She moved her head up and down, slow and steady, not wanting him to fire his load just yet. She would massage and swirl her tongue around to make extra sure he memorized every surface area of his rod in her mouth. The thickness of his flesh, how it was twitching, made her moan and want to eat him more. She sucked harder, bobbing her head slowly, just inhaling everything about him. "Kitty, I'm going to melt. Oh god, it's going to come out! Let me shoot it inside you!"

Kitty nodded, so happy that what she was doing was pleasing her lover so much. She moved her head fast, deeper, and bobbed even harder. Patrick was biting his lips and drawing blood to keep him from screaming his head off, with two naked girls sleeping on his arms and nibbling on his nipples. He felt he was in a heaven that was too sweet to leave and was about to melt soon if he doesn't let go. "Kitty, its coming out. It's gonna come out. It's out! It's ouuuuuut!"

Patrick suppressed his voice so he could make hoarse grunting sounds, feeling his entire body tightening up and his love sacks clenching. He felt his hot seeds burst open and shot inside Kitty's mouth. Knowing he was filling her mouth excited him, and feeling how tight her mouth became when she felt his seeds going into her throat drove him for a double orgasm. He let go of his pressure fast and hard, letting it jump out in long ropes.

Kitty drank it all, as she could. She pulled back while the rod was still shoot to breath, getting all of her lover's essnece on her face and chest, before diving her head back down to face the hot depths. She kept her head there over the boy's groin, collecting every ounce of his semen and drinking it even louder. When Patrick fell limp with only twitching legs, Kitty slowly drew back. Some of his cream still dripped out and she rubbed it over her hands, so she could paint his color over her bare stomach and groin. Colored in his essence, she smiled down at the boy with a dreamy look.

"Oh gawd, you're so good, Kitty. I love you so much," Patrick panted as he tried not to pass out, "hey, can you open your mouth and show me?" Kitty nodded, and opened her mouth. She accidentally let most of his cream drip out from her lips. she made sure he had a good look as to how much of his juices were swimming in her mouth, before she gulped it all down. "Good girl," Patrick cooed, grinning at her.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, trees were being punched over by a heavy swing of a claw and it scared all the squirrels and foxes away in terror. There was a large yet thin looking Grizzly monster girl who was walking around randomly and pushing over trees in anger.

Last time, she tried to steal some good and honey but didn't get any and that made her upset. She then tried to compensate by drinking the Holtaurus' milk and having gun with the Dark mage, but got hit by the cat girl and was sad. Then she fell into a trap, and she was really angry.

"I hate losing," she screeched when she punched over another tree to make it collapse with a huge thud, "I hate bullies! I hate carrots! I hate raspberries!" She stopped herselff and changed her mind. She forgot, raspberries were her favorite, or was it blackberries. Maybe acorn? No, they don't taste like walnuts. Suddenly confusing herself the grizzly started to kick her feet into the dirt, "I don't like to lose. Why can't they lose. That cat girl is mean! I want revenge!"

The dopey Grizzly walked around in circles while rubbing her chin to figure out how to exact revenge. She then forgot why she was pacing and sat down for a nap. After 10 minutes, she could be found pacing the other way. "I want to thurt them, but they're strong, I can't win in fighting them! I need something! Something really neat!" The Grizzly tried to think of a plan, but it was going no where. She thought maybe if she walked back to that house, she'll think of something. "Revenge is going to be as sweet as pie! And I like pies!"

* * *

By the time it was hours past noon, everyone had already woken and washed up for the morning. Patrick felt refreshed, and his confidence was back in order. He almost forgotten about the incident with the Druid girl, althought it still hurt him whenever he thuoght about it. But it wasn't enough to cripple his emotions for his wives and the monster girls he was seeing today.

Everyone was gathered in the front of the house. Catgirl, holtaurus, honeybee, weresheep, thunderbird, and dark mage were all standing in a full ine like he asked this morning. They all looked at him, with hungry eyes as if ready to have another round in romp in the sack. Nimitz the dark mage just looked away, not interested. Patrick already had his shirt and pants on to make sure they don't get any wrong ideas of seeing his rod hanging out.

"Okay girls, we've already had a chance to introduce ourselves." He began with a smile, "from now on, we are a family And families have to stick together." Patrick had been thinking of a bit of a speech since he woke up and got sucked by Kitty this morning, but maybe when he climaxed he forgot what he wanted to say, so he made stuff up on the spot. "So, we'll be living together now and we need to help each other to make sure this works."

Patrick turned to the house, the barn, and the field they were on. They were surrounded by trees, but there was enough room to start a small farming op. Maybe if they began with root vegetables like potatoes, carrots, and cabbages, they could start somewhere. He bought those seeds from the town for this reason and with enough fertilizer.

The girls look intently at him while he continued, "First, we're going to turn the soil over to fresh it up. Then we'll put in some seeds and add the fertilizer." He suddenly heard snickering from the thunderbird and weresheep. The Dark mage rolled her eyes and clonked them on the head with her staff. Patrick cleared his throat before continuing, his face obviously a bit red, "So let's set up the fields to start farming vegetables, okay?" He got a big 'okay' from all the girls and they all went straight to work.

* * *

Wow this wasn't easy, Patrick thought after three hours in. He and the girls already toiled the soil, prepping it for growing veggie seeds, but he never knew the dirt was so dry and tough to begin with. Either the last family left it alone like this so long ago, or the ground is different here than on Earth, so they had to double their muscle powers.

Luckily, he had Aquila the thunderbird to use her sharp talons to rake up the ground and Saratoga spreading some kind of pollen from her legs that helped to moisten up the ground and add some nurtirents. Bell and Kitty were already scattering seeds onto the fields, and Arizona worked with Patrick to spread the fertilizer for the seeds to grow.

Maybe the smell wasn't something Nimitz was used to and she gagged and coughed, almost throwing up if she didn't ran away. She made the excuse she'll summon a small rain cloud to water the plants, bu Patrick worried if her stomach wasn't strong enough to handle fertilizer manure (who would).

"Arizona, you finish up here. I'll go check on her," Patrick said. "It's alright husband, go ahead and take care of her." Airzona said, earning a peck on the cheek from the boy. Patrick walked off to find Nimitz, who was hiding in the barn.

She was doubled over, trying to throw up but nothing came out. She tried to catch her breath, and she seemed to be having trouble standing while she leaned against the wall. "Patrick you dummy, why do you have to make me do manual labor!" she panted, not knowing that Patrick was at the barn door behind her. She mumbled one curse after another, hurting the boys feelings for a bit, but her muttering slowly turn into tearful sounds.

"You idiot, you're always paying attention to that cow and cat," she sniffed, "You're just a man who likes big boobs and enjoys having a girl at your beck and call sucking your cock!" she grumbled. The more she muttered, the more she lifted up her skirt. To Patrick's surprise, she was touching her sex with her panties on and started to cry. "Dummy, why don't you look at me? You raped me and you promised to take care of me! But you ran off to be a hero and came back with more whores!" The Dark Mage panted as she rubbed herself harder. Her spring water dripped through her panties and drenched the sand-covered floor of the barn as she moaned. She beleieved she was the only one inside so she went harder at herself, all the while muttering and crying.

"I know magic, so why don't you use my spells? And why don't you try and touch me, is my body no good for you, you asshole!" Nimitz kept cursing at Patrick while she continued to rub herself. From Patrick's vantage point, he could visible see how drenched she was in between her legs and how close she was to her peak. "I hate you, I hate you!"

Patrick sighed, and walked up to her from behind. She was too absorbed in being angry with him and pleasuring herself, she never knew he was coming up to her until he hugged her from behind. "Who the hell?" "You don't mean that, do you?" Patrick cooed right into her ear, making her shiver. She felt his hands push away her own hand to rub her sex, pressing his fingers into the center of her panties. She let out a squeak, but Patrick's other fingers slipped into her mouth and massaged her tongue.

"Whbbbf, whatbba ar youbbb doiibbbing you bbbuckker!" muffled Nimitz. She tried to fight back, but she suddenly felt Patrick's fingers push aside the curtain of her panties and slipped his fingers into her hot and wet folds. "MMM!" she felt it stick thmselves inside, wanting to taste the fluids that was dripping out from her legs. She twisted and quivered from his touching and she felt powerless to breakfree. She remembered she still had her staff at hand, she could cast a spell and get away!

But when Patrick nibbled on her ear, she shook all over to keep herself from climaxing that she accidentally let go of her only chance of escape. "You don't really hate me, Nimitz," whispered Patrick into Nimitz's ear. The Dark Mage gasped and mumbled when he dug his fingers into her body deeper, into the back of her tongue and up high in her canal. She felt them churning inside out, pumping their digits out to please her. She felt her mind started to haze over, the sensation was taking over her thinking. Her thoughts battle between cursing and images of hot sex.

"S-stop it, I'm, im going too-Aaaaaaaah!" Nimitz screeched, her legs clenching up when Patrick slipped up so deep he gound her G-Spot. She burst spring water all over her thighs and made a wet puddle into the ground. Her body quaked all over from her powerful climax that she nearly buckled over if Patrick didn't hold onto her. She clung onto his neck with her arms while he hugged her from behind, relishing in the forced orgasm she received.

After she panted, the boy's fingers slipping out of her mouth, she had thick tears of mixed joy and anger in her eyes. "You asshole, why did you do that? Now I'm all soaked and my panties are ruined!" she screeched wearily. Patrick smile and nuzzled his face into her neck making her squeak, "I'm sorry if I neglected you for the past few days. It's my fault that I didnt give you enough companionship." "Wh-=who needs you to keep me company, I have my books!"

Nimitz regained her strength from her climax and tried to break free. But all her fist throwing only made her flip around and she was brought up to kiss Patrick on the lips. She let out a moan when she felt his tongue slip into her, she fought, even bit his tongue hard. The boy flinched, but he peserved and used his love to conquer her rage. Slowly, she sunk into his kiss. As if regretting hurting him, her own tongue reached out to massage the wound she gave him. Nimitz didn't know why, but being held in Patricks arms, kissing him, felt so right. Her fingers dug into his sleeves as she let him roam inside of her mouth.

"I really like you Nimitz. If you want, I'm willing to make you my fourth wife," the boy said. Nimitz felt pain in her heart, she wanted to be number one, "So I'm really that terrible that I'm not even in the top three. You go and have that furball suck on your balls!" Nimitz beat his chest and tried to end the conversation by running away. His grip was tight, anchoring her from escaping. "It's really a first come first serve basis," Patrick quipped, making Nimitz hot with rage, "WHy you! Give me my staff so I can burn you alive!"

"Okay," Patrick said so casually. It shocked Nimitz that she would be able to get her weapon to hurt him, bu before she knew it she was brought down to her knees and an exposed rod was hanging over her face. She gasped when it landed onto her cheeks, rubbing its hot skin over her eyes and nose. "get, get it off me. What are you doing?"

"This is your staff from now on, if you're willing," Patrick smiled. Nimitz gasped, taking his comment to heart as she looked at his rod. It was big, bigger than her hand span. It wasn't as long as a wand, but god forbid let's not reach that type of length if he plans to rape her with it again. Just looking at it made her think back how he roughly took her, to punish her for hurting Kitty Hawk and forcing her to make the girl her familiar. She regretted it late after she cooled down, but never lived down how rough Patrick was to her.

"Do you want it?" Patrick said, pushing the tip of his candle into her cheeks like poking a finger. She flinched, turning away from it but couldn't move away as he held her down. The candle kept rubbing under her nose, the boy's strong scent filling her. She started to lose her mind again, the lust and desire welling up in her chest. It hurts, she really wanted release like Patrick did to her. She really wanted hot and steamy sex.

"No, I don't," Nimitz fought back, clenching her teeth. Patrick intentionally showed her a sad look on his face, saying "I really wanted to feel good with you, Nimitz. You're right, you're good with spells and all and I should rely on you more for that. So to make it up for you, I want you to feel happy." Hearing all that drove Nimitz over the edge. She hesitated when she looked up at him in defiance, than at his rock hard candle with the same look. Seeing his eager rod touching her nose, was like staring into puppy eyes. She slowly gave up.

"J-just the tip," she muttered. She held the long length into her one hand, feeling how strong and hot it was. She took in a deep whiff of Patrick's scent, almost orgasming then and there. She reluctantly stretched out a small portion of her tongue, to touch the tip. It twitched, much to her shock. She tried again, and it twitched after she rolled the tongue around the base of the tip. "Don't get any bright ideas that I'm head over heels for you," she grumbled, "I-I'm a monster girl now so I need sex to keep my mind sane. I'm going to use you, you hear me?"

"Use me as much as you want," Patrick said, making Nimitz burn all red. In revenge she bite his rod with her teeth. The boy seethed, faking a painful look. It did hurt, but he made it look like it wounded him more than she intended to get her all guilty. It worked, she had regret in her eyes right away. "I-I'm punishing you so, shut up!" At loss of word, and feeling compelled to make up for him, she slowly massaged his rod with her tongue.

She held it out so she could rub her tongue face under the boy's length. She made sure the sides were well lubricated in her saliva and she even warmed up his love sacs with her mouth. Nimitz couldn't believe she was doing this, for a man she hated. SHe never dreamed she would be pleasing someone she thought of as an enemy. But somehow, it felt good, comforting even. WHatever lonlieness she had started to fade away.

"Oh, Nimtz, you're tongue is amazing," Patrick moaned, making the dark mage turn red. She shook it off and continued to serve him, rubbing her hands over his thighs and his length while she licked him. She had magic to tell her when the by was going to erupt, and she didn't have much time. She wanted to do him with her mouth and that's what she did. "OH NIMITZ!"

Patrick nearly fell over from standing when Nimitz swallowed his whole lenght into her hot mouth. She slurped up her saliva that spilled out and slowly bobbed her head. Unable to control her lust, she started to bob hard and started to suck on the boy. She knew she wasn't as good as Kitty, or had big breasts like Arizona, so she had to do something to make her man go crazy. Wait? When did she ever saw him as her man, she must be hallucinating. "Yes, Nimitz, just like that, it's so good. I love how hot your mouth is on me," Patrick moaned. Nimitz wanted to retort something, but was enjoying herself too much. She kept hugging his hips and bobbing her head back and forth a bit faster, she wanted more of him in her mouth. "Hey, Nimitz, can you do it without your hands, just your head?"

Nimitz hesitated, no sure what hair-brain scheme he was planning. She slowly let go, and let her upper body and head do the work in swaying her mouth. She could see Patrick moaning even loader, seeing how hot the dark mage was with sucking on him without her hands. Feeling lonely, she had one hand to rub her sex and the other to rub her breast. She pulled down her top to reveal her A cup breast, and started to touch it. As if taking advantage Patrick too leaned down to hold her globes in his hand, "It's the right fit," he grinned, making Nimitz burn all over. She took out her frustation by sucking on him harder, making Patrick buck. Soon, he grabbed her head to hold her steady as he was about to climax. Idiot, who told you to grab my head, she screamed in her mind but she couldn't say it out loud while she had the boy's rod stuffing itself into her mouth. She sucked and licked harder, feeling her body wanting something out of it all. She rubbed her sex and fingered herself, matching in pace with her sucking.

"OH NIMITZ, I'M MELTING! AAAAH!" Patrick called out and pushed Nimitz down onto his crotch. He fired his thick hot load into her mouth, drowning her in his cream, and she struggled to swallow it all. It still coughed up in the tight gaps of her lips, but she struggled to drink all of his seeds. Patrick's eyes were rolling in pleasure, dumping all of his pressure into Nimit'z mouth, "Yes, just like that, drink my love juices! Yes!" Nimitz couldn't think anymore, she just relished in this euphoria and swallowed all of his shooting cream.

When it stopped, Patrick pulled out his candle that was not all soaking and limp from release. He had a hard night with Arizona, Kitty, and Saratoga, so his stamina was a bit iffy. He felt his body shake in his release and looked down at Nimitz, who was now dripping with his seeds.

"S-sorry about that, I should have warned you," he stuttered. Nimitz didn't say anything as more of his cream dripped out from her worn mouth. He saw himself, his member hanging, and he felt disappointed he couldn't please Nimitz, "I guess that's as far as I go." He was able to help clean her up, but Nimitz's hand squeezed his rod hard. "OW!" suddenly, he felt a surge of energy fill his member, suddenly rejuvenating it. His love sacks twitched, as if he built up enough semen to fill a woman again, and he saw his member rock hard all over. "Wait, what is this?"

Nimitz said something, but she was mumbling so quietly, he couldn't hear her. "Sorry, what did you say, Nimitz?" "I SAID FUCK ME YOU BASTARD!" the Dark Mage burst out loud of her true feelings, shocking them both. Even Nimitz herself was stunned when she covered her mouth and Patrick seizing up. There was a short paused between them, before Patrick's energized candle twitched.

"I'll do it, Nimitz!" "Wait a second, I was, I was only joking, stop!" Nimitz was instantly pushed up against the wall. Patrick held out her rump, flipping over her skirt. He pulled down her panties and exposed her lovely vagina that was dripping with so much juices from her lower lips. She was shaking her head the entire time, regret she blurted out that she wanted it, and Patrick soon filled her up with his magically enhanced rod. "OOOOOH! YOU, IDIOOOOOOOT!"

Nimitz's tongue popped out when he hit her cervix, she curled up from the sensation in her canal and feeling how hot his rod was. "D-don't move!" Patrick failed to hear the don't, and only the move, so he bucked his hips fiercely into her, "Asshole, I said don,t aaaaaah!"

The Dark Mage melted when she felt the boy screwing her insides with his man rod. After all the excitement being built up, she ultimately wanted to be violated by the boy like before. It was rough, but not as bad as their first time. Her hips tremble every time he slapped his full length into her buttocks and she was moaning from the pleasure. Patrick too doubled over her body, hugging her tightly while caressing her small chests. "Patrick, th-this isn't, aaah, what I wanted, aaah."

"I love you Nimitz," Patrick breathed into Nimitz's ear, making her freeze up, "I'm sorry I was rough with you when you bullied Kitty. I was too far. Please forgive me and let me make it up to you!" Nimitz cried out as the sound of flesh slapping flesh got louder and faster. She kept calling out like a bitch in heat as she felt pleasure rising up from her lower lips to her canal and up into her womb. She bite her lips to stop screaming but it was impossible as she was violated from behind on her feet.

"Y-you want me to forigve you," she gasped, biting out her words, "Fine! I can do that you jerk! J-just, just keep fucking me until I can't stand anymore than I'll think about it!" "NIMITZ!" Patrick pumped his hips hard into the girl, making her scream. As the Barn was all fixed and boarded up, even filled with hay, whatever was going on hot and heavy in their private space couldn't be heard. This barn was their world now, and they're going to make the best of it all. Patrick continued to hump Nimitz, squeezing her thighs and her breasts. She turned her head to kiss her, ramming their hips together. "I'm going to melt, Nimitz, can I let it out inside you?"

"Oh just cum inside me already you bastard!" Nimitz squealed. Her nails dug in marks into the wood as she braced her bent body against it, her stuck out rump being battered alive in their mating. Patrick let out a loud grunt as if an animal and he filled her tight space, lifting her up from her toes! She felt his cream bursting inside of her tight spaces, filling up her vagina and then her uterus. There was too much from the enhancement spell she put onto him, so it all blasted out from their tight gap. "OH GOD! IT'S FILLING ME FROM THE INSIDE! I-I'M GOING TO BURST!"

"You feel so good inside, I can't stop melting inside of you," Patrick called out, feeling his sacks squeezing out his cream into her body. When he stopped his climax, Nimitz slide down the wall into a messy heap. She lied across the ground, her body doubled over so her butt was still sticking up. Seeing it as an invitation more than anything else, Patrick shoved his rock hard rod inside of her. "OH GOD! Y-YOUR CANDLE IS SPLITTING INSIDE ME AGAIN!"

The boy lost control of his lust. He pulled off his pants and ripped off his shirt, to start raping Nimitz across the ground. The Dark Mage regretted putting on that enhancement spell, she forgot how excited the man would get and lose control and just screw her crazy. Despite that, she loved how Patrick tied her arms behind her and just screwed her bottom like that as if a tied bunny.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME LIKE THIS, PATRICK! AAAH, IT'S SO GOOOOOOD!" she screeched, unable to fight back. Patrick smiled and screwed her fast, their hips slapping so hard and fast it was like a machine gun. It was so hard, Nimitz climaxed before he did and a stream of her spring water shot out from her hole, "I'm leaking, I'm leaking all over, Patrick, Patrick!"

Nimitz soon turned from a hard faced girl to a hot mess, her vagina all red and puffy. Soon, her womb expanded when Patrick came inside of her again, melting all of his juices into her tight baby space. If she didn't had her monster girl aura active, she would have been impregnanted, she wasn't ready for kids. However, from looking upside down between her spread thighs, she wonder if she'll still get pregnant after he's done with her.

"So much of your cream is inside of me, I-I can't hold it in, I-I have to let it out or I'll pop!" Nimitz plead. Patrick gasped and took steps back, uncorking his rod. A thick and hot stream of his and Nimitz's love juices mixed together shot out like a fountain and filled the floor. It dripped down her thighs and colored her calves. The ejection was so much for the dark mage that it felt like she was being violated again and orgasmed.

Patrick recovered himself, his mind dazed and barely able to balance himself on his knees. He looked down at Nimitz, all curled up and unmoving and felt worry in his heart, "N-Nimitz." "I'm...I'm fine' she wheezed, reeling from the orgasms she was feeling. She tried to push herself up, but failed and Patrick helped to roll her over. Suddenly, she lift up her head to kiss him, missing his lips a bit, and looked him in the eye.

"I, I want you do to me like you do the others," she panted, "I want to see you when you cum," she said with both exhaustion and demand. Patrick nodded, kissing her onto her lips for her and agreed. "I'll do it."

The boy turned her over to lie her on her back. She looked shy as he spread open her legs, but didn't fight back. She took in deep and heavy breathes to calm down, steeling herself. Soon, Patrick waited for her permission to continue and she slowly nodded. She regretted acting so soon when she felt his rod fill her tight space again, "OH PATRICK! FUCK ME!"

The boy went to full speed, running his manly piston at full throttle. Nimitz screamed when he clenched her thighs and ran into her tight space. She could feel his rod pumping in and out, burning her insides. Soon, she believed her vagina was taking the shape of his rod, as if to recognize she belonged to him now. "Patrick! Patrick! Kiss me! Kiss me!" The boy complied, dipping over to kiss her. She wrapped her long legs around his hips and squeezed him hard, almost making him explode. He kept going, with her body clinging onto him. Every time he lifted up, her hips lift up, and slamming down only added more pleasure to Nimitz when he drove in deep into her.

She moaned and screamed inside of Patrick's mouth in their kissing, pleading him to not stop and love her like he does to the others. "I love you Nimitz, I'll give this to you whenever you want. I won't be selfish," Patrick said in between panting. Nimitz smiled, a tear in her eye, "Don't lie to a girl, or you'll be sorry, aaaaah!"

Patrick bite her neck, marking her with a hickey, and the Dark mage orgasmed. Soon she could feel Patrick about to his his peak. He was going to melt inside of her again. Realizing they were humping each other face to face, she turned to look away, but he tried to keep her looking at him. She covered her face as a last act of defense, only for Patrick to hack into her security and pull her hands up and away, linking her fingers, "Nimitz, I want to see you when you cum. So please show me your face," he said. She wanted to say no, but a loving kiss from Patrick made her change her mind, "Yes, watch me! Watch me cum! Watch me melt and get filled with all of your hot seeds! Don't look away from me even from a second!"

Nimitz tightened her legs around Patrick harder, not wanting to let him go. The way he held her down with his strong arms riled her up, and she was about to have the best orgasm in the world. "I'm going to cum, Nimitz! I'll cum inside of you!" "YES! PATRICK! CUM INSIDE OF ME!" The boy howled when he slapped his hips in deep into the girl's vagina. He then felt all the pressure release and shoot straight into his lover.

Nimitz screamed to the high heavens when the ropes of cream kept hitting her uterus with every heartbeat. He kept ramming and shooting, unable to stop himself from enjoying it all. "NIMITZ, I LOVE YOU!" "AAAH! I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" The girl's body shook violently as the last wave of her orgasm died down, and the pulsing of Patrick's rod started to fade. The two then fell into a messy flesh heap, the floor filled with their mixed juices and body covered in thick sweat.

It was a cold day, so Nimitz could see the steam rising off of Patrick's back. He was heavy, she thought, as he lied on top of her. But it was a good weight, it allowed his rod to stick in deep inside of her, almost inseperable. "Patrick, I, aah. I forgive you."

"Does this mean you can't move anymore," Patrick quipped. As much as Nimitz was exhausted, she had enough strength to hit the boy across the head for what he said. But she changed attitutde and just hugged him close. "You promise that you'll mess me up whenever I want?" "Yes. I'll make is as hot and messy as you want."

Nimitz blushed, but smiled. Patrick too laughed and he stared deeply into her eyes. The Dark Mage and boy held each other close into a tight embrace, kissing each other. They savored each other's sweetness and afterglow, while the hot fluids kept dripping out of Nimitz's legs.

When they were thinking about a round two, they heard a voice crept up behind them. "Oh hey, this looks important. Maybe I can use this as revenge!" Before Patrick could turn, he felt something hard strike him across the back of the head. At first, Nimitz couldn't see it, but she screamed when she saw a stranger standing next to them. She was tall and covered in bear fur, a big smirk as if knocking out the boy was a victory!

"I remember you pointy hat! You made fun of my fur! I don't like that," the Grizzly suddenly sneered when she recognized a naked Nimitz. She wanted to claw her with her paw, but seeing how Patrick was out cold she had another idea, "Oh? You like this human. Is he important to you?"

"Don't touch him!" screeched Nimitz, but calling out used up the last of her strength. Patrick's love session was so effective, it knocked out her legs and she could barely move her body from the heavy sex she went through. The Grizzly wasn't smart but could tell the boy was special, so she picked up his naked body and heft him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "If you want him back, you have to give me a bajillion honey. If you don't, I'll eat him!"

"Let him go, please!" Nimitz cried, crawling across the ground to reach Patrick. She couldn't even touch his feet as the Grizzly backed away from her. "Nope, not until you give me gazillion water balloons!" the Grizzly laughed as if this was a game. She then kidnapped Patrick and ran out of the barn, "Catch me if you can, pointy hat!" The Dark Mage beat the ground with her fist in anguish, thick hot tears melting from her eyes. "PATRIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

The scream was loud enough to get out of one small window in the barn and someone heard it. It was Aquila the Thunderbird, who was flying around in the sky in search of any rain clouds or at least where the wind was going. She happened to sweep by the barn and heard Nimitz scream so she dove through the window to check it out. She didn't know how to open the window covers so she smashed right through like a torpedoe. She landed to see a naked Nimitz trying to crawl after the Grizzly, who she noticed just disappeared into the forest.

"Huff?" she wondered, pointing her leg at the grizzly's spot. Nimitz cried out, "SHE KIDNAPPED PATRICK!" Aquila sqwuaked as 'WHAT!' and she flew after the perpetrator. She used her nimble speed to zip out of the barn and into the forest. She already could see the Grizzly on the move and leaping through the forest. She saw her taking a sharp turn and she followed, but something hit her throat. "GAAAH!"

There were vines all over in the deepest part of the forest. There were too much for Aquila to fly through so she accidentally got caught and tangled. Since the Grizzly knew her way around, she knew how to avoid them entirely. This made Aquila mad and she squawked angrily after the Grizzly. The monster girl giggled back, heaving an unconscious Patrick on her shoulder, and she slapped her ass to mock the thunderbird. Soon, the Grizzly dove into the bushes and disappeared.

Back in the barn, Nimitz felt torn up inside when she suddenly lost the boy she just trusted. Her heart was stabbed with hundreds of blades and she couldn't keep in her scream. "GIVE ME BACK PATRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"


	17. Dead or Alive?

**_Hey guys, wanted to say a big thanks for reading this so far. Glad you guys like steamy stuff. See ya mates!_**

* * *

Patrick didn't know how long he was out but his head hurt. Even his body felt heavy and it felt like someone cut him with knives all over. When he woke up, he found himself naked, full of cuts and bruises on his arms and back. Someone must have knocked him out and dragged him through the ground, right after her made love to Nimitz. He didn't know who it was, he never saw a face before he felt a stick smack him out. Now that he mentioned it, where the hell was he, he wondered.

"Nimitz? Are you alright?" Patrick called, hoping his Dark Mage lover wasn't kidnapped. He didn't get a response, not even so much as her regular yelling. He was worried whether she was taken somewhere else or, the worst? "Nimitz! I-if this is a joke, I'm sorry for whatever I did, honest! I-I only wanted to make you feel happy and part of the family!"

"Stop talking, mutt, I'm in charge here!" "What?" Patrick heard a voice call out to him and he turned. He found himself in a deep cave with lots of staglamites and staglatites (don't know which is which). He didn't know where this was, but it creeped him out and made his skin crawl with goosebumps. Being naked wasn't helping, even his candle was dangling out between his legs and he tried to close his legs to hide it.

A short leg covered in bear fur came over to kick them apart, as if to keep him from hiding a weapon. "From no on, I'm the captain, you listen to me, mutt boy!" said the voice under the shadow. "Who are you? What do you want?" Patrick demanded. He tried to lunge at this voice, however his arms were tied up by vines. The way it was tied wasn't very good, even a scout could do better, but it was tight enough to keep him from running away. The air was cold and it chilled him to the bones, having his candle exposed to this perpetrator wasn't helping.

"Tell me, who are you? Where did you take Nimitz?" Patrick demanded. The figure stepped out into the slither of light coming from the cieling. He gulped and realize it was a Monster girl. He can't make out who she is, he didn't have the pocket book encyclopedia, but he recognized that she looked a bit like a bear. With a short body and her arms and legs covered in bear fur and claw. She even had a toothy grin with some leaves in her hair as she snorted at the boy.

"I don't eat Nimi, whatever that is. I like honey, but there's none here and I don't like that," the Grizzly said, folding her arms over her A cup breasts. She pouted as if he insulted her, but she instantly thought of something and forgot what he said as dopey as she was, "Hey let's play a game of hide and seek! You can hide and I'll count to 100!"

Patrick wanted to barked back, but he thought otherwise. He realized she wasn't very smart, maybe he could use her to his advantage. "Sure, but I can't do that if I'm tied up." He said, quietly, "If you cut me loose", before he could say anything, the Grizzly look made.

"No! I won't let you go, even to play! Those mean witch and cow made fun of me!" she snapped, stamping her feet, "I want revenge! Revenge!" She threw up her arms as if Frakenstein would to reviving his monster, "Mwaahahaha! I want them to cry like they made me laugh!"

Patrick recoiled from how messed up she was, but the Grizzly didn't seem to notice that. She put down her arms, thought things over, and she smiled. "Wanna play hide and seek?" "Oh dear god," Patrick moaned.

* * *

"What do you mean Patrick has been kidnapped!" called out Arizona when she sprung up from the couch in the living room. The Monster girls back in the barn had just finished up their chores, setting the field and hoping there would be success with the fruits and vegetables. Just as they were packing up, they noticed Nimitz and Aquila being gone for a long time and they worried for them.

That was when Nimitz was found staggering out from the barn. She was stripped half-naked and her legs were dripping with loads of cream. They all thought she got raped by a stranger, but the Dark Mage instantly screamed that Patrick was kidnapped by a monster girl while they were making love. They also realized Aquila went after her but was caught in the vines, so they quickly cut her down.

"Huff," teared up, Aquila when she was brought back inside of the house to explain what happened. She felt guilty for letting the criminal get away with her lover, even blaming herself as being useless. Bell the weresheep told her otherwise and immediately hugged her to console her.

Being the biggest of the group, the Holtaurus took reigns of the house and tried to ask for questions, "Please tell me everything that happened." Nimitz cried, and blushed, trying to re-tell the details were hard but she struggled anyways. "Patrick came over to check on me, and he wanted to me to forgive him for what he did when I hurt the cat," she gestured to Kitty, who pointed at herself in confusion. Arizona then recalled their first meeting, then ushered Nimitz to continue, "We, kissed and made up, made love, and suddenly a monster girl came barging in and knocking him out. I was so tired from the sex that I just couldnt' catch her in time." Then the Dark Mage recalled an important detail and her eyes widened, "It's her! That bear girl who attacked us when Patrick wasn't here!"

"Her? It was that girl?" Arizona wondered. At first, she remembered the Grizzly Girl who molested her and even ruined their meal last time. She wasn't mad at all from that event, but something deep inside of her started to go on a wild rampage when she realized Patrick's life was at stake. "Where is he? Is he hurt? Where did she take him!"

"I don't know, by the time she ran off with him, Aquila tried to catch her but," Nimitz continued, but Arizona suddenly snapped and grabbed the girl by her robe. "I don't want to hear excuses! Patrick loved you and he trusted you, why couldn't you protect him! You had magic, you are stronger than us!"

Nimitz felt pain shot through her heart, but her pride didn't allow her to cry for that reason so she slapped Arizona's hands away and glared at her. "Make no mistake cow, I love Patrick now! I had just offered him my trust and my body wholeheartedly! If you can't understand that there was nothing I could do, how dare you call yourself his wife!"

Arizona slapped the Dark Mage in the face, causing everyone in the room to recoil, gasp, and cover their cheek. Nimitz covered the swollen mass on her cheek, but she never dropped her glare. Even thick tears fell from her eyes as she clenched her teeth. "I hate you," she spat at Arizona.

The Holtaurus realized her mistaken, she wanted to say sorry, but her inner rage in worries couldn't stop her or calm her down, "We need to find him! You have magic that can track people right!" "Of course I do, but... Patrick knocked me up too hard, I can't use my energy without rest." "Just how useless are you magic people!" "Then why don't you go do something and stop fantasizing about how you're gonna press Patrick up those god forsaken boobs of yours!"

"MEOW!" The Holtaurus and Dark Mage were about to enter a catfight, when a cat girl suddenly threw her arms around them both and held them close. Kitty Hawk hugged them in both arms, making sure they couldn't move freely enough to hit each other any more. "Meow! No fight! Patrick no like! No bad!"

The words stung the two girls hard, ripping their hearts out. They soon broke down into heavy tears and hugged each other. No matter how different or angry they were at each other, they only loved and worried for their husband and love. Patrick was no where to be found and they had to find him before its too late.

"What did she want," Arizona breathed, wiping her tears away. Nimitz wiped her face with the edge of her robes, not wanting to show her emberassing face any more. "The bear wanted us to give her, what, a gajillion honey jars."

"H-how much is a gajillion?" the Holtaurus said anxiously. They both shrugged, not sure what to do. If Patrick were here, with his expertise in modern TV shows and movies, he would have explain the bad guy would want a ransom of money to get back someone they kidnapped, bu since this was a dopey bear, she wanted honey instead of dollars. Still, it meant she wanted lots of honey so they took it as that.

Bell perked up, shyly speaking. "We no have much honey. Master brought back some, but not gajillion," she said in broken English. She continued to console Aquila, who felt like blaming herself for not being good enough to save him. "Maybe if we give her half of it, she'll accept?" said the weresheep. Everyone thought it over, trying to think of another way. Just when they were turning onto the honeybee for advice, she realized she had been missing after Nimitz told them what happened. Arizona looked around, even under the cushion where Saratoga was sitting on, and asked, "Where did she go?"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" They heard a loud scream coming from one of the rooms. They all bolted to it and kicked it open. They found Saratoga on her bed, sitting over the edge. She was naked, bathed in sweat, and had her legs spread. She was covered in her own love juices, as if pleasing herself the entire time. That was when they noticed a large vat half-filled with viscious nectar that drenched the bed, the side of the vat and was filling it up with more liquid.

Saratoga was panting wildly, pumping her fingers deep into her vagina as if to squirt out more of her juices. She gave out another deathly scream when she orgasms, leaking her juices into the pot. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Arizona screamed. She tried to stop the honeybee from continuing, afraid that overexherting herself would kill her! Even if they were monster girls, to be cumming over and over and over could easily drain someone's life force. They could already see Saratoga turning whiter than the sheets she was rubbing herself on.

"I, I have to save lord Patrick," the honeybee gasped in her vibrating bee wings. She ignored the Holtaurus and ravaged her insides with her fingers. Her vagina was red as an apple, bruised and puff as if swelling from a regular wasp sting. Her fingers look like they were chapped from being saturated in her juices. She didn't stop, even if it meant she passed out a couple of times. "Honeybee, nectar, important, aah. This thickens, to honey," she gasps, all the while crying.

"Please stop, you're hurting yourself!" Arizona cried out. She tried to stop the honeybee, but it took the weresheep and the cat girl to hold the girl down to keep herself from squirting any more of her spring water. If she orgasmed anymore, she might have gone into a steep coma. Based on how she already fill up 3 and a half large vats of her nectar thickening into honey like substain, she was on the verge of being gone forever.

Arizona cried, already breast feeding Saratoga to keep her life stabilized. She cried, along with all the girls in the house. Nimitz cried the hardest, so badly she lost strength in her legs and collapsed to her knees. "This is all my fault, I'm bad luck, I'm cursed."

The Dark Mage cried, her eyes shedding thick tears that could fill up a bowl in minutes. She no longer cared about her pride, she just wanted Patrick to come back. If he did come back, she planned on leaving to make sure her curse wouldn't hurt him anymore. "Meow, no! No bad. Witch, good!" Nimitz looked up, seeing Kitty and staring at her. She looked strong, but the tears escaping her shaking eyes didn't help in saying that everything was going to be alright. The cat girl just hugged Nimitz and kissed her on the lips, to tell her it's not her fault, that she shouldn't blame herself for it. The Dark Mage just broke down and bawled, weeping all into the cat girl's arms. When Patrick comes back, she swore to protect him even if it was the last thing she'll do.

* * *

Patrick felt awful. He didn't know how long he had been taken away but it felt like hours. The girls back at the barn must be worried for him and it made him feel bad. Even the last time he had to head out and buy supplies from the town, he felt torn in not being with them. The moment when the Orc and Minotaur forced him to impregnate that druid girl also killed him on the inside. Now that he was back, he hoped to recover and be with them more but then this happened. Where did he go wrong.

"Let me go, my family is waiting for me!" Patrick called out. The Grizzly who had been distracting herself by drawing mushrooms across the cave with her claws walls turned to him, "You mean you were screwing your sister when I found you?" "No! Nimitz is my lover!" the boy spat. How could she think about that, he wondered. "Let me go now!"

"No! I want revenge! They hurt my feelings, now it's time to get back at them!" said the Grizzly cheerfuly, and started to skip back up to Patrick. She went to her knees between his legs and grinned, "I'm going to make them all pay for throwing me into the big bad hole. My bones hurts for three days and I stunk of minty freshness!" she mumbled, her body getting too close to Patrick. He was naked, so her fur and skin brushing his legs and his candle didn't help to hide the face he was getting hard.

He hated himself, he never liked this monster girl to begin with and his body was betraying him. Her ample breast were rubbing his candle, and it made his loins burn. He seriously hated himself.

"Hey what's poking me?" The Grizzly said and looked down. When she curled her chip, Patrick's candle was long enough to accidentally poke her in the lips. The boy hissed and the girl jumped back as if a viper kissed her. "WHAT IS THAT! A SNAKE!" One thing lead to another, and the Grizzly got up to start kicking him in the crotch!

"OH! STOP THAT! AAAH!" Patrick yelped. Being tied up and having his family jewels stomped on was terrible, and there was nothing he could do. The Grizzly gave his rising member a good thrashing, before she grinded her heel into his sacks. "AAAAAAH!"

The boy exploded. He couldn't help it and it wasn't from having a fetish for feet. His pain and pressure of having his balls kicked about forced him to trigger an orgasm by accident and it shot out ropes of his seeds out. The Grizzly screeched in surprise, the cream sticking to her fur. "What is this? Poison?"

Patrick panted and shook from his forced orgasm. The pain in his swollen sacks and his limping candle was too much for him and he slowly dipped into a state of unconscious. The monster girl stared at the sticky juices that was on her hands and fur. She gave it a smell, recoiling as if she was sniffing a rotten egg. But the more the smell got into her nose, her inner monster girl blood was getting riled up.

Since she wasn't very smart, so she couldn't connect one to one. But she started to realize something was very allurying about this cream she was not smelling. "What is this, why is it so fragrant?" The Grizzly looked down at Patrick, then at his limp member, The cream he ejected painted his waist and parts of his legs, not drooped over his hips to one side like a limp tail.

The Grizzly swallowed her saliva before she knelt down. She looked at the wierd thing she thought a snake, who looked like it was sleeping. She gave it a poke, nothing. A second poke, and it twitched, making her screech. "I-It's alive! It's aliiive!"

The boy stirred in his unconscious state, a small moan escaping his lips. The candle being prodded slowly stood up, being inflated. This made the Grizzly never leave her eyes how strong and bold the candle was to her. She swallowed her saliva again, before she reached out like a child and grabbed the length.

"Oh!" Patrick seethed in his sleep, but slowly sank back into his passed out state. The Grizzly held his member in her paws, pressing it together with her two arms. It was strong, and musky, she thought. It also had the sweet aroma of being mixed with a lady's natural scent, so it made the Grizzly's feelings a lot worse.

"This is, so strong," she said in a dream like mumble. She started to press her paws together, stroking the candle. It slowly hardened up, until it was stiff, and her hand rubbing made it increase in length and pressure. "Why is it growing like this, and it's so hard? Is this magic?" she wondered.

Patrick started to moan in his sleep, his mind rattled by the pleasure his rod was getting. Soon, he snapped awake to see a sight that horrified him. "Stop! Stop touching me there, I don't want it! Not by you! Please stop!" The boy called out, but it fell on deaf ears to the Bear girl. She was already pumping her two hands together as if an artfiicial vagina, and she was on the brink of making him erupt again. It hurt, after being kicked around and now being molested, this didn't feel good but his candle was still sensitive from the pain.

"Stop it, I don't want to let it out! My semen is meant for my wives, so let go of me now, ah!" Patrick hollered. He pulled at his bonds on the vines, but no avail. He was being raped by the Grizzly's hands and he wasn't going to last much longer. "Stop! Oh god, stop! Stop! I'm, aaaaaaaaaah!"

Patrick wanted to hold it all in, he really did, but blocking off his rising pressure stung his sacks so hard he had to let go or he'll physically erupt. He gave a howl as he squirted out his seeds from the handjob. As the Grizzly wasn't expected it, it shot her right in the face. "Aaah! I'm blinded! It's in the eyes!"

Having been sprayed in the face for the first time she wildly waved off the cream that kept splattering into her nose and cheeks. When Patrick's orgasm calmed down, he was left as a slump on the ground and the Grizzly dripping with his seeds. She tried to wipe it off, bu the more she wiped it the more it spread into her hair, neck, and chest.

The smell was so strong, she suddenly stuck out her tongue to lick some off her lips. She rolled it in her mouth, savoruing the bitter taste, before she gave a big gulp. "It's, so sweet. Like honey... like honey."

The inner monster girl essence inside of her woke up under all the dopeyness. The Grizzly snapped awake and she suddenly started to consume and suck on Patrick's limp candle. "OH! NO! STOP! IT HURTS! YOU'RE SUCKING ME TOO HARD!"

"Semen, semen! I want semen! It's been so long since I had a man's seed in my body! I want it," gasped the Grizzly, her dopiness slowly disappearing. Maybe it was because she was lost in the woods for a long time, and could never find a man to gather spirit energy from. She must have been so staved off to the point of celibacy where the lack of spirit energy made her all dunce and dopey. Now she got sprayed and swallowed a bit f Patrick's essence, she started towake up to her regular senses.

"Yes, I want it. I want your hot seeds! It's been so long since I last felt the heat of a man's body pressing me," gurgled the Grizzly in between sucking, making extra loud noises as if desperate to drink more of Patrick's cream. He screamed in pain, having his penis nearly bitten off by her. He could feel her suction so intense it was trying to draw out the seeds from his very love sacks. The way she pressed his sacks and stroked his member was too much for him. He exploded into her mouth in no time. "OH GOD! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!"

"Mmmm! Semen, it's flowing into my stomach!" called out the Grizzly. Feeling white hot semen flooding her gullet, she swallowed it all up like a greedy and starving hound. She drank every ounce of his fluids before she started to suck on him again. His sensitivity was off the chart and he exploded 10 minutes later. "Oh god, please help me! Make it stop! Stop!" Patrick called out.

The reason why Patrick was suffering was that this monster girl didn't balance her monster aura like his lovers Saratoga, Kitty Hawk, Arizona, Nimitz, or even Bell and Aquila. These girls came from succubus who can drain energy through sex and they were known to go so far into it that they can drain a man dry and left them as a dead husk with a smile on their face. It's by injecting their dark energies into their body that they will cum uncontrollably to the point where it is lethal. As the Grizzly wasn't head over heels for him and had start recovering her original intelligence, she wasn't going to let this boy go until he was a dry husk with a smile on his face.

"What's the matter, little puppy. I thought men love sex," giggled the Grizzly whose dopey voice turned into a mature and controlling woman. Her hair became longer and her fur thicker, if not softer. Even brushing it across Patrick's skin made him orgasm into her mouth again as she sucking him dry. She breathed down his rod as she rubbed it with her soaked paws which she transformed into human hands as she had her spiritual powers back. She relentlessly gave him a blowjob he'll never forget or ever stop.

"Come on, I know you have more seeds insides, just keep pumping them out," the Grizzly cooed, bobbing her head harder on his crotch, "You have no idea how long it's been since I had a good flesh rod to treat myself, so I hope you won't disappoint ment with a mediocre main course. I'm going to eat you until next day's dessert."

"Please, ah, let me go! You're hurting me!" Patrick cried. His body felt heavy and his eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness. He felt powerless and almost lifeless as the Grizzly continued to rape his candle with her mouth. After sucking more of his cream, she gave a big smacking sound to taste his fluids and smiled. "Don't give up yet, puppy, I'm going to make you have a time of your life. So make me feel warm inside."

Patrick didn't know what she meant, until he suddenly saw her raise her wet hips over his half-wilting member. He shook his head wildly, "No! Stop, you'll kill me if you keep going like this! You're not Kitty, Arizona, or my wives! Leave me alone!"

"I don't want to," the Grizzly lady laughed and she smashed her hips onto Patrick. He screamed and passed out half-way. The pain and having his life forced drained was too much. His eyes were blank, tears dripping from him, and his body was nothing but a play toy for the grizzly. The monster girl was enjoying herself, a killer gleam in her eyes as she bounced and mounted the poor boy without restraint. She was nothing like the Holtaurus who would please him with her body, or the cat girl who would use her mouth to love him. This was just hard fucking, no love, just straight out raw mating between animals. Patrick couldn't stand this level of copulation, it was breaking his hips as she jumped and landed on him hard.

He felt his mind dwindling, whatever life force he had was being sucked up by this Grizzly woman. He was scared, that if he climaxed now, he'll never see Arizona, Kitty, Saratoga, Aquila, Bell, or Nimitz. This will be the end, and he'll be dead in a world that doesn't belong to him. He'll never get back to his world now.

"Help, help me please, I don't want to die!" cried out Patrick to whoever could be hearing him, gods or angels. But it was no use, his voice was breaking and had no strength, all the remaining blood and energy was forced to pool into his candle by the Grizzly woman's devices. "Don't worry, I'll send you to a place that have no fear or terror. You'll always be in a happy place." She whispered into his ear, before ramping her hips onto him like a lion to meat. She ignored the boy screaming, his cries filling the cave. It felt like a sheep being slaughtered at a butcherhouse and he was cryng out until his voice cracked. Now, he can't even make a sound when is about to orgasm.

"Go on and give me your sweet nectar puppy, your valuable nectar, I'll make it worth your while," the Grizzly laughed, enjoying this torment every second. The poor boy kept thrashing against his bonds, hoping his last minute efforts will snap it to. It did, the vine was worn out so thoroughly it snapped like an ancient rope.

But having almost no strength, he was easily pinned down by the Grizzly was now biting his ear lobe to moanin to his hearing. He was paralyzed from the pain and intense pleasure, completely trapped and helpless. He felt his bones cracking under her pressure of her slamming hips. She wasn't like the girls he made love to, who held back their brutal lewd strength so they could feel the joy and passion he offered to him.

She was no better than eating a salmon alive just to sate her hunger, "K, kitty, arizonaaa, sara,t-toga, Nimitz, s-save me." The Grizzly smiled, knowing the boy was about to hit his limit. She savored his orgasms shooting his life force into her womb, one wave after another becoming weaker and weaker. She didn't mind, winter was coming and she had to get all the semen she could get before going into hibernation. She was lucky to find a good catch.

"Forget about them, let me pleasure you until you don't want anything more," the Grizzly cooed, her hips smacking his waist hard enough to hear bonescracking. "Go ahead and let go of everything, it'll be so sweet and comforting." Patrick shook his head, his eyes going blank and tears drenched his face. This was it, if he climaxed one more time from this greedy monster, that will be the end of him. "I, don't want to die."

"Sorry, but I'm too hungry to stop now," the Grizzly gave him a wicked glare, and clenched her vaginal walls and pumped in all of her demonic energy. Patrick ejected his seeds, the second his head flicked back that was it. His body quivered from ejaculating his cream into her, all of it even if his stamina wasn't capable of such large production. The Grizzly selfishly laughed as she felt the hot cream filling her belly and dripping from her legs. Soon, the boy she raped went still. His skin turned cold, and his head hung limply over his chest as if asleep. His eyes were open with a shock that man could not fathom what horror he saw. And that was the end of it.

* * *

Arizona felt desperate. She truly wanted to save Patrick, she loved him. Even if she had mated with other males in the past, collecting their semen so she could keep her 'hunger' and 'sanity' sated, she never felt a stronger connection with another than Patrick McFee. She wanted to be his wife, lover, even wish to pleasure every of his desires. If anything bad happened to him, she'll be devastated.

"We must hurry, maybe this will be enough to bring Patrick back to us!" called out Arizona, holding onto a large jug of milk. She and the girls could not get enough honey to fulfill the Grizzly demands. It's not that they don't want to fork up the 'money' it's just that Saratoga is one girl. Even if she was a monster girl, her stamina and honey-producing vaginal nectar could only last as long as five women. She looked haggard when Bell the weresheep carried her over the back, while everyone walked through the deepest part of the woods.

They all did what they can to bring pots full of nectar together. Each of them were different nectar, all melted from between their legs. They followed Saratoga's idea of using her vaginal water turning to honey nectar, but since they don't have the same honey genetics as the honeybee, their water was purely liquid. Aquila the Thunderbird carried a small pot of her nectar. Harpy and Bird woman's vaginal fluids were well known as being very effective lubricates, mostly for couples who have difficult 'sliding into wach other'. Often, they are captured and forced to drip enough to sell products to a town so it was highlly valuable, mostly in theb lack market.

Bell was emberassed, but her juices were normal. They all had hoped that by filling enough pots and using Saratoga as a sample, they could slip in the fake water to please the Grizzly. It was like putting real money on top of blank paper notes in a briefcase. They hoped this trick would pull off.

"She went this way, I'm sure of it!" called out Nimitz, leading the pack. She held aloft her magic staff and was casting a mystical light from the tip. She had prepared a spell to help track down people who share the same energy signature as Nimitz, Arizona, or any other monster girl. This meant she could easily hunt after theGrizzly even if she ran across the other side of the world. But due to how thick the forest was, Nimitz's spell had trouble pinpointing an exact location, so she used it more as a radar. "She's close, I can feel her. No, I can even smell her horrid stench."

"Meow, want, Patrick!" called out Kitty Hawk. She was following after Arizona, the only pillar of support she could cling onto at a time like this. She wanted Patrick back as much as everyone else, but she didn't know what to do. So she clung onto to the motherly Arizona for comfort and support. She hoped, no she started to pray to the Succubus Queen that she would get Patrick back safe and sound.

"So you finally showed up!" cried a voice that made them all jump in shock. They all turned to where the voice was coming from, but they could not see anyone in the dark forest they were in. They hurried up into a clearly and suddenly there was fog everywhere. The weather must have changed, Nimitz thought, and this Grizzly was using it to her advantage. "Strange, Grizzlies shouldn't be that smart."

"That's because I haven't had a good meal in months, now I'm all full." the voice said. Saratoga woke up across Bell's shoulder and she opened her eyes in time to see a silhoutte standing on a rock. "Over there!" she pointed out with a finger and shaking her bee wings.

The silhouette on the rock revealed herself to the Grizzly. A shocking thing about her was the fact how different she looked now. She had longer hair, a full body with hot curves and ample busts. She didn't look at all dopey, but very complex and smart looking. She played with her newly grown hair while she grinned at them.

"So did you bring me the goods," she joked, something that Grizzlies couldn't comprehend, "I'm not playing with you if you don't follow my rules". Nimitz was going to blast her with a Lightning Bolt, but Arizona quickly jumped forward to stop her. "Wait, we didn't come here to fight! We brought you what you asked for?"

The Grizzly smiled and eyed the items they brought to her attention. She was sourly upset when she saw there were only 15 clay pots full of nectar when she asked for a bajillion. But she knew her dopey side was too stupid to count, so this should be enough to last her through her hibernation should she wake up starving. She could smell one of them being a pot of fresh honey, her guess milked straight from the honeybee who was carried on the weresheep's back.

"Put the pots down and leave," she demanded, making everyone glare at her. "Where is our husband!" shouted back Arizona. The Grizzly shook her head with a small laugh, "You sure you want him back. We just had the time of our lives, I don't think he'll want to come back to you boring girls."

"No! Meow, like Patrick! Patrick like Kitty! Like us! No leave!" screeched Kitty Hawk, who was already brandishing her claws. The Grizzly rolled her eyes and shook her head as if disappointed. "Okay, if you really want him, fine. You'll change your mind soon enough."

The Grizzly suppressed the urge to laugh. She made sure the girls put all the pots of nectar into a corner of the clearing, ensuring they were far away form it all. The Grizzly then hauled up something from behidn the rock and she tossed it at them. It looked like a body, and Arizona, Nimitz, and Kitty instinitvely lunged forward to catch it.

"Husband! I'm so good you're alive," cried out Arizona as she hugged Patrick who fell into her arms. Nimitz too broke down into a hug, moaning how it was her fault her suffered like this when she saw the cuts and bruises on his naked body. Kitty Hawk slipped in between them and started to kiss Patrick. Her heart felt so relieved to see him whole and back to her side, she didn't know... why was Patrick so cold?

Kitty felt something inside of her freeze, her blood going still. She didn't know what was happening, but it felt like she was about to see something terrifying. She slowly pulled her face away from kissing Patrick, to look at him.

Dead. His eyes were wide open, face covered in painful tears, and his body was cold and starting to stiffen. Kitty had never seen dead. Even if she mated men in the past, she never dried them out to die. Always to the point where they are so tired she could easily run away from them. So when she put her ears onto his chest.

Nothing. She didn't hear anything. Not the familiar beating of his warm and kind heart whenever they cuddle into each other's arm after a warm love making. He couldn't hear his soft whispers into her cat ears saying how much he loved her. His arms weren't moving to embrace him even being seperated for 30 minutes."Meow... why... Patrick?"

"H...husband?" Arizona eventually caught on something was amiss. She felt like she didn't want to know the truth, but her other side told her shehad to confirm or she'll never live herself down from this. The Holtaurus pulled Patrick back, as if looking at her infant. Patrick hadn't moved ever since he was thrown into her arms. His face was cold, no flicker of life. It was enough to make Arizona burst into tears of shock. "Husband? Husband, don't play with us, this is a bad joke! Husband!"

Nimitz helplessly watched as the Holtaurus shook the lifeless boy that was Patrick, the same man she had forgiven and made love to no too long ago. Every fiber in her body was waking up in fear and terror, her heart bleeding with a sense of anger and disbelief. She couldn't believe this was happening. She slapped herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Patrick never woke up. And she took collapsed into heavy tears. Behind her, Aquila and Bell wanted to come up and hug Patrick as well... but their mouths gapped when they realize he was here but no longer with them. The weary Saratoga tried to look, but having been in a hivemind that would discard men after their life force has been gutted clean, she knew what she was seeing instantly.

"MY LORD! NO! YOU CAN'T BE LIKE THIS!" the Honeybee scream and she fell off of Bell's back to collapse onto her lover, the cold skinned Boy. They all gathered around to hug the fallen, not at all wishing to let go or believe this was happening. The Grizzly could hear their grieving and their cries of anguise and she smiled as if it was music she enjoyed. "Well, at least you guys have a happy renunion," she quipped casually. She then started to drag the pots of nectar one by one while no one was paying attention to her.

On the contrary, Aquila was the first to snap and lunge at the Grizzly at the speed of a torpedo. She tried to crash right into her with a sky shattering shreik and and then tear her apart with her razor sharp talons. "Too slow, bird brain!"

The Grizzly's brain had increased in IQ since she has more semen in her body. She grabbed a clump of mud from the grown and threw it at Aquila's face, causing her to recoil from the sting in her eye. She missed seeing the tree nearby and rammed her shoulder into it, falling over like a bird hitting a window. The Grizzly laughed while she leaned over the thunderbird who was in a dazed heap. To make sure she suffers for failing to fight with a plan, the Grizzly stomped and grinded Aquila in between the legs.

"You're such a bad girl to strike out at someone," the Grizzly grinned, grinding her foot against the thunderbird's vagina and crushing her jelly bean. "SQUAAAWK!" Aquila's face was twisted in pain, and pleasure as she felt the Grizzly grind her foot into her sex. She wanted to strike back, but the other monster girl was too brutal and kept stomping on her vagina over and over. If Aquila was a guy, she would have died from the intense trauma to his testicles. Now as a girl, she was suffering from the immense pain, shame, and guilt of getting riled up. "Look at yourself you little slut, you're dripping. You must get so hot and wet from this!"

The Grizzly kept trampling, until she smiled and drop kicked the thunderbird in the crotch. The poor Aquila was driven over the edge, screaming in pain while her body ejected a stream of love juices from her body. "Look at you, peeing your cunt juice all over my feet, you really do have a fetish."

"Stay away from her!" called out the Weresheep, who was already coming right up behind the Grizzly. The monster girl was too absorbed in bullying the thunderbird, she missed an intruder coming up to her with a thick tree branch. Bell lunged and was able to strike the Grizzly in the shoulder, making her flinch.

The Grizzly fell off the boulder she was perched on, and Bell jumped down after. The Grizzly was fast, having kicked the Weresheep in the face when she landed. The poor girl was too delicate and she instantly had a concussion. It wouldn't kill a monster girl her like her, but the world she sees was woozy, unbalanced, and toppling all over. She could barely keep her aim straight as she started to see duplicate Grizzlies. "Stay away from good sir, he's been nothing but kindness to us!" she screeched. The Weresheep slugged her branch out, hitting empty air due to her seeing doubles. The Grizzly took this chance to leap up and jump onto Bell's back, grabbing her like a spider. She laughed and sunk her teeth into her neck, bruising her collar. Bell yelped and buckled, the Grizzly pinning her down.

The enemy then wrapped her legs and arms around Bell's legs like a wrestly, and shoved a claw-like finger into Bell's vagina, "NO! STOP IT! IT HURTS! PULL IT OUT OF ME!" "Ha,ha Fingers keeper, losers weep!" The Grizzly proceeded to rape the weresheep with her claw. it was long and smooth, so no puncture into her vaginal wall was possible, but roughly twisting it around was like shoving a stick inside and it was not pleasurable. Bell cried, squealed, and called for the Grizzly to stop, but she was evil to the core now as she acquired intelligence. "You want to cum, little piggy. Go ahead and squeal!"

The Grizzly shoved her finger in deep, poking through Bell's cervix. It was enough to make the poor girl scream in agony as her vagina shot out a stream of her love juices. "LIGHTNING BOLT!" "OW!" The Grizzly got distracted in bullying Bell that she got hit in the chest with a spear of electrcity. Luckily, her fur absorbed the charges so it felt like a punch more than a laser beam and she recovered to her feet.

She could see a Dark Mage girl who just went bat-shit crazy knowing she made her lover suffer like this, "I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE, YOU WHORE!" Nimitz cast another spell, shooting a great ball of fire at the Grizzly. Knowing she'll get cooked if it hits her, she dodged. But something grabbed onto her from behind into a submission hold.

"What are you doing? You'll die from the fire!" cried the Grizzly when she felt the honeybee behind her starting to strangle her. "Lord Patrick showed me freedom, he taught me love," the honeybee said from her vibrating wings, "he freed me from being a slave for the rest of my live and showed me the warmth of his body! I WON'T FORGIVE WHAT YOU DID TO HIM, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

Saratoga then started to wrap her arms around the Grizzly, to start strangling her. She was intent of killing this woman regardless of the Fire Bolt attack was going to hit. If they both come into contact, the bear might survive while being caught on fire, but the honeybee might melt entirely. Saratoga didn't care, a life without Patrick was nothing. She was willing to end it so she could continue serving him even in the afterlife. "Lord Patrick, I'm coming for you!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" the Grizzly growled. She twisted and turned to breath first, before using leverage to flip them both out of the way from the incoming fire. They still barely survived, the heat from the magical flames was enough to leave a nasty burn on the Grizzly's body and singe Saratoga's wings. They'll recover, but the Grizzly was faster and started to kick the honeybee while she was down. Even in her last minutes, Saratoga valiantly kicked back and hugged the grizzly girl' one leg to keepher from running away, at the cost of being open to her stomping over her spine and wings. "LADY ARIZONA, NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!"

"LET GO OF THAT POOR GIRL AND REPENT!" called a voice, and the Grizzly got smoked to the side when a giant tree swung at her. It doubled her over and she collapsed into a big heap. She was clutching her side, knowing her ribs were broken, but she had to roll away when the tree log came back to try and crush her.

A wild Holtaurus had appeared, wielding the log as her club. She was so angry and in deep in grief, she was crying while she held aloft the over 2 ton tree log she ripped apart at the base. She swung again with a scream, wishing to avenger her husband. "YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! MY LIGHT AND MY WARMTH! HE WAS THE ONLY GOOD THING IN MY LIFE! MARRYING MYSELF TO HIM WAS THE GREATEST PRIDE AND JOY IN MY LIFE!" Arizona couldn't think. She could only hear 'avenge Patrick, avenge Patrick' over and over in her head. Thick tears were being shed and she can't stop them. Even if she beat the woman into an unrecognizable pulp, there was nothing to be done to mend the deep gap in her wounded hearted. She losted Patrick, the one man she offered her life to and her only husband. No one can replace him, no one. So, she planned on crushing the Grizzly in cold blood, ask for forgiveness from her ancestors, and follow Patrick into the other side.

"You can gang up on me all you want, bitches," the Grizzly growled, her hackles showing up on her body, "But I hate losing to people like you!" The Grizzly lunged, letting the tree hit her a couple of times. It was because she grabbed a long piece of vine, tied it around the tree, and was fast enough to run around the Holtaurus with it. Much to Arizona's shock and dismay, she ended up being tied against the tree she was using and couldn't move. The vine was wrapped around her so her arms andlegs can't move, but also squeezing around her large breasts.

The Grizzly held onto one end of the vine and yanked. Arizona screamed in pain when she felt the vines tighten around her body, especially her large breast. They were forced to slip out, and be squeezed even harder. With another yank, the Grizzly forced Arizona's breast milk to shoot out. "OW! STOP! I-IF YOU DO THAT, I'LL BE CRUSHED!"

"Go and relish in ecstacy as you die, you bitch," the Grizzly laughed, high on the semen in her belly and from the bloodlust, "I heard if you drain a holtaurus of her milk in one day, it'll shorten her life span. I wonder how much years can I squeeze out of your fat udders before you break and cry like a doll!" "Stop! Please! Help me! Patrick! Help me!"

"Shut up, your fucking boyfriend is dead. Just go and whore after another," the Grizzly couldn't finish hersentence, when her jaw got punched in really hard. It was an impact so forceful, it made the whole forest go dead quiet. The monster girl fell over into a heap, completely stunned. The vine in her hand slipped out and it freed the holtaurs, but she couldn't move as to what she was about to see.

The Grizzly felt like she had bad concussion. She wanted to vomit, but whatever hit her was too hard to make her think about that. Soon, her helpless body was flipped onto her back and someone sat on her waist. By the time she opened her eyes, another fist struck her in the forehead. The another into the other jaw. She could already hear the bones shattering in her head.

"... Hate you." whispered a tiny voice and another heavy punch struck the Grizzly in the eye. One punch after another came striking down onto the Grizzly's face. With her body pinned down at the waist, her brain too stun to hold up her arms and shield herself, she just let herself get thrashed around. Every blow echoed in the silent forest. The monster girls who recovered from their bad hit from the Grizzly all watched in stark horror.

Nimitz, Arizona, Saratoga, Aquila, Bell, they all watched in sheer silence with their mouths gapping or covered to see this enemy suddenly receiving a brutal beating. "Love, Patrick. You bad. No like you. Bad, bad, BAD!"

Kitty Hawk the cat girl continued to slug one small fist after another into the Grizzly's face. She swung so hard, she could feel her bones breaking on impact. But she didn't stop, even if her knuckles were covered in her own blood. She kept punching, hitting, and scratching the Grizzly's face in. She never once stopped even if her muscles were breaking.

"Stop, no more. I give up!" came the tiny voice of the Grizzly as her face swelled from all the bruising. Her voice had changed, almost becoming like a sad child. Kitty held back one last punch to see that the Grizzly had suddenly turn back to her dopey form like the first time they met. The girl was crying and wiping the blood and tears from her face, sniffling in pain. "I didn't do anything wrong. You're all so mean to me!"

Arizona felt something hit her heart, hearing the child-like voice say that. She felt guilty, but reminding herself that the grizzly was the one who killed Patrick, she didn't let go of her anger. But she was confused. Maybe it was the Grizzly getting the energy from the semen that changed her mind, she was drained of any spirit energy. She wonder if she had her mind controlled or something.

Kitty was panting, her small chest heaving from the beating she gave the crying Grizzly. She eyed down at her enemy, who was crying like a child and she slowly lowered her fist. The Grizzly sniffed, "Please let me go, I won't be a bad girl anymore," before she secretly grabbed a sharp stone to attempt stabbing Kitty.

"No." before the Grizzly's ruse was successfuly, Kitty knocked the rock out of the monster girl's weak hand and slapped her face. "...Patrick... no want. Patrick, love good girl. Kat kat, good girl."

Upon hearing this, Arizona broke down and collapsed to her knees, She covered her mouth, unable to keep out her moans of anguish as she curled up to realize the fact she never wanted to hear. Everyone too doubled over to cry, in deep mourning, all around the cold body that once loved them in his warm arms and heart-melting smile. Patrick was gone.

* * *

 ** _Is Patrick really dead? Is this the end of Monster Girl Ranch? Is he going to come back? Hope so! Stay tuned for the next chapter, thanks for reading!_**


	18. Passion and Rebirth

Patrick didn't know what happened, all he remembered was being raped so badly he blacked out and fell into a pit of pleasure and agony. He never felt like this before and somehow it was so cold. Was he dead? Did his life force really get drained out by the Grizzly, he didn't know and he couldn't tell. Everything was pitched black, as if telling him he was in a world of the dead. he can't even see his body, hands, or anything.

He was lonely, it made him scared. His body kept feeling like it was falling off a building, but the ground will never hit him. That fear of dropping off a high place but you will never stop falling to your doom. Was this the end.

I'm sorry Kitty, Arizona, Saratoga, everyone, the boy thought his last words as he let the falling swallow him whole. He didn't want to die, not like this. He still hadn't figure out a way to get back to his world yet. He didn't even see his own children being born. At least he had a girlfriend, lots of sex, and now wives who were willing to love everything about him. Sure, they were monster girls but they were 10 times better than the girls back home who only want your money or go out with you if you have an expensive car. Okay, maybe he was being too bitter in his final moments so he tried to think against that.

That was when he felt something very warm lick all over his body. It felt like a tongue, wet and spongy. It licked all over his skin, across his stomach, his neck, and his nipples. He wanted to shudder, but his body couldn't move. It was pitch black.

But the darkness started to fade away. Bit by bit, he saw the darkness lifting up and away, as if he was trapped in a small space on stage and the curtain was pulling open. Light started to pour through the shadows, burning the blackness away. Rays of light reach out at Patrick and started to touch him.

"What's happening?" said Patrick, finally able to get his voice out. The falling sensation stopped and he ended up floating. Then he felt like he was lying across a familiar patch of warm grass. He could barely move his body, but by the time he realized he fell into a bright and beautiful forest, he was able to lift his head around. "Hey, I know this place."

Patrick found himself in the same forest he usually went to in his dreams before. He recognized the tall palm trees and the cooing of the tropical birds. It was now an island middle of a vast ocean and was on a patch of grass well inside the center of this expansive island. He never knew this forest was in the middle of the see. He wondered if he drifted here for some reason if the Grizzly threw him overboard. Wait, no, he was still trapped in a cave and everything blacked out so he should be here.

Then he recognized the purring sound that made his groin flare up and his both breath alive, "Oh! C-Carolina? I-is that you!"

"Don't move, Patrick. You almost died," called a familiar voice. Patrick lifted up his head from the grass, to see a beautiful Cheshire Cat girl bouncing up and down on his hips, his candle shoved inside her vagina. She purred loudly and rammed her hips roughly, as if haven't been tamed for years. Patrick recognized her to be the same Cheshire he had always been seeing, Carolina.

But something was different about her. She look so pale, weak even. He saw her arms were thinning, her cheeks sunken, as if she hadn't slept in days. She looked tired, but kept bouncing on Patrick's candle non-stop.

"C-Carolina, what are you doing? Wait, you said I almost died. Did I really die?" he wondered. Carolina looked at him, struggling to keep her weary eyes open, "Yes. The grizzly that captured you was merciless, she drained you of all of your life force." The boy gulped. So it was true, monster girls could drain a man completely and leave them a hollow husk. He hadn't come across that with his lovers, but maybe they only shared the life force enough to sate their desire and keep him alive. The grizzly wasn't his lover, she just used him as food and ate him all. Now he started to understand why he felt like falling into blackness a moment ago.

"Wait, Carolina, why are you bleeding?" Patrick called out, surprised to see a trickle of blood leaking from Carolina's lips. She couldn't catch it in time, letting some drip and stain Patrick's body. She covered her mouth, coughing, and hid the fact the fur around her human hands turned stark red. She still smiled as if nothing was happening, "Don't worry, darling, you don't have to move. I'll take care of it." she panted.

Her rhythm became slower, so she picked up the pace. She slipped her feet and nearly couldn't continue, but she kept jumping up and down on Patrick's waist. The boy then felt his body become more and more alive. He still can't move, maybe it was the lock down spell she once used on him when they first met, but his muscles and heart were brimming with energy again. Wait, this couldn't be!

"Carolina! Stop! I don't want you to give me your life force!" Patrick yelped, hoping the Cheshire would stop with this foolish plan! "So you found out," coughed Carolina, throwing up a mouthful of blood to the side. She cleared her throat, wiped the blood from her mouth, and continued to force her body to keep giving the boy her energy through sex. "I can't bear having you die, not like this. I want you to grow old and white and have a full life." she panted, "And it's alright, darling, I'm a monster girl, this won't kill me. I-I might be unconscious for some time, but I'll recover. Don't worry."

"No! Carolina! Stop it right now! You don't have to do this!" Patrick tried to sit up, by the lock spell that held down his body was too strong and he couldn't move. Carolina smiled, a tear drop falling from her eye in feeling how desperate Patrick was to protect her. Her vagina became less and less tight, starting to dry up from the lack of fluids. She was slowly withering, and she kept smiling, albeit weaker. "It's alright, Patrick, as long as you're safe, I'll be happy even if I disappear."

"NOOOOOOO!" Patrick roared out. The panic in his body light up hard and somehow his body snapped awake, breaking free from Carolina's lock on him. He sprang up to hug, to stop her from passing on her life force onto him. Because he squeezed her down onto his member so hard, the two screeched and orgasmed together. Carolina and Patrick gave a hard bellow as their bodies shook from the waves of climaxing together, filling each other with their own juices. "Carolina, please don't give yourself up for me." "P-Patrick, wait."

Before the Cheshire could argue, Patrick shoved his lips onto hers. She frozen up at first and then melted like a popsicle under a UV Light, plastering her entire body around Patrich's bare frame. With her arms and legs now crossed over his shoulder and waist, she was glue to him like a vine on an ancient house. Patrick kissed and uses his tongue to lovingly molest her mouth. He held her cloth, hands on his soft hips, and lifted her up and down onto his member. He felt the familiar warmth he missed from Carolina's vagina. The sweet sensation of making love returning to his senses. He didn't know how she did it, bu giving him most of her life force revived him somehow.

He still felt out of it, almost like he hadn't had a good night sleep in days. But there's no way he was going to let Carolina give up her entire life just to save him. "Carolina, I love you, I don't want you to hurt yourself for me." He proceeded to lick her neck and nibble at her throat, making sure she was too petrified with ecstacy and love to think otherwise, "O-oh Patrick, d-don't tease me like that. Aah!" She squeaked when Patrick bit her, hard enough to leave his teet into her chaste skin but soft enough to not permenantly injure her.

He lowered his head to suckle on the Chesire's breast. They were so full, and bouncy, he loved them as much as he loved her heart. You know what, he went straight to biting the nipple over her heart, 'Oh Patrick, you're biting me!" she panted, her head weaving back from the sharp sensation sparkling her breasts. She hugged him tightly, rubbing her fur and skin into him, puffing out her chest so her lover could get full access to her womanly bits. Patrick sucked at them as if he wanted to get the sweet filling inside of a doughnout. "OH PATRICK! YOU'RE SO GOOD! M-MY BREATS FEEL SO HAPPY!"

Carolina panted, groping the boy's head and running her fingers through his hair. She could feel the sweat building up between their skin, making them all slippery and nearly hard to hold. She could hear loud smacking sounds as Patrick suckled on her glands, all the while she moaned into Patrick's hair and took in his rough scent.

"Carolina, don't you ever give up our life for me. I want you to stay alive. Even if I go old and leathery, don't sacrifice yourself for me," Patrick moaned as he buried his face into her bosom, almost crying, "I would regret it for the rest of my life if you did that for me."

"Patrick, I'm so sorry!" uttered the Chesire, bursting into tears. She felt stupid for making Patrick feel bad about what she did. Yeah, it was sacrificing for the greater good, but she didn't realize how much of a negative impact it would leave onto Patrick. She thought it would save him, but now she realized saving him in exchange for her life would hurt him for the rest of his life. So she left him do whatever he wanted, to release his fear and love onto her soft body.

She felt his hard member shoving deep into her vagina, she bite her lips to hold back the urge to climax right then. The boy's hands roughly rolled her bottom cheeks around, even reaching up to grab her tail to stroke it. Poor girl orgasmed, and she could barely scream as to how good it felt. Carolina bounced her self onto Patrick's lap, pleasing him more. Soon, he go into the rhythm and started to shove his own hips and member into her, without her doing much. Being swept away by the pleasure, Carolina just uncurled her legs from Patrick's waist to hold them out like a staff. She leaned her entire weight onto his hips as he slammed up into her from below, using her legs as a counterbalance. Every thrust rocked her world hard and fast, to the point where she once saw stares when he hit her hard enough to bounce up 2 inches into the air. She felt her tail being squeezed, rubbed, and twisted in a nice way. It doubled her sensations even harder.

"Carolina, I'm going to cum, I'm going to let it out inside of you," Patrick panted, heaving his hips to run into Carolina while sitting on the grass with her. She weakly doubled over onto his shoulder to pant, "Do me, fill me up with your cream. I want is so badly, Patrick!" "CAROLINA!" Patrick was driven over the edge from Carolina blowing into his ears. He exploded, before he thrust in deeply into the Cheshire.

She wanted to scream, bu she gasped so hard from her wild orgasm that she nearly passed out from lack of oxygen. Her toes clenched and her legs were shaking. Her tail crunched into a pressed spring and her eyes were rolling back from the wave of pleasure she felt. Her uterus expanded from the absurbd amount of white fluid filling her up. If she didn't have her monster aura up, she would have been instantly pregnant.

"You feel great, Carolina," Patrick panted, taking five minutes before he could speak. He swallowed his saliva as he pulled away to see the Cheshire cat. She was twitching, but so happy, and recovering from her trip to cloud nine. She nearly fell back as a limp doll if Patrick didn't hold onto her arms. When she came back she looked him in the eyes.

Somehow, he could tell the energy was returning back to Carolina. The girl who had her cheeks sunken and her body wilting was now revives, maybe because he shared his life force back to her through their sex, enough to keep them both healthy. His candle was limp inside of Carolina's now loosen hole, but when Patrick kissed her on the nose, his candle shot back up to full mast and the walls tightened.

"Patrick, I want you to fuck me." Carolina blurted out, soon turning red from her sudden outburst. Patrick smiled, "I'll fuck you until you can't stand any more, sweety." Carolina orgasmed on the spot, before she was thrown down into the grass for a big hot spear to ruin fill her love tunnel again.

* * *

"OH GOD, YEEEEEEEEESS!" Carolina was being violated hard in the dream world she and Patrick were in. Letting their full love released into the wild, they two were mating each other's heads off to compensate for the pain and horror they almost went through in nearly losing each other. Patrick was mounting Carolina like a dog on a bitch in heat, ramming into her from behind harder than a jackhammer. She screamed as he grasped at the thick grass, pulling them out of their roots. "Yes! Oh yes! Patrick, rough me up! Turn me into puddy!"

"Oh Carolina, you're so hot! No matter how many times I fill you, you're so tight!" Patrick cried out. He was crouching on his feet to slam his hips into Carolina's stuck out bottom. He drilled her vagina over and over again until her lady juices turned as thick and white as his man cream. Every loud slam that filled the dream forest matched with Carolina's yelping like a puppy. She kept moaning 'oh god, that's great!' to 'yes, tear into me harder!' "Carolina, I'm cumming!" "YES, PATRICK, FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!"

Patrick gave her 20 more thrusts, before he let loose his seeds and dumped them all inside of the Cheshire. She screamed into the dirt, any louder and nearby glass would shatter. The two were shaking from their intense orgasm, full drenched in sweat and each other's love juices.

"D-Don't stop, Patrick, please ruin me!" Carolina panted. Too shaken for words, Patrick lifted her up off the ground like a bride. He then took her over to a large broken stump as wide as a dinner table in the forest. He set her to lean over against it, as if he was going to mount her while she lied across a coffee table. "I'm putting it in, Carolina, here I go." No need for lubrication, the boy shoved his full and unwilting length inside. Carolina screamed, swearing she felt his candle having grown another inch or two. Without any foreplay, Patrick went straight to hump her over the log tree from behind.

He loved his position, to see her back arch every time he slammed his member into her love entrance. It felt dominating, like a lion over a lioness, and he knew Carolina was getting into it. She was put onto her tip-toes as Patrick piled drive into her on his feet. He never stopped once, knowing slowing down would make Carolina lose her rhythm of ecstacy. No need to ruin the mood.

"Yes, right there, harder! I-I want to feel you in my deepest places! Squirt all of your baby juices inside of me!" Carolina panted. Patrick grinned and he asked, "Do you want to have my children?"

"Wh-what?" Carolina snapped awake from her Euphoria when Patrick as her, and she turned her head to look at him while he kept on slamming her. Every thrust she received made her mind draw a blank and she was worried she'll slur her answers. "What do you mean, have your children?"

Patrick curled up to her, to kiss her while he humped her from behiind across the tree stump. Feeling his tongue invade her and twist her words made her lose all train of thought. "I ask, do you want to be the mother of my children? In this dream world?" Carolina struggled to find herself in all the kissing. It was next to impossible because she became addicted to the taste of his tongue. The girl looked like she was having a dilemma, not sure how to answer while she let her lover continue to ram into her. "S-stop, Patrick, I-I can't think."

"It's okay. Whatever your answer is, it's your honest one and I'll respect it," cooed Patrick, continuing to press his waist into her rear end. He shoved his length all the way in and kept pressing deeper. Even when her buttocks couldn't be squished any more, all he had to do was angle his rod a bit and get more leeway. By now, about three inches of his length penetrated Carolina's womb.

The Cheshire screamed, her body treambling from climaxing upon her cervis being raped. After panting for a bit, the boy could feel the same familiar monster aura disappearing. The Cheshire shyly moaned, turning to look at him from over her shoulder, a hand on his. "I, I want your babies."

Patrick lost his senses and he ejected his seeds, right into Carolina's wombs. She tried to scream, but the pleasure silenced her like hands on her throat. She collapsed across tree stump, her body twitching as if electrocuted as her eyes went blank from feeling the cum filling her womb. Without her monster aura, it wasn't going to get absorbed as energy. It was now fertilizer for her body and she could feel her eggs stirring awake from the flood of cream filling her small baby space.

"O, oh patriiiick, i-it's melting inside of me," she gasped. Patrick could barely speak too. A sensation of sweet ecstacy stunned him and he couldn't think about anything but dump every ounce of his sperm into her. It was like when you masturbate all day, never cumming once, until you can't hold back and let it burst. The boy fell over onto the Chesire's body. With their skins lathered in sweat, they were making squeaking noises when they rubbed their chest and back together. Carolina's fur was soak, so it felt like wet hair and Patrick rubbed his face into it. Feeling him rub his face into her spin made Carolina shoot another leak of spring water from her vagina.

"I'm, I'm with child now... I have your child, Patrick," the Chesire panted, suddenly smile, "I-I don't know why but I feel so happy in being the mother of your children." Patrick grinned and nibbled on her car ears, stroking her tail, making her shiver all over, "I love you Carolina. Let's have lots of babies tonight."

"Yes! Please rape me so we can have lots of little kittens! I want them!" moaned the Chesire as she already felt Patrick's rod pulling out. It stabbed back inside of her, stirring up her womb and the sperm to make sure many of her eggs were well covered in his love juices.

Patrick then proceed to wildly pound her against the tree stump. He hoisted her one leg, to let her stand on a full 90 degree, and pounded into her vagina with his penis. The sound of wet flesh slapping into each other filled the forest of the dream world, as if to say 'we're making love like no one else!'. "OH! PATRICK! YES! RUIN ME! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR IMPREGNATING JUICES! SCREW ME UNTIL I CAN'T MOVE ANYMORE!"

"Even if you pass out, I'll still keep filling you, Carolina," Patrick panted, shoving his hips in and out. The boy gazed down upon his lover in his own dream world, unable to believe he was screwing her brains out as she kept moaning and squealing from every slap of his hips. Seeing her tail twitch and flicker around wildly turned him on... wait, he had an idea. "Carolina, quick, suck on your tail!"

"Wh-what?" the Cheshire woke up, not know what he meant by that order. He gave her a small pleading look, wanting to see her do it, "suck on your tail, as if it was my rod." The Cheshire's mind was melting, almost next to blank. So she submit and pulled up her tail to her lips. She hesitated at first, before her kissed the tip. Her tail was sensitive so she felt the kills shiver up her tailbone and spine.

Feeling her instincts to mate and indulge in never ending pleasure, she gave up on her senses and took the whole tail into her mouth. 'Ohmmmm!" Sucking on her whole tail was a newfound experience for Carolina. It felt like a second man was raping her, and carried the same amount of love like Patrick's body. She continued to shove the tail in and out, her saliva soaking her fur thoroughly until it felt and sounded like a duplicate of Patrick's penis exploring her mouth.

The boy felt his lions burning from watching his lover screw her own mouth with her own tail. It did felt like a second person was filling her. Obviously, he wouldn't let another man to touch her, so this was already a bonsu for himself. He continued to ram her hips while she hobbled on one leg, her knees almost giving out.

"Here come by baby juices, take it Carolina!" Patrick hollered and rammed his hips into her. A burst of white cream shot into the Cheshire's womb again. The cat woman slashed her nails into the wood, her nails piercing the bark and when she dragged them to endure the sweet pleasure riling up her body, it left deep raking marks. She accidentally bite down on her tail as if biting a bullet from the pleasure, and her eyes rolled back when she couldn't take it any more. Patrick unloaded his everything into her, her one standing leg finally giving way.

"We're not done yet, my sweety," the boy panted with a grin. Being the mischievious one, he flipped Carolina onto her back to lie across the stump like the bed. He let her limp legs shivering from the cream in her belly to hang by his waist. He didn't waist any time piercing into her again, even when her love tunnel was overflowing with his white fluids. By entering her, she let out a squeak and woke up from unconsciouness again. "Wait, stop, Patrick, I-I love you but my womb is going to explode! I-I can't take anymore of your cream," she panted.

Patrick silenced her by kissing her fiercly, making her body arch as she climaxed from a kiss alone. Pumped with so much hormones, she said 'screw it' and let Patrick use her as a cum dumpster. "Yes! Yes! Fill me! I love you!" Having zero strength left, her body was limp as Patrick pummeled into her. She could only move her tail and she used it to fill her mouth again, making Patrick more excited. "you're really cute when I break you, you know that, Carolina?"

Carolina couldn't speak, moaning from her tail-filled mouth. She felt the boy suddenly explode his next batch of cream into her, but he never once stopped. He must have been eager to make sure she was 100% pregnant. "I love you so much Carolina. Please, be my wife."

A tear drop fell from Carolina's eyes as she smiled while her tail still filled her lips. She nodded, reaching up her hands to hold onto Patrick's shoulder. He pressed his body into her, pile-driving his rod into her love hole, and her legs kicked up to curl around his waist to let him screw her brains out. Patrick could feel her nails digging into his back, and he felt proud to carry her love scars. "Carolina, I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" "Patrick, cum inside me! As much as you want! You make me feel so happy!"

The boy and cat woman screamed when they gave out their last climax. They squeezed their naughty bits together to make sure all of their juices were thoroughly mixed, their mating instints taking over to bring about their future children. Now, the Cheshire was pregnant with his baby, and in due time she will give birth to a health cat boy or girl, she didn't know. But Carolina felt so happy, that she was no longer alonger any more. "I love you Patrick, I really do. I... promise not to hurt you." With that, they both passed out in their dream world.

* * *

Patrick snapped awake. This time, he knew he wasn't dead or in his dream world. The cieling he was looking at was the same one from the house he found in the forest, where he was living in. His body felt like he had been sleeping for days, his joints so stiff he felt someone injected concrete into his arms and legs. He could only turn his head, even then the bones in his neck hurt.

"What, what happened?" he wondered. He felt his groin burning and painful, his guess his love session with his dream wife taking a toll on him. He felt heavy, as if something was pressing onto him. He turned to look, both surprised yet happy, "Hello Kitty, I'm so happy to see you again."

He really wasn't dead, he thought, he found Kitty Hawk curled up next to him under the blankets. She seemed to have taken her clothing off, pressing her nude body into his, maybe to increase his body temperature with her own. She was so sweet, Patrick thought, he loved her so much.

The boy looked around. He could see all of his monster girl wives and lovers in the same room. The Holtaurus Arizona was in a chair, her head down and snoring. Poor girl must have been staying awake all night to watch over him. Then there was Nimitz the Dark Mage who was sleeping over a desk with a pile of books. He guessed she was trying to find a sort of magic to stabilizing him after what happened. Then there was the Thunderbird and Weresheep, Aquila and Bell. They were sleeping in the corner of the room, fast asleep as they leaned against each other. After making sure everyone was alright, he then realized something. "Hey, Where did Saratoga go?"

A loud bang noise rung in the room, startling everyone. It was a wash basin and it spilled all the warm water and towels soaking inside. The one who dropped it was Saratoga, the honeybee. She had this shocked look on her face when she saw how awake Patrick was, her hands covering her gaping mouth. The sound of the basin hitting the ground woke everyone up, as if an air raid suddenly struck out. "What? What happened?" Arizona squeaked.

"L-Lord Patrick is alive! He's alive!" screeched Saratoga through her bee wings. everyone didn't understand her, having just woke up. Until they all turned to Patrick, who was alive and awake on the bed. "... OH HUSBAND!" "GOOD SIR!" "YOU IDIOT!" "HUFF!" "MEOW! PATRICK!"

Patrick felt as if he gut punched by a full broadside fired from a warship from all angles. The weight of all of his lovers and wives pouncing on him was too much for his body to handle and they buried him alive in hugs, kisses, and snuggling. "S-sorry girls, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"S-scare us?" screeched the weresheep, "W-we thought you were dead!" The Thunderbird nodded, as if saying 'you gave us all a heart attack you dolt!'. Nimitz was crying the hardest and Patrick knew it, feeling her tears soak into his chest, "You god-damn idiot! Don't ever pull that sickening stunt again! Or I won't let you fuck me for a year!"

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Patrick answered, half sheepishly. Nimitz gave him a killer glare, which made him regret saying that. But she soon overflowed with tears and she nodded, "You're right, I can't last three days without you, so don't go and get yourself killed again you bastard! What would I do if you can't fill me with your cum!"

Patrick blushed, and let Nimitz cried into his chest. He felt a bit awkward now, after going through so much, but he guess Nimitz had her way of being... honest with her feelings when it really came to it. "Meow, sniff, Patrick good. Patrick here!" The boy nearly broke down crying when he felt Kitty Hawk snuggle him from the side. He brushed his head into hers, to calm her down, and she tightend her hold.

"Kitty, Arizona, Saratoga, Nimitz, Aquila, Bell, I'm so sorry for scaring you all," Patrick said wholeheartedly. Hearing him being able to speak brought them joy enough, so they all nodded, "I promise to protect myself no matter what." The girls bawled again, they all clung onto their lover as tightly as they could. In this world where humanity was cruel to monster girls, they wanted to hold onto that sliver of hope that was Patrick McFee. They won't let him go, any time soon.

"U-Um, husband. I'm so glad you're back and, and..." Arizona shyly shuffled on the spot, before she darted up to whisper something into Patrick's ears. He blushed, "What, now?" Arizona lowered her head, ashamed, "Y-you've been asleep for a whole week and, we... we felt very lonely." Patrick gulped, knowing what was going to happen next. After wiping away their tears, they suddenly had these hungry eyes set on him. Even Kitty Hawk, who was already under the covers and sucking on his candle. "Wait, girls! Not yet!"

Before he knew it, they all tore back the blankets and fought over who would be next on candle sucking duty. They eventually gave up picking straws, and all licked and kiss his candle at the same time. Patrick, was going to be in for a wild, wild night now.

* * *

 _ **Hello mates, hope you like this chapter! I'm glad Patrick's back to the living, don't you?. I plan on giving Patrick a 'break' from all the love making and maybe start a side adventure with someone else arriving in the same world as his. Some readers gave me suggestions of this new guy getting the loyalty of a clan and go on war or mercenary jobs, you know to liven things up between the monster girl world and the life on the ranch. Don't worry, Patrick will have his fair share of travel, but thought I should mix it up. Could you guys send me a comment to tell me what you think? And should I add the new side story in this story or start a new. Let me know what you're interested in seeing. See ya mates.**_


End file.
